


No Memories, No More

by LostParkMih



Series: Memories [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 92,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6200428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostParkMih/pseuds/LostParkMih
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke get away from Jaha Camp, in shame with her actions and trying to hold her own demons. But the Queen Nia, from the Ice Nation, fearing the girl's influence and Lexa powers, put a premium on the blonde's head. A serious attack occurs, leaving Clarke wound and no memory. What happens when the help comes from someone unknown? Clexa and OCRaven? In-Progress</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

No memories, no more  
Hello guys! After a long time I decided go back to writing. My life became a mess and in that time, I fell in love with The 100.  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, except for my crazy ideas and OC.  
~~~

Chapter 1: Not always forgiveness is enough.

"If you need forgiveness, I'll give it to you. Okay, you're forgiven. " Bellamy sounded distressed, distressed to see a good friend broken into so small pieces that he knows he would be unable to join them back. From the moment that Clarke and the other stepped on the Earth, nothing was easy. It was all much harder than any of them would ever wish.

But he knew, deep in his heart and mind, that none of that had stained Clarke's soul as the deaths. Wells was the first crack, he knew, and how he knew, but the others were the ones that most hurts. The three hundred graunders sent to attack the Drop Ship, the eighteen deaths by Finn's hands, two hundred and fifty caused by the missile and the three hundred deaths in the mountain, and of these three hundred the thirty children stained more.

One way or another he knew this girl, no, no girl he corrected himself mentally. That this woman, the leader he would never be, in front of him needed to heal by herself. 

"I can't... I'm sorry, Bell. Please take care of them for me?" Bellamy nodded quietly, his eyes was hard, just to avoid the tears that he knew was forming in his eyes. He loved that girl in front of him with the same love that his felt for his sister. And he knew this was a promise that he would fulfill on the penalty of his own life.

He prayed to any entity that existed, that the blonde came back to them. And when the camp's gate was closed, he prayed a little more when he saw that who will give the news to Clarke's mother and friends would be he. He prayed that his words were strong enough to calm the his friends' hearts.

~~~~

Clarke wandered through the woods, trying to cover as much ground as possible during the daylight. It has been sixty-five days since she walked away from Bellamy and the rest of her people. Clarke was healing, she wouldn't deny that the purgatory that she was living in the woods, in a cold autumn, wasn't a good punishment. She never imagined that Earth's classes on the Ark would help that much, of course, she wasn't the greatest hunter or something like that. But the little that she learned from the Trees' People, the Trikru as she had learned to call, had helped.

The blonde's feeding was basically on nuts, small fruits, some small rodents. She followed next to a river, knowing that there would be more chances to find animals and the close access to water, of course. In these days of nomadic journey she crossed a good amount of unexplored territory, she suspected she had gone much farther north than she would like, because the vegetation showed a little freeze. Clarke considered if it wasn't better to go south, after of warmer lands.

However, the idea didn't have much time to be executed. A few hours of trip later, Clarke, unfortunately, noticed too late that she was being followed closely. She couldn't say how many there were or who they were, only that she knew they were there. The hairs of the back of her neck stood on end with constant looks. 

"Fuck," she muttered under breath. She was running for several minutes trying to get away from those who were chasing her, but she knew it was useless. Clarke looked back nervously and then hit something hard. The blonde was thrown on her back in the floor and when she looked at what she had hit, she saw a man with a cruel smile.

"Well, well, well, what we have here. Wanheda in person." He spoke in a low tone, almost a vicious snarl. "Look guys, our queen will be pleased if we kill that bitch." He spoke to the men who were approaching. Clarke looked around, there were three men who emerged between of the trees. All with the same look of man in front of her. "I think it's time we had a talk." He reached down and grabbed her by the hair, pulling the girl's face to his. "Very, very closely."

~~~

Clarke didn't know how much time had passed, she knew the pain that she felt was horrible. The left eye would not open much more than a small crack, the right was horribly blurred. Everything hurt, every part of her body ached. She had no strength to move or even defend herself. The Gods know that she tried, tried to flee, to escape and to block the kicks and punches that came from all sides. She saw a terrible fun in the eyes of each of the four attackers.

After all, she got a good look at the men. There were four strong warriors, tall, she supposed that should be much taller than Lincoln. The first man, that one that she hit was massive. Absurdly strong and muscular. He had an almost reddish brown hair and red beard, both long. The beard almost beat the man's chest. Brown eyes were hard and insensitive. Marks all over his face, like burns or scars. The second was a dark-skinned man, extremely white teeth, a short beard and messy, of all he appeared to be the most uncomfortable with it all. He repeatedly received orders from redhead to hit her.

The third man was a lot like the other Trikru warriors that she meet. Long and well tied brown hair, long beard like the redhead, however it was bound by an ornament. The fourth man, Clarke could tell from a distance that he was the leader of the small gang. He was a man with a almost blond brown hair, blue and dirty malicious eyes. He had a average beard much grayer than the others, a large scar cut all his face. What most scared Clarke, was when she look at this man, was the sick pleasure that she saw reflected on him. The pleasure of torturing and see suffer.

They spoke in a language that she didn't understand, but she knows they were offenses. That's when she noticed a metallic sheen on the redhead's hand, she knew it was the end, there, Clarke Griffin died as a fugitive from her own people, a martyr, someone who would be delivered in pieces to which one that she loved.

"We can't kill her." One of the men barked. Clarke supposed it was the blonde. "The Queen spoke to don't take more than a prize."

"I'll cut only her head..." The man with the knife said in a warm tone of horrible pleasure. 

"No." The leader, who was also the quietest of the four, spoke low. "Cut off her hair. Throw this bitch's body on the bank, let the animals dishonor the flesh." He said and spat into the girl's face. "That slut doesn't deserve the honor of a glorious death."

Clarke felt the man grab her bloodied blond hair, the knife cut quickly and she hit the ground hard. That's when a foot pressed on her back and kicked her near to the edge.

"Goodbye Wanheda." And with that Clarke felt being thrown to her death.

~~~

A woman emerged between the trees, she was tracking a group of deer that she had seen a few miles from where she camped. She was of medium height, small construction, a almost short brown hair and brown eyes. In fact there was nothing very special about that girl. She was wearing warm clothes, mainly in brown and gray tones, vaguely resemble the fur of mountain wolves.

The brunette walked silently near a stream where there was signals of the group that she sought. But what she saw made her even more intrigued, she looked around again, just in case, searching the area. Brown eyes returned to the original point. It was a muscle mass, tangled in the stream bed, with a red pool around it. She briefly wondered if it was really human or any carcass. But curiosity, a fact that her mother had been called a fault more than once, made her approach slowly.

The creature was still breathing, but the breathing seems wrong, short and spaced. The brunette slowly touched it and rolled the person. It was definitely a person. When she saw the damage done to the person's face, the brunette just sighed deeply and wondered what to do. Her for often regret her good character and concern for others, another defect that her mother pointed to her. She knew that not everyone deserve the help received. And with a long sigh she made her decision.

She slowly returned to dense forest, grabbed a few long tree branches and several vines. Quickly, because clearly the aim was practical and not beauty, she set up a makeshift stretcher to be able to drag the person to a safe place. She suspected whoever was that had done it, wasn't far away. And she really didn't want to become a random target. The brunette quickly checked the arms next to her body, her knives, swords and bow were all close and then she sighed momentarily relieved.

The brunette then returned to the bloodied body, pulled it to the stretcher and then went to the cave where she camped. Once there, she pulled the person rapidly in and left it there. She had to cover the blood traces to avoid unnecessary predators. Quickly the woman solved this particular problem, and she was after herbs that she knows that there was next to the cave. She didn't know the damage size done in person, so she grabbed the most as she found. After taking precautions and joining materials she returned the cave to treat the person.

After removing the little that's left of the strange clothes of women, she concluded that she should be from a distant village, she quickly assessed the damage and with a soaked rag with healing herbs began to clean the wounds.

~~~

Clarke didn't know how much time had passed while she slept, she really didn't know exactly what stage of consciousness she was. She couldn't open her eyes and everything was dark, quiet and blurry in her mind. She concentrated on her breathing briefly. The first sense to return was the tact, she felt warm fur around her body, like a cocoon. Soon afterwards she smelled something burning, and then she heard the sounds of crackling wood. She then realized how her mouth was dry and bitter, she doubted she'll be able to say something right away.

The vision proved most difficult, the eyes don't want to open at all, but with some effort she slowly opened her right eye, for some reason the left eye didn't respond and really hurt. The blonde, despite her vision being limited and blurred, she visualized someone at her side. Someone unknown, but she felt that she could trust it. Slowly she tried to sit up, only to be taken away by a wave of pain. 

"Don't try to move, you're really injured." The person that she now recognized to be a woman spoke low. She tried to speak, but only managed to grunt. "Drink this, it will help. It may be unappetizing." The woman was right, the liquid was strongly bitter and Clarke felt like she was licking a muddy ground. She grimaced slightly, but took all the glass that the woman kindly brought it to her lips. "Try to talk now." 

"I..." Clarke tries to think for a moment, but her memories were just a dark veil. "I..." She tried again.

"What is your name?" The woman asked quietly when she saw the youth confusion.

"Clarke." She responded immediately.

"Hello Clarke, my name is Michi." The brunette said in a brief smile. "You remember what happened to you?"

"I..." Clarke frowned. "I don't remember anything..." She felt tears forming when she try to force her brain to remember something, anything. 

"It's okay, Clarke. You were unconscious for six days. Your confusion is normal and acceptable." The brunette said in a low voice, as she did the blonde take some more tea. "There are many injuries on your body. You have a broken arm. I pinned it, but it will take time to heal. This same arm was dislocated. But I put it back in place." Michi sighed briefly.

"What else?" 

"There are actually a lot of injuries..." Michi looking for a moment. "At least five of your ribs are broken, part of your face, I imagine that is cracked, especially up your left eye and cheek. There is enough swelling there. So this why you aren't able to open this eye. There are also two cuts in your head, near to the back of your neck and one on the side, the second was really hard to make stop bleeding and maybe that's why you're confused... I didn't count the number of bruises that have emerged and minor cuts, because are a lot, your head suffered most damage, I think ... " 

"You think?" Clarke asked in a small and confused voice.

"Yes, I was afraid you wouldn't wake up." She spoke quickly. "This tea will help with the pain, but I need you to eat something." Clarke agreed uncertain and Michi slowly gave spoonfuls of a fruit cream for her. "Sorry I didn't have something more nutritious, with your condition I didn't have much time to hunt."

"It's all right, thank you for helping me." Clarke thought for a moment. "Do you know who did this to me?" 

"No, I found you on the edge of a stream, you're actually the first person I see for a long time around this area." Clarke was intrigued.

"And why?"

"This forest is the border between the Trikru and Azgeda, many don't walk here..." Michi spoke as if it were obvious. But this information made her even more confusing.

"Who?" She blinked curiously.

"Hum... You can say that they are the Tree's People and Ice Nation. They are truly enemies, they didn't go along, well long before the Queen killed the commander's lover." Michi rubbed her chin thoughtfully. 

"This seems to have been bad..." Clarke said for commenting, because she did not know who these people were.

"It really was, it triggered a major war that lasted four years. It was nasty. But the commander won the battles and that the queen had to bow before her." Michi commented in a finality tone. "Anyway, enough history. Sleep a little more. I'll go hunting." Clarke nodded slightly to the head, the brunette then gave a brief nod and stood up. When she left the cave, Clarke was slowly giving way to fatigue and then everything went dark again.

~~~

Please comment! Give ideas, guesses, help, anything!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the support and kudos! Here is the second chapter, please comment! Comments are equal love or drugs!  
> By the way, I'm also posting on Fanfiction!  
> BTW2: if you want to have a very interesting reading, i strongly suggest you all to read with PianoGuys musics.

Chapter 2 - Payment with blood

Lexa was concerned, the scouts that she sent to the mountain had returned. Affirming the victory of the Sky's people over the mountain. She, as a commander, couldn't have regrets. The head over the heart. Her choice saved hundreds of her people. And sacrificed the woman she knew she could love deeply.

Clarke.

The blonde was a fascination. Strong, stubborn, tempestuous as a summer rain. Indra said more than once that there was no doubt that the Sky princess would shake off with the commander act. And how she was right. Since the first exchange of glances, Lexa just wanted to drown in the blue sea eyes.

What worries Lexa is that her scouts claim to see the blonde going into the forest, but 10 days later they returned to Polis. They had lost the girl during a storm. Lexa was upset about it. But she also knew that the forest storms were really deadly. She asked all night to the commander's spirit to protect the young blonde. But the unexpected happened.

Eighty days after the fall of the mountain, the queen asked an audience. This was a rare feat, because the queen never went down the icy mountain to talk to her, in free will. Lexa was worried about the repercussions of this conversation. Nia was a tall and thin woman, Lexa dare says, elegant. Dangerous and treacherous, her blue eyes were as cold as ice rocks taken from the ice mountain. 

"My dear, Aleksandra." She started with a dangerously sweet voice.

"Nia." Lexa said coldly. She sat on her throne, rotating a knife between her fingers. A nervous habit she acquired while training as Anya's second. That although was based in nervousness, it looked terribly threatening to be seen from outside. Except of course, if you're the queen. 

"Guess what came in my land, one of these days." She spoke falsely excited, Nia had an unhealthy pleasure to see Lexa writhe.

"Nia, no more games." Lexa said annoyed, but uncomfortable. Titus at her side was fidgeting briefly, not liking even a bit of that meeting. 

"A certain princess." Nia grinned. "It is a pity that not all princesses are armored."

"What?" Lexa raised the tone briefly. The moment she did that she regretted to see the air of satisfaction around the queen. 

"The Skai Priska. Your beautiful puppet girl, my dear, Aleksandra." Nia laughed uproariously. "The little bird was freezing cold when entering my land, land that you know are not allowed anyone, but my own people." 

"What have you done, Nia?" Lexa masked despair with dismissively, but she felt her heart pounding furiously in her chest.

"What a good leader would, Aleskandra. What you should have done." Nia then led her hand to the bag on her back and Lexa felt the blood leave her face to see the blond bloody locks in the hands of her enemy. Nia played the tied hair at the commander's feet. "I called this meeting as a warning, Aleskandria. I do not want those filthy puppies in my land, or this will be repeated. Over and over again, until no one on remains." With that the queen turned around and left. A satisfied smile dancing on her lips, just because she saw the tears forming in the greens eyes.

~~~

"Lexa." Titus tried gently touching the young commander. But the brunette looked like she had taken a shock where the man touched her. "I'm sorry, Lexa." He spoke in a small voice.

"Get out." Lexa ordered with the strongest voice she can muster. Titus was uncertain, next to the commander. "I said. GET OUT!"

On hearing the door close softly behind Titus, Lexa allowed herself to lose her composure. She fell curled in a fetal position on the ground, as a small child, her sobs come out sore from her mouth, tears quickly doused her face. Again she lost someone she loved, someone she cared. Someone that she failed to protect.

She lost Clarke, and she could never say that she agrees with the girl. She wanted to do more than survive, that she wanted to live a life with Clarke. To be hers. Her last words to the girl were a ridiculous farewell, masked by the cold and calculating commander.

Lexa allowed herself to lie on the floor for several moments, until her whole body was shaking, asking her to stop crying, begging the woman to stand up. She couldn't, her eyes swollen and red, her body aching, her mouth dry, her mind in tears. She couldn't stop seeing the blonde in front of her. Far, far away.

Dead.

~~~

Indra entered cautiously in the war room. Lexa had convoked her. This rarely happened. In peacetime, the usually stoic commander, would walk between the streets of Polis, greeting her people, and going herself after Indra. A convocation at such a late hour of the day, never mean anything good. The woman swallowed her nervousness from a likely bad news to come and patted in the double doors in front of her. 

"Come in." The voice was cold, which made every nerve in Indra's body freeze. Definitely wouldn't be good news.

"Commander." Indra spoke respectfully, averting her eyes to the floor. "You have requested my presence." 

"Indra." The voice of Lexa sound small for a moment, which made the brunette looking up quickly from the ground. Lexa was deplorable, swollen eyes, her lower lip trembling. Tense, nervous and so utterly sad, that for a moment Indra forgot that she was a soldier in that moment, and left the woman who always helped to raise the girl in front of her assuming. 

"Lexa, my dear, what happened?" She said worried, walking strides to the young and pulling her in a heavy hug.

"Clarke." Lexa sobbed heavily against Indra's shoulder. "Nia." Indra then took a deep breath, and was trying to pass some calm to the girl taking apart in front of her. 

"I'm so sorry Lexa, so sorry..." She spoke with the tight voice. She believe it was impossible her hate for Nia increase, but she was wrong. She never hated someone so much in life, who she hated the ice queen.

Indra didn't know exactly how long the child has grasped against her. But when Lexa sighed deeply and tried to pull away she simply allowed. The gods know this woman in front of her, lost so many who loved on account of Ice Nation, which Indra feared that this loss would be the worst of all, perhaps it was that the one that will break the woman. She feared Lexa became as cold as Nia. Sometimes she thought the queen just wanted that. 

"We set out to Arkadia." Lexa spoke in a strong and resolute tone.

"Lexa..." Indra tried to argue.

"I need to tell them..." Indra then sighed and nodded briefly.

"We leave as soon as you want."

"At first light." Indra nodded and then followed to the door.

"If it's any consolation, Lexa. She really cared about you. "Lexa gave a short and firm nod, but she did not speak.

~~

The trip to Arkadia was watered with heavy rains. Lexa contemplated for a moment if the gods weren't crying for her, wetting the ground with rain. Her black corcel, Ragnarok, was struggling to keep from slipping on the mud road. Indra and her other soldiers followed closely. But progress was slow and well thinking. The trip lasted five days and everybody was soaked to the skin.

When they arrived near the Sky People's Camp, they have bent their own camp and only Indra and Lexa went to the goal. They contemplated that a small group would be more receptive then a group of 20 soldiers.

Lexa and Indra approached the gates and a guard spotted them. 

"Identify yourself!" He yelled heavily.

"Lexa, the commander of the twelve clans and Indra from Trikru." Indra spoke strongly. The guard hesitated for a moment, but a few minutes later the gates opened and Marcus presented to them.

"Indra. Lexa." He greeted hesitantly. 

"Marcus. We need to talk." Indra said serious.

"Indra..." He looked again into the camp, unsure of the next action.

"It's about Clarke." Lexa said in a low tone. Marcus swallowed and then nodded, he quickly led the women to a meeting room. 

"I'll get some towels." He left, unsure about the lack of answer. He quickly returned. "Here." He pushed the soft tissue in the hands of the two women and they dried their faces and hair.

"We should call Clarke's close friends. And her mother." Indra spoke again.

"Clarke... she...?" Marcus swallowed a lump.

"Is not good, Marcus from the sky people." Lexa again cut the man. He took a deep breath and then called a guard. 

"Sir?" The guard asked suspiciously looking at the two women.

"Find: Abby, Raven, Octavia, Bellamy and Lincoln" He spoke strongly. "Bring them here right away." The guard nodded and then withdrew. "Please sit down. I feel like we're all going to need it." Lexa and Indra nodded and then sat on a couple of chairs that were around the big table.

When the five entered the room, they froze. They looked at the commander with hard and angry eyes. But Raven was the first to comment something.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She spoke in a nervous and angry tone.

"Raven." Marcus tried to interrupt. 

"She's right, what are you doing here?" Abby said in a very similar tone. Bellamy and Octavia were tense, but they remain silent. However Lincoln, he kept his eyes down in a clear show of respect.

"Sit down. I'm sure the commander will explain." Marcus spoke in a purpose tone and one by one each of them sat. Abby in front of Lexa and Octavia at her side facing Indra. Bellamy was next to his sister, followed by Lincoln. And between Abby and Marcus was Raven. 

"I bring news about Clarke." Octavia didn't know exactly what gave the first sign. Her sad eyes, the stoic tone, or the way the brunette in front of her said that. But something clicked in the Octavia's mind.

"She's dead, isn't she?" Octavia asked in an embargoed tone. And the lack of response to the commander make her drop a low sob and hug her brother. An absolute silence fell in the room, broken only by sobs and sighs of people from the sky. Lexa further hardened the face, trying to stand firm and without crying. 

"How do you like this? Stoic? Without feeling anything? You always acted weird, like a robot!" Raven burst in the commander face. Lexa only further flexed her jaw, but didn't answer immediately.

"She died because of me." Lexa said in a low tone, clearly sad. And the quizzical look that she has received made her swallow her discomfort and explain. "Queen Nia killed her, apparently Clarke in her walks eventually reached the Nia's clan territory. She..." Lexa held a sob. "Nia killed for invading the territory." 

"And..." Bellamy cleared his throat, trying to get the hoarseness that the tears and sobs brought. "And the body?" Lexa looked down and Bellamy saw a solitary tear dripping against the table.

"She just handed me her hair locks."

"And how do you know she's dead?!" Abby exploded. "COULD BE A LIE-" 

"NO" Lexa screamed, cutting the woman. "Nia wouldn't use Clarke like this, so if she claims that..." Lexa gasped. "She did the same with Costia." At this point Lincoln gasped and looked at the commander. "Only this time, she gave me nothing to say goodbye!" Lexa burst. "Do you think I wanted her... I wanted to lose her? I didn't even have time to say how I felt, to say how I wanted her!" Lexa screamed in their faces.

"Lexa." Marcus tried.

"I loved her! I LOVE HER!"

"You betrayed her!" Raven screamed. 

"And that will follow me the rest of my life!" Lexa shouted back. "Knowing that I gave the love of my life! I lost her and I'll never see her... The last memory she had of me was I going away..." At this time the woman's voice was petite, like a small child caught doing something wrong. This made Abby's eyes almost come out of her face. She knew what the commander was feeling, was the same as she felt like to lose Jake, to deliver Jake to death. She could understand, she felt empathy, a so great empathy that she felt the need to comfort her. 

"I'm sorry." Abby's words silenced the room, a funereal silence settled. Lexa looked up, green in brown. "I'm sorry you lost another love." Abby said in a sad tone. "I'm sorry that the mountain has forced us to make this decisions. And I'm really sorry that she has been used in a way to hurt you." Abby swallowed all her pride there, she maintained a firmer stance that could, even if the only thing she wanted to do was cry. 

"I'm sorry you lost your only child, even before she could live..." Indra said in a low tone. Abby just nodded and gave a watery, sad smile.

There wasn't much to say after that, what remained was an uncomfortable silence. Marcus then accompanied the two women out of the camp, he tried to bring some comfort, but he knew than nothing would help, only time. And even with time, nothing would guarantee that the wound would heal. 

"I hope that in the future, negotiations can occur." Marcus said quietly and Lexa looked at him in a mixture of anger and curiosity. He nodded briefly. "Peace was the only desire from Clarke and I would like to try to bring it to reality." Lexa nodded in understanding.

"I." She cleared her throat. "I need some time to organize. But I'll send an ambassador to make discussions of an alliance." Marcus quickly accepted.

"May we meet again." He spoke softly and then returned to camp.

~~~

Fourteen days have passed since the return to Polis. Both, Titus as Indra were concerned. The commander looked increasingly reclusive in herself. She barely spoke to everyone around her. Indra cared strongly for the girl. But she could do nothing, every time she tried to approach the girl, she was cut off and sent to some random mission that the brunette could think.

Indra knew the storm was just beginning when the whispers inside the army began. The brunette scanned all speakers of the group, behind the weaker to question. In that survey, she laid her eyes on a young soldier, sent from the ice people.

"Iko, approach." The boy shivered in his legs and cautious approached the general.

"Yes, ma'am?" He asked unsure. 

"What is all this whispering in my training camp?" She asked in a low tone. The boy tried to change the subject and feign ignorance, but with a low growl from Indra, he broke. A young soldier if not well molded will break under pressure.

"They speak of a revolution..." He spoke quietly, embarrassed. "The Queen Nia says that the Heda is weak, that the death of Wanheda took the power of the commander, now the queen should take her place of right." He swallowed. Indra took a deep breath and sent the boy back to training. They was indeed troubling news.

~~~

"If the Queen wants to challenge me, so be it." Lexa said to Indra in a dismissive tone, after she being informed of what was happening inside the army. "I don't fear her. She can not take anything else from me. "

"Lexa." Indra started only to be interrupted. 

"Just look, Aleskandria using the cloak of courage." Nia came pushing the doors hardly. "I'm glad you embraced death as an old friend." After her, ten board members came in together. Everyone looked at the commander. In most ashamed and fearful. Lexa noted that only two of them stared at her ominously. Both old allies of the ice people. Titus rushed in the room trying to understand the commotion that was going on there. 

"Do soon, Nia. I don't have all day." Lexa said without blinking and it made much of people feel freezing with cold in the veins.

"I call the challenge of the commander. You must prove worthy of the commander's spirit." Nia smiled cruelly. "As a champion I choose my son, Roan. I know that you keep him in your prison. "

"Lexa..." Indra tried to stop this mess.

"So be it." Lexa sounded the same tone. 

"Choose your champion, Commander." Titus said uncomfortable and with his hands tied over the challenge.

"I am the commander." She spoke in a tone of finality. "Release Roan from his prison. The challenge started at first light tomorrow. Tell the people." With that Lexa got up and left the room in steady steps, the board members distanced themselves quickly, opening a good space for the commander pass. The output of the commander left back several concerned members and a satisfied Queen.

~~~

The next day came quickly, the entire population in Polis was concentrated in the former combat zone. The younger didn't remember when there was an outcry against a commander. The elders deeply feared the consequences of the death of Heda Lexa.

Roan was a tall, strong and noticeably powerful. The Prince of Ice Nation was a skilled man, known to easily eliminate three elite soldiers even before the first touch the ground. Fast and ruthless with a blade.

Dark brown hair, a badly shaven and absurdly short beard. The scars on his face were painted white, giving an air even more dangerous to man. He was wearing an extremely light armor, leather pants and heavy boots. The reality is that Roan did not want to combat against the commander, but the Queen demanded him to execute the plan, then he would.

The Queen sat on the throne challenged. Titus represented Polis, sitting where normally when Lexa should sit. Nia was confident as ever, satisfied with the course of the plan. Her initial idea was to eliminate Lexa's champion and then kill her. But if the foolish girl chose to sacrifice herself, she would accept easily. Titus on the other hand, was trembling a leg nervously. He didn't want that to happen. Lexa was without a shadow of doubt the most powerful commander ever, her death would bring much chaos. And he doesn't know if he could stand to lose a girl that he saw grow up, not again.

Lexa entered the arena, slowly, however confident. The people welcomed the commander, but she remained stoic. Lexa withdrew the shoulder guard with the strip red cloth, which she wore to represent her position as the commander. She also wore light armor, the fight should not be hampered by heavy fabrics. She knew she would have to be a quick to kill Roan, if not otherwise the man would give a lot of work.

Lexa grabbed a sword given to her by one of the soldiers, as well as Roan. The fight then had begun. Both were circulated at a good distance, learning what they could with the posture of each other.

Roan was the first to attack, showing impatience, Lexa easily blocks the high hit, sliding to the side of man and cutting him on the back. The first blood of the battle makes the audience acclaim for the commander. Lexa quickly departs, when she saw a man turning attempting to hit her.

A battle ensues, metal clashing against metal. Lexa was cut over the left shoulder, Roan had a few cuts as well. When he tried again to attack from above and the commander blocked and went out to the side, he quickly kicked her in the chest sending her away. Lexa momentarily breathless, still managed to dodge a killer blow. She rolled to the side, away from the blade, so fast as the blow came, the brunette kicked Roan's hands, making him drop the sword. With another kick well placed, she hit him in the face, pushing him back quickly.

Roan looked around behind a weapon. Within seconds, he located a spear in a soldier's hands, in a quick blow he passed out the man and took his weapon. Lexa was now in a difficult situation, the spear would give more reach to the man. She tried to run for one of the swords lost on the ground, put a quick blow of the spear cut her arm.

Lexa deflected two attacks and ended up face to face with Roan, each one holding a piece of the spear. In a quick twisting motion, Lexa hits the part without blade in the man's chin, sending him slightly dizzy back. And with a quick spin of the spear, Lexa crosses the blade in Roan's chest.

When the man fell to the ground, still alive and bleeding to death, the commander looks at those who challenged her.

"It's over Nia." She smiled crazily to the commander.

"And now, Aleksandria?" She asked in a casual tone, as if the death of his son not affected.

"Every member from Azgeda must remain in the Nation's lands. No member or ally from Trikru will trade with you." Nia was visibly uncomfortable. "I don't want to see them here. Your clan is now considered non-grateful in front my coalition." Lexa said coldly. "Soldiers." Lexa screamed and all the armed soldiers stepped higher. "Azgeda have until the end of the day to withdraw with the Queen. Anyone who stay will be killed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coooommeeeents....


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone! Thank you for those who are following and everything. I know the last chapter hit close to home, with the supposed death and everything. But better days are coming. We will follow Clarke in her new journey. In this chapter we will have more of my original character, so let me know what you think of her.  
> Unfortunately I'm informing you all, that Lexa only appear again in a few chapters. But there will be Clexa! Don't worry.  
> Please comment! I will love hear from you all.

Chapter 3 - Confusion and comfort sometimes walk together

Michi was tired, but satisfied. She didn't go very far or for too long from the cave. For six days she kept herself next to the girl, that she now knew her name, day and night trying to keep her alive. The brunette was tired and mentally exhausted, but the simple fact that the girl awoke made her feel a satisfaction long-lost. Many losses occurred and save a life, was somehow a rewarding way.

She had not achieved great hunts, but the four rabbits she carried tied in rope around her shoulders would be enough for a few days, at least Michi hoped the girl will gain a little more coherence at that time. She entered the cave and took the only rabbit already cleaned and put in an old pan of metal that she had exchanged with nomadic merchants. The pot was made of iron, but accompanied by a tripod was a good service. A short time passed before the blonde girl move, indicating she was waking up.

Clarke was confused, she wasn't sure where she was, but the comfort feeling around her was big enough for her not to to be scared. She opened her eyes, well only one eye, and looked around.

She was in a cave, it was obvious, the stone walls and beaten earthen floor. It wasn't a very large cave, seemed to be comfortable for just a couple of people. The ceiling wasn't very high, which made the heat remain inside the local. From where she was lying, she can't see the cave entrance. 

"Hello again." A quiet voice sounded beside her, making her take a startled jump. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, Clarke." She looked at the person next to her even more confused.

"Clarke?" She asked without knowing what the hell was a Clarke.

"Your name?" The woman offered tilting her head to the side. "Don't you remember?" She asked frowning. 

"No...? I think not ... It's all very confusing now..." Her eyes widened in horror.   
"What is going on? Where am I?" These were the only questions that Clarke could ask. However, when more she thought, the more doubts she had: Who was she? Where'd she come from? Why did not she remember anything? What happened to her? 

"Okay, Clarke... May I approach?" Michi asked in a calm tone, that even though transmit a little more calm, did not fully reach the Clarke nervousness. But she nodded confused. "Okay..." Michi slowly moved to sit on Clarke's side, but still facing her. "My name is Michi. And your name is Clarke. You are here for six days now, I found you injured near a stream... "And with that the young woman began to count once again about Clarke's injuries and how she found Clarke.

"Who I am? How did I end up in that stream?" Michi sighed. 

"I'm sorry, Clarke... I simply don't know these questions..." Clarke looked deeply frightened and terrified. "I didn't know you before I find you really..." She explained quietly. "I imagine how much you must be scared." Michi touched her lightly on the shoulder. "And I'm sorry for no having all answers..."

"What do you think happened to me? Will I remember? "Clarke sounded depressed, sad, and she felt tears appear in her eyes and an dull ache despair appear on her chest. 

"I don't know if you will remember, but I can help you get better so that you can try to figure it out..." The blonde nodded, not so much in agreement, but accepting for the minimum support that woman beside her was trying to give. This didn't take away the pain, fear, despair, but gave Clarke a small sense of relief for not being all alone in her confusion. "I think ..." The woman cleared her throat. "I think something bad happened to you, before all these injuries happen." Clarke looked in doubt. "If it was just a vert hard knock on the head, perhaps you had no memory in all." She picked up an object on the ground. "What's the name of this?" She decided to test, Clarke looked at the object for a few seconds. 

"Spoon." She spoke as if it were obvious, but without understanding the woman's objective.

"That. If it was something that only hurt your body, you may not remember the name of things..." She supposed.

"Do you think ..." Clarke swallowed. "That something else happened to me?" Michi nodded slowly. 

"I guess you were in the woods running away from something and someone attacked you. Somehow you ended up on the bank of the stream, where I found you." She spoke in an even calm tone. "I know it's not much at the moment, only your name and how you came to be here. But we can find out together, when you heal your wounds..." She offered the best possible tone.

"Okay." 

"Come on, let's eat something and then I should change your bandages." She accepted accordingly, accepting the help of this strange.

Clarke didn't feel totally comfortable, but not particularly uncomfortable with the woman at her side, but uncomfortable and desperate with the concept of not remembering anything. That was terrifying scary.

She considered the woman's words for a moment. She knew the names of things, where she was, she knew that here was a cave and she was lying under furs. But she didn't know how she learned that information. She didn't remember if she had family, friends, people who cared about her. Didn't remember how she got there, what had happened to her before. The only thing that gave any clue to her about her past was the strange feeling of fear that surrounded her when she tried to remember something. She had some disjointed flashes in her mind, things she could not pinpoint exactly when and where it went.

She vaguely remembered being in a cold, dark place for a while, then she feel absurdly free for a while, but then nothing. Absolutely nothing. She believed and feared how long it might last.

LCLCLC

Several days had passed, at least that's what Michi had said. She wasn't trying to get up yet, the ribs ached enough for her to settle in to lie. Michi, however, encouraged to sit down and try to move, she spoke something about injuries that may starts to always stay in the same position. Then she alternated between getting a time sitting, sometimes lying on the side that there weren't fractures and a few moments of her stomach, which hurt a lot, while the brunette made new curatives in the her cuts. 

"You're much better." The woman said with a smile. "The superficial cuts are almost healed, your bruises are almost disappearing." Michi frowned for a moment.

"What?" 

"Um... Your ribs should take another couple of weeks to recover fully." She mumbled alone for a moment. "Your arm, maybe it will take longer. I don't think it was something very serious, was swollen, but wasn't crooked or something." She said as she tightened the bands around the arm. 

"Where exactly has broken?" Clarke asked curiously. Michi gazed for a moment.

"Here." She pointed to the own arm, a little close to the hand and in the internal bone. "It wasn't very serious, I think."

"Because it wasn't crooked." Clarke repeated. And the brunette nodded. "And why are you here?" Clarke asked several minutes later. 

"I like to be alone." Michi said simply. And Clarke looked at her curiously.

"Sorry to bother." She let out sarcastic and brunette snorted.

"At least you give me something to do." She said joking and the blonde just rolled her eyes, uttered a faint smile. "We will change your dressings, shall we?"

LCLCLC

A month had passed since the fateful "accident", Clarke called. She didn't remember what had happened, then accident was like she was calling on her mind. Michi on the other hand, was calling it attack and attempt to kill her. Clarke thought exaggeration, but the serious look on the woman's face prevented her from arguing. 

"You're always like this?" Clarke asked one of the nights. The brunette, who was cutting wood rods for arrows, just looked up with a curious look on her face. "You know, helping rugged and almost dead people in streams borders?" Clarke released in a fun and sarcastic tone. 

"Mockery is not the product of a strong mind." Michi released in a neutral tone, the phrase only made Clarke smile fun. "I used to help many others." She finally said. "My mother, considers help without knowing the person a failure. According to her, this opens me to betrayals that I should be expected." The brunette shrugged.

"And you, what you did before you came here?" Clarke asked. 

"Why so many questions?" Michi sighed uncomfortable.

"I'm bored." Clarke answered quickly. 

"Okay..." She thought for a moment. "I am or was, I don't know, a warrior of my clan. My family has two healers, who taught me the skills I used to help you... I think every warrior learns to hunt and carve wooden weapons." She pointed to the rod she was doing. "But yes, I am a warrior." She shrugged. 

"And what made you come here?" Clarke asked, but she regretted. The woman at her side hardened and locked her jaw tightly. "I'm sorry." Clarke patched quickly.

"Don't apologize. I lost many people, and I came here to heal." She spoke without details. "Enough questions for today. Tomorrow, you will get out of this cave, for some time." Clarke looked at her curiously. 

"What? You got tired of me already? "Spoke laughing at the expressions of the woman at her side.

"Yes, you stink." Michi said in a playful tone.

"Mockery is not the product of a strong mind." Clarke released in the same tone, making the brunette roll her eyes and snort a low laugh.

LCLCLC

"I think after so long, it's all very bright." Clarke said relying on Michi and trying to close her one eye to protect it from light.

"It happens when you get thirty days in a cave." Michi smiled fun.

"And when I'll be able to take it off?" She waved the broken arm.

"For a while yet." Michi shrugged. "I'm not a healer."

"I'm alive, is not it?" Said Clarke resigned. 

"And still stinky." Michi laughed. "I'll take you to take a bath, I'm sorry that's going to be cold, your condition prevents us from going near the hot springs. But I brought some clean clothes for you to wear." Clarke accepted and then they went to the shallow part of a river, with Michi helps, Clarke took the clothes off and was sitting on a flat stone, the water was cold, but cold helped relieve some of the pain that she still had. 

"I'm sorry to be making you give your clothes." She spoke softly, accepting a soap that Michi had made with grease of some animals. The brunette shrugged and continued helping the blonde to wash. 

"I tried to keep you as clean as possible." Michi said ashamed. "But I doubt that a cleaning with a damp cloth was enough." She quickly explained. "I will go to the next trade village, it is a half day trip here. I'll get some clothes for you and I will trade the skins of the last hunts for useful items." She changed the subject quickly. 

"Thank you." Clarke speaks softly. "Without you I would be dead." She said looking at herself. Many injuries still appears, bruises and cuts in the white skin. She also saw several scars forming, most of them thin and white, almost invisible if you weren't looking, but she knew they were there. 

"We should cut your hair." Michi ignored the appreciation from the women. Clarke agreed softly. "Let's just clean it before." She said taking a noggin from the side bag she was carrying and soaking the hair.

Picking up some water and throwing in Clarke's hair. She took the soap from the blonde's hands and quickly passed in the tips of the hair, removing the dried blood left, in a few moments Clarke was with a clean hair. The warrior then pulled out a small knife that was attached to her side. The blonde locks were messy and horribly cut, Michi slowly the cut and left in a straight cut. The hair should have been long at some point, she briefly considered, but at the time it was hitting a little below the girl's neck, some strands were longer before, but to align them have become shorter. 

"I feel like someone did this to me, you know..." Clarke said more to herself than to the brunette. Michi didn't say much, but she knew the custom of the Nation of ice to keep hair from their victims as trophies. But she felt no need to inform that the blonde, mainly by the proximity of them with the nation's borders.

Clarke quickly dried and dressed. They were warm clothes. A short-sleeved shirt and thick sweater, warm pants of a fabric that she didn't know exactly what it was. The boots were still the ones she wore when Michi found her, but they were clean. Clarke was insecure with her underwear and tried not to think about it. Above all, she wore a long jacket. The warm skin hit below the hips and the sleeves were loose enough that the immobilizing of her arm quietly passed her sleeve. Clarke was happy, warm and mainly alive.

After following the blonde up to the cave, Michi left her with some supplies for the night. She promised to rush on her trip, but she would spend the night or in the nearby campo or in the forest. Clarke agreed insecure, and the warrior handed in her hands a knife. 'Only in case of emergency' she had said, the blonde kept in her mind that the woman in front of her might be hiding something.

The next day Michi returned to the cave, she was carrying two leather bags that appeared to be heavy. Inside the first bag, that she reached to Clarke, were clothes. Two complete sets of clothes and Clarke was grateful to have her own clothes. Inside the second bag Michi took a hot fur and played it alongside Clarke's, when asked she just claimed she was tired of her backside be cold every morning. 

"How did you get all this?" A few days later Clarke asked. "I mean, you seem to be away from your people the source and you are well equipped here..." 

"There are two ways to trade." Michi briefly explains. "But the two are based on exchanges. You can exchange services or you can exchange materials." When she saw the confused face of Clarke she sighed and begin again. "So if you know how to build something, you can exchange it for something, be it a pass-night somewhere, food supplements. Or if you have supplements such as fur, meat, bones, food in general. You can exchange for other materials." Clarke nodded in understanding. 

"So you took the furs, bones that you had accumulated over time and exchanged in the village?" Michi nodded. "And you spent your hard work from months with me?" She said confused.

"It's not a problem. I don't spend a lot." She shrugged. "It was good, the fur were getting old." 

"I don't like to be a problem." Michi opened her mouth to deny the sentence. "I'm not invalid. I'll take care of the cave until I can do something more to help." Again the brunette opened her mouth to argue. "Do not argue." And with a sigh of acceptance, Clarke began to help in daily tasks of the Cave's maintenance. She cooked, cleaned and organized. Also seeking firewood, slowly, but it all made her feel useful.

LCLCLC

With the new routine and establishment of life functions in the cave, two months followed easily, and with this the winter approached more and more. Michi had said that winter should have already came, but a longer summer threw farthest from than usual, she predicted it would start to snow heavily sooner or later, so hunting trips became longer. For the simple fact that many of the animals leave the area and they needed to eat.

At that time Clarke has learned a lot about what she likes or does not like to do and eat. She found she liked to draw, then quickly the cave wall won several drawings. Michi hasn't contested and when Clarke asked about it she just shrugged and said that the blonde should do whatever she wanted. The woman felt that the warrior liked the drawings and just didn't want to admit.

Clarke works to re-use the right arm easily, despite having fully healed, the immobilized time made it lose some mobility. The same happened with the ribs, she ended up losing muscle easily. She did her best in the cave, but she was arrested to stay there all day and not have much to go further because the predators. exactly were these thoughts that made her fidgeting endlessly under the furs in one night. 

"Speak at once." Michi released after a long sigh.

"I didn’t say anything." Clarke replied. 

"I'm with my eyes closed, but I'm not stupid." Michi said focusing her brown eyes to blue. "You are here for a long time, long enough that I know you can't stand still when you want to make a point. So, do it soon, so then I can sleep." She spoke in a dull voice and closed her eyes. But the blonde knew the warrior was intrigued by her thoughts. Michi often masked her feelings with a bored look. 

"I want to learn how to fight." With that the brunette opened her eyes and frowned. "I want to learn to defend myself, and to help in hunting. And I would also like to stay here with you..." She spoke quickly and then looked expectantly at the brunette.

"Is that what you desire?"

"Yes."

"Consider it done." Michi ended the conversation, but not missed the cheerful look that vibrates in the blue eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, I want to reiterate my thanks to all of you who are wonderful! Thank you very much all that follow, kudos and kind comments. I hope you enjoy today's chapter, things will start getting good!  
> For those who dislike the actions parts, I hope you have patience until the next chapters! We are getting closer to the reunion! BTW! I really explore my OC character in this and in the next chapters, she is important (especially to Raven!)

Chapter 4 - Only practice makes the master.

"Wake up." Clarke awoke with a poke beside her body.

"I don't want..." She spoke in a sly tone.

"And I really don't care." The brunette snorted. "You was the one who wanted to learn, now move." Michi muttered going out of the cave when she saw a very messy Clarke get out from under the fur. But the blonde quickly dressed and left the cave, passing her fingers in her hair.

When approaching Michi, the brunette quickly pushed a bowl of food into the Clarke's hands. The blonde looked intrigued between the plate and the woman.

"Eat at once." Michi huffed. "Or rather, eat walking. With winter approaching we have less and less sunlight." Clarke did as ordered and followed behind the brunette. 

"So?" Clarke said after finishing eating. At that time Michi drew, with her knife, in the thick bark of an old tree, a large circle, and within that a smaller one. 

"You will wake up early, at first light every day." In this, Clarke left the fun mood aside and focused entirely on the words. "You'll run with me, to build muscles first. When we return, we'll practice with the bow." She turned away many steps of the tree. "Your goal." The brunette quickly pulls the bowstring with a well-placed arrow and shot it in the middle of the lower circle. "It's this." She looked coldly at Clarke. "I'll not tolerate complaints. If you want to be weak you will die in this forest, trying to survive to my teachings." Clarke swallowed. "We’re understood?" 

"Yes."

And with that they started. The running proved to the blonde how weak she was physically. She knows that Michi pushed her to the max that her body was capable to do. Many times the brunette left her lying on the dirt ground repeatedly, only to see if the girl would get up. 'No weakness' Clarke repeated multiple times in her head. Forcing the weak and trembling members to raise up. She never saw the pride smile coming out of the warrior's lips

Her first attempts with the bow were a colossal shame. Michi taught her how to handle a weapon, taught her how she should angled her arm to pull the tight rope, but the arms strength was too small to pull the rope. So for many and many days the blonde just focused on trying to pull the string and get the arrow attached to it. 'A strong mind makes a strong body.' Michi had told her on a day where the blonde was particularly frustrated. Then she insisted, until the time to pull the heavy rope became easy. 

'Survival is tough.' Once Michi said to Clarke, long before the training begins. 'If you want to have the right to live, you must first survive.'

And that's what Clarke focused every day. Learning to survive. And every day she pushed her body limits further, ran faster, closer and closer to reach the woman she now considered a great friend and teacher. Every day the arrows were closer and closer to the center of the tree, each arrow hit the trunk deeper. During this period, Michi taught her to make your own bow and arrows. And on a cold day, but still without snow, she taught the young to make a saddlebag.

Several months later, the bow lessons were reduced. Michi then began teaching the girl to hunt properly. She was already walking quietly, but it was an action that required time to practice. The bow had many advances, almost all the arrows were hitting if isn't in the center of the small circle, extremely close. Close enough to MIchi consider Clarke now able to try hunting with a bow.

The blonde should have anticipated that it wouldn't be so easy, small animals were fast and arrows sometimes barely touched them, and big ones was needed more than one arrow, when the woman failed to hit the animal's neck. But Michi was pressing and pushing the limits.

"You will eat meat when you can hunt your own flesh." That's what Michi had said three days ago. And since that Clarke was still in the forest trying to catch something. That's when she heard a scream of pain coming near the cave. The blonde didn't hesitate and fired in a race.

When she finally saw what was happening she freaked out. Michi was struggling with a mountain lion. There wasn't a giant animal, but large enough to cause some damage. Clarke hesitated for a moment. She took one of her arrows and took aim at the animal. Michi was on the ground, trying to keep the large preys away from her neck. Clarke swallowed hard, caught her breath and released the arrow. She closed her eyes in fear and then a huge silence was made. When opening her eyes, she saw that the mountain lion was over Michi, not moving, with an arrow deeply engraved in the skull. She then ran toward the warrior and helped lift the dead weight off the woman. 

"Michi! Are you okay? "The blonde asked scared to see blood on the woman's clothes.

"Well, I think you finally have meat." Michi said giving a nervous laugh. Clarke helped her up and took the woman to the cave. Within minutes she gathered the materials needed to make a bandage. She then lit the fire, and put water inside a pan and wait the water warm up, then she threw some herbs in and soak a cloth. 

"So ..." Clarke looked at the woman expectantly.

"What?" Michi released in a bad mood.

"Take your clothes off." Clarke said with an angry tone, but amused that the woman blushed slightly. "Come on, before the blood dries." The wound wasn't deep to the point of becoming mortal, but they will need stitches. Clarke pulled a thread, that Michi had used to close some of her wounds, and a needle. The brunette looked at her curiously. 

"Do you have any idea what you're doing?" She asked suspiciously.

"Shut up." Clarke cut the woman and began to approach with the needle.

"That's the time where you kill me and uses my stuff, isn't?"

"Mockery is not ..."

"Product of a strong mind. I know, Clarke. I taught you that. "Michi said. 

"No." Clarke retorted. "I think I heard this before..." she said intrigued, but threw this question back and sent the brunette lie down, the wound was composed of two parallel cuts, which part of the animal's claws ripped the leather protection the brunette wore, were medium-sized cuts, and passed into the woman's abdomen. Clarke wanted to try to make the least possible scar, so she began to give the stitches. Michi grumbled a bit, but did not try to move. 

"I think we found you a new talent." Michi said after completion of the patch.

"Heal?"

"Shoot arrows at giant cats." Michi played and the two ended up exchanging laughs.

LCLCLC

"Now we go to another level." Michi said bringing Clarke to a clearing. "Swords". She quickly threw one of her swords to Clarke, who grabbed awkwardly and almost let it fell. "The goal is:" Michi smiled and left for an attack, she hit Clarke with both hands in the chest. The sword of the moraine still firmly sheathed, attached at the waist. The blonde fell hard on the ground, and her sword fell beside her body. "That wasn't the reaction I was looking for." The brunette looked at her scratching her head. "Get up."

"The goal is?" The blonde asked curiously, quickly hitting the dirt off herself.

"Don't be crossed by the sword." Michi said with a serious tone, and Clarke never for a moment thought that the brunette was joking. 

"And how do I do it?" She asked with a slightly anguished voice. If with both hands the brunette made her fly down easily imagine with a sword. 

"Perception. Now, in addition to your bow, you'll learn swords and close combat. A weapon is a tool. Never forget that. You can have the best and largest sword in the world. But, if without it you don't know what to do. Is useless. I had considered first teach you swords, but clearly you need to know to fight with nothing first. Take your weapons and jacket." Michi drew her weapons and heavy clothing, she expanded a bit her posture, flexing her legs slightly and taking her hands, closed into a fist, at face level. 

"This'll hurt so much..." Clarke muttered to herself and followed the woman's instructions.

"In a body-to-body combat you must try to stay small. The smaller the target, more will be difficult to hit." After that Michi began teaching the basics of a good fighting stance, both exchange punches and kicks. She explained about the best places to hit, how to break bones and maximize injury. 

"In a fight no matter how hard you hit but how much you can stand received. Sometimes a blow, opens the door to an even more powerful counter-blow. Perception." Clarke nodded and tried again hit the brunette. 

"Your punches are sloppy and hard." The brunette grabbed the blonde's hand. "Think of your arm like a whip and your hand the tip of it. A quick and precise movement. Hard strokes are easy to predict. Even though sometimes difficult to block. A quick blow, where you use your whole body to hit is the difference. "

"Okay..." Clarke said in doubt. 

"Look at my posture when I give a punch." She spoke, demonstrating quickly. "Where the punch starts?"

"In hand?" Clarke was trying to keep up, but her lack of knowledge made her even more confused. 

"On the feet..." Michi drawled. "I push the ground to project myself forward, then my legs plays full force forward. Using this I turn a little my torso, so my arm get more range. There actually enters the arm, making the forward movement." Clarke looked with wide eyes. "Somes hit dry, hard. I, I'm small Clarke. Even in my clan, who aren't big and tall, I was considered a small person. I use my whole body in the coup, so that generates as much damage as possible." Michi came and grabbed Clarke's hands again. 

"And now?" The blonde asked seeing the brunette holding the blond's right hand.

"Which part of you would hit?" Clarke shrugged and pointed to the bent fingers. Michi nodded negatively. "With that part." She pointed to the knuckles. "The smaller the space you use to hit the stronger it will be."

"And to kick?" The blonde was trying to really follow the situation, but were a lot of information. 

"Let's first focus on the punch." Michi evaded. "Kicks are important, of course, but I want first your punch and defense, it's called guard, being good." Michi was in fighting stance. "Imitate me." Clarke tried for a moment.

"Why I think I'm wrong?" 

"You are, but not so wrong." Michi pulled the blonde's elbows internally. "Your arms should protect your side, your forearm your chest and the stomach's mouth. Hands protect the face lightly. Here are some types of blockages. "She quickly demonstrated the high and medium blockages.

"From this position I should then try to hit nose and chin, but never the mouth." Clarke rattled off what she learned. "Ribs, stomach's mouth." 

"Trachea too... Very sensitive and little protected, but it's something that requires a little more malice in battle."

"What if my opponent is much bigger than me?"

"If all else fails, there a good kick between the legs, probably will give time to finish the opponent." Michi spoke accordingly.

LCLCLC

Clarke didn't know how much time had passed. Living with the warrior had become a very easy nature to adapt. Clarke considered Michi a very quiet life companion. The blonde didn't know if the others were so equal the relatively quiet and fun brunette. Michi always have a good sense of humor, with silly mocks and taunts. But Clarke was afraid of the woman and her seriousness in battle.

She was clearly a skilled warrior, armed with an exceptional aim, silent and light feet. Clarke had difficulty following the woman in the forest in some days. With snow all got worse, Michi proves herself adaptable, something that Clarke didn't know how be yet

In the fights, both hand to hand and swords, Michi was fast. But Clarke knew the brunette was holding much of her strength and speed. Every night the blonde would sleep with an new, or recurring pain, from the heavy blows. But gradually she saw some progress and sometimes when Michi was in a particularly assertive mood, she did some compliments.

The days were easy to Clarke, full of activities and functions. Among hunting, recovery supplements and training, little time was left for the blonde think of other things. In this little free time, she thought about her memories, about how maybe her life was before she falling down the ravine.

Sometimes she feared the memories, every time she tried to think of it, the nights would be watered strange dreams. What made her intrigued, was the recurring dreams. Some nights she was taken to a hard box, appeared to be metal, extremely cold and bad airy. She would be there alone for all time. Other nights she would dream of the forest, running of something, running away from someone. Sometimes the fire and despair arose. But then there was the most remarkable dream.

Green vivid eyes, deep and instigators, wrapped in a black mask. Eyes that Clarke didn't know why she wanted only to sink into them and never leave. Michi claimed that dreams were memories. But Clarke wasn't sure what to believe. 

"I'd rather not be raving about it." She spoke as strongly angry at the woman beside her.

"I never asked you to make it." Michi said in a monotone. "I just say, that these dreams happen every night. Every night I wake up with you grumbling about green eyes, something has to be." She rolled her eyes tightly.

LCLCLC

"You're getting better." The brunette let out a little breathless. "I'm having to get smarter. That second punch, almost hit me in full."

"And you still hold yourself a lot." Clarke complained fun. 

"I fight since my second year of life, Clarke." The warrior said running her hands on her forehead. "And with your lack of memory, I don't know if there was a previous teaching." Michi thought for a moment and Clarke questioned over that thought in question. "I don't imagine that you had being teached you something like this... I believe that even with the loss of memory, your body will naturally react to an attack ..."

Clarke doesn't argue with the woman about some things, mainly because she agreed with a large majority. Her body never seemed like a warrior, maybe she was something different from that. The brunette said that the healing abilities that Clarke had were above average and she probably had some training. Clarke also had an innate curiosity about the culture around her. She watered Michi every night with questions about how it worked exchanges, systems, education, laws and punishments. 

"What is the capital?" She asked one night in which Michi talked about the major villages around.

"Polis, the largest one, we have some people calls it city. They say that the very commander's spirit sent a big star there, founding the city. There is a large market full of things, artisans and knickknacks. If you are looking for something that is in Polis you will find. " 

"There is also the military capital?" Michi nodded in agreement.

"Yes, because of two major factors, is a very well-protected city and is on the territory of the largest clan, the Trikru. There army can be trained, since most of the warriors are nearby. But it is the political capital because it's where Heda is." Clarke was intrigued about the commanders and took the speech to question. "The legends say that after the gods punish the world, they chose a woman to lead the new world. This woman was called Heda, which was later transformed to commander in the common language. There were eleven commanders before, but none joined the twelve clans. In fact, the current is longer lasting." 

"You know her? The Heda? How old is she?"

"No, I never met her or seen her, to be honest. I wasn't going for Polis at that time, when she took over, and she was rarely there, there were many disputes and the attempts to unite the clans took time and dedication." Michi evaluated thoughtfully. "She took over with fourteen seasons. The youngest of all and also the most powerful. She now has 20 years, six years of command is a longtime done." 

"She must be an incredible warrior ..."

"In fact, she was the Anya's second. Anya led the Trikru army, after the passing of the previous commander. My mother once told me that the Heda went training with her when she was four. A prodigy, until that moment, the youngest second to be chosen was six." Michi gave a slight pause to look at the fire. "I met Anya in battle, I was really young, I should have twelve years I think, I remember to this day this meeting. She eliminated the Ice nation's battalion, in that battle Heda had died, but she won the fight. She leaded the army. " 

"The heda had died?"

"Yes, the prior to the current Heda. She died in a battle against the Ice Queen. We stayed a few years with no one in power. Polis survived by Anya's leadership, and my people was helped by Trikru."

Clarke couldn't say that the stories around the fire wouldn't let her deeply curious, but Michi just told her that they would get out of there under one of two conditions: When Clarke finished the learnings, or when she regained her memory. So the blonde was dedicated to training, especially for not believing in the back of her past memory.

LCLCLC

The training continues, almost two years have passed since the blonde was saved from certain death, life went on. Clarke also learned to fight with knives, something that wasn't outrageously difficult as the training of hand-to-hand combat and swords helped a lot in mobility.

Despite good training, Clarke consider herself a median warrior, but able to survive, she still suffered a lot to try to match with Michi. The friendship between the two grew deeply, Clarke often called the brunette family. A sister. Michi was absolutely protective of the blonde, while strongly levied the lessons learned.

The blonde saw the change herself, the body grew stronger, the mind faster. Physical resistance was present, now she ran along with Michi, not behind like a lost puppy. The fights were brutal and often one of the two, if not both leave injured. Clarke smiled fun to remember the first time he managed to hit a blow to the brunette.

It was a warm night, the two were training near a fire. The night training had just begun, by Clarke's suggestion. They exchanged blows, punches and kicks. By the time the blonde saw a gap. She rotated her arm, feinting a high hit and when the brunette was defending, she brought her knee heavily in Michi stomach's mouth.

The warrior fell back, breathless, Clarke's eyes widened, especially in surprise, and she went try to help the woman, she just be knocked down by a strong punch.

"Never..." Michi said brokenly. "Never drop your guard." She then threw herself in her back next to Clarke. "It was a great blow." She smiled widely at the blonde.

LCLCLC

Clarke quickly run through the trees, she had to run away to hide. They had hit him with a spear, she saw his body across the river. She needs to hide, to protect herself. She wanted to save him, but she couldn't.

Everything suddenly changed, she was in a completely white room, with a small round window. She looked out, but couldn't see exactly what was there on the other side.

"It was a decision made by the head, not the heart" The green eyes spoke to her. "May we meet again."

Clarke awake on a jump, giving a very desperate scream, this made Michi automatically jump around ready to defend. The brunette was still slightly asleep, but her attention was strongly brought to the blonde, who trembled and wept.

"Clarke." She called as she approached, frightened eyes looked at her in despair, but Michi knew the fear was there wasn't for her, perhaps Clarke wasn't even seeing her. She called again and again until the blue eyes focusing on hers. "You are saved, it was a nightmare." 

"I... I think they were memories, Mitch." Clarke said in a watery tone and pulled the brunette into a hug. The warrior squeezed the blonde, trying to comfort.

"It's okay, it'll be alright, Clarke."

"Do you promise?" Clarke asked as a small child.

"I promise to do everything I can to protect you."

LCLCLC

"And this is a spear."

"I know what a spear is." Clarke refuted rolling her eyes.

"Do not be arrogant." Michi lightly scolded with a fun smile on her face. "And the goal?"

"Don't be traversed by the blade?"

"Also, but not. Not be hit. Mainly in the head, so the high block is important." Michi explained in detail how the fight with a spear worked. And when Clarke was in doubt she explained again and again. Until they were two months learning how to use the weapon. Definitely not the favorite weapon to the blonde, was heavy and complicated, attacks made with it saw hard and linear, was a beautiful to see and difficult to practice, she should know that sooner or later she would receive a blow.

The blow wasn't particularly strong, Michi had a great control of the blows power to the head height, she didn't even used the maximum force in lateral blows. But Clarke was very slow to react, and the heavy wood hit exactly on the side scar on her head.

Michi wasn't sure what to do, the blow came in full in Clarke, the brunette saw everything in slow motion. As blue eyes rolled back in her head, as the girl's body went limp and how hard she hit the ground when she lost consciousness. She threw the spear to the ground and ran to the young girl who was bleeding and unconscious on the hard ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One word: Memories!  
> Let me know what you think! Read and review (I love comments, y'all)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! This story is running fast, I'll tell you I'm starting chapter 8! Cheers!  
> I want to thank everyone who took care to follow, favorite and comment on the story!  
> Now answering a few things:  
> English isn't my first language, I'm from Brazil, but hopefully I'm not massacring it and torturing you with my mistakes...  
> A very close friend to me found interesting to share it with you about the last chapter weapons/battles stuffs. I'm a martial artist for several years, so all I said there, on techniques, methods and everything I know into practice. There were things I already had to apply. Yes, I dominate the weapons (including the use of nunchaku, but I not quoted this). So yes, I know well that for each small part there.  
> The chapter six will take a few days, I'm finishing first the number 8. But enough rambling!  
> Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 5 - Good news, bad news

"Clarke" Michi called desperately looking fo any answer from the girl. "Fuck." She grab the cloth they used to dry the sweat and put it on the blonde's head. "I swear by the Gods, if you forget me..." Michi even tried to finish the sentence. The very idea of being forgotten by the blonde hurts so much it was almost unthinkable. "Come on, come on, comes back to me. Please, please, I won't survive if I lose you too..." The brunette then gently grabbed the girl's body and took her in quick steps to the cave.

A few hours had passed since the incident. Clarke was still unconscious, Michi had walking inside the cave the equivalent of two laps around the ice mountain waiting for a girl answer. The new cut on her head, had finally stopped bleeding. Michi was relieved that when she run her fingers there, she didn't felt any big break.

"What the hell happened?" Michi heard Clarke saying in a low tone.

The blonde wasn't quite sure what happened, it looked like someone had put her head on a roller coaster and released her without a belt. Her head was throbbing and aching, and everything was extremely mixed up. A knocking appears behind her eyes.

"Clarke." Michi spoke afraid.

"You hit me with a stick." Clarke said with eyes closed. "Like Wells when we were little." 

"Wells?" Michi came close slowly.

"Holy shit!" At the time the brunette already didn’t know what was going on.  
"Clarke?" 

"Holy shit!" Clarke jumped to her feet. "Shit, that hurts." She said feeling dizzy and clutched her head. Michi quickly grabbed her by the shoulders to stabilize her.

"Stop jumping." The blue eyes focused browns. 

"Hello." Michi frowned at the blonde's behavior changes, she considered for a moment if the girl in front of her hadn't become one these hallucinated who went around hitting other people.

"Hello again." Michi said without quite knowing what to say. And with that Clarke pulled her into a big hug. The woman still tense, was trying to monitor the situation. 

"Don't you think I would forget you, your silly?" With that the brunette softened and relaxed, pulled the young tight against her.

"Clarke." She spoke softly with a sigh.

"Oh, Michi. I would never forget you!" Clarke pressed the woman further. After a few minutes the women were released the hug. Michi looked puzzled at the blonde. She looked the same Clarke as always, but there was something different there.

"Do you remember?" 

"Yes." Clarke smile. "It's all a bit mixed, but I remember, Michi!" She smiled widely. "I have so much to tell you!"

"Wait." Clarke was cut off abruptly.

"What?" The blonde asked confused.

"How are you feeling?" Michi really wanted to know everything, but the immediately was most important.

"Happy?" The blonde offered.

"No, you idiot, your head. How's your head?" She said annoyed. 

"Eh, I think it's okay? It hurts a little, but nothing more." The brunette then made her sit.

"Let me see you before."

"But I want to tell you everything!" But with a hard look at the brunette she cut off the blonde. Michi then checked the wound and changed the bandage. Then she sat in front of Clarke and looked expectantly. "What?"

"Good to know you still distract." Michi rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Shut up and let me tell you!" The warrior then waved and the blonde began.

She told all about the Ark, how it was to live in space. About her father, mother, Wells, the betrayal, his death, the reclusive year. She also told of how it was the descent to earth, as it was the first moments. She said every little detail, answering every little doubt. She told how every death seemed to break every bit of her.

Clarke also talked about Lexa. Michi not for a moment judged the blonde. The past was past, and any political problem that existed, the brunette claimed it didn't matter.

"She left me on the mountain and walk away, I did what I had to do and at the end of everything I ran away from my camp... And the attack happened." Clarke continued to tell her story. 

"Not always what you want is what you can do." Michi spoke calmly and the blonde looked confused. "The commander looked really sad to left you behind, at least I see it that way. You forgive her?"

"It's complicated, it seems so recent but so far at the same time." Clarke scratched her neck. "Knowing everything you told me about the policy here, about the laws and punishments. I think she did the right thing. Save a lot of the cost of a few. The repercussions that she would have to support me and perhaps sacrificing her people, would have been very gigantic. I think she might have a backup plan." 

"You would have done the same." She wasn't judging, just stating the obvious.

"Yes." Clarke agreed softly. "I didn't do it and only the idea already hurts. If her feelings were real, I imagine it must have hurt a lot." Clarke sighed and looked away, lost in thoughts about Lexa. "You saved me." She said suddenly.

"I did nothing." 

"No, I don't say the attack itself." Michi looked confused. "I was running away from everything, from everyone. From myself, and you gave me a purpose, taught me and welcomed me when I had nothing and no one. And I'll never forget you, Michi."

"You're leaving?" The brunette asked, confused and sad.

"I must return to the camp, see how they all are, two years..." Michi nodded in acceptance, but looked away. "Only if you come with me." 

"What?"

"You are my family. I'm not going without you." Clarke said grabbing her both hands. "I need you on this journey with me." The brunette contemplated the idea for a moment.

"I want you to know a part of me before, why I came here isolating myself." Clarke frowned. But she nodded her head slowly. 

"I'm from a village near Polis." The blonde opened her mouth to refute a joke, but the perturbed look that the brunette had made her quiet. "We lived happy there, and my childhood was pleasant. When I reached adulthood, I met a girl. Her name was Ariele, she was from the boats clan" Michi sighed. "She was beautiful, bright and warm as a summer sun, and I was strongly attracted to her. I became her and she became mine." Clarke smiled slowly. "But the war was pointing on the horizon, this was before the Heda come into direct war with Azgeda. In fact, it was during this battle that everything was triggered. On that day, Costia was visiting the village where I lived with Ariele. I had gone to live in one of the boats clan villages, there was really peaceful and good. The boats clan were never known for their warriors, but by their healers... Nia sent her army behind Costia. And I was out of village on a hunt. When I came home..." Michi took a deep breath and felt tears come to her eyes. 

"Michi ..."

"When I came home, it was a sea of blood and fire." Michi closed her eyes and flashes that day back to her. "The village was devastated, I ran home. And she was there on the ground, dead." Michi sobbed softly. "I, I burned all, one by one, to release their spirits and give peace. I tried to bring some sense of conclusion for me... I learned much later about Costia. I had returned to my mother, and then I came here... " 

"You blame yourself ..."

"I should be there to protect her, Clarke!" The blonde pulled her a long hug.

"It wasn't your fault...."

"But it still hurts. Hurts so much..." Michi sighed clinging to Clarke as if the blonde was a life saver. "Then you came, and I thought that was the way of the gods say to me that I had to portray myself, saving someone." Michi sighed against the blonde's neck. "That maybe, that way I'll prove that my life worth something more than blood and death..." 

"And you did it. And you worth much more than that! "

"You were a gift, a bloody gift, but a gift." Michi grabbed Clarke's face. "You're like a sister to me, Clarke from sky's people. And I will follow you. If that's still what you want? "

"Yes it is."

"Consider done."

LCLCLC

"I don't believe you knew Costia." Clarke started the subject after a few hours of travel towards Camp Jaha. Michi asked a few days to leave, pack supplements and mainly to expect Clarke's recovery. 

"Costia, she wasn't only the commander's lover, this actually happened much later. She was well known for being a very good mediator between clans." Michi spoke calmly. "Everyone knew her, and I think that's how the commander met her."

"What was she like?"

"How so?" Michi looked. "In what way?"

"I don’t know, choose." 

"Costia was the same height as me. dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She was calm and extremely reserved, didn't like to know about wars and battles. In fact she avoided the subject, maybe that's what brought her into disgrace... The lack of interest in such a latent issue, eventually costing her life... I hadn't a great friendship with her or something, I had changed words with her a couple of times, she was polite, but was palpable that the interaction with me wasn't the most pleasant, so I never insisted." Michi shrugged. "I'm a warrior and hunter, and she pacifies, someone who hated weapons and blood..."

"I wonder how she and Lexa ended up together..." Michi shrugged. 

"No one knows that unless the both of them." Michi said quietly. "Ariele said that both were so different that it generated a lot of fights, I don't know really. But she spent much time around Costia than me. If someone had something close to a friendship with the girl, was Ariele." Michi said in order to tone, talk about the dead always made her uncomfortable.

LCLCLC

It was twentieth day trip, the women stopped only to eat and sleep. Much of the time they went, up and down hills. Michi knew very well where they were going, TonDC, the second largest Trikru village was far away, but it was well known, as the brunette didn't know the Jaha camp they took nearer location point. Michi was surprised by the amount of land that Clarke crossed on her trip. She practically crossed the territory.

"How far are we?" The blonde asked impatiently. 

"As you said, we're near of the river that separates TonDC from the Camp." Michi did the math quickly. "A few hours to get there." Clarke was impatient, but she tried to keep the saved the agitation.

LCLCLC

They walked and walked, until the great gates appeared. Michi looked puzzled and followed a little behind Clarke, her hand on the hilt of her sword. The brunette found strange the lack of movement within the place and the lack of guards, but said nothing. When they arrived near the gate, they saw a little open, open enough for a small wagon pass. Against the Michi's better judgment, Clarke entered. The brunette just drew her sword and went after the blonde, scouring every inch of visible space.

It was all empty, ethereal. It seemed that whoever had once lived there, wasn't more. Michi had relaxed briefly and sheathed her sword. The camp was silent, empty, only hear the wind and small animals. Clarke was still looking around, trying to find some sign of something.

"Where are they?" She asked herself, Michi just shrugged indicating that she didn't know either. They walked for several halls, went to the medical center, the bedrooms, good part of the buildings. But everything looked the same, empty. They went to the most distant part of the camp. 

"What are these things?" Michi said pointing to some woods crosses.

"This is where they bury the dead." Clarke said with a sigh. "Are they all dead?"

"I don't know Clarke, isn't it seems strange all this? No blood, no bodies, no nothing." Michi asked. "I'm going after information in TonDC. Stay here and try to join anything you can learn and get." Clarke looked puzzled. 

"Are you going alone? Why?"

"If they were killed, maybe it was by Trikru." Michi shrugged. "I don't want to risk your life for an assumption that can be real or not." Clark sighed and accepted. "I've been out for a long time, but I know I can help."

"I trust you." Clarke smiled at the brunette. 

"Try to find something we can use. I must return at night or at first light. Stay safe. "Michi pulled her into a brief hug. "Disguise yourself if someone comes after you." Michi quickly explained the plan formed in her mind and the blonde nodded in agreement.

"I'll scour. Come back soon." And with that the brunette went through the buildings.

LCLCLC

Michi felt strange about Jaha camp situation. It was very neat to represent an attack and had few buried bodies, the mere mention of a burying their dead made her shiver. Although Clarke have said that there were more bodies there than when she is gone, but the brunette felt strange the idea of having been an attack.

The warrior cautiously approached the TonDC territory, she knew from experience that a good presentation was the best strategy. So when a arrow hit two trees in front of where she was, she stopped and pulled her hands of the weapons. 

"I seek information only." She spoke the Trikru native language, Trigedasleng. No one answered for a moment, until a lone warrior appeared on her back.

"What are you looking for?" He spoke quietly and dangerously.

"I'm behind the healer of the sky people." Michi spoke quietly and the man visibly stiffened.

"And why?" Michi writhed internally, but she had expected this. 

"My sister suffered a major blow to the head, her memory is confused and I think she broke her head. We live in the forest a bit east of here, reclusive. But I need help with it." Michi told a half truth, so that the man seemed to believe and relaxed his grip on the hilt of his sword.

"You will not find any person from the sky in the old camp." He said dry. "The healer is in Polis." He said and then turned and left.

LCLCLC

Michi returned thoughtfully to Clarke. The return journey was made quickly because she had no need to retain the steps. She slept during the darkest part of the night just to avoid fatigue the next day, the trip to Polis would be exhausting. Michi considered her options.

The brunette went back into the Jaha camp, visually searched the place after Clarke and then saw a small line of smoke rising next to a large triangular metal structure. The brunette walked quickly, and saw hanging in the metal something that caught her attention. She walked over and took the little amulet. It looked like a bird made of a very thin metal. 

"And what you are?" Michi muttered to herself.

"It's a metal crow." Clarke said still sitting beside the fire. "It belonged to Raven. Finn gave it to her." Michi nodded recognizing the name of the boy. When the brunette put her hands to return the amulet, the blonde interrupted. "Stay with it if she left behind there she had no much to care." The warrior nodded slowly and hold the chain suspending the metal animal in your arms belt. "What did you find?" The blonde asked in great curiosity.

"You first." She then rolled her eyes. 

"No much, it's all empty. Nothing left, furs, supplements and much less food. I'm half a day here, waiting for your return. Your turn."

"I met with a Trikru warrior, asked about your mother. She's in Polis." Clarke look shine in satisfaction and jumped herself up, and kicked the spread of fire woods to extinguish it.

"Let's go then."

"Hang on."

"What?" She asked annoyed. 

"I want to first go to my village." Clarke looked suspicious. "Something happened, Clarke. My village will be safe to seek information about what happened in the meantime. And I know my mother will be terribly offended if I don't see her." The blonde tried to argue. "He said: The healer is in Polis. At no time did he indicate whether she was considered friend or enemy, what was the situation of your people with the Trikru. He seemed upset when I talked about it."

"Michi ..." 

"Two years have passed since the attack, the Ice nation's warriors took your hair. As far as I know, they don't expect you to be still alive." Clarke frowned and thought for a moment.

"Do you think my supposed death, may have fallen on Lexa?" Michi nodded and then Clarke thought for another long moment and sighed heavy. "We go to your village. It's before Polis isn't it? "

"Yes, there we can know what is happening and how safe it's to try to get in Polis after your people."

"And Lexa." Michi rolled her eyes and nodded. Clarke didn't seem to see that the commander was already included in the group.

LCLCLC

On the third day trip to Michi village, Clarke was very bored questioned about the location. The brunette told in some detail that her people were called Wolferkru, or people of wolves. The clan of wolves was formed mainly by warriors specialized in hunting. Besides hunting, the trade with Polis was the main income of the clan. They also participated in learning about healing with the Boats people, who lived relatively close to them. When asked about the family, Michi with a warm smile told Clarke she have two mothers, the mother who gave birth to her and the mother who adopted her long after her father had died. Her father had died in battle and a few years before her mothers had met. Michi also have two sisters.

The arrival to the clan of wolves didn't take long after there. Clarke noted that the village where they lived wasn't the biggest, she was assumed that about 100 people live there. The blonde was taken from her thoughts when a guard approached.

"Who goes there and what you want?" The man spoke grumpy.  
"I would like to see Helena." Michi spoke with neutral tone. "Call my mother, please." She reinforced when the man crossed his arms in from his chest. He had dark hair, not very tall and clear skin. The man's brown eyes widened and he ran into the village. "They never recognize me..." Michi said smiling fun. 

"And you warn me about the mockery." Clarke chuckled. She liked how the Michi relaxed way to is adapted to the warrior she was.

"Hello, Mother." Clarke didn't see exactly what happened, only that Michi cheerfully greeted and then ended up down on her ass. A copper hair woman and deep green eyes looked at her with a frown. Arms crossed over her chest showed total discontent to the daughter. 

"Look what the wind brought!" Another woman came up behind the redhead and pulled the brunette from the ground. At that time Clarke was content to just observe the interaction. The other woman had dark hair, almost black and a pair of dark blue eyes. The wide smile and an extremely radiant aura around her, made Clarke smile. Although the redhead was still looking ugly to Michi.

"Hei Nomum." Michi smiled shyly and was pulled into a hug. 

"Finally you came home. I suspect that you had died in the forest and turned a rug for some crazy out there." The redhead sighed as she spoke and also pulled the girl into a hug. "You shouldn't have stayed so long away, Michi." She lightly kissed the woman's forehead. "Your absence was felt very much." The warrior smiled and chatted a few moments with women.

"Clarke, this is my mother." Michi said cheerfully and then both women looked at her questioningly. Clarke, who never considered herself shy, felt herself blushes hard on the strong look of the two women. "That's my mother, Helena and my nomom, which is the same, but in Trikru language, Mari." Clarke was content to let out a nervous laugh and a little wave.

Mari looked for a moment, smiled and then pulled the blonde into a hug. Clarke never would guess that she would find in her young life, a Trikru so caring. Usually they were deeply reserved. Helena looked at her questioningly and after a while she gave a tight smile. Clarke knew she would be the hardest to please.

The women took the two girls into the village. Helena talking to Michi and Mari with Clarke. The blonde felt welcome here. Even if all clan members looked with curious eyes. Mari, just told her to ignore. 

"So you found a girl?" Helena asked after Michi report what had happened. All of them are sitting around a table, eating.

"Technically..." Michi shrugged. "She fell in my hunting area."

"Are you together?" Mari let out funny.

"NO!" The two girls answered automatically, looked at each other and then frowned in disgust. "She's like a sister to me." Clarke said. "She saved my life and helped me also still help me."

"And this is help that has brought us here ..."

The conversation then took a serious tone, Clarke reported everything that had happened to her. From whom she was to the attack of the Ice nation against her.

"It will seem strange, but ..." Helena scratched her head slightly. "You are dead..."

"No, I'm not." Clarke snapped without thinking.

"Of course you're not, Clarke." Mari laughed. "What my lovely wife is failing to say is that you were considered dead." Mari began to tell about the way Nia brought her death and how all this has generated an act against Lexa. Clarke heard everything with wide eyes, she never thought her supposed death would bring so much chaos as well. 

"After that, the commander expelled the Ice Nation from the coalition." Helena continued the story. Lexa had created commercial and territorial barriers on Nia and her people. When asked about the Sky people, Helena sighed briefly. "They suffered they first winter, Heda sent supplements. She asked for furs from us, we gave it. She asked for help from all the coalition and everyone helped. But the Sky people wasn't strong enough for snow."

"My first winter with Michi was really hard, she said it was one of the coldest that she had ever seen."

"And it was. Your people, Clarke, suffered greatly from the winter, part of they died of cold diseases." Clarke sighed. "But Heda helped."

Lexa had sent her army to the Sky people, and after an agreement personally made with Marcus. Arkadia, as Clarke has learned to be the new name of her people, joined Polis. Not only the people, but the clan itself. They exchanged knowledge. The Arkadia people teach the people from Polis to write, read, they also help to heal and bring technology. And Polis taught everything else they needed to survive.

"I know you miss your people, Clarke. But I ask you to stay a little longer here. Meet our customs, our history." Helena said quietly. "Michi considers you her family, then we the rest of her family, we want to meet you." Clarke hesitated for a moment, but accepted.

The blonde quickly adapts the life of the clan of wolves. They were easy to live around, like Michi. She also won some functions, mainly because the brunette leave in hunting with the other members of the group. Clarke took the opportunity to spend time with Michi family. For the girl, Helena was the most closed, she wasn't enough to be disrespectful, just not insisted much with her. Mari was always talkative and cheerful, causing in Clarke a sense of integration. Clarke also had the pleasure to meeting Michi's sisters. Alice, the eldest and Sari, the youngest. The blonde also met Juk, Alice's husband and their daughter, the young Ankal. Alice was identical to Mari and Sari identical to Helena, but the personalities seem to have been swapped. Sari was like Mari, happy and cheerful. Alice was more retracted, but quickly warmed to Clarke.

A month passed the clan of wolves. Clarke had been fascinated by those people, always willing to teach. She ended up staying longer than originally like, simply by delight how was to live there. But she knew she would have to go to Polis. So on a cold morning, the two women went to the capital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you saw a horrible mistake, let me know!  
> Revieeeeew!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Sorry about the delay, but Wednesday was a strangely embarrassing day for me... I ended up spending it embarrassed myself, because of my boss and a very fancy dinner...
> 
> Finally! CLEXA
> 
> I would like to take a vote on two points:
> 
> sex Clexa, yes, no?
> 
> sex Raven/Michi, yes, no?
> 
> Tell me what you think about it!
> 
> Thanks to all who comment, follow, favorite and read! I hope I am each day more fulfilling your expectations.

Chapter 6 - Death teaches us the transience of all things.

"I really have to wear this?" Clarke asked huffing under the hood. Michi had required her to wear the hood on her face all the time. There wasn't a heavy clothes, but the hood of firmly leather protected the face, Clarke could only see clearly halfway. It was a relatively well-made clothes, deer leather, soft and a beautiful dark brown hue. The inside of the leather was comfortable against the blonde skin, but even with a great comfort in the new clothes that she had won the of Michi's clan, she didn't want to arrive hidden in Polis.

"Yes." 

"Why?" Clarke groaned. "It's hot and stuffy in here, and I only see my feet..." Clarke whimpered. Michi huffed angry and pushed her against a tree.

"I want you to live long enough to see your friends." Michi growled low and the angry tone made Clarke's eyes widen, the brunette rarely lost control over herself. "You're dead, remember? How do you think the reaction of the population will be when the 'one who led the mountain to death' arise between them? A woman killed by the hands of the greatest enemy of the people? How do you think will be your reception? "She said angry against the blonde's face. 

"Michi ..."

"We don't know if Nia has eyes in the city, until then. Do what I'm telling you to do, you hear?" Michi growled low.

"Yes, of course..." Clarke agreed quickly. In that, Michi sighed and walked away.

"I'm sor-"

"No." Clarke cut the women apology. "I was being a spoiled child." The blonde said irritably. "You're right, the consequences of my 'rebirth' are very large. We'll stick to your mother's plan." With a sigh, both recomposed themselves.

They continue to follow between the trees, Michi felt eyes on them in a short time. She approached Clarke and told her to be quiet. They walked for some time and the first gate of Polis was present. There they left the weapons. The guards didn't question much why they're there, because both were dressed as Wolferkru.

Clarke didn't have much time to look around, to see the market Michi spoke so often, she kept her face down, to avoid being seen. She tried to mix to the people around her and remained behind the brunette. She wasn't entirely comfortable with the plan to be hidden, but she understood. Nia could have spies among the people and the word that Clarke was still alive, was an advantage that the blonde didn't want to give the Ice Queen. At least without Lexa approve the idea.

The second gate that would be the real test. But a guard, who is a friend of Mari was there. Grunt, was his name, a tall, strong and tattooed man. He smiled broadly to to see Michi and pulled her into a quick hug.

"What brings you here, young wolf?" He asked smiling.

"I'm on an official mission." She said smiling, but in a strong voice. "My mother sent me, she asks for a meeting with the commander and members of Arkadia board." At this the man raised his eyebrows, nodded and looked at Clarke. "She goes along." He frowned at not see Clarke's face. But not argued, he nodded in acceptance and led both to an old anteroom next to the war room.

Michi sat in one of the chairs, as Clarke was walking from one side to the other, nervous and anxious.

"Sit down." Clarke turned to the brunette. "They will call everyone to say that we are here and then call us." Michi rolled her eyes. "It'll take a while."

LCLCLC

Grunt quickly entered the throne room. Lexa was sitting comfortably while watching some children-warrior talking animatedly.

"Heda." He spoke catched, lowering his eyes.

"Grunt." Lexa looked at him curiously, he was a good soldier, never disputed orders and was always faithful, was particularly disturbing man having left his post in front of the tower.

"Heda, the second of Helena from the people of wolves, is waiting. The leader convened a reunion." 

"Helena?" Lexa asked confused. The redhead had hardly problems with Polis. In fact, the commander didn't remember a single moment where the clan of wolves convened a reunion.

"She asks for you and representatives of the sky people." He spoke catched. Lexa even more frowned on this fact. She had no memories of the wolves had any contact with the sky people. Not something to cause such a commotion. 

"Send some guards behind Indra, Abby and Marcus." Lexa ordered to another guard. "If they ask for a reunion, we'll give a reunion. And we won't let them waiting." She said dispensing Grunt. The big man quickly left the room, sighing hard to imagining how that a calm day would become all this. Lexa sighed disturbed, but smiles when asked by one of the children she waited a few minutes and then the release the small class of the history of Polis teaching, she was managing. The children laughed happy and quickly left through the door.

LCLCLC 

Octavia followed Indra nervously. The general walked, almost running, to the war room. Lexa had called her. Indra was nervous and anxious, the last time this happened, an outcry against Lexa had occurred and the time before... Indra rather block herself from memories of the Clarke's death.

She entered the room without knocking and froze when she saw Abby and Marcus stood in front of Lexa. The commander had her war mask on, a serious look on her face.

"Heda." She introduced herself and followed beside the commander, with Octavia on her heels. 

"What's going on, Commander?" Marcus asked in a moderate tone.

"The clan of wolves requested a reunion." She spoke seriously and Marcus and Abby exchanged a puzzled look. "They commercialize skins and meat with us. This is the first meeting they ask, but what worries me is that was specifically with you." She looked at them for a moment. "There's something I need to know?"

"Not that I know." Abby said anxiously. "I don't even know who these people are." Marcus agreed.

"The people of Arkadia didn't leave the city limits, at least not without one of you with us. Especially without a good reason. Always on an official mission." Marcus thought for a moment. "Bellamy and Lincoln are in the woods, maybe something with them?" He suggested. 

"If so, we would have had news. Travel between Polis and Wolferkru takes a few hours." Indra said intrigued.

"In my knowledge, Commander. No Arkadia hurt or offended a Wolferkru." Lexa waved Marcus's phrase.

"So let's see what's happening here." Lexa ordered the guard to call the visitors.

LCLCLC

Clarke follows in nervous steps behind Michi, she kept her down and covered her face. But the brunette had said that the act wouldn't last long, because the commander wouldn't accept a face covered. So she would be quick and precise news.

"Heda." Michi greeted as she entered.

"Michi from people of wolves." Lexa said in a low, dangerous voice, which made all the Clarke's body prickle. "What brings you here?" Lexa stared at the woman behind Michi strongly. "And who is this?" She asked in a dangerously low tone. 

"Two years ago I met a woman in the forest. No memory and terribly hurt." Michi hurried and came across to Clarke. Indra and Octavia took a hand to the weapons. "She remembers now."

"She?" Abby asked her heart greatly accelerate in the chest.

"Yes." With that Michi stepped to the side, out of Clarke front who promptly pulled the hood of her face.

LCLCLC

The sound of metal falling against the stone floor broke the deadly silence that made the room. Octavia that had drawn the sword, dropped it to the ground. Her hands soft going to see the woman before her. Indra was beside her with wide eyes. All had similar expressions in the face, shock, uncertainty, doubt, terror. Lexa was with a half-open mouth, green eyes practically sticking out of her face.

"Hei..." Clarke released after a time without response.

"I think you broke them." Michi said quietly near the blonde's ear. 

"Shut up, why you had to make it a drama?" Clarke returned in a low tone. Michi smiled widely and looked back at the people in front of her. Gradually the shock seemed to pass. Abby was the first to recover. The brunette warrior barely had time to get away from Clarke before the doctor pulled the blonde to a giant hug. She whispered endearments against Clarke, kissed her face, squeezing as if to prove that the woman was there.

One by one they approached her, less Lexa who was still looking visibly shocked, still sitting on the throne, as if her legs were stopped responding altogether. Michi looked at the woman for a moment, a curious look on her face, she was fascinated by the great mix of joy and disbelief at the woman's face.

Marcus, Octavia and even Indra approached Clarke, hugged her and tried to show how happy they were with her alive, Michi had a little flashback about wolves puppies when mothers return from the hunt. After many, many moments of nostalgia and speeches, Clarke turned away from them and looked at Lexa.

"Can I talk to Lexa a moment, guys?" Clarke asked in a firm tone, but extremely kind, that made all give way.

"But I want a good time with you later." Abby demanded and Octavia did the doctor's words, her. One by one they left the room, Michi stayed behind without knowing exactly what to do. She approached Clarke. 

"This is a battle you won't be able to help me..." The blonde sounded softly to the woman beside her. Michi smiled slightly and nodded. Neither woman saw the commander frown.

"I'll be at the outside awaited you." Michi spoke softly just to Clarke hear and lightly touched her forearm before leaving the room.

LCLCLC

"Lexa." The blonde gently called approaching in slow steps. The brunette didn't say anything, just looked at Clarke with wide eyes and fingernails digging heavily in the arms of her throne. "Lexa ..." Clarke reached her hand slowly, when her fingertips touched the commander's hand, the brunette jumped off her chair.

Clarke didn't have much time to move around and she noticed that really didn't want to do that. The brunette put her arms around Clarke's neck, pulling her a long hug. The blonde felt the commander tears falling in her neck. She can only move her hands around the brunette, trying to anchor her to reality.

Lexa wasn't sure what had happened. An hour was an urgent reunion and other Clarke was there. CLARKE! She was dead? No? No. Lexa tried to circulate the idea in her mind.

"Klark..." She let out softly as further squeezing the brunette. The way her name sounded, didn't go unnoticed by Clarke. She wouldn't deny that part of her melted away when she heard Lexa soft voice calling her name.

"Lexa." The blonde replied in the same tone that the brunette used. The woman was still clinging to her, but the tears dried up and she was content to just stand there. 

"I missed you so much..." The phrase come out in a soft tone, small and shy. Lexa felt her cheeks grow warm with her own words.

"I'm sorry I made you suffer so much ..." Clarke offered gentle, not knowing what to say. 

"You didn't have fault!" Lexa quickly turned back and placed her hands on both Clarke cheeks. "I'm so happy that you're alive, so happy." The blonde felt the her heart beat strong against her chest, she suspected Lexa knew exactly what the heart of the young woman was doing.

Clarke looked deep in green eyes before her. She had never noticed how clear her eyes were, or who were in them near the center a few points in gold and brown tones, she saw Lexa eyes wander down her face, a small smile, but significant in the rosy lips of her. She then saw the beautiful eyes go to her mouth. The girl felt her mouth go dry to be looked at that way, she now remembered the feel of the first kiss.

The memory of the chaste and gentle kiss that gave Lexa on her lips that day, made her heart speed up even more. She felt her cheeks warm expectantly. The brunette approached slowly, as the first kiss, one of her hands were in Clarke's neck, gently holding her hair, the other hand still on the girl's face.

When Clarke really thought she would be kissed, a heavy blow was made in the throne room entrance door. Clarke ignored for a moment, but the sound was repeated even stronger. The door opened with a strong impact and there fell two people, one on the back and another on what was on the floor.

LCLCLC

Michi left the room quietly following the rest of the sky people. She was tired of so much hustle and especially felt uncomfortable with so many people around her. Abby was the first to talk to her really.

"Did you find her?" The doctor asked, taking Michi her own thoughts.

"Yes, she was close to my hunting territory." The warrior said with a shrug.

"You're lying." Octavia jumped into the conversation and the brunette just stare with a raised eyebrow.

"Am I?"

"Yes." The girl repeated. "Clarke would never be away so long."

"She was without memory." Michi said seriously confused. "She doesn't remember anything, much less of you..." 

"This isn't right." Octavia was angry, but she didn't know exactly what made her lose patience with the woman in front of her. Maybe it was the fact that the girl had her friend for so long, perhaps some other reason that Octavia didn't want to think about.

"And you don't know what you're talking about, second." Michi dropped coldly. She remained relaxed, hands at her sides. The brunette looked at the young sky's girl for a moment. She was well built, but the temperament seemed to get the better of her. Internally the brunette sighed, she wouldn't be able to give back any blow girl hit her with, not without at least put herself in a bad position with Clarke and the commander.

Michi knew what would happen next, the sky's girl was angry and frustrated and had chosen her to discount. She only braced herself to the push that she felt immediately afterwards. She was strongly pushed against the door of the room they had just left. The warrior quickly get away from the door, just to see Octavia jumping on her again, but with a knife in a hand.

She felt her body go back with force. The extra weight from Octavia against her made the door open with a loud bang. Michi felt herself fall down and hit the back of the head in the ground, hard. The cold metal from Octavia knife lay against her neck and she could feel the blood leaving from the broken skin. But she remained still, a good part because of dizziness from her fall, waiting for her judgment on the girl's anger was right. When she didn't feel increased pressure or movement of the knife she knew was right. 

"What the fuck is that?" Clarke's voice was shrill. The blonde pulled away quickly from Lexa, who was still trying to understand why there was a commotion in the room again, and why she wasn't able to kiss the blonde.

The young blonde approached quickly the two brunettes on the ground with both hands threw Octavia aside.

"What the fuck you think you're doing, O?" She let rhetoric in an angry tone, which made a look of confusion arise in Octavia's face.

"I..." The brunette tried to explain. An explanation that she couldn't give. 

"Quiet." Clarke ordered and everyone in the room heard the teeth of the young second crack, closing the mouth. Everyone in the room widened eyes to the blonde's tone, including Lexa which was now completely frustrated with the situation that was unfolding. "Are you okay?" The blonde's tone changed completely, which did look Octavia surprise in the sweet and worried tone of voice. Clarke pulled Michi seated with one hand under the brunettes chin, took her head back to see the damage in the neck.

"I'm fine, Clarke." Michi sighed.

"Besides, where else hurts?" Clarke asked frowning.

"Clarke ... 

"Where?" Michi sighed again and said that her head hurt a little by the impact on hard ground. The blonde then ran a hand through brown hair to the back of the head. She ran her fingertips quickly trying to find something wrong. "It's not bleeding." Clarke said after not feel anything unusual.

"I'm fine." Michi rolled her eyes. The blonde ignored.

"Your neck doesn't appear to be badly hurt." Clarke pulled her head back the brunette again. "It seems it was just a scratch."

"I think this is getting a little too intimate for a crowd." Michi said in a teasing tone when Clarke came her face even more against her. Clarke just laughed softly.

Abby and Marcus watched the exchange curiously, Octavia was still confused about what was going on. Indra haven't paid more attention, she was looking exclusively on the emotions changes in Lexa face. The Heda went from confused to angry in a few moments. And to see the blonde so worried about the girl of wolves, Indra swore she saw a white flash of jealousy out of the commander. The woman was now with her arms crossed and her gaze fixed on the two women trying to understand the interaction between them.

"Don't was a deep cut. Are you dizzy? The head still throbs? Want to try to get up? "Michi rolled her eyes at the blonde. 

"I'm not invalid." Clarke laughed on being cited by the brunette. "Let me up, woman." Michi scoffed lightly, but accepted the outstretched Clarke hand for support.

"What were you doing, O?" Clarke asked looking at her friend with a hard look.

"Questioning me..." Michi shrugged, answering and cutting the Octavia intention to explain. "She thought I had kept you all this time against your will." Lexa narrowed her eyes to the warrior, the mere mention of this possibility made the commander stay extremely alert.  
"That's just stupid." The blonde snapped and then approached Octavia. "Michi saved my life, O. Don't think in attacking her again." SHe spoke firmly.

"Unless what?" Octavia mattered more to herself than to Clarke. 

"I don't want have to hurt you O, simply because you don't want to hear me." Octavia looked at the blonde. "She saved my life. She was my only family for two years. She took care of me, healed me, taught me, gave me affection and friendship. She did all this without asking anything in return. Left where she was living to come here with me, abandoned almost five years in reclusion just because I asked her to come with me." Clarke said looking into the dark eyes. "She's my family as much as you." Octavia looked down, embarrassed.

"Octavia didn't do it for evil..." Abby tried to mend the situation. 

"She put a knife against my throat." Michi snapped. "I don't retaliate by choice. And for respect." She spoke staring at Octavia. "Do that again and I'll make you regret having tried." She spoke in a tone of finality and then turned to Clarke. "Keep a low profile. I have to go to the market." Michi gave a last tense look for Octavia and turned away.

"Michi?" Clarke swallowed a lump. "You..."

"I'll be right back, I just have to do something. You'll not get rid of me that easy." Clarke then sighed in relief and left the brunette withdraw.

LCLCLC

"So..." Marcus said after a few long moments. "What exactly happened to you?" He scratched his beard and Octavia looked at the floor.

"I was attacked by Azgeda." Clarke felt all harden.

"Where were you?" Indra asked serious.

"In Trikru territory. In fact I was one day distance at the border. A patrol group found me, they beat me, cut my hair and threw me on a ravine... "Clarke said quickly to avoid many issues in the middle.

"And what happened then?" Abby asked in a distressed tone.

"I was dying..." The blonde looked at the floor. "I felt the life out of me and then I fainted." She sighed. "Michi found me near the stream that ran down the ravine. She took me to where she was living and healed me." 

"Well, I owe her a proper thanks then." Abby told herself. "And what happened?" Clarke began to tell about life without memory, she explained how everything happened in her life, tried to be as detailed as possible so that her friends see that the brunette warrior won the family title and it doesn't was some kind of influence. Clarke lost count of how long she was there talking. When Abby and Marcus were ordered in their jobs and said goodbye briefly according to Abby, Clarke was in the room with the other three women.

"What did she mean by that?" Octavia asked loudly and the blonde looked in doubt. 

"What?"

"Keep a low profile." Octavia cited.

"Oh..."

"Klark?" Lexa questioned.

"Well...." Clarke scratched her head. "Both Helena as Michi suspect somehow Azgeda kept eyes and ears in Polis."

"What?" Indra asked with wide eyes. And Clarke had confirmed the suspicion that the clan of wolves had about the lack of this information. She then explained in detail what she had learned with Michi's clan. Azgeda wasn't physically in Polis, but they always had admirers and supporters. Helena suspected strongly clan of the horses and the plains. She suspected to the point not to conduct direct trade with them. 

"We weren't informed of it." Lexa said wrinkling her unhappy frown.

"From what I understand, is a suspect yet."

"Strong enough for the wolf girl ordered you to stay hidden." Octavia snorted.

"She didn't ordered me, she asked firmly." Clarke rolled her eyes to the clear displeasure of Octavia.

"And what's the difference? You did."

"Octavia, they live in this land longer than me. If two of the strongest and most skilled warrior from the clan of wolves tells me to do something for my own safety." She reiterated. "I'll do." 

"I'll hear around about it, Heda." Indra quickly withdrew, taking Octavia reluctantly together.

"It's been a long time, I must go to Michi." Clarke told Lexa.

"Stay here in the tower, it's safer."

"I can't just leave her out there." Clarke countered. "Give her a room and I'll be here." She said.

"I can't giving rooms, even more in the area where I am..." Lexa strongly fought the idea of the warrior staying close to Clarke.

"It's not a request, Lexa. It's a condition." Lexa looked at the firm stance of Clarke for a moment and then repent.

"Okay, I'll have room for both. Unless you prefer a room together?" She spoke in a tense tone. 

"Two rooms will work perfectly." Clarke doesn't give in to the desire from wide smile at the obvious jealousy from Lexa. "I must go to her now." Clarke internally smiled at a slight grimace disclose the stoic mask of Lexa.

"I..." Lexa cleared her throat. "I wish we could talk later. In private?"

"That sounds perfect." Clarke smiled widely and gained a shy smile return. With that she left the room and went to Michi.

LCLCLC

"And how was your trip to the market?" Clarke asked approaching Michi.

"What are you doing here?" She asked confused and the blonde frowned. "I asked, because I thought would you spend more time with the commander?" Michi offered. "I don't mind waiting, Clarke." She smiled slightly.

"I know not, but I think Lexa need some time to go around the idea of me being life and everything. It's a lot of information." She nodded without fully understand, in Clarke position she would grab the woman she loved and never let go... Sky People are strange. 

"So..." She said after a while. "I got you this." In a fast-moving, Michi threw a curved sword, broad blade and not too heavy, Clarke quickly grabbed. The blonde also noted that the warrior's weapons has returned and her own was close to Michi feet.

"Michi, it wasn't necessary..." The former leader said looking at the beautiful sword, was a beautiful silvery gray, the cable to a hand with a life saves entire covering, which protected the fingers too. The cable was working in braided leather, which made the grip of the weapon extremely firm. The blade was sharp thick, Clarke suspected the blade easily pierce a warrior. 

"I can't leave you with one of my girls." The blonde rolled her eyes and reached out toward Michi old sword, like this gives full permission for the girl grab what was rightfully hers. "Besides that, have a technique of twin swords, with only a sword is kind of ridiculous." Michi jokes and pokes Clarke's arm.

"And how did you get it?" The blonde asked in clear lack of items to change.

"Let's say that my mother has a big credit in the market. With all the things that my clan delivery here, the members who really want something here get big changes if my mother allow."

"Thanks..." 

"Don't thank me."

"Lexa gave the rooms in the tower."

"Please tell me I'm in a separate room?" The brunette made a big puppy look.

"Yes, why?" Clarke asked confused.

"I like my life." Michi released serious. "Besides, you snore." She joked and went quickly to the tower.

"This is a horrible lie!" Clarke followed behind her in quick steps. "Michi! Come back here deny that to my face!" The blonde was still laughing fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add this final note. Apparently I haven't made it very clear there, about the voting. My bad! Sorry!  
> I wonder who is in favor for my writing smut:  
> Clexa smut (I know it is already gaining strongly, so it'll happen)  
> And Raven Michi (yes, they are a couple for those who hadn't connected the dots... what's fair, since I haven't explained this).  
> Choose, I will do both if you want or just Clexa :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Sorry for the delay in the posting, my day was unusually busy...  
> Voting results, Clexa smut easily won. But the question of Michi/Raven smut still valid, you want to read it or should I leave the both as T?  
> I'm waiting for your opinion!  
> xoxo

Chapter 7 - New old people

Clarke was lying on the bed in the bedroom loaned by Lexa. The brunette was sitting in the window watching the movement on the street. Both had taken a warm bath and dressed in clean clothes they had packed. Clarke insisted by Michi company, and took the opportunity to make a bandage on the brunette's neck.

"Sorry to make you stay here with me." Clarke said looking up from the drawing she was doing of Michi in the window. The brunette in question, just looked puzzled and questioned the phrase, turning quickly to look out again. "It's strange the idea that you're in another room." 

"I won't come here to sleep." Michi said smiling fun.

"I didn't say that." Clarke laughed lightly. "At the same time I think it's important to know that you're around. I don't know what you intend to do now... " 

"Clarke." Michi turned to face the blonde and focused in the blue eyes. "I haven't finished teaching you." Clarke smiled widely in agreement and each one returned to what they were doing before. Michi had used to being targeted by the blonde's drawings. But the blonde was focused on the woman's words. She didn’t need big demonstrations from the warrior, they knew each other well enough that the blonde knew that this was a permanence statement. The brunette would stay as much time that the blonde wanted.

LCLCLC

Lexa was anxious, was just the beginning of the afternoon when Clarke had appeared. She still had many functions and meetings to attend, until she can actually give full attention the blonde woman. She knew the sky's girl would like to see all her friends soon, but she felt selfish enough to make these meetings occur on the following day, so she remained a little more time alone with the blonde. Lexa tried to lie to herself, saying that the blonde needed to rest, but she knew it was a lie. 

"Heda." A soldier entered politely. "Skai Priska is in her room, she doesn't seem to be in a desire to leave at least for now." He said shyly with a mission to spy on the blonde.

"And the wolf girl?" Lexa asked in a mixture of feelings.

"Along with her." The man retreated quickly to the glare he received. Lexa have remained with a slight grimace when the door closed. She was in a mixture of curiosity and heartbreak with visibly close relationship of the two women. Even if her logical and rational side, her head, claimed that the relationship of both was purely platonic and sisterly. The heart was pounding in a dull jealousy.

She also felt a great amount of gratitude towards brunette woman. Lexa wasn't stupid, she knew Clarke's survival was due to the help of the woman. But the feeling that she was losing an important part of Clarke to the Wolferkru warrior remained. Lexa was jealous because she wanted was only to save and help the blonde. Guilt was present in the her mind either.

Lexa looked outside the window, the sky was already a little darker, signaling the end of the day and a slight headache was formed after hours and hours of meetings. With a contented sigh she finally got up and stretched. The commander hated the policy that her position demanded, but she knew it was a condition that made a big difference at the end of the day. Solve small disagreements without them finish in blood, did things in Polis and coalition develop smoothly. In slow steps she retired to the tower corridors.

She followed in contained steps, but the need to rush was felt. Commanders didn't run, except in battle. She went to the session where Clarke's room was. Even though it was close to her own room ,on the same floor, Lexa wanted to spend a long time with Clarke. She knocked on the door and heard a soft permission coming from inside.

When the brunette opened the door, she briefly examine the scene in front of her. The warrior was sitting on the windowsill and Clarke was lying on her stomach on the bed, an old type of paper in front of her and a piece of coal in the left hand. She was clearly drawing a picture of the wolf warrior. 

"Lexa!" Clarke said happily and stood up with a wide smile on her face. Michi's attention was divided between the two women, she just smiled slightly and got up from where she sat.

"I'll retire." The warrior spoke quietly and approached Clarke. "See you tomorrow." She smiled slightly at the blonde.

"Michi, it's still early." Clarke said confused.

"I want to explore my own room for now." Michi dismissed quickly. "And I have to think about how I'll continue your training since we can't let you be seen." She wrinkled her brow thoughtful. "Goodnight, Clarke." She said goodbye and went through Lexa. "Commander." She offered a brief greeting and then withdrew, Lexa just nodded in recognize. 

"She's not very subtle, isn't she?" Clarke said playing with Lexa, she just looked funny to her. "Lexa?"

"Huh?" The brunette was focused on the blonde intently, to the point Clarke feel her cheeks grow warm.

"I know I'm very pretty, but you'll stand there all day?"

"Indeed." Lexa said approaching.  
"Indeed? What? "Clarke let out a little confused, wanting to urgently closer the tiny distance between both of them. 

"You are very beautiful..." Lexa smiled widely to see the blonde blushing, she then made the decision to not hold herself anymore. She took both hands in Clarke's cheeks, pulling slightly forward. Clarke seeing the clear intention of the brunette, just closed her eyes and put her hands to Lexa's hips.

The lips touched softly, gently, hesitant at first. Lexa felt the slight sigh out between the pinkish lips of the blonde and the kiss became a little more demanding, but still remained sweet and kind. The kiss lasted many, many moment and when the two women parted, Lexa just felt being pulled into a powerful hug. 

"I didn't know how much I had missed you, until the moment that it all came back to me. But I knew, knew something was missing all this time." Clarke said quietly against Lexa's neck. "Your eyes haunted me for nights on end." She spoke looking to her deep, blues in green. "And I prayed to any spirit who wants to listen to me, that I remembered the owner of those eyes. Was you Lexa, you." Clarke kissed her again, desperate for physical contact with the woman in front of her.

Lexa was desperate to prove to Clarke it was all real, that two years lost between them didn't create barriers, she still loved the blonde with every little particle of her being. 

"I was so devastated..." Lexa confessed quietly. "I gave the news of your death to all, it was my fault that no one was looking for you..." she said ashamed. "I'm sorry to have given up on you so easy..."

"Nia has manipulated you, Lexa." Clarke said firmly. "After Costia..." Lexa signed. "After what I knew how she killed Costia, eliminating an entire village just to reach you, torturing a woman who didn't want war, only peace. I understand why it was so easy to believe in my death. Also find me would be incredibly hard even for your soldiers... I didn't want to be found..." Clarke pulled Lexa to the edge of the bed, causing both two to sit. 

"I'm so sorry..." Lexa said feeling tears spring to her eyes.

"Don't be, the past is dead, Lexa." Clarke pulled Lexa slowly to lie beside her. "Lie down with me." The brunette kindly provided the request, laying her head against Clarke's shoulder, just to feel the blonde move her fingers slowly through her hair. "I don't want to dwell on the past, Lexa. That's what made me lose my memory and even though I have won Michi it all this, I wish I'd been there for everybody, for you." Lexa sighed wistfully.

"The girl, you really have her in high regard." The brunette said after a long time in silence. 

"I love her." Clarke said, and feel Lexa harden slightly against her. "Not in a romantic way, of course. She's like my family, the sister I never had." Clarke smiled to feel the brunette muscles become loose. "I know it's weird the context I have a different intimacy with her, but you have to see that we live stuck together for two years."

"She was the only one who took care of you?"

"Michi was in a punishment reclusion. Punishing herself for something she had no control over." Clarke said without details, wasn't her story to tell. "She lived alone in the woods and find me, she chose to take care of me... I know it must sound strange to you, but she fed me, helped me keep clean myself when I couldn't move, gave me clothes and security, changed my bandages and simply chose to live with less and less food, because I needed it to recover. She taught me, she helped me when I was tied to stay lie and when I finally stood up she taked care more and more for me." Lexa sighed. 

"Were your wounds too serious?"

"I had many cuts, bruises. But the worst were the broken ribs, were five." Lexa shivered slightly with the idea of blonde in pain. "And my head, of course." Clarke shrugged slightly. "I had a dislocated and broken arm." She thought for a moment. "Seeing today I know it wasn't the physical trauma that made me lock my memories. Well, not only that. All I had spent emotionally and psychologically, had its price. She helped me to healed much more psychologically and mentally than physically..."

"And she helped you through it all." Lexa said sadly. 

"I don't want to make you feel sad about what I'm saying..." Clarke pulled Lexa tight against her. "But I need everyone understands that she was and is my rock. The person who allowed me to heal when I didn't know what was hurting. That calmed me after nightmares, that hugged, that made me felt safe and withstood me questioning about everything endlessly." Lexa nodded slowly. "She's my family, although not for in blood bond. And I'll tell you what I'll say to anyone. Attacking her will mean a direct attack against me." Lexa's eyes widened slightly in the seriousness of the sentence.

"I think I owe a real thanks her." The brunette said after several moments, as she snuggled closer to Clarke. 

"Just give her a chance." Clarke openly smiled at the brunette affection demonstrations. "Knowing her, a direct thanks only will make her be uncomfortable."

"I'll give her a chance, for you. But I'll still thank her." The blonde knew the weight of those words, Lexa hardly do anything without a great thought behind the decision.

The women keep hugged for a good time, only enjoying the silent presence of each other. Lexa was intrigued by what had changed in the blonde during that little more of two years away. She could feel under her fingers, the blonde gained muscle, but she knew the woman next to her was different inside, that time in the forest had changed her something in. 

"You're more silent..." She offered after a while.

"I learned to appreciate the silence." Clarke said, smiling and running her fingers between Lexa hair. "I learned the importance of silence. This was during the time that I was necessarily lying, I was filling Michi of questions about the culture of the coalition peoples. And in a moment she sighed deeply and asked if I never shut up. I snapped that I didn't remember it." Lexa chuckled. "Yes, I know isn't it? She got angry, said I should learn to keep my mouth shut so that in the future she didn't need to cut my tongue out." Lexa narrowed her eyes and lifted her head from Clarke's chest. "Relax, she was joking." The blonde laughed lightly at the angry look of Lexa. "But I began to notice that after that the silence between us gradually increased. At the end of the second year, we moved in sync without speaking or even had to look each other."

"You have spent time together enough to become a unit." Lexa said understanding where the woman wanted to get. 

"I learned to appreciate the silence, during my first spring, so many sounds, so many animals wandering in the forest. I liked the sounds and the silence of the forest, the lack of need to have to fill a void." Clarke smiled. "Like us, just now, only here, hugged." She pulled Lexa practically on her. "I missed you." She smiled with her eyes shining with joy.

"I missed you too, Klark." Lexa returned the smile. Clarke wouldn't confess, yet, but she deeply loved her name being said in the language of the tree's people, the lack of E phonetic, and the absence of the C of her name made her feel pleasurable chills. After many minutes of little touches and light kisses being exchanged by the women, Lexa sighed loudly and tried to get up only to be held back by strong arms. "We need to eat something..." Lexa offered weakly. 

"We will, only if you promise to come back with me here." Lexa's eyes widened and Clarke strongly blushed to realize how dubious her phrase was. "Not like that!" She said acutely. "Your perverted." Clarke even joked with flushed cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Clarke." Lexa offered ashamed. "I shouldn't jump conclusions." The brunette stood up quickly and walked away from Clarke. "I'll let you..." She began to withdraw only to have a hand held by Clarke. 

"Stop it." The blonde finished, and hugged Lexa from behind, pressing her face in the woman's shoulder blades and wrapping her arms across her stomach. "I like you so much, so much that it hurts..." Lexa sighed deeply feeling soften against Clarke. "I want this to happen, but not in a moment of missing..." Lexa held her breath. "I want to be moved by our feelings for each other, so there's a lot of time, patience, and we can explore every little part of us. Let it be a time for us and only ours... I know it's something big to ask, patience... But..." Lexa turned quickly in Clarke's arms, planting a soft kiss on the blonde lips. 

"I'll wait as long as you want, Clarke." She smiled at the relief appearing on the woman's face. "Only we must dictate our pace." Clarke agreed relieved, and Lexa hugged her tight.

The both remained hugged for a little time, but Clarke stomach spoke in hunger and Lexa slightly laughing of the blonde's embarrassment, she then pulled her by the hand out of the room.

"We must call the wolf girl." Lexa said. 

"She has a name you know?" Clarke laughed fun. "You can call her Michi, I doubt that she'll be offended." Lexa shrugged, but went hand in hand till the Michi room.

She knocked firmly at the door, just entering when permission was made heard from inside. When they entered the room, they saw Michi doing an old core strength exercise, Lexa remembered it being called Board. The commander looked puzzled at the scene before her. Neither she nor Clarke felt the right to interrupt, after what seemed a long time, but were just a few minutes. Michi broke loose on the floor with a heavy breath. 

"We're hungry and you doing exercise?" Clarke let out fun and Lexa looked puzzled. No member of the coalition would allow someone to speak like that with them. She took one arm protectively between the two women, expecting a negative reaction of the warrior.

"I didn't have someone to hold." Michi replied laughing, Clarke laughed and Lexa froze intrigued. "I was bored..."

"Some people dance, paint or sing... You do exercise. Tell me, how does it make you someone normal?" Clarke snapped, Lexa passed the eyes of one woman to another.

"I never said I was normal..." Michi laughed and stuck her tongue lightly to the blonde.

"I'll cut this tongue of you." The blonde laughed. 

"Geez! Calm down, kiddo." Michi laughed and approached both. Clarke laughed lightly of jokes and then said that they should go eat something. Michi jokes to Lexa, that the blonde had a bottomless stomach and eat even stones if necessary. Lexa smiled at Clarke's discomfort about her appetite. "That's why I taught her to hunt, you imagine how difficult it was to feed this girl?" The warrior spoke to the commander, only to receive a push in the arm. 

"Be quiet." Clarke countered sulky. "I wanted to learn to hunt." She said making a small pout. Lexa just laughed again when she saw the loose interaction of the two women. Yes, she could definitely see why Clarke was so fond of Michi. The warrior was relaxed, as usually her people was, culturally the brunette hadn't the much constraints as Trikru, so there was much more freedom to express themselves. Lexa felt that this greatly facilitated Clarke's learning.

"Thank you." She let out of blue to the brunette.

"Commander?" Michi wrinkled her brow confused. They were already eating had a few moments and the thanks did Michi feel lost.

"For have saved her, to be there for her when no one else could. Thank you." Michi furrowed her brow uncomfortable, but accepted the thanks with a nod. She glanced at Clarke, confused, but the blonde's smile just made her relax a little.

LCLCLC

Lexa woke up the next day confused, the sun shone strongly between the drapes and she knew she was late already. But she didn't feel the need to move or open her eyes. She felt a soft weight against her chest and legs.

The commander became aware for a moment about what was going on. Clarke... Clarke was clutching her tightly in asleep. One of the blondes legs were over Lexa's hips, one of her arms was passed heavily on her stomach, with her hand in a firm grip against light shirt Lexa was wearing. Her head against her shoulder and her face against the woman's neck. Lexa smiled in contentment. She waited for long minutes, until the moment Clarke shown to be waking up. 

"Good morning." Lexa speaks softly against Clarke's hair.

"Nah, still early. Sleep." The blonde groaned and hugged tight commander.

"Klaaark." The brunette groaned and laughed lightly in the denials of the blonde. "We have to get up..." She offered fun.

"Whyyyy? I disappeared for two years, I want to be cuddled with you forever." Clarke said in a sly voice. Lexa smiled melted. But she swallowed the moment of pleasure and focused on momentary need.

"Don't you want to see the rest of your people?" Lexa knew it was a low blow, but she also knew that Clarke would see the reason. Clarke sighed deeply and stood up on her elbows, looking Lexa deeply in the eye. 

"I hate it when reason doesn't let me sleep." She joked and smiled broadly at the brunette. "Good morning, beautiful." Lexa felt herself blushing slightly at the compliment, but she didn't have much time to discuss this, a chaste kiss was placed against her lips. Feeling the blonde getting away, she put her hand to Clarke's neck pulling her another kiss, deeper and more prolonged. "That's a hell of a good morning." Clarke smiled brightly and put a number of small kisses against Lexa's lips and face.

LCLCLC

Michi patiently waited for Clarke, she knew the girl was with the commander, so she was peaceful, waiting in her own room. She was bored of waiting, but was firmly awaited. She believes that was after an hour when Clarke came into your room without knocking.

"You're finally awake." The blonde said and the brunette looked disbelieving. She glanced quickly to herself, the brunette was dressed almost entirely except for the boots.

"Was you that was all fluffy and cozy. I'm awake since the first light." Michi snapped, rolling her eyes and Clarke just felt blush.

"Okaay..." She cleared her throat. "Lexa's waiting for us."

"Leksa." 

"What?" Clarke asked confused.

"The correct way to say her name is Leksa, not Lexa." Michi rolled her eyes. In her obvious lack of knowledge of Trigedasleng language, the official language of Polis and Trikru.

"She calls me Klark." Michi nodded.

"Call her properly."

"You call Commander, not Heda."

"I'm not the person who's sharing the bed with her." Clarke blushed again. "Both are the same really, but her name being said in the right way, is the way Trikru show intimacy." 

"You'll never let me live on that, will you?" Michi nodded slowly in denial with a big smirk on her face. And still sitting on the bed she booted, internally laughing in Clarke discomfort to her massive knowledge on the way that the blonde's mind worked. The blonde didn't comment, but she deeply considered the information received.

"Come on, she's waiting for us." Clarke rolled her eyes laughing softly of the words of the woman, but she followed the brunette.

LCLCLC

Lexa smiled at the two women enter the room, side by side, talking quietly, shoulders patting between steps. She thought it was important the presence of the wolf girl, Michi, she corrected herself mentally, in this particular conversation. The Heda, suspected that the girl would act as a loyal bodyguard for Clarke she wanted to or not.

"Good morning." She greeted and both responded. "Sit down, let's eat and then we will follow to the serious talks." Both agreed and sat next to Lexa. The breakfast went smoothly, with few words exchanged. Lexa noted that neither spoke much during meals.

"What do you want to talk?" Clarke let out of nowhere.

"I think we shouldn't be so mysterious about your life." Lexa said quickly.

"Despite the obvious threat of ice Nation?" Michi let out in a cooler tone and serious.

"We'll be able to defend Clarke, if necessary." Lexa replied in a similar tone. 

"She destroys an entire village just to grab a single woman." Heda shuddered at the quotation of Costia.

"They are not the same people."

"The queen will sacrifice a lot just to reach you. She isn't a price I'm willing to pay." Michi said in an icy tone.

"That's not your choice." Lexa snapped irritably.

"Much less yours!" The brunette growled.

"Watch your tone carefully!" 

"Hey!" Clarke shouted separating the both women that were verbally one in the neck of the other, both looked shocked. "She's here and she can talk!" The blonde spoke extremely angry pointing to herself. "I can make that decision for myself." Michi looked embarrassed and Lexa smiled slightly. "That goes for both of you." The commander's smile died.

"I'm sorry." Michi offered wrinkling her nose.

"It's okay, I know you want to protect me... But I don't want to be hidden for the rest of my life, Michi."

"Clarke, she goes-" 

"I'm not Ariele." Michi winced and dropped her eyes, Lexa looked exchange curiously. "You're teaching me to defend myself, and I doubt you'll leave me unprotected." The brunette nodded firmly. "I know both of you will protect me." She turned to commander. "But it doesn't give you the right to decide for me."

"I'm sorry..." Lexa let out awkward.

"Its okay, Leksa." The commander eyes glittered to hear her name in Trigedasleng. "I want to be able to walk around, to know where my people are staying, review all. I want to know everything that life in Polis can give me." Michi frowned. 

"I accept the conditions, with two of my own." Lexa frowned to the warrior phrase, doesn't understand how she could do that type negotiations with one of the leaders of the clans, but Clarke just waved to the girl continue. "Your training will increase, you need to know to defend yourself." The Head fully agreed. "She was killed for being helpless." Michi swallowed and Clarke looked down slightly embarrassed to bring this matter. "I will not allow this to happen again." She spoke firmly. "And the second term, you should not be alone, ever." Clarke nodded and the brunette looked at the commander. "Can I expect your help in this point, Heda?" She asked politely. 

"Of course. If one of us isn't with her, one of my most trusted warriors will be." Michi nodded in agreement.

"I wonder what will be done with the suspicion of spying..." Clarke asked quietly.

"I can't do much until the time that something concrete to appear." Lexa sighed. "If I accuse someone without evidence it’ll be on my responsibility." 

"It's a risk." Michi amended explaining to Clarke. "The fact that you are alive, and especially in supposed safety in Polis, will make the Queen become extremely irritated and uncomfortable, proved as a liar. That'll move her army's trust against her... You will serve so that if there's a spy or spies, it'll show themselves."

"I'm the bait." Michi nodded and Lexa feared the blonde reaction. Clarke considered for a few moments. "So it's good you do good service protecting me." And with that the matter was finalized.

LCLCLC

Clarke follows slowly through the streets of Polis, looking all around with great curiosity. The two brunettes were at her sides, both looking carefully around behind threats. Very few people had recognized her. However she felt eyes on her, but she thought it might be more by the presence of Lexa as bodyguard than for recognition. But she knew that people were going to recognize her gradually. She felt approaching a kind of portal made of metal.

"This is the new Arkadia." Lexa said smiling. "We expanded the village, giving a good amount of space for your people shelter. It'll be like walking into a totally different village. Here." She pointed to Polis. "It Trikru. But there." She pointed to the other side. "It's all sky people." Lexa said proud of herself.

The three women entered in Arkadia, slowly. This time Clarke felt and saw recognition. Almost all followed to her, hugged, shook hands, shoulders, smiled widely. She saw clearly that they were happy.

"Fuck me and call me Batman! Out of my way! "Michi heard coming from among the people. She saw an angry girl with difficulty to pass between people, her furrowed her brow curious and looked around to see that Commander was next to Clarke, the warrior then quickly followed up to the girl. "Let the crippled pass!" The brunette shouted angry. She tried to move some larger men who were around. Michi put a hand on the two men's shoulders and firmly pushed to either side. Both complained loudly, but didn't try to return to the original position. 

"Come on." She mumbled to the brunette who looked at her surprise.

"Look, my own knight in shining armor!" She laughed and Michi looked confused. "Don’t worry beautiful, it's a compliment." She smiled reached out to the woman. "I'm Raven." Michi felt the her eyes widen, but she quickly masked feeling, accepting the greeting, she put her hand up to next to Raven elbow and squeezed lightly.

"Michi." 

"Now, knight, lead me up to your leader." Michi rolled her eyes, apparently mocking was a common product in the sky people. But she did as told and was slowly making room for the girl pass. She had noticed that the girl had a leg stuck in a metal strap and leather, she was limping slightly. She didn’t know what had happened, but the brunette seemed to feel a little pain each time her hanging weight on the leg. She wondered for a moment if her sister couldn't help in any way. 

"Clarke." Michi called in a low tone, but the blonde felt like she was whispering in her ear. She felt as if Lexa and Michi voices were tuned especially in her ear, she always would hear no matter the amount of noise around her. She turned slowly towards the warrior voice, but a pair of tanned arms pulled her tightly.

"By God Griffin, if you wanted to die was only warning me." She laughed, feeling emotion with tears running down her face. "I still know how to make bombs, you know?"  
"Raven! I missed you so much." She said crying against the girl.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! Sorry for the delay in publications, but my professional life is hectic. I want to thank everyone who is following, and Favorite!  
> Guests, please put a name there for me to answer you!  
> Please comment!

Chapter 8 - The best training is the example

Clarke finally signed to see the sky people getting away from her. Raven still with the body stuck to her. Smiling widely. Michi was already a little further away, near Lexa. She exchanged a few words with the commander, and that at some point worried the blonde. She wanted her sister and her... Girlfriend? Clarke didn't know, they hadn't talked about it. She wants them to get along. She saw that both were still tense to each other.

Clarke felt the air out of her lungs to see a family man. He was as he ever was, firm eyes, broad shoulders and with a lateral smile. He hadn't seen her yet, and she could for a moment allow herself to examine the man. He was calm and pride with a sword strapped to his side, his hair was messy in his traditionally haircut. She pulled away from Raven slowly, she knew the man wasn't aware of her back to life. She walked in slow steps towards him. 

"Bell." Her voice came out in a broken tone. She saw every little feeling vibrate in the man's face, confusion, fear, surprise, and recognition. He said nothing, just pulled her into a gigantic hug, Clarke felt her tears wetting the front of his shirt.

"Clarke." He whispered into her hair. "Are you really here?" He asked in a squeezed voice. 

"I'm alive, I'm here Bell." She felt being pulled out of the ground, with the strength of the man's embrace, she didn't care if breathing was difficult, and she knew they both needed that, that special moment. "I feel so, so much for having gone for so long..."

"What happened? We think you were dead? The Queen, she... She said she had killed you..." He spoke in a mixture of confusion and anger, Clarke accepted the anger, because she knew it was something they all needed to feel. 

"I lost my memory." She explained what had happened to her. Raven heard the explanation, a little further away, but she was clearly focused on the subject.

"Were you attacked and lost your memory?" Clarke sighed and confirmed again to Raven. Bellamy had guided her gently by the shoulders to a more private room. 

"And then Michi saved me." She saw the girl's eyes shine with the quote of the Wolferkru warrior, that in question was leaning against the far wall with her closed eyes in boredom by listening to that same story again. Lexa was near the door, keeping only a relaxed guard there, the commander strongly doubted that anyone would attack at that time, in the middle of Arkadia, there was a place that very few Trikru entered. 

"So you are a knight in shining armor." Raven said a little louder, calling the warrior's attention. The brunette in question only opened her eyes and stared Raven deeply. Clarke was still observing the interaction, the mechanic looked slightly blush by Michi attention.

"I still don't know what this means..." She spoke in a slightly confused tone, which made Bellamy take a deep laugh.

"Basically it means that you are a hero." He said still laughing slightly by the disgusted expression of Michi with the phrase. 

"I'm no hero." Michi frowned and turned away from the wall. "I'll be outside." She spoke in a cold tone, Clarke frowned at the obvious discomfort of Michi.

"Was something I said?" Bellamy spoke deeply confused and slightly embarrassed.

"She has some skeletons..." Clarke said quietly.

"Has it to do with that girl? That one you said you wasn't the same? Lexa asked trying to understand. 

"Yes. Ariele." Lexa looked as she if expecting something more. "I will just say one more thing about it, Lexa." The commander looked surprised at the serious tone. "I know you two won't understand and honestly it's not my story to tell." She told her friends who nodded slightly in a confusing agreement. "Ariele was there where Costia was taken." Lexa's eyes widened in a mixture of horror and surprise.

"I understand... Michi was the only..." Lexa stopped talking in midsentence. 

"Yes." Clarke finished it with hard eyes. "I don't want to talk about it anymore." Lexa nodded in agreement. Bellamy and Raven just exchanged confused looks, but they knew that tone meant finalization of the subject, continue with it will just make the blonde angry.

"And now, you are badass with weapons, aren't you?" Raven said in a playful tone, completely changing the uncomfortable environment to friendly again. 

"No." Clarke felt herself blush. "I still have a lot to learn. The basic functions took time, so we only had a few hours of light to practice, we had to recently implement training overnight..." Lexa paid attention firmly to the speech. "But hunting, that I'm really good." She said proudly.

"The clan of wolves is known to be an excellent group of hunters." Lexa said to Bellamy who looked confused. "It was expected that this ability would be passed for you easily. And in battle?" The commander was honestly curious about what the woman before her had learned. 

"I still have a lot to learn." Clarke evaded.

"And I want to see you kick some ass." Raven stood and waited for her friends to do the same. "Let's go. Come on!" She said leaving the room. The other three followed confused. When they leave the tent, Clarke felt her heart swell to see Michi surrounded by three small children, they shouldn't have more than four years old. She was squatting, talking to one of the children. They all laughed and pulled the fur of Michi clothing, curious and fascinated with the gray coat of the warrior coat.

"It looks like a wolf" One of the children said curiously. 

"Yes. This represents a wolf." Michi replied accordingly. "They're very common around my home." She said slowly. The kids just let out a loud sound of surprise and joy. "Now go. I know you want to go play." The kids append not accept totally, but they followed the woman instruction.

"You're a slob." Michi stood up serious looking to Clarke.

"Quiet." The brunette countered pushing Clarke lightly by the shoulder, with a little smile in the face. "Where are we going?" She asked the blonde, tilting her head slightly to the side.

"I don't know..." The young turned to her friend. "Where are we going, Raven?"

"Huh?" Raven seemed lost in thought.

"Where are we going?" Clarke repeated frowning. 

"OH yes, let's go!" She started walking, leaving the four back even more confused, but they followed.

Raven led them to a large space, Clarke thought it looked like an ancient training area. A large circle was below ground level, and around it, above ground several staircases protrude out. Clarke glanced at Michi, and saw the brunette look interested, the warrior hands opened and closed on a clear control to not approach. 

"You brought me here to see me fight?" Clarke asked, but she already knew that this would be the truth. The mechanic just nodded and shrugged. Again the blonde's eyes returned to the warrior. "Uh, that's not a problem?" She asked her friend and mentor.

"No." The brunette started walk down the short entries that provided access to the site. She quickly followed up an old bank, it was leaning against a part of the circle. The brunette quickly removed the belt where her main weapons were fitted. Clarke followed the action of the woman and did the same. When the brunette took the heavy coat she wore, the blonde swore she heard Raven choke a little to see the very thin protective of leather and cotton that the warrior wore. But the blonde blocked it. She has big things to concentrate. 

"How will this be?" She asked confused, searching for information.

"This is a demonstration for Heda." The brunette said serious.

"But it was Raven who had the idea..." Clarke countered confused.

"If Heda see, it's for Heda and not for others." She spoke with a hard look. "Don't hold back, even for a moment. If we are being tested, we'll be tested by all we can do." Clarke froze, she would have to fight with full force against Michi without she holds herself? She knew it wouldn't end up well for her. Michi, even without trying much, already hurt her enough during training.

"Michi ..." 

"Do not hold back." The brunette said moving away into the middle of the circle, Clarke went to her after a few deep breaths. She felt herself sweat, wet hands in nervousness, an uncomfortable flutter in the stomach, she thought she might pass out at any time, but she knew it was the effect of adrenaline. She breathed deeply a few times, hardened look, reinforced the willpower and looked steadily at Michi.

"I will not hold back."

"Fighting isn't good, but if you have to fight, wins it." Michi said serious. 

"The field of defeat is not populated with defeaters, but man who fell before winning." Clarke said in the same tone. And she could see a light satisfied glow in the woman eyes. Both looked at Lexa, waiting for permission to start the match, the commander only nodded slightly with her head. The commander didn't show because Heda should be ruthless, but the woman behind the stoic mask... She was nervous and worried about Clarke's safety.

Neither of the two women inside the big circle made an offensive movement in the first seconds. Clarke coolly analyzed the warrior posture. She was well positioned guard, protecting virtually all twist, the legs were apart in a comfortable base to stand. Clarke knew she was in the same position.

The first attack came fast, Clarke barely had time to protect her chin from the faster punch than the brunette launched. She at the same time blocking she threw a punch from the bottom up targeting the woman's face. Clarke saw the brunette out of the line of attack, the warrior in one fluid motion took on of her legs in a high semicircle kick, Clarke swung quickly deflecting the kick, but the other leg that followed after the other, hit the blonde directly on the right shoulder, causing her to fall to her side.

Clarke quickly rolled on the ground away from strong punch that brunette dropped. She then made a quick sequence of punches, she felt her fist make contact against Michi face in the first blow, but the second and third she was able to dodge and fight back a strong blow to Clarke's abdomen. The blonde fully exhaled and tensed her abdomen to absorb the maximum amount of damage that the blow could give. Both quickly walked away.

Clarke struggled to catch air and Michi was with an eye a little closed, a small cut, but bloody was present in the cheekbone. Both looked at each other and quickly left for another large exchange of blows. Clarke already felt pain everywhere, she had received some good kicks to the thighs and ribs, the blows were strong and extremely accurate, Michi had blood dripping from her chin at that time and she knew there would be ugly bruises in the abdomen and side of the body.

Clarke shot a quick cross punch and she knew that there she would lose. When the brunette skillfully deflected the punch and with one hand grabbed her by the scruff pulling her to the ground and with the other held Clarke's hand still moving. The blonde didn't know very well how she end up stood beneath Michi, with one of the brunette's knees holding her face on the ground. The knee stronger pressuring between her shoulder blades. Michi restrained Clarke's arm in a tight immobilization. The arm abnormally bent back, forming a strange triangle between her shoulder, elbow and hand. Clarke felt pain in the wrist, the elbow was firmly attached, but the shoulder was what was hurting more under the pressure. And she knew if she tried to get up she would end up displacing the shoulder or elbow, or even both. Even if she could go out with success, Michi will keep hitting and hitting until Clarke will be incapable to keep her head up.

The woman had already done it, only once to put the arrogance that Clarke had in the right place, it was a painful and long recovery... When Clarke decided she would keep fighting until she was incapable, before she began to hold pressure against the brunette's body, Lexa's voice was heard. 

"Ste Pleni" Lexa said in a loud voice. Michi immediately released the arm and the blonde body. Clarke let out a little sigh when she felt her body pounding in every little place that the impacts were made. Michi quickly grabbed her by the back of the shirt and pulled her back sitting. The brown eyes were worried looking at Clarke.

"How are you?" Clarke gave a low laugh.

"You're the one who's bleeding all over the floor." She said taking a hand until the fingers touch the bloody hurt. "You'll need stitches." Michi shrugged. 

"It was a good punch." She spoke as if it was nothing. "Let's get up." She quickly passed the outstretched arm from Clarke over her shoulders and with some effort she lifted the blonde. Michi felt her muscles complain to the extra weight, but she continued guiding the blonde to the bank. When the woman was properly seated, the warrior collapsed beside her.

"Ste Pleni?" She asked quietly watching Lexa approach with Bellamy, Raven and Octavia, the girl should have seen the commotion and joined them.

"It's enough." Michi translated quickly.

Lexa approached quickly, she was worried and extremely surprise. Clarke had made a huge progress, she fought hard. Michi was clearly more experienced and with a greater range of techniques. But for apprentice in training, Clarke had fought harder than many experienced warriors. Lexa hasn't lost the startled look from Octavia, she read clearly some doubts about herself in the eyes of the brunette girl.

"WOW!" Raven broke the commander's thoughts. "Clarke you were amazing!" The blonde shrugged.

"I just gave my best."

"Clearly you are badass." 

"Even kissing the ground." Bellamy joked and grinned to Clarke. "Good fight!" He praised and Clarke smiled at the man.

"It would be ridiculous if I won." Clarke rolled her eyes playfully. "If so, I would have to find a better teacher." She quickly pushed the brunette shoulder with her own.

"Mockery is not the product of a strong mind." Michi grunted and Clarke smiled. The phrase took a small smile from Lexa.

"That means we're both weak." Clarke joke again.

"You're being an idiot." Michi hit back and give her a big smile. "Clearly you are the weak." She gestured to herself. "I didn't kiss the ground." She quotes Bellamy, who laughed about it.

"I didn't kiss the ground!" Clarke said falsely irritated. 

"Sorry, Princess." Octavia spoke in a voice badly amused. "You kissed." Clarke grimace and looked at Lexa.

"I need to find a partner who kisses better than the ground then." She lost the exchange of glances from her friends, she only saw Lexa blush heavily.

"Okaaaay..." Raven said uncomfortable. "How about we take you to sew this pretty face of you?" She offered in a provocative tone for Michi. The brunette looked at her with raised eyebrows, then tilted her head to the side and nodded. 

"You also had to go." Lexa said firmly to Clarke. The blonde saw concern running in the commander eyes, she accepted the hand offered by Bellamy and with her legs a little trembling she got up.

Octavia and Bellamy said goodbye briefly, saying that they were going to the tower later to see her. She nodded, and followed Raven and Michi who as walking side by side forward them, Lexa was firmly at her side.

LCLCLC

Raven followed strangely nervous next to the warrior. She didn't know what was going on with herself. She wasn't someone who would be considered shy and much less retracted, but the warrior Wolferkru had a way to make her feel like a clumsy teenager again.

"You're not Trikru?" She asked in a weird way and Michi looked at her curiously.

"Wolferkru." Raven looked confused and the brunette sighed briefly. "We aren't so well known for being an extremely small clan..." She counted mentally. "We are about 70 adults and 15 children." Raven looked surprised. 

"And you live by hunting only?"

"Hunting and trade with Polis." She explained briefly. "The area where my clan is installed is very rich in animals. Like fishes, birds and many large animals. It's also very rich on herbs too. The trade with Polis is mainly on the fur, meat and herbs. Skins for clothing and other supplements, meat for food and herbs are very valuable for the boats clan." Michi recited as second nature.

"You seem to know quite how the economy works..." Raven didn't want to continue, but she knew the warriors usually didn't know policy or economy of the tribes with Polis. 

"This is because I'm not only a warrior." Michi smiled slightly to Raven. "I was the second from the clan's leader... My knowledge of politics, law and economics with Polis and the coalition is given for it. But she's also my mother." Raven looked shocked.

"Your mother leads your clan?" She asked rhetoric. "Wow! It's not for nothing that you are a knight in shining armor. "

"Do not call me that..." Michi said disgustedly.

"Why not?"

"I'm not a hero." She spoke softly. "I don't have a good record of saving..."

"You have an excellent in your account." The mechanic said looking at Clarke. And the brunette just smiled slightly, she wouldn't have how disagreed.

Clarke follows right behind the two brunettes. She watched with interest the two. Lexa had noticed the interest of blonde women, but she hadn't commented yet.

"I think Raven is interested in Michi." She spoke softly near Lexa.

"Why do you think that?" The commander wrinkled her brow curiously.

"Look at the way that Raven is treating her, with relative care and she is being very sweet."

"That's out of the ordinary?" The blonde nodded in agreement.

"Much. Raven is energetic and very direct about her interest." She smiled at the brunette. "She is much more demonstrative than both of us, it's curious that she is being shy, don't you agree?" Lexa blushed slightly, but nodded. 

"I think we're perfect as we are." Lexa smiled gallantly to see Clarke's blushing slightly. She felt Clarke fingers scrape lightly against her hand. But it didn't pass of this, the situation was too delicate, yet, to put the latent relationship of both in line.

LCLCLC

Raven opened the medical bay door with unusual care. She came in being followed closely by the three women. Abby was taking care of a small child who was coughing uncomfortable.

"Hi there." The mechanic spoke softly.

"Hello girls." Abby smiled slightly for the four women. "Take a moment, I will see what I can do for you." She said in her most medical voice that she could concentrate, but to see Michi's bloody wound, she really thought the worst. "I just I medicating Alyson asthma." Abby put her hand slowly in girl's back, trying to calm the cough. "Breathe slowly darling..." 

"Sungnot Flower" Michi let out of nowhere, catching the attention of everyone in the room.

"Sorry?" Abby said confused.

"Sungnot Flower." She repeated. "It is a purple flower, has five petals and yellow spots in the center. It is known to have excellent properties against respiratory diseases."

"And you know this how?" Lexa asked in a common tone.

"Sari had many breathlessness crises, in an age close to hers." She pointed to Alyson. "It should help." Abby nodded in agreement and called a guard, asked him to go to the market pick up some flowers. 

"Six flowers must be appropriate, ask for those that have the most vibrant yellow. The more yellow the better the chance from a long effect." The guard nodded in agreement and left. "Grind the plant and then make a not very long infusion, the water shouldn't be boiling and then it should remain a quarter of a candle mark." Abby nodded in agreement.

The women waited in silence. Both Michi as Lexa insisted on be standing, but Clarke and Raven sat comfortably in two beds. A new strong cough crisis broke the silence of the room.

"Alyson, try to breathe slowly for me." Abby said worried, but the girl began to panic. 

"Look at me." Lexa stepped forward and spoke firmly to the girl. She looked at her with frightened eyes. "Breathe with me, slowly. Breathe, one, two, and three. Hold... Now release slowly." Lexa stimulated a deep, slow breathing, which the girl accompanied sometimes. Within minutes the coughing crises had decreased. When Lexa turned back to where she was before it. She felt herself warm under the loving look of Clarke.

"Here's Doctor." The guard coming into hurried footsteps cut any comment that someone had. Lexa relaxed when the attention gets out her. Abby quickly ground to plant in a small bowl of mud, but Michi approached and took the small bowl of woman's hands. 

"Slowly, firm strokes, but delicate." She ground the flowers to a purple and yellow powder was formed. She accepted a small pot from the medical and poured the powder there, filled with water and the older woman put to heat. Michi stood nearby, watching carefully. Abby seeing blood accumulating in the woman's face reached her out to a handful of gauze. The brunette stood beside her, pressing the handfuls of gauze on her face and keep watching the pot.

After a while the girl finally took the tea. She lay on her side trying to breathe slowly. After another period of waiting, Abby finally consisted that the little girl, only 4 years, was finally asleep. The still broken breath, but stable. 

"Thank you." The doctors said to the warrior.

"I didn't do anything..." The woman retorted with a shrug. Abby just ignored.

"When should I give the next dose?" She changed the subject.

"Hm." Michi seriously thought for a few moments. "I would say it should be tomorrow... But I'm not sure." She said frowning. "I remember the flower because I was the one who went to the forest to seek it. But my Nomun was really who gave the infusion..." She looked at Lexa for a second. "Heda, would be much inconvenience if a messenger was sent to Wolferkru to question this to my Nomun?" Lexa nodded negatively. 

"No way. I'll order it quickly." Lexa turned away at the door. "I'll return in a few moments." She said to Clarke, who nodded. And with that Abby retired to wash her hands and take the necessary material for suturing the brunette's face.

"Now I can look at you carefully." Abby reappeared. "So what happened?" She looked steadily at Clarke.

"It was Raven's idea." The steady gaze turned from blonde to brunette.

"Geez, Clarke. Thank you for throw me in the lion's mouth..." Raven snapped nervous and Michi laughed softly, making the mechanical blushing slightly. "I just wanted to see Clarke wield a sword, I didn't think it would become a free version of Fight Club..." She spoke to explaining to the older woman. 

"And why this became a version of Fight Club?" Abby asked sighing. And Raven hesitated, not knowing the answer.

"It became a demonstration of ability for Heda." Michi said serious. "No fighting in front of Heda should be frivolous." She continued. "If a demonstration battle occurs, who is at the center of the arena should fight with all the strength until the Heda gives the order to stop." She amended. "She ordered, and I stopped." Michi it turned to Clarke. "Even if you have been a fool to force your shoulder and elbow to they almost displace." She fought gently with the blonde who smiled awkwardly.

"I wouldn't give up and quit." Michi nodded in agreement and Abby sighed heavily, bringing attention back to her again. 

"You're living less than a day, and you're already arranging problems." She laughed unhappy. "I'm going to die soon this way." She sighed and pulled the blonde to a corner fenced with curtains. Pulling the curtains off she ordered Clarke to undress.

Seeing the damage to her daughter's body, the woman only grumble quietly about inconsequential warriors. She applied an ointment with healing extract, courtesy of Nyko, and concluded that even with several bruises wasn't much she could do. The blonde dressed and left the enclosure, approaching Raven. Michi was then called and Abby did the same, applied ointment on the bruises and then followed for suturing the warrior's face. 

"And how did this happen?" She asked only to cover the silence.

"A well-placed punch of your daughter." Michi shrugged. "She has an extremely strong left."

"But she lost the fight?"

"Yes."

"Hm. You seem to be a strong warrior. " 

"Winning isn't about strength, is about preparation." Michi said quietly. "I own many battles in my back, a lot of experience into something that Clarke is still learning. I'm considered an experienced warrior, but there's always something to learn about yourself and about the battles. Fight is just about knowledge. Fight for fighting doesn't lead anywhere. This causes death without honor and unnecessary pain." Abby nodded surprise. They talked for some time, but the lack of mutual understanding between both made a relatively comfortable silence settle.

LCLCLC

"I know what you're doing." Clarke dropped into a low and amused tone for Raven.

"What?" Raven let out confused, still looking at where the wolf girl was.

"You're worried about her." In this the brunette looked at Clarke.

"No, I'm not." Countered gulped.

"You are interested on her." Clarke ignored and continued.

"No, I'm not." Raven snapped embarrassed.

"I'm not judging you." Clarke nodded. "Ignore all you want, but you are interested on her. But I ask you, to be careful with whatever you do. "

"Clarke..."

"She's my sister and I would hate have to hurt you because you have done something moved only by physical desire. If Michi accept your advances, I hope they are more than just physical." Clarke finished the conversation, she don't give much room for Raven say something. But the brunette listened attentively and absorbed every bit of information that the blonde has to offer.

Lexa calmly awaiting the end of the conversation between the two friends, to re-enter the room. When she noticed that the conversation had indeed finished she followed in quick steps to Clarke.

"A messenger should be returning to Wolferkru until the early evening." Clarke nodded in agreement and smiled widely for Lexa.

"Thank you." Lexa smiled and said that Clarke's people are now her people and she would do anything to protect them. Lexa frowned when she saw the brunette coming out of the corner fenced with curtains, with a bandage on her cheekbone. "Had your mother seen you already?" She said asking serious to Clarke, who just smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Okay, girls." Abby smiled. "Nothing broken, the most serious injury that we have is that over there." She pointed to the wolf warrior face. 

"Any special care?" Raven asked pointing to the girl's face. Abby quickly explained that the brunette shouldn't drench the stitch and she should come back in six days to remove them. "She'll behave." Michi looked frowning.

"Will you make sure of this?" The brunette warrior asked smiling slightly in amusement. The mechanic only nodded heavily and then she smiled a little wider in the clear concern of the woman. "So I hope you will take care of me fondly." She flirted pleased to see the brunette blushes.

Lexa saw satisfied the exchange, but she remained stoic. Having Michi romantic attention directed at someone calmed some insecurity from the commander. She felt Clarke looking at her and when she turned to the blonde woman, she saw her waved to Michi and Raven. The mechanic was close to Michi, pointing to the stiches and speaking orders lightly, the warrior just nodded her head in a relaxed posture. Clarke looked as if speaking 'I told you so' Lexa just smiled.

"What you say we go for lunch?" Abby asked cutting the interactions of two doubles. The four nodded in agreement and Lexa led them to the tower again. At the exit of Arkadia, Bellamy, Octavia and Lincoln were asked by Clarke. A guard was already behind the three, they would find the women in the tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, if someone is willing to beta-read my story and help me fix it, please let me know!
> 
> My native language is not English... So be gentle... Heavy criticism about something I don't know how to fix isn't cool.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came up with an advance post for a few reasons. The story entered on hiatus for a few days. My personal life needs attention. And I will make the graduation test, so I can change my belt. So I realy need to study. Hard.
> 
> BUT!!!
> 
> I WILL NOT leave or abandoned the story or something like this. It is for just a few days, probably next week the posting came back to normal.
> 
> That said,
> 
>  
> 
> Please review!

Chapter 9 - Happiness is a combination of luck with well-made choices

Lexa was deeply bored at lunch with Clarke's mother and friends. She never had much patience for small talk, and that was commonly present in the sky people group. The commander looked around and noticed that the wolf warrior was looking at her empty plate with a strong bored look on her face.

"You're bored." Clarke said quietly in a fun tone. "You both are." She pointed with her chin to the brunette across the table which was sighing deeply. 

"Warriors are not meant to stand by without doing anything." Lexa said smiling at the frown Clarke did.

"Sorry..." she said, smiling shyly.

"I think is a mutual feeling between us." She pointed discreetly to Michi, who saw the act and looked curiously. "We make exceptions for you." She looked warrior. "Including stay here doing nothing." Michi nodded in agreement and smiled apologized for the blonde. Clarke just sighed and smiled. She knew it was hard for both remain just listening. Lexa was always relatively quiet and Michi didn't like to talk too much with someone she didn't know much. 

"Don't you have things to do?" Clarke asked curiously, in a low tone that only Lexa heard. "Policy and everything?" Lexa looked at her for a moment.

"Not much, Titus is taking care of worldly affairs. I'll be required if something more serious happen." Clarke nodded in agreement.

"And what are you all doing?" Clarke asked curiously for the rest of the group.

"I'm on Arkadia guard, Lincoln is helping me train our men to work with Arkadia or Polis." Bellamy said happy. "Octavia is still learning with Indra." The brunette smiled proudly. 

"Markus is representing Arkadia in the coalition." Abby said in the man absence. "He handles policy mainly... I'm helping him in what I can, but the medical task is pulled. And I clearly still have a lot to learn from our allies." She nodded slightly to Michi.

"Sari should be here in a few moons." Michi said quietly. "Maybe you'd like to meet her?" She offered quiet.

"Sari?" Octavia sounded curious.

"Michi's sister." Clarke said. 

"And why your sister would be someone interesting to know?" Octavia said in a sterner tone. Clarke frowned at the woman, she really should have to talk with her. Clear the air, because the angry act was starting to become stressful.

"Sari is the second biggest healing of the coalition." Lexa said for Michi. "It'll be an honor to receive her." Michi nodded in gratitude for the commander's good will. 

"It would be a pleasure to meet her, Michi." Abby said giving a firm look at Octavia, silencing the brunette to speak anything. "If she is willing to teach me anything, like you was today. I know I'll have a lot to learn." The warrior nodded quietly. 

"She's exceptionally good in battle injuries." Michi briefly explains. "I've seen her make a man walk again after a serious back injury." Abby looked surprised. "I only ask you not to be fooled by the sweetness of my sister." Michi said serious and received curious glances, she then focused firmly on Octavia. "For most gentle, caring and sweet she is. Sari isn't known for her kindness to offenses." Octavia looked puzzled at the woman. "Unlike me, Sari will retaliate without fear." The second firmly looked, but she felt hesitant in the cold look she received back. "Even though patience isn't a great trait of the wolves." She looked back at Abby, and everyone saw the coldness disappear quickly. "I'm sure she'll take great pleasure in teaching you, and especially to learn from you." Abby smiled. "Clarke has made great compliments to her about your healing ability." 

"So, did you know Michi's family?" Bellamy asked directly to Clarke.

"We were about a month parked in the clan." Clarke explained briefly. "Helena asked directly for my staying." She answered the unspoken question from Lexa. "Wolferkru are an extremely easy people to live with." She says still timidly. "I wasn't really intended to stay so long, but because I have lived so long with Michi, was a very easy adaptation... And I ended up wanting to stay longer. Besides, Michi family accepted me totally and I really wanted to know them. I ended up getting several lessons for the whole family and clan, including Sari." Abby nodded in agreement. 

"You're very close." She said in a questioning tone. Michi felt a slight jealousy appear in her tone.

"She's my best friend..." Clarke said quietly and felt a hurt look out of Octavia. "She is more than Wells was for me." Abby's eyes widened in understanding. She herself had a Wells family in high regard. Wells was like a second son to Abby, a brother to Clarke.

"More?" Abby tilted her head considering.

"Michi will never lie to me. Or betray me" Clarke answered and the warrior in question agreed vehemently. 

"Clarke is my family, as my sisters. I will die to protect her. "She amended. Abby thought for several moments, leaving an uncomfortable silence in the room.

"So. I think it's important to say that when you find a significant other, I will have to give them the speech." Clarke smiled at the acceptance words of her mother and Michi looked confused.

"That would be something like: If you hurt her, I'll hurt you." The wolf warrior looked in a worried understanding. 

"That means I'll have to do that?" She looked at Lexa briefly. "I told you I like my life." She looked back at Clarke. She just fell into a deep laugh, leaving all the other confused. "Clarke?" Michi sounded worried.

"Don't worry about it." Clarke let out between laughs. "I think your message will be given without physical confrontation." No one else noticed, but Lexa nodded slightly almost imperceptibly to the another warrior, with this Michi allow herself to relax in the chair. 

"And you?" Michi said after a long sigh, looking right at Raven. She felt the need to change the subject.

"Me?" She returned confused.

"What do you do in Arkadia?" Michi tried to clarify.

"I'm the technology girl." Raven said proudly. "Me and Monty, of course." She smiled brightly, but noticed a puzzled look on the woman face. "Hmm, right. I forget that this kind of thing doesn't exist here..." She thought for a moment. 

"If so, you'll have to show me." Michi shrugged and smiled. "I confess, I'm curious to know what's so fascinating about it." Raven smiled and nodded silently.

After another talk time, all followed the example of Lexa and rose up. Abby, Bellamy and Raven should return to their work stations. When Octavia was retiring to return to Indra Clarke's voice was present. 

"O, can I talk to you?" The brunette sighed deeply and nodded, turning back to the room.

"We'll be out there." Michi spoke to notice the serious expression of Clarke, Lexa followed slightly reluctantly, but she followed her out of the room.

When the door closed behind the brunettes, Clarke looked intrigued for her friend. She was physically well built, there were some scars on her arms and the brunette looked much more solid, but there was a seething anger in her eyes. Octavia always used the heart more than the head. Clarke was afraid that this was interfering in the political capacity of woman. She also knew that Michi patience would quickly run out and that would generate a huge political friction between Arkadia and Polis. Clarke suspected the problem of younger brunette was much more to her than others. 

"And how are you?" Clarke asked in a sweet tone.

"That's not what you want to talk." Octavia snapped anger.

"What's going on with you?" Clarke asked honestly confused. "You looked happy to see me, now you are more busy trying to harass others..." 

"You left!" Octavia yelled furiously. "You left. And then you just died!" Clarke opened her mouth to say she had suffered an attack. "I don't care if you lost your fucking memory! This wouldn't had happened if you hadn't been a coward." She said yelling aloud in Clarke's face. "Then two! Two fucking years later! You appear as if nothing had happened!"

"That's not true Oc-" Clarke tries, but she was cut out. 

"And you bring an unknown person who could very well kill us all! Being an ally of that bitch! But no, you prefer to trust her. You was a selfish coward! Still a coward, selfish and hypocritical! And I don't know if it would have been better if you had stayed in the fucking woods with that woman. I don't have to stay here, you're not my leader." A strong push cut and shut the brunette. 

"Now you listen to me very well Octavia Blake! I will not accept you to take me for a fool! "Clarke was boiling. "I fully accept your anger with me leaving! I know I've been a coward. And I know that you're right. But I had no control over what happened to me after I lost my memory." Clarke seethed and approached the brunette in heavy steps, which made the apprentice backwards. "How do you think I felt when I woke up in an unknown place, with someone unknown, with pain all over my body without remembering anything at all? How? Happy? If you think for a moment I was happy with that, you are the hypocrite! "The blonde was breathing heavy. "I was terrified! Completely panicked! The second time I woke up I didn't even remember my damn name! You say that I came back as if nothing had happened! I didn't know what the hell had happened! I went to the fucking Jaha Camp, thinking that everyone was there and no one was there! It was empty and dead and I thought everyone had died in an Ice Nation attack!" 

"Clarke... I..." She was cut off again. 

"You're angry with me leaving, but it isn't just that." The blonde anger had worn a sad look. "You're jealous of Michi, jealous of her teaching me, disgusted to see our proximity. But since before I go Octavia, you put barriers between us. I always looked for you and you always got away. You are so scared as I. The only difference is that you isolated yourself and didn't run away to a random place." Clarke's shoulders were slumped, she felt sad to had an argument so soon after her return. The blonde pulled back and turned around to Octavia. "You didn't give even a chance for me. Or Michi. You attack and didn't give a chance to explain how I felt. You did know the whole story, and not even then you had the ability to empathize..." Clarke felt tears coming out of her eyes. 

"I'm sorry, Clarke... I didn't want to say it all..." Octavia sounded small in Clarke's back. "I'm so angry, terrified at all..."

"That's no excuse to discount in the others..." Clarke swallowed a sob. "I care about you so much. But I don't know if I can continue with this kind of thing." She turned to Octavia. "Your anger discounted totally on me. Being that I only have part of the blame. Your anger being discounted in people who have nothing to do with it..."

"I don't know what to do..."

"Keep anger is like holding a live coal with the intent of throwing it at someone... You are how gets burns, O... You have to learn to manage this anger, to know of what you're feeling angry and not discount in others..."

"I'll do better..." She promised softly. "I'm sorry..." Clarke sighed heavy.

"I apologize to you... But I'm not the only one you owe a good apology..."

"I'll talk to her..." Octavia promised.

"Find out why you're so angry, she'll want an explanation. And also I want. "Octavia nodded with a head down and left.

LCLCLC

Clarke was sitting on a bench with a sad posture, she had her head in her hands and the elbows on her knees, she was devastated to see a person that she considers a lot, broken. She tensed when she felt warm arms go around her shoulders pulling her against a strong trunk. The arms, visibly feminine pulled her tight transmitting full care and safety. She felt herself melt completely against woman.

"It was a hard talk..." she drawled. 

"It was a talk that I didn't want to had..." Clarke was honest. "Why is she so hurt, Leska?"

"She internalized her feelings a lot..." Lexa said slowly, squeezing the arms around the blonde. "Indra tried to come to her, but she just blocks... I think, you coming around made her to reconnect with all the pain... And now it has become hard to control." Clarke nodded slowly and stood up, she passed her arms around the woman's neck and leaned back entirely in Lexa.

Several moments passed, the two women remained firmly hugged each other. Lexa fully anchored Clarke, the woman was soft against her, crying softly against the shoulder Lexa. The brunette knew it was necessary to Clarke, free the trapped feelings. Clarke herself together after a while and decided that she should talk to Lexa to finally set some things.

"Come on ..." Clarke pulled Lexa by the hand into the room where the blonde was installed. "I... Uh..." The brunette looked confused to her. "I want to talk about us?" She saw the green eyes popping, nervous. "Not in a bad way... I just want everything to be clean... Does that make sense?" Lexa nodded. "I don't know where to start really..."

"I have to explain my decision to accept the deal ..."

"Leska ..." 

"I know Michi probably explained to you, but she was out of politics for a long time. Helena must have gone through this with you also." Clarke nodded in agreement. "But she doesn't participate in the coalition summits. Wolferkru is considered part of Trikru. Sometime in the future, I'll explain this agreement made between both clans." Lexa sighed deeply and began to explain. "Unfortunately big issues are solved with blood. And I did different, I made a deal. The reason for this is that before the missile hit TonDC, the leaders ordered a secret meeting. They wanted an end without more blood... Many lives was already missed. And I promised I would do everything I could to give it to them. What you don't know is that I tried to protect your people. I tried to make a counter according to Cage. But he didn't accept. Lincoln had told me a lot about the strength of your people, and I knew you were going inside there after my leaving. " 

"Leska what did you do?"

"I left 300 soldiers under the Indra leadership." Clarke swallowed. "When they returned and informed me about your victory I was happy. Happy even through your hands, someone who hates killing, blood was blood."

"What would have happened if you haven't accepted the deal?" Clarke wasn't accusing or judging, she had long time ago come in accord with everything that happen on the mountain. She wasn't proud of deaths or happy with Lexa leaving, but she understood. 

"The coalition would have been undone. Nia wouldn't need a political coup, because I'd be dead so far. I would have gone against the vote of the leaders. The blood of my people being shed was the last thing they wanted. I would have been punished in ways unimaginable. They would have killed one by one of your people the same way, by TonDC account. They would into a bloody war to try to prove who was the strongest of clans, most of then would die." 

"You made the right choice." The blonde said, her hand gently in Leska's cheek.

"I'm free to make the choices, but I'm a prisoner of the consequences..."

"My supposed death wasn't your fault. We've been through this. The difference is that a bad leader thinks that all choices must have a gain. A good leader knows that all choices have losses." 

"I had to lose you so that everything happens in the best possible way." Lexa leaned her face against Clarke's hand. "And that was what hurt more, knowing it was the right thing to do for many... After Costia..."

"We do not need to talk about her... I know it still hurts." Lexa became straighter and a firm look on her face made Clarke shut up. 

"After Costa, after what the queen made. I thought I would never find happiness... You were like a breath of air when I was drowning. A huge light that came to illuminate the darkness of my days. When you died..." She gasped. "I suffered so much... And when I could no longer succumb to my grief, I decided to do all I could to protect what's left of your memory, your people..."

"You did all this for me?" 

"Arkadia didn't have much to offer, not something we wanted, in case... But I took the little that they could give in exchange for great things. Many weren't happy, but now with the schools in the villages, with the common language being taught to other clans, with reading comprehension, with technology. The rest of the leaders are satisfied. And it has generated a positive balance." Clarke smiled satisfied and happy with everything just happening. 

"I wish there was a us..." She spoke softly and Lexa felt her heart leap in her chest. "I don't know how a relationship with the commander is made... But I want to learn, I want to know your customs, I want you..." Anything else that Clarke could say was cut off by a deep and reverent kiss from Lexa. The lips danced slowly, tongues touched fondly. Lexa tried to convey all affection that she had for Clarke, all the joy that the woman who fell from the clouds could bring to her. It was early, to say the love words, she knew. But she also knew she love Clarke, with every little part of her being. And the simple fact that women accept the warrior, the leader Lexa was. Makes her body pound in a pure joy. 

"You'll do everything perfectly, I know our customs are a little different from yours. But I know we both will learn what to do." Clarke looked surprised. "I want a us Klark, and we'll be the same, you will learn about how to be publicly with the commander and I'll learn how to be publicly with the sky people's leader. Your customs are as important as mine." 

"Publicly?" Clarke asked slightly confused.

"Publicly. Because when it's just us, we will be that: us. No rules and customs to be followed, only our own, you and I." Clarke kissed her slowly.

"For the world we'll be Wanheda and Heda. But here, we are only Clarke and Lexa." The blonde whispered against Lexa's lips.

"No, no Wanheda. You aren't the Commander of Death." Lexa corrected sweetly. "You are the leader of yours people, Skai Heda." When the brunette pulled her into another kiss a firm beat was made at the door. Lexa sighed quietly and pulled away from Clarke, allowed the blonde to open the door.

LCLCLC

Indra was standing uneasily in front of the sky girl door. She had received a second very upset in training camp, a woman who after a few hours of training had been taken down in tears. She knocked firmly against the door, waiting for the woman to open.

"Indra?" The blonde spoke confused. "It's all right?"

"Has something happened?" Lexa pulled the door open and General lowered her head in shame. 

"I..." She cleared her throat. "I'd like to talk to you, Skai Priska?" She asked tense, if there was anything Indra hated, was to ask for advice. But Clarke didn't question, just motioned to Indra in, the general was uncomfortable standing looked at the leaders.

"What's going on Indra?" Clarke asked in a firm way, but careful.

"Octavia." Clarke hardened. "There was something between you?" Clarke agreed and explained about the conversation she had with the second. "I see..." She scratched her chin thoughtfully. "Your back and on top bringing the Wolferkru warrior, brought insecurities to the girl." 

"She was always insecure, Indra." Clarke countered. "You know the story of Octavia?" Lexa shook her head, but Indra didn't answer.

Clarke then told how Octavia family had suffered. That the first husband of her mother, Bellamy's father, had died for stealing rations. That she should not exist, that a second pregnancy in space was considered a death crime. When she was discovered, her mother offered her place on the Ark, that this make Bellamy felt totally responsible for the death of his mother and for his sister being arrested. That he was manipulated to attempting against the life of the former leader of the ark, that by this he fled to Earth along with others 100. Lexa wouldn't speak, but it gave a very great idea of what was going on in the Octavia mind. 

"You were the first to try to teach her something. But I was the first to give her the freedom to exist without Bellamy pressure." She sighed. "When I lied to her about my knowledge of the TonDC missile she felt betrayed. She needs to work the anger. Learn from it and not be guided by it." Clarke said quickly. And Indra nodded.

"I will go on a hunting trip with her." The general said to Lexa, who only accepted quietly. "We will go to the Wolferkru territory." 

"I will send a messenger." Lexa nodded. With his Indra quickly leaves the room and Clarke sighed heavy. "I fear that this task will going to request me." Lexa said, smiling sheepishly.

"You have to do what you have to do." Clarke accepted reluctantly, but with a smile. "I have to look for Michi, we need to train..." Lexa nodded and called one of her personal guards to accompany Clarke with her searching. The guard said the last time the warrior had been seen, she was in the medical bay with Clarke's mother. Lexa gave a chaste kiss on the blonde lips and then both turned away to they tasks.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!  
> I thank everyone who are reading and following. Especially those who are reviewing! You're all very special to me.  
> I want to say I'm sorry if some things are missing sense, if there is any suggestion that you want to do to improve the text let me know (less find a beta, I've tried and no one wanted to help, poor me).  
> Anyway, this chapter is strongly focused on Raven/OC, the next chapter will be uniquely Clexa.  
> I also want to inform you that with the increase of my functions in the real world, my posting frequency will fall to probably once a week, if I have free time I'll post more but I can't make guarantees.  
> The story will start earning an interesting way.  
> Let me know what you thought about Michi and Raven!  
> Revieeeeeew!!!

Chapter 10 - It isn't enough conquer wisdom, you need to use it.

Clarke followed to the medical bay in Arkadia. The new camp, no, district she corrected herself mentally. It was very beautiful. Many of the buildings were make of metal and wood. She saw small electrical wires coming out of the buildings, Clarke should soon pay a visit to the Raven workshop, see what her plan for the wires was and what progress the brunette had done. It also reminded that Clarke should talk to her friend and mentor about the looks she saw being exchanged between the brunettes.

The idea of Michi being with Raven overjoyed Clark. She knew the warrior had been isolated by guilt and the pain of a broken heart. And see her eyes sparkling with curiosity to look at mechanics were something that made Clarke heart vibrates in joy. She wanted so much that the woman was happy and mainly fined someone to be happy with. She suspected that Michi would be an extremely attentive lover. She was already a loving and caring friend and family. And the spirits know that Raven deserves someone who treated her well. Finn hurt a lot the mechanics to cheating on her with Clarke. She deserves someone who could heal the pain of this past love. Both needed to heal, and perhaps they could do that together. As lovers or only as friends. Clarke didn't care who, she just wanted both to be happy. Only.

Clarke saw by far the medical center of Arkadia. It was a large building, airy and in the center of the district. She smiled, her mother finally had won a space only hers. And she suspected that the woman was a full part in the construction of the place.

"So I can't eat anything raw?" She heard her mother asked curiously. 

"Only if you want a bloody fever install..." Michi spoke briefly.

She entered the medical center in silence, watching the two interact. There were no patients, the two brunettes were sitting, and Michi held the edge of one of the beds and Abby the next table in the corner. She quickly wrote down everything she asked to the brunette, the blonde suspected that her mother was interrogating about healing methods for a long time. 

"I leave you alone for a few hours and you submit yourself to an inquiry?" She said cutting the two women.

"It's a pleasure to help your mother." Michi countered confused, but Clarke wide smile gave reassurance to the warrior. "She wants to be prepared when Sari arrives..." The brunette shrugged.

"I assure you, mother. Nothing will prepare you for the hurricane that is Sari." Michi remained stoic, but she agreed internally. 

"Why do you say that?" Abby asked smiling. "I can handle her." She pointed to Michi.

"That's because Michi is trained to be the next leader." Michi frowned. "Even she didn't want it." The blonde rolled her eyes. "However Sari..." 

"Sari always was a fire child. Energy, vibrant, hot and abrasive." The warrior said cutting off the blonde. "A leader must be stoic, cold, and able to make decisions in times of greatest crisis... My sister was not created to be a leader. From my mother's first lesson, she got mad and stomped out of the room. Saying that she wasn't obliged." Michi laughed lightly with the memory. "Both me and Alice survived to my mother teachings. But Alice assumed the role of general, training young people to become warriors. I assumed the role of mothers second. And Sari, well, she was sent to the Boats Clan to learn with Luna. She returned a few years later, in Luna words, they were at the same level of knowledge and Sari had no more to learn from her and should learn by herself." Abby looked surprised. "She'll always be a burst of energy." Michi pointed to Clarke. "Much like that one there, only with less emotional control." Abby felt his eyes widen. 

"Then she must really be a handful to deal with..." Abby laughed. "This will be fun." Both Michi, as Clarke nodded in agreement. If anyone could tame Sari to be taught, that someone was Abby.

"And what did you do during that time?" Clarke asked smiling at Michi.

"I was here with you mother... How was your conversation with your friend?"

“It could be worse..."

"But it could also been much better." Clarke nodded in agreement to the warrior. 

"She's angry." The blonde shrugged. "But I didn't come here because of that." She smiled at the two women. "Would you like to train a little?" She offered kindly. Michi just nodded in agreement, getting up and following with the blonde to the training circle.

They didn't an extremely heavy workout, mainly because both are painful and the brunette's face was still a little swollen. But they have trained hard enough for a small crowd formed around them. When the fight ended, with Clarke lying on the floor trying to catch up some air. Applause was present in the small arena. The brunette looked around confused and sighed heavily, the sky people thought that this was a spectacle. 

"We need another place to train." She spoke seriously and it brought a curious look of Clarke. "We should talk to the Heda about it. I don't want everyone knowing what you're learning." The blonde nodded in agreement and furrowed her brow thoughtfully. 

"Do you think this can be a disadvantage?" Michi nodded, the brunette eyes followed around the crowd and focused briefly on the only man who seemed out of place there. He wasn't a dashing man, was small, brown hair and incredibly black eyes. Michi felt herself harden briefly, she looked around, her eyes focused on Lincoln who was standing idly looking satisfied. The man saw the gaze of the warrior and only gave a brief nod to indicate that he was paying attention. Michi quickly looked away for suspicious man.

Lincoln followed among the people of the small crowd, but when he arrived where Michi had hinted, there was no one there. He looked back at the warrior, who visually scanned the area. The brunette's face was serious, stoic. When looking at the woman, Lincoln was reminded strongly of Heda Lexa mask. 

"Come on." Michi strongly held Clarke elbow pulling her to the exit. Lincoln saw it, followed in quick steps to reach the women.

"Where is he?" He asked quietly, and Clarke looked confused. 

"I don't know, but we need to get out of here. Heda need to be informed." Michi's look was serious, just made a few days back since Clarke was 'back' to life and someone relatively suspect had already shown. The warrior was worried, deeply worried.

"Michi?" Clarke asked with wide eyes. 

"Quiet. Eyes forward, scour around. This can be a hunt." She spoke quietly near Clarke's ear. "And we're the prey." Clarke felt her face turn pale, she quickly connected the dots and the firm grasp of Michi hand on her elbow make her warrior and hunter training take over.

Clarke scours the area being monitored closely by Lincoln and Michi. She hadn't seen the warrior who was with her before, and it made her feel the heart heavy, Lexa had called the man specifically to take care of her. She didn't even know the man's name. Clarke was worried, but even so she felt herself relaxing a little to go through the gate of the Polis tower.

Michi went quickly to the guard warrior at the door. 

"Tell the commander we have a situation." The man looked suspicious. "On the security Wanheda." He quickly felt his eyes widen and left in a rush behind the commander. Lincoln approached following Clarke closely.

"Let's go to the war room." He said, guiding both in the confusing hallways. When they entered the war room was all empty. A large table with 14 chairs around was empty. The room was filled with a deep silence. None of the three sat. They were still on alert, so when the door opened on a high squeak, both Lincoln and Michi drew their weapons, only to lower when they realize that was the commander. 

"Ai laik orri" Lincoln apologized, lowering the weapon and the head. Michi just put the weapon in its sheath and took a hard nod to Lexa.

"What happened?" The woman kept the stoic look on her face, but Clarke saw a huge strain on her shoulders.

"A suspicious man was in Arkadia. Watching our training." Michi said rigid. "Of slim body, brown hair and charcoal eyes."

"He could be a Sky people?" Lexa questioned.

"No." Michi denied completely. "He wasn't there in a comfortable or curious way, he was watching, analyzing, measuring. I know a spy when I see one, Heda." Lexa nodded firmly.

"Will you recognize him if you saw him again?" Clarke asked worriedly. 

"Yes. But I strongly doubt that he will appear again. He noticed my identification." The brunette sighed. "It's an old custom of my people analyze the environment, I didn't expect to find a risk so early. I exposed my observation." Lexa looked firm. "It will not happen again." Michi felt her jaw harden, she was frustrated with herself.

"Where's your guard?" Lexa said stiffly and Clarke shook her head, telling ignorance. Lexa's jaw clenched deeply and she called another guard. "Be discreet, we need to find Viktor urgently." The guard came out in catched steps, with tight and worried frown. 

"And now?" Lincoln asked uncomfortable with the situation.

"You can leave." He nodded and went out, but before he could leave, Clarke stopped and thanked for his help.

"I need you to stay inside the tower." Lexa looked at Michi who cut anything she could speak.

"I'll stay with her." Lexa nodded and then approached Clarke quickly. 

"Please, be careful." The Lexa's eyes were restless. The blonde read the concern there, the request, the fear of losing. She nodded and gave a chaste kiss against the Lexa lips. At that time, Michi was already turning back to the couple, trying to give a minimum of privacy. The commander then withdrew from the room, she wasn't visibly upset, but Clarke knew that the concern of the brunette seethed behind the commander mask.

"And now?" 

"Let's go to my room, we'll wait until Heda give some news." Clarke nodded and the two women hurriedly went to the safety of the room. Upon entering, Michi quickly searched the place, making sure it was safe. With that, she sat in a corner of the room, which gave an advantage in the event of an attack. Clarke sat against the headboard, with a nearby knife. She was worried and the adrenaline was pumping, she feared for her guard safety and for her loved ones.

Clarke woke up with a firm knock on the door. She looked around startled, only to be reassured by Michi. The brunette stood from her seat and opened the door slowly, just a little to see who was there. She opened the door fully to see Lexa there.

"Lexa, what happened? They found Viktor?"

"He was tied up in one of the buildings of Arkadia. Alive, but with a deep cut on the back of the head, he regained consciousness recently. He claims he was incapacitated before entering Arkadia." Lexa gave precise information. "He didn't see who attacked him."

"This is very worrying." 

"We'll increase your guard. The attack against Viktor has raised flags, the fact that someone suspicious was watching you is even more worrying. Two guards, and Michi. "

"We should leave them in the shadows." Lexa agreed with the warrior.

"I called a meeting of the leaders of the clans." Clarke's eyes widened. "They need to be aware of it. They'll come in a month. Your mother is being called too." Michi nodded.

LCLCLC

Despite the initial fear, several days later everything just fell into a routine. The two guards were added to Clarke guard, they were never seen, Michi said that they were there, but even her assumed have difficulties find them.

The blonde's training also intensified greatly, she spent much of the morning training. Armed or unarmed, she trained until the body no longer bear. And when the exhaustion hit the door, both stopped. The workout in the morning began at first light after a stronger first meal. And they stop just close to the midday meal.

Lexa whenever she could watch the training, she made suggestions, but never interfere. Mainly because she thought that the way the warrior was teaching Clarke was functional enough.

The Wolferkru warriors were excellent fighters, perhaps less molded due to lower number of wars that they participated. But the commander knew that the strength in battle of a Wolferkru unit decimate a much larger group of warriors. The clan was called Clan of wolves because the similarity with the animals. Smaller-scale warriors, in comparation to the trees people, but agile and precise in their attacks. Always working in a group eight to ten warriors, they were known to devastate groups three or four times larger. As mentors are analytical and methodical, teaching their second to exhaustion. But what makes Lexa satisfied about the wolves was their loyalty very well placed. When a wolf warrior trusted and gave them loyalty, they would die for that person. The commander was proud of this people be loyal to her. 

"You hesitate to strike with your weaker side." Michi said cutting the commander flow of thought.

"I don't know how to fix it."

"Practice. Change your blows base, force your body to merge both sides to attack, until it becomes second nature to it." Clarke nodded in agreement and prepared again for an exchange of blows, but Michi raised hand prevented her. "We're done for today." She said leaving the blonde intrigued. 

"Why?" The sky's girl asked confused. "It's still early..." Michi looked confused.

"I'll go to the Raven workshop." Michi thought for a moment if she had reported it to Clarke. "Did I told you, no?" She amended and Clarke took her hand against her forehead.

"That was today! I'm sorry, I just forgot." She then smiled shyly at Lexa. "And you, what will you do today?" Clarke honestly didn't want to spend the day alone, with Michi visiting Raven, Bellamy, Lincoln and her mother busy. Octavia was still a little desirable option, considering that the girl had asked for time to think.

"Meetings..." Lexa shrugged and inwardly smiled at Clarke's downcast face. "Would you like to go with me in these meetings?" She smiled widely at the sight of the interested look of Clarke. "There aren't large or important meetings, but will be interesting." She shrugged and Clarke smiled in agreement.

LCLCLC

Michi followed in slow steps to Arkadia. The sun was extremely hot on the head of brunette. And she internally regretted having dress such a hot outfit. The shirt was covered with light leather armor, a thick cover over the left shoulder and heart. The warrior at every step regretted having dressed in full armor. The leather was hot and sweaty against her skin, but she swallowed the discomfort, the clothing was exceptionally good to protect the vital points and organs.

The brunette went through the big gates of Arkadia, although she know the basics of the locations she had no idea where Raven working section was, she then went to the medical bay, hoping that Abby could give her some information. She entered slowly, for fear of disturbing. When looking into the room, she saw only Marcus, sitting on one of the stretchers. 

"Good morning Markus." She spoke in a relatively satisfied tone. The man was always well mannered, polite and friendly.

"Good morning Michi, how are you?" He gave an honest smile, but he was tense.

"I'm fine, but you clearly appear to be in pain..." She noted that the man was tense, especially on the right.

"I'm getting old." He smiled sheepishly. "My back isn't as they were before." Michi nodded in understanding, but any comment she thought to do was cut with Abby coming at a quickly pace inside the room. 

"I made you some compresses with herbs, you should rest for today." She spoke without looking at the man, still unaware of Michi presence.

"I have a meeting with Lexa..." He contested gently.

"Marcus, do not make me tie you down again, because I'll like this." She said laughing, but the smile died to see Michi, Abby felt a light blush appear on the cheeks, but the warrior remained impassive, even internally she was tempted to laugh at the obvious discomfort of the woman. "I ..." She cleared her throat and Michi resisted the urge to roll her eyes, she would never judge what the hell these two had. She blocked any strange image that might arise in her mind and tried strongly to focus on any kind of cute animal that she could think. 

"Could you tell me where I can find Raven?" She asked cutting any excuse that Abby could give. She really didn't want to think about this involving these two. She held a grimace of disgust and remained impassive.

"She's in her workshop." Marcus's voice was shy, but the brunette ignored.

"And where is that?" She asked disgustedly, at that moment she regretted having followed up to Abby, she could totally asked to some of the people in the streets.

"Uh, right..." Abby went to a window and pointed to a metal tower that appeared lightly on the buildings. "There. You'll be able to reach following the road until the end and turning right." Michi nodded, thanked and left.

Michi looked at the medical bay and made a slight grimace. She really didn't need to know these things. With a heavy sigh she followed the directions given by Abby. A resident pointed out the correct construction to Michi and she allowed herself to observe the place.

It was a low building, but was wide, Michi supposed it was a large square. The door was wide and large, and above it was a symbol that the brunette couldn't identify, was painting in red. She supposed it should identify the place as being Raven workshop. The warrior followed into the door, which was open and knock hard on one of them. Clarke had said more than once to her knock before entering, because unlike that Raven could hurt her. What warrior highly doubted, but she decided to accept the suggestion. She wasn't sure if the woman had heard, a sharp sound of metal scraping against metal sounded loud in the room. 

"Back here." Raven voice sound high. The brunette slowly followed trying to locate her. Every step she took the noise sounded louder. When she arrived where was mechanical, she saw that Raven was using something to cut a metal plate, she was with a black mask on her face to protect her eyes from the sparks. She quietly waited a little behind where the shorter brunette was working with a tense posture in concentration. When she finished cutting the plate, she pulled the machine, that seemed to be heavy, for a vacant space on the table and turned to the warrior wiping sweat from her face. 

"This seems to be dangerous..." Michi said looking with head tilted.

"I could lose a piece." Raven said joking and laughed at the warrior's eyes widened. "But luckily I am very good with my hands." She smiled naughty.

"That I don't know." She said approaching Raven in three large strides, getting extremely close to the brunette. "You promised to show me." She spoke in a low tone, almost a growl, the tone created small shivers down Raven's neck, which eventually dropping a slight choking sound instead of a good answer. 

"I..." The mechanical caught a moment and then with a clean throat Michi pulled away and smiled shyly at the shorter woman. "Well, I think I have to show you then." She spoke quickly turning back and heading for a corner. Michi remained in the same place, which made the brunette looking over shoulder to the warrior. "You are coming?" She gave a sweet smile, but slightly naughty, and the woman just nodded.

The playful moment of provocation passed quickly when Raven noted that the warrior was really curious and that this wasn't, just maybe, an excuse to be there. Raven felt happy, for someone being really interested in her work. Finn wasn't. She shivered slightly at the thought of him. He was a good guy, but spoiled and childish. He had several problems of self-esteem and all he did, especially the betrayal had hurt a lot the young woman. She wasn't a hypocrite, she loved the boy. She regretted having left behind as a farewell, his metal crow. It was a beautiful memory of them. The choice to leave the object occurred soon after the almost death of Jasper. 

"What are you thinking?" Michi said without taking her eyes of a small lamp, which she was turning on and off repeatedly.

"Nothing..." I tried to digress.

"You're thinking really high." The warrior looked in her eyes. "I'll not judge it if what this is what you fears..." She shrugged.

"I don’t ..." She paused and sighed. She had never talked about Jasper with anyone. "Jasper..." Michi looked confused. "I'm thinking about Jasper..."

"What happened to him?" She remained impassive, but she put down the prototype of a small flashlight on the table. 

"Jasper went into a self-destructive hurricane..." She said thoughtfully, pressing her hip against the small table to reduce the pressure on the bad leg, something that hasn't passed unnoticed by Michi. "He had recently lost Maya and he hated Clarke with all his strength, so he lost Clarke. Guilt gnawed him inside. He started to put himself in risk situations, such as leaving unarmed in the night into the forest." Raven sighed. "One day, two children were close to a river, picking some flowers, playing around. They weren't alone, there were adults next by. But a deer saw them, he was territorial... He attacked them." The Michi's eyes widened a little. "Jasper jumped into the animal without any weapons. The animal antlers almost killed him..." Raven felt tears come to her eyes. "I found him almost dead, I shot the animal, and it died, but the antlers were still in his arms and trunks..." Michi put her hand gently to Raven's forearm, passing a small support. 

"What happened to him?" She asked quietly.

"He didn't die, but he end up for a long lying. There was a lot of damage. He wished he had died." Raven felt an uncomfortable tingle through her spine to remember the scene of Jasper lying hard, unable to move much any part of his body.

"And today?" Michi had her hand firmly resting on the woman forearm.

"He's better... I snapped to him after that. I screamed in his face for hours and hours. We both were crying, I apologized and he apologized... After that, he began to heal." The words came out watery. 

"The pain of the past is something you can't escape, just learn from it..." Michi said calmly. "This is a lesson we all ended up learning sometime..."

"You're sweet..." Raven said shyly and the older brunette smiled embarrassed.

"This is the first time..." Raven looked confused. "Someone calls me sweet..." 

"Well, you are." The mechanics hand landed on the warrior's shoulder, the woman just returned with a shy smile. Raven felt her heart speed up slightly against her chest. But she didn't have much time to think about it, reflect about it. A sharp sound drawing Michi's attention, a company prototype ended up ringing when the sunlight loaded the object batteries. With this, the moment was cut and Raven returned to explain the many inventions that she had there. After a long while the brunette left.

That night Raven let out a happy sigh to remember her day. She thought it was hard for a grounder enjoy the sky people technologies, but then came that warrior with an innocent curiosity won a small space in her mind. Raven showed her experience, explained and answered all the questions she made. Questions, she never had questions launched to her before, never had someone who cared about her work. She had so much to tell Michi. The brunette caught that thought, the mere suggestion that her heart was doing, pounding against her chest in a silent joy. This terrified her deeply. 

"I'm so fucked up..." The brunette said to herself, contemplating who to talk to Clarke.

Across the city, Michi was coming to similar conclusions, but not as panicked as Raven. She was just afraid to move on, means having to leave Ariele memories...


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! I'm sorry deeply about the delay, I'm taking some courses to become a rescuer, and it's taking me a lot of time ... I hope you like the chapter, please review! I very much appreciate hearing from you!  
> But, today you'll have 2 new chapters, so enjoy!

Chapter 11 - You must lose the irrelevant, to win the fundamental.

The blonde was quiet beside Lexa. The commander's expression remained neutral. Clarke watched Lexa carefully. The throne room was in a mess. The ambassadors of all the clans were in an endless discussion about when they should celebrate the mountain's fall. 

"Ste Pleni." Lexa's voice was firm and not too loud, but it was loud enough to make everyone in the room quiet down and look to her. "These discussions will not lead us anywhere." Titus was on the other side of Lexa, but he clearly showed his annoyance. "All of you want a special date for your clan, and I understand that." She spoke, stoic. "Clarke from the sky people, do you have any suggestions?" Clarke looked at Lexa confused, then her eyes went to the ambassadors. Many of them seemed curious, but some were clearly upset. 

"I..." She cleared her throat. "I would consider that the date when the mountain fell, would be the most appropriate." Lexa's eyebrow rose minimally. "It would be an important date, but I believe it wouldn't interfere with the important dates of the other clans, maybe?" She spoke with an enquiring tone.

"It wouldn't overlap any specific date." Titus answered next to Lexa. The commander looked each of the ambassadors. They were thoughtful and were considering the blonde's idea in silence. But she was already running out of patience for discussion to start again. She decided that she will let the representatives settle down, think it through, and resume this subject on the next day. 

"This meeting is over. We'll continue this topic tomorrow." Lexa announced and stood up. Everyone looked at her with surprise, but no one argued. The Commander looked at Clarke and the blonde stood up too, she then followed the brunette out of the room. Lexa walked quietly, comfortable with silence. 

"So..." Clarke said after a moment. "Celebrate the fall of the mountain?"

"This is much more important for them than for me actually..." Lexa said honestly. "I don't like to think about that day."

"You made the choices that you had to." Clarke defended. 

"I don't regret the choices I made, but that doesn't mean that I like to remember that the choices I made also meant leaving you and your people behind." The brunette shrugged, uncomfortable. "The fall of the Mountain is a huge relief to many concerns. People don't disappear anymore. Walking in the woods isn't as dangerous as it used to be. Finally, we have peace, despite the Queen." A slight disgust could be heard in Lexa's tone. 

"She really hates you."

"She believes that I stole her opportunity when the previous Heda died. She thought that finally, one of her warriors would take over. She wanted to use the warrior as her puppet. But that didn’t happen. When I was I chosen, her plans were foiled." 

"How is the Commander chosen?" Clarke asked as Lexa pulled open a door, and she and Clarke went in, the blonde immediately took to one of the vacant seats.

"All the little warriors start here." She pointed to the room where they were in. It was a large room with several chairs and tables. There were several drawings on the walls. Clarke studied them with fascination.

They were portraits. Portraits of women with serious looks on their faces. Lexa pointed to one, which Clarke's assumed was the first Commander. She was a beautiful woman with brown hair and a steady gaze. Next to her Clarke saw a different women but with the same steady gaze. All the women were portrayed with the same black shoulder guard that Lexa wears. The one with the long red cloth that easily touched the ground, adorning the guard. 

"We all know what story of the first Heda. The first of the twelve Commanders."

"Can you tell me the story?" Clarke asked with curious eyes. "Sit here with me?" She asked in a sweet tone. Lexa nodded and approached the woman and sat on the chair beside her. Lexa let out a smile when Clarke took her hand in hers and laced their fingers together. "So... the story?" Clarke pretended she didn't know what was going on, or why Lexa was so happy. 

"Right, sorry." Lexa smiled and curled her fingers around Clarke's. "The Gods punished the Earth, devastated with how the people were living their life. taking from it all the bad that was done by the people. The legends say that the people were petty, arrogant and unscrupulous. The gods were ashamed of these men and wanted to punished them. And so, they created the Spirit of the Commander, which would choose only the right person to lead the new world. When the Spirit has chosen, the leader will then lead the others that weren't chosen. The first leader formed the 12 clans and the gods blessed each clan with different gifts. But the Heda, would be the one who would possess all the skills." Lexa thought for a moment. "The first Heda was strong, intelligent and feared by all. The spirit burned strong within her" 

"How does the spirit chooses the Commander?"

"I can't explain it very well..." Lexa said thoughtfully. "There were dreams, many dreams. Vivid dreams." She closed her eyes for a moment. "Sometimes I felt like I was trapped in a sea of fire. Other times I walked through a great battle. In others I felt a lot of love... Much later I learned that these dreams were memories of previous Commanders." Clarke furrowed her brow confused. "The Commander's spirit conveys the wisdom of the past to the new Commander through these dreams. The dreams prepared me, the dreams were advice and help from the past Commander's spirit. And that's how I knew I could trust you..." 

"You dreamt about me?" Clarke was getting increasingly confused, she didn't believe a single word of it, but Lexa seemed so convinced about it all that she felt her scientific certainties waver.

"I dreamt that I was in a battlefield and next to me was a woman with blonde hair. I couldn't see the woman's face. But the feeling of confidence that welled in my chest made me sure that I could trust her." Lexa said in a thoughtful tone. "The moment you entered my tent, is the moment I knew that you were that person." 

"These dreams predict the future?" Lexa nodded.

"Sometimes, and sometimes they are glimpses of the past."

Any other question that Clarke wanted to ask had been cut short by the arrival of several children walking into the room. Lexa promptly got up and changed her demeanor. The children looked at her with great respect, the oldest lowered their heads to show their respect, but the little ones looked at the Commander with they eyes shining in excitement. 

"Hey stik gonakru." Lexa said with a slight smile on her lips, some of the children released joyful sounds and others remained silent. "Hello little warriors." The Commander spoke again and Clarke felt that this change is slang was done especially for her. "Today we have a special guest." Lexa made a slight sign for Clarke to get up, the blonde went to Lexa awkwardly and the little children bounced in excitement. "I want you all treat her with respect. This is Clarke, the Skai Heda." The young children let off sounds of exasperated joy. The older had stared at Clarke with wide eyes. "Do you have any questions?"

With that the children burst into excitement. Several questions are thrown to Clarke, the blonde tried to answer in the best possible way, but once in the while she had to ask the children to repeat the question. After some time of satiating the enormous curiosity of children, Lexa resumed control of the little ones. The blonde could see with clear certainty that the young warriors had enormous respect and admiration for Lexa.

Clarke allowed herself for a moment, to imagine how Lexa would be with her own children. The blonde choked up slightly at the mental image of the brunette surrounded by a blonde and a brunette child, running around and lying on the ground with the little ones on her. The choking sound caught the Heda's attention, who turned a worried look at Clarke. Clarke managed to put together an awkward smile and shrugged. Lexa casually accepts the gesture and turns her attention back to the children. Clarke had long ago lost what was going on in that conversation. 

"When I die, all of you can potentially become Heda." The brunette said, sounding serious for the benefit of all. The phrase brought Clarke's full attention to the conversation. "Because one day I will die and you have to be ready to take my place." The children looked frightened.

"I don't want you to die, Heda..." One of the children said, frightened. 

"I know you don't want that..." The commander spoke in a sweet tone. "But you have to know that it will happen sooner or later... One day my spirit will leave this world, and the Commander's spirit will choose one of you to continue my work. You all have to be at your best so that when it happens, you know what to do." The children nodded positively. "And when the spirit choose someone, the rest of you will should keep the Heda safe." They nodded again.

LCLCLC

They had spent a long time with the warrior-children. Clarke finally understood why Lexa's days were so busy. The woman practically taught the children how to be ready to be Heda and still had to handle the clans representatives. Truthfully, Clarke personally called them children as well.

The blonde understood that the policy was important. In fact, the agreement that Lexa had with the ambassadors clearly avoided many clan frictions. The sky girl had a very clear vision of Lexa work. Lexa wasn't just a Commander for the wars, but also for the people. The figure of Heda prevented tyrants and oppressors. She went directly to the people and even though she wasn't elected by the people she knew that the choice made by the Commander spirit, whatever it was, it was right for the time.

Lexa spent time continuing about the folklores around the legend of the Commander spirit. The legend was relatively simple, the version that Lexa told her was extremely similar to that of the one Michi had told her.

Dusk had already appeared in the sky when Lexa had finally ended all matters for the day and was content to lie with Clarke against her chest. The blonde was currently resting her head against the Commander shoulder. 

"You're thinking really loud..." The brunette said with a slight smile on her face. The concentrated look on Clarke's face indicated deep and noisy thoughts in the mind of the young blonde. Blue eyes quickly came into focus as Clarke raised her head and gave Lexa a bewildered smile.

"I'm sorry..." She said shyly. "I was thinking about everything you told me today..." Lexa continued to look at her curiously. "I don't know how to process all the information in my mind, the legends and everything." She shrugged and sat down. "I find it fascinating and scary at the same time, because it's something I never had though existed before."

"This changes the way you see me? "Lexa said with a hint of insecurity. Costia had a very similar reaction, scared to be with the Commander. Scared of the deaths and loss that comes with being with the Commander. 

"Of course not!" The woman exclaimed in a high voice. "This shows me that your culture is much deeper than everyone imagines." Lexa still waved a little insecure. "I like you a lot Lexa. I know that many don’t see how much we know each other. Even before the battle of the Mountain, you and I, we were connecting. And things were progressing from there." Clarke lifted a hand and placed it against Lexa's cheek. "When I told you of my life in space, did it change your opinion of me?" Clarke asked, remembering a conversation that had happened a long time ago.

"No. It only strengthened my conclusion that you are very resilient." 

"Resilient?" Clarke asked curiously.

"Resiliency is the ability to adapt and recover from damage." Lexa said smiling. "You're as resilient as you are tough. This makes you very strong Clarke of the Sky people." The brunette gave a light kiss against the corner of Clarke's mouth.

The blonde quickly pulled the Commander's face to hers. Their lips met in smiles. If there was something that Lexa loved to do, it was to kiss the leader of the sky people.

The kiss started slow, just lips on lips, dancing slowly. Hands were as calm as the lips. A low moan escaped from Clarke's parted lips and Lexa took this opening to slightly push her tongue against the blonde's lower lip.

The blonde tangled her hands in Lexa hair, gently pulling at her braids, demanding a little more from the kiss. Lexa wasn't sure what to do with her hands, but when she felt the blonde being more demanding and gasping against her lips, she just gave into the urge to curl her fingers in golden locks.

Lexa felt her heart tighten in excitement as she felt the blonde move against her. Clarke was straddling Lexa on both sides, and Lexa felt the blonde put her weight on Lexa. It took Lexa a few seconds to adjust to the new position. Lexa put her hand to the blonde's waist pulling and squeezing gently, while her other hand held the woman neck, pulling her beautiful face even more closer to her.

Lexa hands rested at the back of the blonde. They tracked up and down with a mixture of gentleness and firmness that made the blonde gasp audibly. 

"Now, where did you learn to kiss like that?" Clarke released between attempts to breathe. The woman breath on short gasps, spotting flushed cheeks and black iris almost taking over of the blue in the woman's eyes. The brunette just smiled widely, not knowing if the blonde really wanted an answer to that particular question. But the Commander didn't need to respond as Clarke pulled her in for another heated kiss.

Lexa knew that they should stop. The situation was getting way out of hand. And as Clarke's hips undulated slightly on Lexa, seeking friction, the blonde hands started travelling from her back to her ribs but hesitating to go any further.

Now the absolute truth was that Lexa didn't want to stop. She wanted to feel every part of Clarke's. She wanted to touch every inch of her skin. She wanted to absorb every little sound of pleasure that she could get out of those pink lips. It was for these reasons that she found herself nestled against the blond's neck, her mouth attached to the pulse point of the woman, nibbling and licking. Clarke panted against her, fingers squeezing against Lexa's skull and pulling her incredibly closer against the her skin.

"Gods Lexa..." Clarke panted hard against the brown hair. The deeply tempting mouth of Lexa was on her collarbone, nibbling and leaving small red marks where the teeth closed lightly against skin. "We..." She was cut with a low moan of pleasure coming from her lips. "We have to..." She tried again only to be distracted by the pleasures of Lexa's mouth. 

"We have to...?" Lexa asks provocatively against soft skin. Clarke eventually shrug and went back to kiss the brunette. She knew they should stop, at the same time she knew that it was necessary to stop wanting to ignore that need.

"We have..." She was cut off again by a low moan coming out of her throat. "Leska..." The brunette moaned pleasurably against Clarke's neck.

"Say it again..." She asked softly in a mix of grunt and groan. 

"Leska..." The commander's name came out in a trembling sigh. Clarke wasn't thinking, her head was wrapped in a cloud of pleasure. Hands running down her back, nice pressures that the brunette body was making between her legs, lips and teeth against her neck, collarbone, ear and any other exposed skin available.

The brunette's hands gently moved to the back of the blonde, she slowly kneaded the tension out of muscle and relaxed against her fingertips. She felt the blonde's breath speed up and her hips starting to increase the pressure against her body. Knees on their sides tightened and loosened, trying to create more friction. 

"We need to stop ..." Lexa said in a trembling breath. "I'm not going to be able to hold myself back if we continue like this..." Clarke agreed, but she made no effort to move or unlink her fingers of the brown hair. "Klark..." 

"I know... Gods, I know... But it's so hard..." Clarke said in a suffered tone. She didn't want to let go of the woman in front of her. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and tried to concentrate. With some extra effort in her movements she rolled away from Lexa. Clarke felt her muscles protest in the movement, she then allowed herself to roll and nestle against the side of brunette's body. Lexa tensed for a moment, fearing that the blonde would test what little self-control she had left, but the woman just snuggling against her sid, she felt herself relax.

They settled against each other, the aura in the room faded slowly from sexual tension to just being comfortable again, where exchanging of stories and spoken words were the only things present. They were comfortable with the rhythm of things, everything in their life had been so forced by the need to survive, that they often forgot to just live. And they had agreed that they wanted to live their relationship in the open, they wanted to be out there, just the two of them. Learning from each other and living one day at a time.

A soft knock at the door broke the moment for both women. Clarke got up unwillingly and opened the door to see a young boy standing there. 

"Yes?" She asked confused and the boy just handed her a roll of paper.

"Heda?" He asked in doubt and Clarke just nodded in agreement, holding back her laughter at the obvious nervousness of the boy. When the boy left striding away, he was with flushed cheeks and eyes cast down.

"Klark?" Lexa asked curiously when a low laugh escaped from Clarke.

"I think the most shy messenger I have ever met came here to give you this and froze when he saw me in your room..." She explained laughing and walked over to Lexa who was on the bed. 

"I think it was more than that..." Lexa pointed to her and cleared her throat. Clarke was barely dressed, she was in a tank top and a pair of sleeping shorts. The red marks where the brunette's teeth had been were still clearly visible.

"I think maybe he was embarrassed to see the Commander's woman in minimal clothes." She said with a shrug, then remembered the message in her hands. She held out the paper to Lexa who didn't immediately take the parchment. "Leska?" The blonde asked turning her eyes back to the brunette who looked at her like she was prey and Lexa was the hunter.

She didn't have much time to react, because she was suddenly pulled to bed with Lexa kissing her deeply. Her hands flew to the back of the brunette head, pulling against her. Lexa settled the blonde between her pale thighs and concentrated on kissing the air out of the blonde's lungs. Clarke could only gasp and moan softly, without really understanding what had triggered this reaction. Lexa tongue swept against hers, rapidly heating her entire body.

"Well, if that's the thanks I get for running your errands..." Clarke said laughing against the brunette lips. "Make me a damn messenger, woman!" Lexa laughed and shook her head.

"It wasn't for that." She said mysteriously. "You called yourself of my woman..." She spoke with red cheeks tinting her face. 

"Isn't that what I am?" Clarke shrugged and pulled the brunette in for another kiss. "It's a label I want to have, Leska. Even if things are slow between us, I like that label... If it's okay for you?"

"Of course." With that, the matter was finalized, and after a few more exchange of kisses the brunette decided to see what was in the message. She opened the seal carefully to avoid tearing and her eyes quickly scanned what was written.

"I didn't know you all could read and write..." 

"The leaders are taught how to read and write, of course it isn't a formal way of reading or writing, but has to be to be effective. But the schools created by your people are helping to improve it and expand." Lexa said, smiling slightly. "Knowledge shouldn't be restricted or used only as a tool, I'm glad that your people can help spread it." Clarke smiled and let the woman go back to the message. "Luna is coming much earlier than planned." She said with a frown. "That's out of the ordinary..." Clarke then questioned it. "She doesn't like Polis a whole lot... I think that it brings bad memories of the war and the death of Costia... But it's unusual for her arrive before she is expected. She will arrive in a few weeks." 

"Luna is the leader of the boat clan?" Lexa nodded.

"She's a peaceful leader, but firm." Lexa began. "The boat clan is known for fishing and their healers. Since Luna became leader, and she was the second of the previous leader, the clan prospered. She's also known as a tenacious and effective leader in her punishment. "

"How so?" 

"If you steal, you must pay back the cost through labor." Lexa exemplified. "Labor is the trading currency of the boat clan. Items are accepted in trade with other clans, of course. But if you want fish you should help to catch the fish, payment by sweat and service." She continued. "That made everyone learn how to get what they need." Clarke nodded in agreement.

"That's one way to handle the trade."

"Politically, the boat clan is not favored as they are known to being peaceful. But they are respected by healers." Heda continued explaining. "What benefits Luna more is the fact that she's close to me. This made the commercial alliance with Polis stronger. Today they trade with many of the coalition. With the exception of Ice Nation, even in times of peace they never traded with them. Too much bad blood in the middle... I think... Azgeda is known for stealing women and girls of boat clan to... " Lexa cleared her throat uncomfortable. "Reproduce." 

"The Ice Nation is a strange clan." Lexa agree and didn't want to continue on that particular subject.

"What do you think of going to get something to eat and then heading to bed?" The Commander asked after a long pause. Clarke nodded in agreement and the two went to the kitchen to find something to eat. They then went to Michi's room to say goodnight and went back to Lexa room for the night.

LCLCLC

Clarke walked quietly through the streets of Polis, she was waiting for Michi to finish to washing up and get dressed. The last training ended with the two women leaving terribly dirty, but Michi insisted for Clarke to wash up and get ready first. It had been several days since her 'coming back to life' and life in Polis proved quiet after the novelty of her rebirth fade away. The blonde saw Raven approaching her from afar, because it's almost impossible not to notice fuming Latina walking straight towards you.

"YOU!" The brunette said pointing a finger at the blonde's face. Clarke just raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Me?" She asked innocently. 

"Yes, you!" The brunette then grabbed Clarke's arm pulled her into an alley between two buildings. "This! This is all your fault!" She pointed to herself and Clarke tried, she honestly tried to stifle a laugh, but she ended up laughing in the brunette face.

"I am guilty for you? I'm sure the blame is on your parents." She spoke in a mocking tone which made her earn a strong slap on the shoulder.

"You had to make poke and suggestions about my feelings!" The brunette said pacing from one side to the other in front of Clarke. "And now, you're right! I'm feeling them! "Clarke looked puzzled and was really lost in the middle of all the different feelings coming out of Latina. 

"Raven, let's try this again without so much screaming?" She asked sweetly and the brunette looked at her incredulously. "Take a deep breath and try again slowly?!" Her brown eyes showed hints of anger, but the brunette calmed down and did as blonde said. "Okay, now, what are you talking about?"

"Michi." A short realization made its way into Clarke's mind, but she remained silent. "You had to say that I could not just ogle her body... Noooo ... You had to suggest, even without saying, that I should get to know the woman. Now here I am ready to be made into an idiot again! "The brunette spoke in a low tone. Clarke saw that she was frightened and held back on making jokes. 

"Raven... I didn't want to put you in a situation where you're uncomfortable..." Clarke said honestly. "But why do you think that Michi would make you an idiot?"

"Oh yes, because everything she wanted in a partner is a techno-freak crippled." She spoke in a mixture of self-punishment and sadness.

"She isn't like that..." Clarke tried to explain.

"She's a warrior! She will not want anything to do with me, maybe if it was something physical, but a relationship? Look at this, I talking about relationships." Raven let out a nervous laugh. 

"Raven" Clarke grabbed the brunette's shoulders and made her look her. "She's not Finn." That shut the mechanic up and the blonde saw tears forming in Raven's eyes. "I think she really likes you..."

"I... I..." Raven stammered and hugged Clarke. "How can I even want to think about someone like this again after what he did Clarke? He lied to the two people who he said loved... He broke me into so many little pieces that I don't even know how to join the pieces together..." She gripped tighter, crying softly.

"Michi isn't like that..." 

"I don't think she likes me... In that way..." Raven lets out between sobs.

"I think you have to talk to her... She spends part of her day with you Raven, she at least considers you a friend."

"And then she'll be horrified and run. She will not want a fallen crippled girl from the sky..." Raven said shaking her head. Clarke took a deep breath and thought for a moment. She knew the story of Ariele was full of pain, but Raven being scared like that changed things. 

"She was married to a woman for some time." That made Raven remain silent. "She wasn't a warrior or anything like that. But I don't know if the fact that you are from the sky, or not being a warrior will interfere." Raven tried to say something but Clarke cut her off. "And stop calling yourself a cripple! No one sees you like that." Clarke rolled her eyes and pulled the brunette into a stronger hug. "You deserve the chance to be happy, Raven. Give yourself that chance. Please?" Raven was silent for a few moments and then nodded slightly with her head.

"I will. But if she break my heart I'll blast you." With that Clarke fell into a laugh and nodded. If Michi broke Raven's heart, which she doubted, she would accept being exploded willingly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the second chapter :)

Chapter 12 - Healing is linked to time and sometimes, circumstances.

 

"Just because her eyes are close, doesn't mean she doesn't know you're there, or that she won't hurt you." Clarke said in an amused tone to Bellamy. He was waving his hands in front of Michi's face, who had her eyes closed in meditation. Bellamy didn't have time to react, as his attention was towards Clarke, he didn’t notice the warrior opening her eyes and giving Clarke a wicked smile. With quick movements of her body, Michi grabbed Bellamy's hand and threw him lying face down on the ground, his face heavily threaded on the dusty ground. 

"I don't like being the butt of jokes, Bellamy Blake." Michi said in a half mocking half serious tone. Clarke, who was standing a few feet away, just stood laughing.

"I told you so." She said after Michi pulled the man off the ground. He looked sullenly at the blonde. 

"That wasn’t fun." He said, patting down the dirt from his clothes. He gave a dirty look to the two women. "You're no fun." Michi shrugged and Clarke just laughed. "And you..." He pointed to Michi and spoke in a playful tone. "Wasn't it you who said 'mockery is not a product of a strong mind'?" He recited after hearing the brunette repeat it several times to several people, including himself. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." She shrugged with a smile on her face. Bellamy then gave an amused laugh and stayed to talk to the two women for some time, but he soon had to leave for guard duties.

The two women walked towards the tower, they had barely left the Arkadia gates when the brunette suddenly stopped all movements and looked around carefully. Clarke saw the change in behavior and she too looked around while grabbing the hilt of the sword at her waist. There was no time to react as the distinct sound of an arrow being released was heard. Clarke felt her body being shoved to the side, making her lose her balance, out of the firing line.

Clarke looked up from the ground to see the brunette being propelled backwards by an invisible force. An arrow was sticking out of the brunette's body. A huge wave of panic overcame Clarke at the sight of it.

"Oh my God, Michi!" She screamed and tried get to the brunette from her position on the floor. In an instant, Michi was on her knees, eyes blazing in fury as she gritted her teeth, hiding her pain. The adrenaline rush pumping through her veins helping her fight response to be on overdrive.

"Get your fucking weapon!" She shouted to Clarke. The blonde then saw that the arrow had gone through her left shoulder. Might impair her fighting, but not a killing blow. "Move yourself you idiot!" The brunette screamed again, pulling her own sword and scanning around for the location of the attackers.

"It looks like we'll have to kill that one there by ourselves, brother." A dark-hair man spoke, getting down behind a low building with a bow in hand. As Michi scanned the area, she missed the movements of two unknown man making their way carefully towards her and Clarke's position.

"Back!" Clarke yelled in time for the brunette to dodge, but the man's blade made a slight contact with the belly of the brunette, making a cut. "Damn!" Clarke said furious to see the man attacking Michi, but she had no time to help her. Suddenly a shadow fell over her, and she just had enough time to make a poor block against heavy attack.

"You are a hard woman to kill" The man said angrily. He was taller than Clarke, a firm structure, however modest near other warriors. His brown hair was neatly trimmed and he had a cropped beard on his face. His eyes were a light shade of hazel. The man was happy to hear the aching groans of Michi and this infuriated Clarke further.

"I just think that you are very incompetent." She was baiting him. She saw the man tensioned and his body twitched with irritation. He attacked recklessly with a sequence of hits, trying to get to her, at which Clarke successfully blocked and dodged. The man was quickly getting angry with the effort he was required to put in to kill the blonde. He throws stronger hits, but it started getting more sloppy as it went along.

The blonde saw her opportunity when he missed a high hit, which went swinging by the top Clarke's head, hitting a support beam. In one swift movement, Clarke thrust her sword straight into the exposed belly of the man. The blade slid easily through flesh and bones. The man froze and then coughed violently as blood started pooling into his stomach. As he fell slowly to his knees, Clarke pulled the sword out of the man, feeling her whole body tense in disgust at the sight of the blood and exposed organs.

She didn’t have much time to process the situation. A group of guards arrived to surround the other man that was attacking Michi. Michi was using up all the battle capacity that she had left. Her vision was blurry and she was confused and dizzy, but she continued to defend and trying to fight back. When she saw the familiar uniform of Arkadia guard approaching she felt the panic that was starting to fill her mind fade a little. The man, identical to the one that Clarke had eliminated just moments before, found himself in a difficult situation. Dying would be more appropriate. He quickly changed tactics to attacking the oncoming group, which resulted in the elimination of a couple of guards.

"Don't kill him!" Clarke yelled stopping the rest of the guards from tearing apart the attacker. Bellamy ran towards the commotion and saw two of his men killed and an unknown warrior being restrained on the ground.

"Gon kwin" He muttered to himself. The guards took the man away leaving only Bellamy and one other guard behind. The blonde ran to the brunette who was trying to get up. She inspected the woman carefully, the most serious injury she had was the arrow in the arm. For a moment, the blonde was relieved.

"You haven't lost a lot of blood, but we must take that arrow out." Clarke spoke, relieved, while trying to help Michi up. Michi faltered and fell back on her knees. "Michi?" Clarke felt her blood run cold.

"Call..." The brunette gasped slightly and felt her head getting heavier. "Sari." Clarke didn't have much time to react, she just managed to hold onto Mich's body and she felt it go limp. The brunette had fainted. Suddenly, Michi's body started to seize violently and a white foam was frothing out of her mouth.

Everything turned into a huge comotion in an instant. Bellamy quickly grabbed the brunette into his arms and sped off to the medical bay. Clarke followed closely behind. The guard was left running after Clarke, looking around as if a new wave of attack would happen at any time.

Abby quickly leaves her office to see what the hell was the yelling that had broken the quiet environment of her day. She froze when she saw Bellamy carrying Michi unconscious in his arms. Clarke stood in the doorway, with half-open mouth and wide eyes.

"What happened?" Bellamy looked at Clarke, hoping the blonde could answered the question thrown by Abby. "Clarke?" She asked, but the woman just opened and closed her mouth. "Clarke!" Abby screamed, shaking the shock off the blonde.

"An arrow in the arm .." Clarke speaks disjointed. "Cut in the belly and back... I... I don't know..." She continued babbling. Abby approached her daughter, trying to understand what had happened. "An attack... She... SARI!" Clarke yelled scaring everyone. She then turned to the guard and called out, making the poor man jump on his feet. "You! Go to the tower, tell Lexa that there was an attack and we need Sari from Wolferkru, IMMEDIATELY." The man nodded and waited for more orders. "Go at once man!" The blonde screamed and the man sped off to the tower.

The guard reached the tower breathing heavily, he quickly told the officers what had happened and the men quickly escorted him to Lexa. The brunette was quietly sitting on the throne, listening to Titus babbling about something involving the trade in Polis. She was trying to pay attention, but it was dull enough for her to audibly sigh several times. The Arkadia guard stepped forward and entered without knocking into the throne room, making Lexa sit upright and placing her hand on her sword.

"What is the meaning of this?" She said coldly. 

"There was an attack against Clarke." Lexa froze. "The wolf warrior is injured and unconscious." The commander raised from the throne and went to the man with quick steps. "Clarke asked to bring Sari urgently." He said stumbling over the words. Lexa waved and Titus quickly left the room to get a messenger ready to send word for Sari.

"Is Clarke alright?" The Heda asked, indicating the man to move and follow her.

"Yes, just a few scratches." He said trying to sound firm against the intimidating figure of the Commander. He was much taller than her, but even so, he felt like when he was a small boy and his father gave him a scolding. The woman walked in quick steps, followed by several guards.

"What happened?" She asked him trying to keep patient and calm. But the quick pace indicated the concern of the woman.

"I don't know exactly, ma'am." He reported lost. "When Bellamy led us there, one of the attackers was killed and the other was trying to kill the warrior. We interfere, but we lost two men." Lexa felt her heart tighten. If one of the men was already dead, most likely Clarke was the one who had struck the blow. She unconsciously quickened her pace.

"And the warrior?"

"In the cell." She nodded and they went in silence to Arkadia.

When Lexa entered the medical bay she could see everything was in a panic mess. Michi was unconscious in one of the stretchers. Abby was doing a series of tests on her. Lexa can see an arrow in a metal pot, it also had several bloody rags in it. Clarke was between two stretchers, facing away from all that was happening around her. Lexa could see Clarke had dried blood on her hands but was relieved to see she didn’t have any visible bandages on her. Lexa slowly approached Clarke, trying not to frighten the woman.

"Lexa..." Clarke called softly, making the brunette approach quickly, pulling her into a tight hug.

"You worried me..." She spoke softly against Clarke's ear. 

"Michi..." Clarke couldn't finish the sentence, she fell into a strangled cry against Lexa shoulder. Lexa knew this process. Clarke would hold it all in until she could let it go and would just drown in tears. She just held the woman until the crying was reduced to small whimpers.

"Sari should be on her way. We sent for her with our fastest horse it shouldn't take more than a few hours." Lexa said guessing the question that was haunting Clarke's mind.

"Let's hope she hangs in there till then." Abby said cutting the moment and the hug.

"Mom?" Clarke asked in a frightened tone. 

"She has been poisoned. I'm trying to fight whatever it is in the poison. But I fear that my knowledge of what may have been used is limited." Lexa nodded in agreement and immediately ordered Nyko be brought. One of the guards quickly withdrew. Before anyone could question anything, Michi began to struggle on the bed, having a convulsion crisis. The crisis didn't last long, but Abby ran hurriedly around the stretcher, trying to stabilize the brunette.

"Is she okay?" The commander asked after a long time. 

Abby wrinkled her lip worried, Nyko entered the room hurriedly, carrying a bag of herbs. He then asked for the symptoms and looked over the wound on the warrior.

"She has high fever, hallucinations, a little trouble breathing and her chest seems to be increasingly loaded with liquid. She lost a lot of blood, too." The man nodded and went to work.

They worked for several hours trying to keep the brunette stable, but it wasn't easy. The fever triggered some heavy bouts of delirium and hallucinations. The warrior never came to speak anything remotely understandable, but the pain on her face was visible. Clarke knew she was, in part, reliving the day where all the Ariele clan had been killed.

The night was fast approaching. It has been four hours since the messenger went to fetch Sari. Lexa who sat rigidly beside a nervous Clarke, assured her that they would be arriving into Polis at any minute. Despite all the support offered by Lexa and Bellamy, the blonde couldn't maintain a fully calm attitude. She was sitting between them, looking anxious between the brunette on the stretcher and the door, her leg was shaking in nervousness and she was clenching her fists so hard she felt the nails pinching her palms.

It wasn't long when a guard knocked on the door. The man barely had time to cross the threshold before he was rudely pushed aside. Giving way to the redhead storming in. Seeing the redhead, the blonde quickly rose up, to be pulled into a light hug. 

"What the hell happened?" Sari asked in a worried tone. She released the blonde from her hug and gave a slight nod to Lexa. Clarke followed with Sari to the warrior.

"We were attacked." Clarke spoke with the squeezed voice. "She was hit by an arrow."

"Damage?" She questioned the blonde directly, but it was Abby who offered the answer. She spoke quickly and gave specific details about Michi's condition.

"We've already closed the injury on the arm." Abby continued. "Niko managed to infuse some herbs together. But she's barely keeping anything down. Fever isn't giving in, seems to be increasing gradually." Sari nodded.

The redhead wasn't a woman of many words in that moment, the serious demeanor conceal a massive concern for her older sister. She began making the treatment for Michi after Abby has finished giving her assessment. She ordered some guards to seek specific supplements from the market. Lexa strengthened the order, stating that whatever was needed would be in her name and then she would trade the appropriate supplements later. Three guards went out quickly, each went to different side of the market, they would have to wake up the owners of the stores to get the supplements.

When the men returned with needed supplies, the real treatment for Michi's poisoning started. Sari mixed up a series of herbs in a brown ceramic mortar. She then added some essences that she had brought with her and made a new poultice for the arm and the minor cuts. Then she made a new blend of herbs and made an infusion. Everyone watched the healer in silence, Abby was fascinated with the ease of the redhead mixing the herbs, making bandages and gradually stabilizing the framework of the warrior.

"Will she survive?" Lexa said in a stoic tone, trying not to show too much concern. She has gradually started connecting with the brunette and a tentative friendship has been established in those weeks. 

"It's impossible to say..." Sari said. "She lost a lot of blood and with the high fever accompanied with hallucinations, it is wearing down on the body. Now it's the battle of the mind." Sari said grim. "The gods know my sister has fought many battles against her own demons, but this may be the decisive battle."

"Why?" Bellamy asked confuse, he has remained largely silent watching everything and trying to support Clarke as much as he could. 

"The poison used is called Shadow Fury, a mixture of very rare herbs." Sari said looking directly at the man. "The poison attacks the mind and body simultaneously. The body is worn by high fevers, seizures and pain. The mind is forced into a vortex of memories and created images, the person relives every painful moment of their lives. Every little trauma that undermines the mind leaving the person becoming weaker. By the time the heart succumbs to the pressure, it stops." Bellamy looked shocked. "I have faith in my sister's mind, but tonight will be her biggest fight." She looked at Clarke. "You should rest, little sister." She spoke in a sweet and worried tone. "She'll need you strong." 

"I'm not leaving here." Clarke said stubbornly.

"Clarke, at least take a shower, change your bandages and eat something." Abby tried, but Clarke firmly declines.

"Your stubbornness, even in good nature, won't help." Lexa said in a warm tone. "Come on, you can't get sick." Clarke looked fearfully. "I know you're scared, but I'll help you... Please, Klark?" With a heavy sigh she accepted, to see the worry swimming in her eyes even though she herself was tremendously concerned for Michi, the blonde couldn't see Lexa suffering and not yield.

As they were leaving the room, Raven came in with a failed attempt of a run. The injured leg hurt tremendously with the added force of pressure on it. She was wide-eyed in panic and looked directly at Clarke. 

"Where..." she said in a tight voice and Clarke nodded slightly towards the stretcher. Raven ignored everything else in the room and headed for the warrior, grabbing the woman's hand and looking worried. Sari just watched the exchange in silence, moving away a bit from the bed to sit on a chair. She watched the woman, she was tense and worried. But it was the tied leg that pulled Sari's attention. She carefully studied the leg, she was intrigued by what caused that damage. Her hands itched to touch the injury, try to correct it. But she stopped herself, put her priorities in order. Her sister has to survive and recover before anything else. Abby, Raven and Sari remained silent, Michi sometimes uttered some cries of pain and mumbled a few things, but none of them understood what was happening in the brunette's mind, then a silence took the room.

LCLCLC

Clarke followed Lexa to the tower. The brunette was relatively quiet, but she felt the green eyes wandering in concern. Lexa wasn't sure what to do, everything depended on time. Time for Michi's survival, time to investigate what happened. Her mind raced quickly in various types of questions she had. But at the same time, she didn't want such burden to be added to the concerns that Clarke already had. She wasn't sure how to help Clarke. When she lost someone precious to her, the brunette knew she had the habit of closing off all her emotions so she doesn’t have to deal with it directly. Clarke wasn't like that, but the blonde's silence was worrying the commander. 

"You're thinking too loud." Clarke said trying to smile, she had retired to bathe and when she return to the room she saw the tense look Lexa had on her face. Several issues rolled into the analytical mind of the Commander, but there were some that were a cause of concern more than others. The time that Clarke was out of the room, it made her get even more introspective about it.

"I'm sorry..." Lexa shared her concern. "I'm worried about how these men came in here." She said honestly, this was one of the concerns. The other major concern was the possibility of Michi not resisting the poison. 

"They were wearing clothes from your clan." Clarke said after a few moments of contemplative silence. "Were there was any guards missing?" Lexa began to think.

"Some hunting groups left yesterday at first light, but 3 men haven't returned yet." Lexa contemplated. "They killed them and used the clothes to infiltrate." Clarke nodded in agreement. "Did they have any indication of which clan they were from?" Clarke shrugged not knowing. "They were probably mercenaries. Nia wouldn't risk sending her guards here. Did any of them said something?"

"Something kiwi?" Clarke said confused, feeling the tiring day starting to hit her. Her eyes were weighing heavily and her mind was starting to get muddled. 

"Kiwi?" Lexa said confused. "Kwin?" She offered and Clarke looked unsure. With a heavy sigh the commander decide to put it out of her mind for now. No one was thinking straight and the more she struggled to figure it out the smaller the chance of getting Clarke to rest. "Come here..." She offered opening her arms, the brunette smiled slightly when she saw Clarke's happy face when she accepted the hug and snuggle into Lexa body.

"If anyone..." Lexa cut her off.

"As soon as there is news of her, I'll wake you." With that the blonde gave in and fell asleep a few minutes later.

The question that concerned Lexa was, would it be good news or bad news?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - Sometimes the choices are made for us

Lexa woke up startle with a relatively gentle knock at the door. She quickly looked around trying to situate herself. Clarke was still laying on top her, clutching her sleeping shirt. The sun showed high through the heavy curtains of the room. In one fluid movement the brunette detached herself off the blonde and went to the door. She opened the door slowly, avoiding noise and listened carefully to what the guard had to say. 

"Klark" She called gently, shaking the blonde lightly by her shoulder. Clarke muttered, but showed no signs of waking up. "Today of all days isn't the best time for you to make yourself difficult." Lexa allowed herself to smile at the wrinkled face of Clarke. "Wake up." She spoke firmly and the blonde after a few moments opened her eyes confused. 

"What?" She asked in a groggy voice. She blinked a few times to clear her mind and then jumped out of bed, startling Lexa who stepped back just watching the blonde racing around to join some clean clothes. 

"Klark." Lexa tried to draw the blonde attention, she called and called, but the woman ignored her. Until the Commander approached her and grabbed the blonde by the shoulders and shook her lightly. "Stop freaking out!" She said firmly, and the blonde looked at her with wide eyes. 

"Michi... She ...?" Clarke didn't even attempted to finish the sentence, she fell back into a soft cry against Lexa. The Commander just sighed and pulled the blonde in a hug. Nothing she could say at that moment would be heard. When the blonde calmed down enough she pulled away from the brunette.

"She woke up." Lexa said promptly and was relieved to see all Clarke's body tension fades away. "Let's get dressed, eat something and then go there." The blonde tried to argue. "This is not a discussion."

LCLCLC

"You scared me to death." Clarke heard Sari's angry voice coming from where Michi was lying. "You shoved yourself in front of a poisoned arrow." The redhead voice was exasperated and the blonde only heard a slight chuckle. "Stop laughing!" The redhead threw her hands up. "I can't see the humor." She crossed her arms and Clarke swore she could see the sullen face of the redhead. "You almost died..." Her voice broke slightly. 

"I know." Clarke smiled at Michi voice, it was a little rougher than usual, but the brunette was alive. "I didn't want to worry anyone... I'm sorry I scared you, little sister." Clarke approached the bed where the brunette was lying, Lexa was following just behind the blonde. When the brown and blue eyes met, Lexa saw the real depth friendship of two women. Both smiled widely, Clarke walked over and pulled the brunette into an awkward hug. The Commander stood watching everything. She felt pleased to not feel jealousy that often was associated with physical touch between the two. Lexa was happy, happy for the warrior to be alive and happy to see Clarke happy. 

"You almost died!" Clarke released in a slightly irritated tone with the woman. "Why did you do that?" Michi looked confused and opened her mouth to answer, but she was cut by Clarke making a rhetorical speech about security being important and that she has already said she doesn't want the brunette die so soon. Michi looked at Lexa in a silent cry for help.

"Klark." The blonde stopped talking and looked at the Commander. "All we know that she will do exactly the same thing without hesitation. The choice to sacrifice to save you, it will always be easier." Michi nodded in agreement.

"I don't want anyone to sacrifice for me." Clarke said crossing her arms with crumpled face. 

"This really isn't your choice." Michi said softly. "I'll proudly die for you." Clarke looked serious. "Let's hope that my luck and the wise people remain around." Clarke looked skeptical. "Death isn't the end." Michi shrugged. In that Abby entered the room and saw everyone stacked around Michi bed.

"What a mess is this? She needs to recover. "Abby attempted to evict everyone from near the bed only to be cut by Michi.

"Let them." The doctor looked incredulous. "I like having them around." She shrugged and Abby sighed in agreement. 

"You at least make room for me to see the wound of my patient." Abby shook hands as if shooing flies off the food. Sari and Lexa looked at her with a raised eyebrow and Clarke had to hold a laugh.

"She is also my patient." Sari said in a slightly sulky tone.

"She's your sister." Abby answered and that made the redhead more confused.

"And what does this have with this?" She asked blankly.

"In our medicine, siblings hardly treat medically others." Clarke explained and Sari looked even more confused. "But, as clearly we are not in space anymore, Michi is both patients." Abby sighed and then nodded, she saw the point that her daughter tried to do. 

"I'm sorry..." She asked softly to Sari, who simply nodded in agreement.

"Sometimes cultures come into friction." Michi said quietly. "Me, for example, never understood why Clarke sends me floating..." This brought laughter from Clarke and Abby.

"It amounts like a go fuck yourself." Lexa said rolling her eyes. "Octavia told me once." She answered the unsaid question from Clarke.

"Good to know." The brunette gave a firm look at the blonde who just swallowed. "We'll talk about it later." The brunette let out quietly and Clarke looked away slightly embarrassed.

"Now, thank you for putting me in trouble." She spoke to Lexa that looked confused. "I'm kidding, Leska..." The brunette smiled. "In parts." The smile faltered a little, but was reinforced when the blonde smiled widely joking. 

"What happened to the man who tried to attack us?" Michi released after Abby and Sari exchanged her bandages.

"He hanged himself in the cell." Lexa said and all the women looked surprised.

"And when you knew this?" Clarke asked confused, she didn't remember a guard comes to report something.

"Yesterday." Lexa spoke in a completion tone. She didn't want to deal with that issue at that time. All seemed to understand the unspoken order and changed focus quickly.

LCLCLC

Several days had passed quickly. Michi was restless in bed, she couldn't stand to stay there staring at the ceiling anymore. Sometimes Sari appeared there and she would speak how the day teaching Abby passed, other times she just sat with Michi, talking about everything or nothing. Every day Clarke would appear and would stay a lot of her free time with Michi. She had told that Lexa had assumed her training. That despite the short hours she was learning a lot.

What was really leaving Michi was uncomfortable was the fact that Raven hadn't come to visit her. The brunette wasn't happy about it, she really wanted to see the mechanics. But she kept those feelings to herself, she just asked about Raven’s heath to Clarke, but she didn't consider the right to demand something from Raven. 

"That girl who was here on the first day." Sari began but the confused look on her sister's face made her rephrase. "Brunette, a little shorter than you..." The warrior continued looking with the same expression. "A bad leg?" Sari offered and a realization look was present in Michi's face.

"Raven." She offered gently, sometimes the warrior was surprised as her twin sister could predict what was on her mind. Although Raven always is on her mind... It was a really rare event.

"What happened to her?" Michi shrugged in the redhead question. 

"She never told me... But she feels pain." The brunette predicted her sister next question. "It's hard for her to keep much weight on the leg, even though she denied it. She feels pain most of the time, at different levels." Sari opened her mouth to question how Michi knew it. "She never told me anything about her leg, but the pain is visible if you look properly... Some days she barely put weight on the leg and works sitting most, when the pain is lower she go out to walk around Polis... "Sari looked at her in silence.” She calls herself crippled." She spoke uncomfortable. The other woman looked as uncomfortable as her sister.

"I could try to help?" Sari offered and the brunette shrugged.

"I don't know if she would accept it... She is afraid of being seen as weak, so she makes a lot of jokes about it..." The healer nodded slightly with her head.

"I'll ask Abby about that fact, maybe she knows more about the health situation. So maybe I can get to her with a formed plan." She then went after Abby, Michi was left alone.

LCLCLC 

The blonde went in quietly in the medical bay, she saw Michi sitting with a sulky face, looking between Abby and Sari. The two women seemed to be in a strong argument, but in a low voice. Michi sighed and threw dirty looks at the two women.

"What's going on?" She asked, jumping sitting next to Michi. The brunette sighed deeply and looked at the blonde.

"One wants to let me out, other don't." She pointed to respectively Sari and Abby. "I'm seeing them in this back and forth for a while." Clarke observed the two women for a while until she fumed.

"Hey!" She screamed extremely high, making the three women jump. "I vote for she gets out of here." Clarke raised her hand and Michi, looking at it, followed suit.

"I vote for she gets out of here too." Michi said in a mockery tone. 

"This is not a democracy." Abby wrinkled her brow in disgust. "You still have to recover."

"She's a warrior." Sari answered and the two stared at each other.

"Let me get out of bed." Michi spoke in a slightly desperate tone. "I won't recover more than already recover if I keep lying down staring at the ceiling." She argued and Abby looked at her thoughtfully.

Then with a sigh she waved positive. That, Michi promptly rose. She had lost a little weight, but the physical structure remained almost the same. Abby then withdrew from the room, leaving Michi dressing. She muttered to herself about crazy warriors who couldn't take care about themselves.

The brunette finished dressing and stretched long. The injured arm wasn't as high as the right arm, but she felt her back pop comfortably. Clarke looked at the brunette with interest, curious to see what she would do.

"Let's take a walk?" Michi smiled widely at the two women. Sari declined the invitation, affirming that it should return to some functions. The two women walked side by side through Arkadia, Clarke tried to stay relaxed but she looked around uncomfortably. Michi watched the blonde carefully with the corner of her eye, Clarke wasn't comfortable, the right hand was on her sword scabbard, and the knuckles were white with the strength applied by the blonde.

"Where are you going?" The blonde asked in a casual tone, but Michi saw the woman lightly tensing.

"You need to relax." 

"Michi."

"You need to calm down, Clarke." The blonde looked tense. "I'm fine."

"You almost died trying to protect me." Clarke gasped slightly and the brunette guided her gently by the arm to a more private place. The brunette pulled her gently into a hug. "You almost died..." The blonde gasped and hugged tight the brunette. Clarke had already cried about this, but she felt the emotions bubbling deep in her chest. "I almost lost you... I almost lost Lexa... I lost Finn... Looks like I'll never be able to have everything I want. The people I love, peace, freedom." Clarke sobbed against the brunette shoulder. "I always have to lose something, my pain is never enough..." Michi hurt by the woman in front of her, she felt every little feeling that Clarke leaves in waves. The blonde was terrified. 

"You have not lost me. You didn't lose Lexa. Finn chose a path of no return, he considered it should do everything to protect you and unfortunately he chose the wrong way to protect you. "

"Why people always want to protect me? Sacrifice for me? Why me? "Clarke said in a mixture of pain, fear and anger. 

"I love you, Clarke." Michi cut her off. "I don't know why I saved you that day, but it was one of the best decisions I ever made." The brunette pulled back slightly from the blonde. "Finn, in his way, also loved you. Even with all the pain he caused." The warrior chose to leave the commander out of the listing of purpose. "You can't decide how others will love you, or how they may want to keep you safe. But that's what love is, you make choices without blinking, without thinking twice just to protect someone special." Clarke muttered softly. "You're special to me. I know you'll get hurt to save me, you know that. So I return the question to you, why you sacrifice yourself to save me? "Clarke looked at her and thought for a moment. 

"You are my family." The blonde started and looked away, understanding what Michi meant. "I love you." She spoke softly and pulled the brunette to another hug. After a while they get apart and followed by walking in Arkadia. "I never had to make decisions like that before the death of my father, having a family is complicated." She let out in a playful tone.

"Wait until you have children." Michi contested and both laughed.  
Clarke led Michi to the Raven workshop, the brunette looked at her curiously.

"You need to fix this." She pointed into the place. Michi looked uneasy. "You two are scared, but be dancing around the issue will not make it solve faster."

"Clarke ..."

"I promised to protect you, Michi, but she's terrified inside. So gather your courage and go talk to her." Michi continued rooted. "Or do you prefer her to be suffering?" Clarke said in a firm tone, which made the brunette swallow hard. The blonde then turned away from the brunette. "I'll be with Lexa." She said shrugging and walking away.

LCLCLC

Michi stood there staring at the door, she then swallowed, took a deep breath and forced the body to move forward, she took slow steps. It wasn't a conversation that she felt perfectly ready to have, but she wanted it to be resolved anyway. Part of the warrior, she doubted that Raven would return the growing feelings.

She held up a shaky sigh and put the move. She took a few uncertain steps into Raven's workshop. The brunette didn't feel confident, but she forced herself to find all her courage and determination. She gave two heavy blows on the door, waiting Raven's voice to be present for she has any idea where to go. She followed the mechanical's voice slowly, when Raven came into view, Michi felt a slight smile appears on her lips. 

"Wait a bit, I have to end it here." Raven said not facing Michi, she pressed tightly a bolt, trying to fix a solar panel on a machine. The warrior waited looking calm, but inwardly she felt the stomach squirm nervously. "Well, now what can I do for yo-" Raven turned and the phrase end up in the middle. "Michi."

"You never came to visit me." Michi wanted to beat herself after the phrase got out of her mouth. This was by far what she wanted to say. 

"What are you doing here?" Raven's eyes were worried. "You should be resting, Michi." The warrior tried to argue about the acceptance of her departure from the mandatory rest.

"I'm fine, Abby, she ..." The brunette was cut.

"Are you fine?" Raven sounded irritated. "You almost died!" She snapped. "You were there, lying in that bed, almost dead! And you tell me you're fine? You were lucky that your sister may come when she came. And even luckier that Abby managed to stabilize you so that she could get here!" Raven limped away from Michi, approaching an empty table. 

"I'm alive." Michi tried to argue again and approached a few steps of the furious mechanics.

"I got there and you were in a bed. Convulsing! I thought you'd die! You were dying and I couldn't do anything to help you!" Michi got a little closer to the brunette. "How do you think I felt? How do you think it was for me to see you dying? How?" The woman spoke quickly trying to express every little feeling she had stuck inside. "I don't know how to react to everything that happened, how to react to the fact that I know you will put yourself at risk again..." Raven said in a low tone and Michi felt her heart break at the woman's suffering so explicit. 

"Raven ..." The warrior murmured softly, her hand lightly against the brunette cheek. The skin was wet with tears and Raven breathed shakily. "I..." Michi stopped and sighed slightly, it was the second time someone broke emotionally by her actions, she didn't know how to react to this, but she knew she should be honest. Because she will do it again if needed... "I'm sorry that I caused so much concern..." Raven closed her eyes and sobbed softly, the warrior then went on to face the hand to the mechanical neck pulling gently for hug. The left hand was resting against the hip of the woman, pulling her pressing against her. 

"People never stay..." Raven said softly against the shoulder Michi. "I never seem to be enough for anyone..." Was with it that makes the warrior finally noticed that there was more beneath that outburst. More insecure than she had ever noticed in Raven, a vibrant fear was present in the woman's heart.

"You're so wrong..." Raven pulled back slightly, looking at the brunette with an insecure look. The warrior's look was steady and it made her stomach squirm slightly. "You're foolish, Raven from the sky people." Michi didn’t give much opportunity for mechanical answer something. She took both hands to the brunette's face, they lips touched lightly and Raven felt her eyes widen with the realization of what was happening. She felt her body soften and she could only take the hands to Michi's hips, trying to support herself, feeling overwhelmed.

Raven finally composed herself enough to return the kiss, it was a chaste kiss, just a light touch of the lips, nothing very depth happened. Michi maintained the contact for a reasonable time, but then pulled back slightly insecure. Their eyes met and Raven can only swallow momentarily.

"I..." The mechanics tried to speak but a sweet smile Michi made her shut up. Raven smiled awkwardly and pulled the warrior into a hug. She felt the need to speak, to express herself, but she doesn’t know what words to use or even what exactly she was feeling. "I..."

"You from the sky people like to talk without having everything in mind." Michi joked lightly to see Raven's mouth open and close, the eyebrows frown in doubt. Raven then rolled her eyes and pulled the brunette for another kiss.

LCLCLC

Clarke sighed pleased she was with the back against Lexa's chest. The two women were in the throne's room balcony. Lexa had her arms around Clarke, her head against the side of the blonde's head. The two were in a comfortable silence. Lexa wouldn't deny that quickly back of Clarke from the medical bay not let her worried at first. But then the blonde expounded on what had happened and new questions formed in Lexa's mind. 

"Will they get all right?" Lexa said of nowhere, surprising Clarke. The blonde gave a slight jump in the Commander's arms, which made the woman pulling a little around Clarke to keep her stable.

"I'm not sure... I hope so." The blonde shrugged. "I honestly don't know, Raven is frightened by all this..." Lexa nodded in agreement. 

"But she didn't see Michi after she woke up..." The brunette spoke quietly, it was a common fact, practically every day the warrior questioned about the mechanics whereabouts. This, led Clarke more than once after the woman questioning about the Latin’s welfare.

"I don't know exactly what it goes on in Raven's mind, she always said that the next day she would see her, but... Well, she never appeared. Today Michi went to her." Clarke swirled into Lexa's arms and held her by the neck. Clarke than pulled the brunette against her and hugged her tight. The blonde felt pleased that both have almost the same height, she could easily fit against Lexa. "I wish they're able to heal the wounds." Lexa nodded in agreement. 

"It's hard to leave the past behind sometimes..." The brunette said and felt a slight shiver up her spine. Merely thinking about Costia, hurts a lot. She allowed herself to get lost in painful memories. But soft lips made contact with Lexa's cheek, green eyes focused quickly into blue. Clarke was frowning in concern, but Lexa just smiled and leaned over to give a light kiss on the blonde's lips.

Both were comfortable with their slow and soft kisses. The desire was still bubbling near the surface, just a few actions could easily ignite both women. But at that moment, they were comfortable with the touches as they were. Lexa was surprised every day with the comfort level she had with Clarke.

A soft knock on the door made the two women apart. They smiled to each other and felt satisfied. Lexa loosened Clarke and went to the door. When she opens the heavy solid wood door, Octavia was present on the other side, between the two guards.

"Heda..." She spoke respectfully, looking at the floor.

"Okteivia." Lexa said looking at the woman seriously. Octavia was always a hot and abrasive flame in battle, but a soldier who doesn't know well her place, she still had much to learn. Lexa considered her a lot, but in parts her had created some concern to the woman in front of her. 

"I would like to speak to Clarke..." She spoke uncomfortable with the penetrating gaze of Lexa. The Commander just nodded and allowed the woman's entry into the throne room. Lexa then moved directly to the throne and sat stiffly there.

"Lexa, I think that Octavia would like to speak privately." Clarke tried, but the tense look of the brunette, made her reconsider briefly. "But, everything you want to say can be said in front of Lexa." Octavia swallowed hard and nodded. Clarke looked at her, waiting for the woman to start talking. 

"I'm sorry." Octavia said tense. She looked at the floor and Clarke felt her eyebrows rise intrigued. "I was stupid. I shouldn't have said all that I spoke or acted as I did. "Octavia shook hands nervously.” I was... No, I'm jealous of all you won even in the worst moments... I lived under the ground my all life, the greatest achievement I had was to go to a masked ball to then be arrested. When we arrived here, you gave me the freedom to run and live, and I tried so hard not to screw it up. But it seems that I have never been hard enough to fix the mess that I created... Bell is... Bellamy is difficult to deal because he wants to protect me from everything." She spoke without breathing. "With your death I had to force myself to take a position in Arkadia which I didn't want to and I was annoyed to be stuck again. Aside... I think that you coming back made me feel all that I avoided feeling and it scared me." Octavia looked sadly at Clarke. "I thought a lot lately and you're right, you tried to give me opportunities and I refused. Indra... She is the best teacher in the world to me, she has taught me so much about being an honored soldier and helps me so much to discover about myself. And she won't let me go back to old habits..." Octavia slowly approached Clarke. "I know it's not much... but I'm sorry..."

Clarke sighed and stood in silent for a moment, she looked away from Octavia and looked at Lexa who was looked everything impassively. But Clarke could notice the slight raise of eyebrow. Lexa then seeing the insecurity in Clarke's face, she gave a faintest smile. What did the blonde take a deep breath and exhale.

"It'll be fine, O." Clarke smiled slightly. "I forgive you." Octavia smiled widely and approached Clarke in quick steps, pulling her into a hug. "We'll have to work a few things, especially with Michi, but it will be all right." 

"I'll do whatever it takes." Clarke then allowed herself to smile, she really liked the brunette, and the blonde would be hypocritical not saying that she didn’t miss the second, and that every time her friendship offerings were denied and pushed away did not hurt. No, Clarke would not deny these facts. So that step in the right direction made her happy. "We must go to Michi?" Octavia offered smiling, but to see the blonde hesitating she amended. "I really want to apologize to her..." Clarke continued hesitating and Octavia smile fell. "She really do hates me that much?" She said uncertainly and Clarke's eyes widened in realization her own reactions. 

"Gods, no, O. She doesn't hate you." Octavia continued with the same expression. "I just don't think now is a good time..." Clarke said without giving further details. But she felt the urge to sigh when she saw the puzzled expression of Octavia, the question there was clear.

"She is with Raven." Lexa said interrupting both. The commander was starting to grow bored.

"Why the hell would she'll be with Raven?" Octavia asked confused. "I didn’t know they were friends..." she continued.” Michi was not in bed?"

"They have a kind of friendship." Watered with sexual frustration, denial and passionate feelings, Clarke continued mentally, but kept her thoughts to herself. 

"Oh. Okay, we can go there then. "Octavia continued without understand and Clarke looked at the woman not knowing what to say. She then reluctantly agreed. They went to Arkadia with Lexa on them heels. The blonde just rolled her eyes to see the macabre fun prowling in the green eyes. Lexa was known to enjoy watching people squirm, Clarke suspected the brunette just wanted to see Octavia being caught off guard.

Every step they gave in Arkadia, more and more Clarke wanted to Michi and Raven had to settle for good or for evil, and that if it was for good, she really wishes they were still dressed when they got there. Clarke felt an uncomfortable shudder to imagine Octavia reaction to seeing her best friend with Michi. Octavia simply entered the workshop, which made Lexa look curious to Clarke. 

"Not a word." The blonde finished slightly irritated and Lexa nodded in her best angel face. "Anything that happens is your responsibility. Including preventing Michi to die." The commander mumbled and nodded.

"What's going on?" The Octavia's voice was neutral and at that Clarke accelerated the steps, fast approaching where the three women were. She suppressed a sigh of relief, seeing both dressed brunettes. But the scene that followed there left Clarke even more confused.

Raven was sitting on a large wooden table, Michi was supported at the same table, just a little farther. And interestingly, Sari was crouched in front of Raven, testing the mobility of the woman's knee. 

"I'm evaluating." Sari said without turning her head and giving a relatively strong tug on Raven's leg.

"Damn it, woman! This is attached to my body!" Raven muttered, just relaxing to feel Michi's hand against hers. "This's all your fault!" The mechanic spoke to the warrior. "Because '. Let Sari take a look at your leg, she might help' I didn't want, but Nooo. You had to insist." Michi just smiled awkwardly.

"Abby's assessment was right. I'll need to reopen your scar where the bullet entered." Sari said more to herself.

"Why that?" Michi asked quietly. 

"I think part or parts of the bullet are still in there. I have some questions." Sari said firm, which made Raven wave the wobbly head. "Do you feel a fever? Or fever on the spot? Weakness all over the body, nausea, constant headaches?" Raven sighed uncomfortable, she already didn’t want to be evaluated with only the two women there, the attachment Octavia, Clarke and Lexa made her even more uncomfortable.

"Raven?" Octavia asked with wide eyes. 

"Sometimes I have a fever." She started sighing. "I feel the scar very warm much of the time, I can't gain weight or muscles so I think it counts as weakness. Sometimes I feel nauseated, but not to the point of throwing up and not all the time too. And yes, I have headaches, especially in the morning." She spoke in a breath, avoiding looking at all women. Her brown eyes were glued in Sari's green eyes, she didn't want to see the disappointment in the other women's eyes. The redhead remained impassive. 

"I believe you have developed an infection in the nerve that goes to your leg, so the weakness. Abby told me you were paralyzed for a long time until she removes the bullet. The bullet was already wrapped in tissue, making it difficult for Abby to know whether there was something else there." Sari explained everything in a deadpan voice. "I believe that the bullet has to split into two or more pieces and that even in her best efforts, Abby couldn't take everything out. She said you did the surgery without any anesthesia." Raven nodded. "This explains the difficulty. Would you be willing to undergo a new round?" Sari asked in a sweeter tone.

Raven hesitated for a moment and her eyes went through all and settled in Michi. The warrior was there looking fondly for Raven, but the concern was visible and it made Raven shudder. 

"I think we can try... There are many risks that I may go to paralyze? Please do not lie to me. "Sari sighed.

"I can't say that has no risk, Raven. It's something extremely invasive for you, me and Abby would be picking on your nerves, this chance is small, but it exists. I consider it more possible, in case of failure, that your situation stays pretty much the same... "

"When you want to do this?" Michi asked.

"As early as possible. The sooner, the better. But Luna is coming and I would be more comfortable with her experience included in that." 

"Luna should arrive in a few days." Lexa said looking at everything with curiosity. "I'll send a messenger find her and ask to accelerate the pace." Clarke opened her mouth to argue that it would be prudent to wait Luna arrive at your normal time. "I want this to happen before the other leaders arrive." Clarke then agreed, the commander wanted to maintain Raven' safety and healing technology secret, the blonde understood that. Octavia was incredibly quiet, looking at everything with a tense face.

"Are you sure you want this?" She asked Raven.

"Yes, I want to be able to be myself..." Raven said softly and all contained a sad sigh.

"It'll be fine." Michi finished the conversation, giving a light grip on the Raven's hand.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dears!  
> I'm happy to say that the moment you waited so much finally arrived. Clexa totally fluffy and smut!  
> I hope you enjoy.  
> NSFW ;)  
> PS: SkyWanheda was very gentle to point a few misgender mistakes, but now I fix it :)

Chapter 14 - Love worth the wait

Clarke went to Lexa's room, the brunette had been relieved of duties. The stress of the last week was weighing on the usually stoic minds of Lexa, and after a particularly exhaustive meeting with Titus, the man suggested that the Commander took a day off to re-focus. After some convincing from Clarke's part, Lexa eventually accepted the idea.

The blonde entered slowly, trying to be as quiet as possible. By the impossibility of Lexa sleep in till late, she had followed the restart of Michi and Clarke training. She had remained silent much of the training and only expressed some concern about the reduction of the brunette breath. But Clarke explained that because of the poison, Michi had to re-educate her body back, until the previous physical fitness returned. Michi on the other hand, had said that it will not be a major concern and with the intensive training she'll quickly outgrow her current physical condition.

The brunette then had followed shortly after the midday meal, hold a series of training with Indra and the other soldiers. Lexa had returned to her room and Clarke went to Arkadia, she just wanted to check how was the preparation for Raven's surgery. The blonde was really worried about it. Since that, she started to visit the mechanics religiously, but today she was absent. Soon she discovered that Raven was waiting for the end of Michi training. Apparently they wanted to spend quality time together.

Clarke didn't matter much about the reduction time with Michi or Raven. She was happy that the two had agreed and were gradually deepened their relationship. She sighed pleased to note that it would have a good time with her own special person. Clarke felt her heart warming to see the brunette comfortably lying in bed. Lexa was face down, hugging the pillow that Clarke generally used, the brunette's breathing was steady and deep. The blonde took the opportunity to blatantly look at Lexa's body and allowed herself freely ogle the beautiful woman.

She usually didn't have many chances to observe Lexa fully relaxed. Usually the brunette wake up before the blonde, and begin trying to convince Clarke to wake up. The few times she woke before the Commander, both were so tightly together that the slight movement would wake the woman. But now, totally unaware of surroundings, barely covered with the thin sheet and the pale light of the afternoon coming from the windows. Clarke never found Lexa more beautiful as at that time.

Slowly and quietly, Clarke grabbed her drawing materials and sat in the chair. She put on some comfortable clothes and watched Lexa for a few moments and then started doodling. She began with the body, slowly traced the outline of the legs under the sheet, the strong back, arms and hands gripping the pillow, she then began to sketch the face and hair. Almost two hours had passed since Clarke had started and she was really happy with the design. And she was also surprised by the fact that Lexa remained asleep.

She finally allowed herself to approach the brunette, she slowly pulled the sheet from Lexa's body. The fabric gave way easily and the brunette just scowled uncomfortable with the cold air lightly touching her skin. Clarke smiled at furrowed nose and she even snuggling more against the pillow. Clarke allowed her fingertips go gently into the soft skin of Lexa legs, she felt pleased to see small goose bumps arise where her nails made contact with the skin.

Lexa let out a little sigh however remained asleep, Clarke gently palmed the strong back of the commander, her fingers made a slight pressure against the well-built muscles, the hand slowly rose from behind, till the woman hairs. The brown hair was devoid of traditional braids, fluffy hair was sprawled around the Lexa's head, and some strands were lost on the woman's face. Clarke slowly pulled them off, taking them with to the rest of the hair.

Clarke felt more than saw the change of the woman breathing, slowly the beautiful Lexa's green eyes was present, they were sleepy and a little unfocused. But quickly the woman opened a sweet smile for Clarke.

"Hey... Did you sleep well?" The blonde asked softly, sitting next to Lexa, in a small vacant space of the bed. 

"Uh-huh..." Lexa said sleepily and giving a little yawn. Clarke smiled widely at the woman and leaned lightly brushing her lips against Lexa's. Lexa rolled and her free hand pulled Clarke back for the back of the neck, the blonde fell on the brunette with they lips still together. Clarke followed gladly supporting her body against Lexa.

The kiss quickly evolved, Clarke's tongue brushed lightly against Lexa lip and so, tongues came into full contact. Within a few movements Lexa threw away the pillow that was blocking her other arm. The pillow fell with a thud, but that was ignored by both women. She put her hand to the middle of Clarke's back, pulling her close. The blonde quickly ran a leg on each Lexa trunk side, hands tangled in brown hair, pulling the woman into a sitting position.

Clarke's hands were restless, they strolled through the brunette's hair, neck, shoulders and back. Scratching and kneading the muscles, Lexa just sighed pleasurably against the pink lips. The brunette's hands slowly got down from Clarke's back to her hips. The blonde tried to keep the hips still, but the intensity of the kiss allied with the pulsing desire she felt about Lexa all times made her deep sigh and let the woman's hands guiding her body in a smooth movement back and forth.

Clarke needed more contact, need hands and lips brunette against her body. She was tired of waiting, all the latter-day chaos took a long time, a lot of attention of the two women. Clarke knew life on the ground, not allow much free time and she wanted Lexa deeply, wanted to enjoy every little moment and minimum that could have Lexa only for her.

Lexa seemed to fell her restlessness, she disentangle from kiss and looked puzzled. Clarke just huffed unhappy with the end of the kiss, but to see the curious look from the woman she smirked mischievously. The blonde took off her entire body from warm contact against Lexa, the brunette just stared trying to find out if she had done something wrong. But to see the blonde's hands, rise slowly and teasingly from her own legs to her hips, Lexa swallowed anxiously. 

Clarke slowly pulled the shirt up, removing quickly when the fabric blocked her vision. She wanted to see Lexa reaction closely. The brunette mouth opened slightly and her eyes widened. Clarke sighed pleasurably to see Lexa pupils dilate dramatically with the vision of her pale skin.

The blonde will never confirm, but she felt a little insecure about her body. Even though she had gained muscles with training, there were many scars from the attack and that made her wince in insecurity. And if Lexa didn't like how she looked?

She hadn't much time to keep these thoughts, the contented sigh of Lexa quickly blocked anything negative. The brunette looked at her rapt, her hands were still standing in the blonde hips, attempted to rise, but Lexa was awaiting a Clarke signaling.

Lexa continued unmoving, but her fingers slightly flexed against Clarke hips. With an almost imperceptible nod, Clarke gave permission Lexa was waiting. Lexa's hands against the soft skin of Clarke stomach were a little rugged, but that only increased the number of chills that appeared on the skin of the blonde. The curious fingers explored every little scar and every inch of the skin, they wandered over the ribs and then stopped just below her breasts.

Her breasts were free, Clarke had removed any compressive clothes earlier. Lexa looked at them carefully, they were relatively large, in an elegant drop form, and the nipples were slightly puckered in a beautiful old rose color. Lexa concluded that this was the most beautiful couple of breasts she had ever seen. Clarke on the other hand was getting redder with the obvious analysis of her breasts. She remained standing, trying not to fidget uncomfortably.

She opened her mouth to make a comment, trying to distract herself from her fears. Lexa but didn't give her much opportunity, the brunette rose up her hands and covered Clarke's breasts lightly. She felt the weight and heat, but did nothing beyond that. The words of the blonde, caught in her throat and she held up a shaky sigh. 

"You are magnificent, Clarke..." The blonde didn't have much time to comment, Lexa hands lightly squeezed her breasts and Clarke can only sigh and close her eyes. When a hand of Lexa left her breasts and returned to the hip, blue eyes opened in curiosity. But the lustful look she was getting made her strongly sigh. Within seconds Lexa, who was still oblivious to Clarke facial reactions, joined lips in soft bosom before her. Lips slightly sucked and the tongue was doing subtle contacts against Clarke's nipple, the blonde just writhed and uttered a few low moans of pleasure. She barely felt when the brunette pulled her hips back to dangle. But Clarke deeply felt the surge of pleasure that twirled in her body when her center made contact with Lexa belly. She just could drop a higher, throaty moan, just to take Lexa an equally deep groan.

The exploration steadily followed from there. Lexa no longer needed to guide Clarke's hips. The blonde was swinging firmly against the Commander body. The thighs pressed against Lexa hips and the brunette was exploring increasingly the pale skin in front of her.

Clarke long ago had lost control. Blonde's hands insistently pulled the sleeping shirt of Lexa, trying to take off the clothes that prevented skins contact. Clarke had finally managed to have a good grip on the sides of Lexa shirt, and with a strong tug, she made the brunette to take off the lips of her skin and help her in removal of the offending item. But Lexa didn't let much time to Clarke look newly exposed skin, she quickly returned her hands and mouth to the blonde body.

Lexa was quickly losing the small remnant of self-control she had so far. In one quick motion she flipped the blonde back in the bed and settled between the woman's legs. Clarke pulled the brunette to a new kiss, this was full of tongues and teeth, the blonde took advantage of the sloppy kisses to nibble on the Lexa lips. The brunette could only drop light moans of pleasure. The brunette fingers played with Clarke short waistband wore stalling to pull, she was unconsciously waiting for the permission of the blonde. But Clarke didn't notice the woman uncertainty, she just raised up a little her hips, waiting for the brunette remove clothes. Lexa took a few seconds to get the message, and then remove the piece.

The tips of the brunette's fingers barely made contact with the skin of the blonde legs. She just explored lightly, causing some shivers appear on the skin. Clarke felt the satisfied smile of Lexa against her lips, that made her took off her lips and let out a sigh mixed with a little laugh. 

"Hmmm?" Lexa asked looking curiously.

"You look so pleased with yourself..." Clarke answered the question unspoken in a husky tone. The voice just made the another woman sigh. Lexa shrugged and then smiled widely.

"It's not time to talk..." Lexa caused. "Klark." She spoke in a deep husky voice, which made the blonde blush lightly. "You are so beautiful..." Lexa said moving away in her knees and watched Clarke whole body. The blonde center was covered only by her panties.

The green eyes were almost taken by black, they strolled against Clarke's skin. Making the blonde gasp. In one fluid motion, the blonde sat, with Lexa still kneeling between her legs. Her eyes roamed the brunette's body, and fingers tingled to touch the skin in front of her. Lexa seemed to notice that now was the time to Clarke explore and remained kneeling comfortably between the thighs of women. Clarke looked for a few moments before shaking her head slightly and closes the mouth of the skin. Lexa felt the skin tingling in anticipation, but nothing she had ever dreamed could prepare her for the real feel of Clarke's mouth on her skin.

Lexa barely tried to contain the satisfied groan that slipped between her lips. Clarke's hot mouth explored Lexa's stomach, tongue exploring every little muscle that lay low the soft skin. Lexa can only sigh when she felt the blonde marking her sensitive skin. She felt her face heat up with the idea of Clarke marking her. She would walk proudly with all the love marks that Clarke left in her body.

The brunette's hands went straight to the blond hair, she lightly press Clarke's face against her body, pulling gently to her lips reach her breasts. The blonde didn't hesitate and in one swift movement, she took the wrinkled nipple in her mouth. She sucked and nibbled then passed her lips to the other breast. Lexa was half-open mouth, letting out little moans and groans, she was drowning in pleasure that Clarke's hands and mouth were producing. Clarke raised her hands to the edge of Lexa's pants, she pulled slowly, giving the opportunity for the brunette change her mind.

Lexa didn't deny the suggestion, she arched against Clarke's mouth. The blonde totally pulled Lexa's clothes off the soft skin, she also pulled under the underwear clothes, leaving the Commander naked in front her. Clarke pushed off her face of the brunette's body, she looked closely at the woman's body. The blonde just gasped to the deliciously body, all set and muscled in front of her. Lexa didn't give much room for the blond explored, she quickly laid Clarke again, kissing the blonde's body, pulling her panties off, that were still stopping the progress of her mouth.

Clarke gasped and called softly Lexa's name, she moaned and begged for more. Lexa didn't linger, she went down her mouth to Clarke's center. The blonde moaned loudly and grabbed Lexa hair. The tongue explored, teeth slightly pulled the clit. Clarke felt overheated.

"Please, Lexa..." Clarke tried to stimulate the brunette to do anything more deeply than a light exploitation.

"What you need, ai hodnes?" Clarke groaned.

"You, Babe." She gasped. "I need you doing what you really want to do..." Lexa held her breath for a moment, surprised how well the woman knew her.

Lexa didn't answer. She just left her possessive side to loosen a bit. The fingers joined with the mouth, she penetrated one finger slowly. Clarke just moaned loudly and returned to firmly grasp the brown hair. Lexa's mouth became to be more aggressive, matching the movements with light strokes, however deep of her fingers, which were now two. Clarke was quickly reaching the summit, she felt the body tingling and an orgasm that was being built slowly, but she knew it would be strong and powerful.

Lexa manipulated her body like a finely tuned instrument. She knew exactly when rolling the fingers, she knew when to suck harder or nibbling. Clarke wasn't aware of the sounds she was making. Every little sound that the blonde had left makes the brunette even wetter. Clarke was soaked in her mouth, Lexa increased everything and Clarke sounds grew louder and closer to each other.

When the blonde came, she was a sight to be seen. One hand was against Lexa's neck, her nails firmly attached to the skin, the other was in her own hair, grabbing and pulling. The back was arched and muscles constricted with rhythmic spasms. The hot center firmly pressed Lexa's fingers, the brunette had trouble keeping her fingers back and forth gently to prolong the pleasure. Several moments later the blonde relaxed against the bed, allowing Lexa to withdraw her fingers of the hot and wet center and dragged herself against Clarke's body, to finally kissing her deeply.

Lexa felt Clarke's hands come down in her body and grab her butt cheeks, pulling her against the warm and sensitive center. Clarke pulled away from the kiss, making Lexa open her eyes. Green eyes were greeted with a mischievous smile and a hot look.

"Clarke?" She asked in a fun tone to see that the woman was still waiting. 

"Well, what are you waiting... Lie down, niron." Lexa felt her heart accelerate greatly the endearment name. She vaguely remembered the day Clarke explained why some skaikru called they lovers of babe, she then explain that was something similar to niron. Listen Clarke calling her that way, made her feel warm and loved. Without flinching, she rolled to the blonde side, Clarke followed the movement quickly, placing between Lexa's legs.

Clarke didn't take long, she put her fingers quickly to Lexa's center, smiling widely when she felt how wet was there. She wanted to explore every little bit of Lexa's skin, but she noticed that the brunette was writhing in unresolved lost, the thighs were soaked, the skink flushed and a thin layer of sweat dampened in her soft skin. Clarke explored with her eyes the brunette body. Lexa felt herself more and more wet, but she didn't allow herself to be embarrassed, her body simply reacted to Clarke and she refused to be embarrassed by something as incredible as that. Clarke to hear the sigh contained from Lexa mouth, indicating that she was getting impatient, she lost no time, she began to circle the clit, making Lexa sigh softly in pleasure.

The blonde knew that the brunette would be a silent lover, the brunette was particularly quiet at all. She then focused on the physical reactions of Lexa, how she reacted to everything and what she seemed like more. When she pressed more firmly she received a louder reaction, so she kept circling quickly and firmly the brunette clit. Lexa also seemed like when Clarke bit skin and when she left some marks the brunette seemed to gasp louder.

When the Commander seemed overwhelmed she slowly put a finger inside the woman. Lexa hasn't had such a strong reaction to the penetration as of the light bites, but the little moaning said she was enjoying it. With the other hand, Clarke slowly kneaded the brunette breasts. The blonde mouth was exploring the Commander hips, leaving there a few more marks that Lexa seemed approve deeply.

When Lexa came against Clarke's hand, it was quietly and almost without sound. She pulled the blonde to a deep kiss, the brunette body writhed and pressed against Clarke. The woman pulled and squeezed, kissed and bit blonde's lips, demonstrating the intense pleasure that the blonde provided. When Lexa's body calmed down and Clarke slowly withdrew her fingers, the two allowed themselves to be hugged, with soft bodies and sweat clinging skins. But none of them want to move, they had finally taken that step, both were satisfied to stay there just hug, exchanging languid and deep kisses. 

"Well... That was fun." Clarke said in a playful tone that made Lexa fall into a deep laugh.

"Really fun, actually." She said still laughing. This was one reason she was in love with Clarke, the blonde brought her mood and the pleasures of life. With Clarke she didn't feel obliged to be cold and stoic Heda all the time, she could be just Lexa. Without fear and without judgment. Lexa rolled slightly so that both stay face to face. Clarke frowned when she saw the serious look on Lexa's face, but when she was questioning what was in the brunette's mind, she was cut. "I love you, Klark." The blonde felt the warm cheeks and heart skip a beat. 

"I love you too, Leska." Clarke replied without hesitation, smiling widely at the brunette. She was drawn to a deep, loving kiss. Clarke considered for a moment, while cuddled with Lexa, her life was finally being more than just survive.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Quite a while, I know, sorry about ... My life got in the way ...  
> But! Here's a new chapter!  
> Reviewed by dear SkyWanheda (fanfiction)!

Chapter 15 - An old friend

Clarke really thought they were going to a beautiful second round, but a firm knock on the door made Lexa sigh deeply. She stood up, pulling the flaps that gave privacy to her bed. And then with a quick order she allowed the entry of whoever it was. Both she and Clarke were protected by leather flaps. Clarke continued lying face down in bed. She knew it would be very difficult for an attack here, in the private chambers of Lexa. She allowed herself to relax and sleep takes her away. 

"Aleksandria." A firm voice made Clarke snap her eyes open. She looked curiously at Lexa, the brunette was tense and looking at the leather flaps with a look of a deer being caught in headlights.

"Lexa?" Clarke whispered and it seemed to take the brunette's out of her frightened state. Lexa promptly grabbed a robe and threw it to Clarke. The blonde looked confused, but wore the piece of clothing. Lexa quickly grabbed another robe for herself. Clarke wanted to laugh at the scared little girl expression of Lexa, but confusion gripped the blonde's mind leaving her without knowing how to react. The blonde didn’t have time to ask what was going on, the brunette quickly pulled the leather flap.

On the other side, was a brunette woman with hazel eyes. Clarke assumed that this woman was the same height of Lexa. The firm look on her face made Clarke become even more intrigued. She should be approximately her mother`s age. She was wearing dark blue clothes and Clarke saw some sea shells hanging as ornaments. 

"I finally get to Polis after a week of travel, and that's how I am received." Lexa gulped and smiled shyly at woman. "At least it was for a good cause." The brunette looked at Clarke with happy eyes and it made a blond eyebrow pop up puzzled. "Apparently it's really a pleasure, Wanheda." The brunette smirked mischievously.

"And you would be?" Lexa looked between the two women carefully. But the slightly offended tone Clarke used made her look frightened. 

"Luna." The woman replied dismissively, as if speaking that isn't important.

"Floukru heda." Clarke said in a recognition tone. The brunette just nodded carefully. "You notice that you interrupted?" Clarke said in a slightly playful and serious tone. The brunette just raised a puzzled eyebrow. Lexa in the middle of the two women looked like she would explode.

"I didn't think Lexa would have company." Luna shrugged. "I apologize." She said with a grin. "But it's about time, Aleksandria." Lexa sighed in exasperation. 

"I knew you two together would give me trouble." She rolled her eyes playing lightly. But she soon became serious again and approached Luna carefully. "It's good to see you again." Clarke saw the look of the older brunette soften and a genuine caring smile settle. The two brunettes hug lightly and Clarke could watch with pleasure the loving exchange. She got up and stood a few steps behind the two women. When they parted, Luna looked at her curiously. 

"So you're the one that brought down the mountain." She spoke in a curious tone and Clarke felt an uncomfortable shiver up her spine. "But it seems to me that you aren't very proud of this achievement."

"You do what you have to do." She said defensively. Luna just looked puzzled, but didn't disagree with the statement.

"Have you seen Sari?" Lexa offered changing the subject. Clarke made a mental note to thank the commander later. The blonde saw Luna's eyes shine in joy. 

"Not yet. She's somewhere in the sky people district." Luna said waving a hand dismissively. "Apparently, my apprentice has an apprentice." She mumbled and Clarke laughed fun. "What do you know that I don't know?" Said Luna narrowed looking a little frustrated and curious.

"I would not say that my mother is an apprentice, only..." Luna continued with the same look. "The two are learning together, I think the term partnership would be more appropriate."

"So we find your mother, Wanheda." Luna spoke in a common tone.   
"Clarke." The blonde corrected. "Or Skaiheda if you want to be formal." She shrugged. "Just do not call me this name." Luna frowned, but nodded.

"Could you wait a while, Luna?" Lexa questioned in a relatively soft tone. The brunette nodded and left the room. 

"So this is the famous Luna." Clarke said in an amused tone. Lexa looked puzzled. "I like." She laughed lightly and pulled the brunette in for a light kiss. "Come on, badass Commander, we have to go to my mother." Clarke pulled Lexa by the hand to the bathroom adjacent to the room. Letting go of her hand, the blonde undid the knot of the robe and dropped the robe, dropping it. Lexa froze to seeing Clarke`s naked body. The brunette kept frozen while the blonde started to the heating water. Thank the gods and Raven with her solar panel. "You're coming, Lex?" Clarke asked in a sly smile, breaking the observation of the brunette.

"Sha, ai hodnes."

LCLCLC

Luna saw the two women quietly decent down the stairs to the tower's ground floor. Lexa was in her full commander costume, except the war paint. At the sight of Clarke, Luna furrowed her brows confused, she was wearing typical clothing of wolf warriors.

"I thought you were one of the people who fell from the sky?" She said slightly confused.

"Well, I had a period of amnesia and a member of the wolf clan welcomed me." She shrugged. "It fell strange to using my old clothes." She explained briefly and Luna nodded in agreement. 

"I heard rumors that you can kill thousands with a look." Luna said in mock serious tone.

"I'm still not a killing machine." Clarke said in the same tone. Lexa looked at the two, uncomfortable, but soon relaxed to see the women smiling at each other.

"I'm glad that the rumors of your death were just that, rumors. Even if misused by the Queen." Clarke smile faltered a bit and that made Luna's eyebrow rise intrigued. "But I guess I need to be updated on many things." She said, seeing the expression of both women.

Lexa led Luna to a separate room still in the tower. She quickly informed all the woman needed to know about Clarke and the attacks. It would be wrong to say that the woman was angry, furious seemed more appropriate.

"After Kostia, she does it. Blood must have blood, Lexa." Luna said in an angry tone.

"I need evidence to incite a war." Lexa hit back and Luna pointed to Clarke. "The queen would convince the coalition that Clarke would be dead. You do know how manipulative she can be." Luna huffed in exasperation. "I'm doing things the right way. If something goes wrong... If I do something wrong..." Lexa hesitated. 

"I won't let any harm come to you." Luna said in a sweeter tone.

"It's not me I'm worried about. If I die, the spirit will find another. But the opposite... I don't know if my spirit will hold a second time. " The commander spoke softly and almost shy.

"I want your spirit exactly where it is." Clarke said automatically, she was focused on Lexa, losing the curious look that Luna gave her. "And I have proof, myself I’m hard to kill." She let out a snort that made the commander smiling slightly.

Luna noticed the two women carefully. Somehow she knew that the woman was special to Lexa, even more special than Costia. She held a satisfied smile, looked like Lexa had finally found someone who treated her as a person and not just as the commander of the thirteen clans. They went to Arkadia, Luna had momentarily put the matter aside. Clarke appeared to be uncomfortable with the subject at hand and Luna really wanted to see her former student. Luna looked curiously at the large structure that made up the medical office of Arkadia.

"It's not good to be stubborn all the time, Bell. Especially about it." The phrases automatically attracted Clarke's attention. 

"I'm not being stubborn. I just do not understand. "Bellamy sounded confused and when the three women entered the room they saw only the two that were among the stretchers.

"It's a relationship, get used to it." Raven rolled her eyes snorting angrily.

"Yeah, but ..." Bellamy tried again. 

"Is it not enough just, me being happy?" Raven made a great gesture to herself. The three women stopped looking at the situation, Lexa and Luna appeared to be uncomfortable, as Clarke was about to intrude herself. "Look, I told you personally because you're one of my closest friends. And I didn't think it would be nice for you to discover otherwise. But I'll repeat to make this clear, Bell, this has absolutely nothing to do with you. "Raven said in an angry tone.

"Raven... I" He started. 

"OK. That's enough." Abby came out of her office. "I don’t know what's going on and heaven help me, but ignorance can be a blessing. I don't want to know. But now it is enough." The doctor ordered firmly, which made Bellamy close his mouth frustrated. He didn't give much time for anyone to say anything else, he turned back on his heels and left the room. The three women near the door let him go, Bellamy apparently had not seen any of them.

"Is everything okay?" Clarke asked in a soft tone. 

"Just, He's being difficult." Raven sighed. "At some point in time he will calm down and digests the new information." The mechanic shrugged. "I confess that I could have been a little more delicate." Abby nodded in agreement.

"You were as delicate as an elephant in a china shop. To consider that, Bellamy responded extremely well." Raven shrugged.

"I'll talk to him again later."

"He's like an older brother to us all." Clarke began gently to Raven. "One would assume that he would get confused and even jealous at some point, Rae. But, it's like you said, time helps in the process." She shrugged. "You remember how he was when he found out about..." She pointed to herself and Lexa. 

"He reacted badly?" Abby asked with a steady gaze on her face.

"I would not say bad, mom. He ends just projecting his insecurities in the form of frustration." Clarke said thoughtfully. "The problem wasn't Lexa, it was any chance I get hurt in the end." The Lexa's eyebrow rose quizzically. "But he digested the situation and accepted it easily after a few days." She shrugged. "I think that Bell tends to want to protect the world in a glass case, and see that the situation is not quite as he planned, it would take him out of his comfort zone. But it fits and everything moves on." Raven nodded silently and Lexa stared at Clarke.

"I didn't know that." She spoke in an almost uncertain tone. 

"It wasn't very big actually, Lex..." Clarke explained sweet. "It was just before the second attack, and with all that commotion I ended up leaving that aside." Lexa nodded in agreement. "I'll try not to let something aside again." The commander smiled satisfied with the silent communication between them both. Lexa feared secrets after her own failure on the mountain, she was being absolutely honest about everything with the blonde. Luna watched all curiously, her presence had been forgotten with the beginning of the conversation between Clarke and Raven. The woman just cleared her throat calling attention to herself. 

"Well, hello stranger." Raven said in an amused tone.

"Luna, I'm sorry." The older brunette dismissed Lexa's comment.

"Mom, this is the leader of the boat people, Luna. Luna, this is my mother, Dr. Abby Griffin." The women greeted politely, but any comment that could be done was cut with Sari and Michi entering the medical field.

"I'm saying, if you wanted to kill yourself, it was easier to go meet a Pauna." Michi sounded fun. 

"Don't be inconvenient." Sari said grumbling.

"Is everything okay?" Abby asked to see the bloodied cloth in the hands of Sari. The doctor pulled the redhead and quickly inspected the wound.

"She tried to kill herself." Michi shrugged.

"I didn't see the branch." The redhead muttered as Abby cleaned the wound.

"You were looking back." Michi replied. "I didn't ask company in the forest." With that Raven quickly slapped the warrior's shoulder.

"Don't be a asshole with your sister." She spoke in a firm tone, which made the brunette mumble and nod. Luna looked at everything with curiosity. 

"You didn't change much, didn't you?" The two wolves women smiled awkwardly at Luna. "But some things have changed." She said watching the women in the room.

Luna and Sari engaged in a long conversation about how each other was. From time to time the older woman questioned Michi about something or another. After a short time the leader discovered the story of Clarke`s rescue and life with Michi in the forest. The woman was surprised by the easy acceptance of the blonde woman in the clan, since the wolves were usually extremely reserved.

The other women talked among themselves, and for the first time in a long time all were satisfied and happy to be in the medical field. The place was usually reserved for concerns with loved ones. But Raven was growing impatient with the delay to really talk about her surgery.

"I don't want to sound desperate, but can we talk about something?" She said cutting all women. Luna looked puzzled and Raven in response, pointed to the leg. "Your student wants to open me up and we were just waiting for you." She said impatiently.

"Raven, be polite." Abby scolded. 

"So you're the patient. I was curious to see who it was." Luna spoke in a common tone, she quickly looked around the room. "I will ask you all to withdraw the room so I can evaluate." Lexa nodded and pulled Clarke, even if unwillingly, out the room. Michi followed almost as reluctantly as Clarke. The three women stopped nervously at the entrance of the medical area.

LCLCLC 

Time flew after it, Luna assessed the situation exactly as Sari and Abby had evaluated before. And in two days Raven surgery was ready to happen. Everyone was nervous about the possibility, even if minimal, something can go wrong. But Raven put on the bravest face and had pretended that she was not scared inside. She had just confessed to Michi, that she was terrified to feel all that pain again. The older brunette just made a point of reaffirming that times were different and that this time she would receive a decent anesthesia.

That evening, everyone was sitting in the makeshift waiting room in front of the room where Raven was being operated. Michi was wedged in between the wall and Clarke. Lexa was impassive next to the blonde. Octavia was practically shaking all the bank with her leg constantly moving and Bellamy was standing, pacing back and forth nervously.

"Stop going crazy." Michi scolded, she herself was nervous but was firmly controlling her temperament.

"They have been there for two hours already." Bellamy said nervous.

"They are taking a bullet out of Raven's back, of course it will take time." Clarke countered. 

"How are you two so... Quiet?" He asked the two warriors.

"We're not." Lexa said in one breath. "We are concerned, just like you. But no good will come from getting freaked out about something that we don't have control over." Michi nodded in agreement.

"More nervousness in this room and it explodes." Michi scoffed, but ended up taking an elbow from Clarke. When the brunette would return the favor the door opened, Abby left with a tired feature from there.

"Mom?" Clarke asked with a sinking heart. 

"We found two pieces of bullet, both well wrapped in tissue, we withdrew it. Raven began bleeding on the table." Michi nervous held her breathing. "But we found the bleeding and stabilize it." Abby sighed. "But if there is a positive result, we will only know in a few days. Luna and Sari are doing, what I dare call, healing rituals." She looked confused at Lexa.

"They are part of the healing culture, it is something more traditional, I assume that they kick you out of the room." Abby nodded. "Only healers and boats clan learners can participate in these rituals." Lexa said simply to avoid a conflict. Abby sighed and nodded in agreement, then she withdrew to clean up and prepare the mechanics room for post-operation care.

Everyone in the room still had to wait for some time until Sari and Luna left the operating room looking satisfied. Sari reported that with some physical therapy the possibilities of total movement returning, were high. Luna was pleased with the way of the surgery, and warned that as soon as possible inform someone that Raven was taken to the room for recovery, and that only three of them would stay in the room.

Soon the two Blake’s were already up and then there was an argument among everyone, except the Lexa and Michi.

Michi saw Abby approaching silently she got up and went to the woman. There was a short exchange of words, where Abby gave light instructions to the younger brunette. With that, she just went out medical in quick steps. Followed by the three young arguing.

"Okay, who will be the other two that will be with Raven?"

"Two?" Octavia asked confused.

"Yes, Michi is already there." She shrugged. "Then, who?" She asked pointedly, cutting the attempted argument. 

"The Blakes." Clarke said in finality, and the siblings looked confused. "Michi is already there, I have no reason to fight about it anymore." She shrugged.

" Were you fighting for her?" Bell sounded uncomfortable.

"They're girlfriends, and Michi would not bring herself to this discussion to defend her own right." She shrugged again and both Blakes looked at each other and sighed in agreement.

"You're weird, Princess." He said looking at her funny. The siblings followed close behind Abby to Raven's room. Leaving Clarke and Lexa behind. 

"Won't you stay with Raven?" Lexa asked confused.

"No, I'll stay with you, ai hodnes." She smiled sweetly and Lexa felt her heart lost a beat. "She'll be safe with the Blake’s and Michi. I'd rather stay with you." Clarke wrapped her arms around the woman's shoulders pulling her into a hug. Lexa didn't argue if Clarke wanted to spend time with her, she more than readily accepted.

LCLCLC

The two women were watching Titus training the nightbloods. Clarke still felt some distrust with the carrier of the flame for her. But the man was wise enough to keep his thoughts to himself. Clarke wondered, what if he wasn't so submissive to Lexa. The blonde quickly shook her head taking those absurd ideas of betrayal.

"Did you know the last Heda? 

"She was a wise woman." Lexa said slowly. "Too bad she had little conviction to unite the twelve clans." She continued to see the confused look on Clarke. "Previous Hedas were more focused on surviving the war. And not all were accepted by other clans. I was the one trying to unite them into a single front. The war against the Ice nation has always been a great motivator for military union, but the political and economic union had never happened in such great shape." 

"So you took over and had to deal with all this?" She nodded and Clarke asked curiously. "How old were you?" She knew that answer, but knows Lexa's version was more interesting. 

"I was 14." Lexa thought for a moment. "Titus was of great help in the economic part, but not so much in the political. He never believed that there would be a way to gather the clans in a large herd, as he called it. But I was always insistent." Lexa shrugged and Clarke laughed internally, insistent was a way to delicate say that Lexa stubbornness surpassed in numbers the disbelief of others. The brunette looked at her curiously and she gave a modest smile. 

"Michi told me that Kostia and Ariele met... And that was the destruction of Ariele`s clan that the Queen captured..." Clarke cut herself. 

"Kostia always was very peaceful. And it almost brought discord among us. I wasn't ready to understand peace and she didn't want to understand war." Lexa sighed. "When she asked me to negotiate with the peaceful clans I thought there would be no evil. She traveled for a while, my scouts always telling me of her safety. When she arrived in the boats clan and approached Ariele I thought everything was fine." Lexa was with glazed eyes remembering that fateful news. "I knew a few days after the attack. Michi, which at the time I didn't know who she was, had informed the leader of the wolves and then they had informed me. My scouts were dead. When I knew it was too late. I knew several members of the boats tried to recover Kostia still alive, then tried to recover the body. But they never achieved much space to be successful. Most ended up next to her." Lexa sighed painfully. 

"I'm sorry for questioning about those painful memories..." Clarke felt her heart grief guilt.

"You have every right to know about my story, Klark... Question, discover. Don't be afraid to ask... I'm yours to be discovered "Lexa said sweetly.

"As a creature as magnificent as you fell in love with me." Clarke said with eyes filling with tears. "I never thought I would find a love like what I feel for you, Lex..." Lexa smiled baffled, flushed cheeks and a shy look on her face.

"Also I, niron, also I." Lexa pulled her into a tight hug. The two forgotten youth, Titus and the guards around, allowing getting lost in themselves and bubbly feeling in there chest.

LCLCLC

Raven woke slowly, hard drugs still left the mind a little dizzy and she was relatively lost about what was going on.

She saw two shadows leaning against the bedside and a familiar brown hair leaning on her side. The mechanics smiled and ran her fingers through the brown hair. The woman suddenly woke to the touch.

"Sorry." Raven said awkwardly. 

"I beg to apologize..." Michi smiled embarrassed. "How are you feeling?" The warrior quickly pulled Raven's hand in hers and squeezed reassuringly.

"Dormant?" She offered uncertain. "I'm still a little high from drugs." She smiled fun. "We'll wait until the anesthesia pass for me to see." Michi nodded.

"Sleep, niron." Michi stimulated softly to the eyes of mechanical gradually closing. Neither woman noticed the Blake siblings watching them, much less seen the soft smiles on the lips of both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, read and review!!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my beautiful ones  
> It took a while but the new chapter arrived!  
> I hope you like it!  
> Please comment! Your comments make me happy !!  
> Special thanks to Evelyn: D Without her these chapters would not be happening!

Chapter 16 - And the pawns begin to align

Time passed excruciatingly slow to Raven, five days had passed and she still can't affirm or deny anything about the surgery. The incision still hurt a lot and mostly she was afraid to move and end up hurting herself seriously.

"You should try some movement..." Octavia said bored.

"I don't want to do something and make it worse, O." Raven hit back staring at the ceiling. 

"She's right..." Michi cut in. Raven glanced at where the voice of the brunette had emerged, the warrior was almost in her complete costume, leaning against the doorframe. "You should try some movement to give some information to Luna." Octavia seeing the situation quickly got up.

"I'm...." She looked at the two women. "Eh, I'll..." She left without further excuses. Octavia went out the room with quick steps, bumping Michi lightly. The older brunette just smiled fun to attempt to speed up the exit of the younger woman. 

"Now, let's try something?" She asked quietly entering and closing the door behind her. 

"I don't want to worsen the situation." Raven refuted.

"The three women who are caring for you, say that you should try to move. How can’t they be wrong?" The sweet and worried tone of Michi, makes Raven swallow.

"This has happened before..." Raven refuted stubbornly.

"Okay." Michi furrowed her brow thoughtfully. She approached Raven, pulling the cover slowly up of the operated leg. "Let's try... Hm... Wiggle your toes?" She said making a slight affection in raven`s direction.

"Michi." Raven said frustrated. 

"I'm not asking you to run up the Ice Mountain. Just move your big toe." Michi spoke in a slightly frustrated tone. "Please?" She asked in a growl, which made Raven finally give way. The move was hesitant, but as Michi predicted painlessly. The mechanic gradually became more confident with the movements, it turned out to flex and stretch the foot.

"I don't know if I'm ready." She spoke softly when Michi suggested moving the knee. The warrior cautiously approached Raven. "And if it goes wrong?" 

"So we'll deal with it when that happens." Michi said firmly. "Together." Raven nodded, but anguished. Michi rubbed Raven calf, when the hand came to the joint, the other hand remained at the ankle, giving support. The knee flexion was slow gradually Michi raised her leg and bent her leg, always firmly evaluating Raven`s reaction. When the leg was totally bent, she slowly tried to test rotation of the hip. But she stopped immediately when she saw a little wince. "It hurts?"

"It pulled my stitches..." Raven said softly. "Michi?" The brunette replied only with a slight 'hm'. "Let go of my leg and come here." The tone was different, which made Michi obey and approach. The warrior barely had time to react. Raven`s hands pulled her by the back of the head, knocking their lips together in an eager kiss.

The kiss was confusing and messy. But it made Michi only smile against Raven`s eager lips, the mechanic lightly nibbled the warrior's lips to remove a delicious growl. Michi walked away unhappy from the brunette lips

"Well, I don't know the reason for this, but thank you." She said mischievously, the comment made Raven give a fun slap against the shoulder of the warrior.

"Thank you." Michi furrowed her brow sounding confused. "For helping me and being here, I know I'm being hard... Thank you for not losing patience with me..." Michi sighed deeply and put her hand on Raven's neck, fingers mixing hair in an act affection. The warrior then joined her lips against Raven's forehead.

"You do not need to thank me." She spoke in a gentle tone. 

"I don't know why you stayed, but... Thank you." Michi took a sigh finally understanding why raven was thanking her. It was a thank you for not leaving me when my injury has limited me, a thank you for not leaving me when things got tough. By being there for her simply. Michi then nudged Raven lightly.

"Move over." The mechanic furrowed her brow confused, but agreed, moving to the side and making room for the warrior to sit. Michi sat beside her and put her arm around Raven's back, pulling her against her side. "Do You know one of the big reasons for my clan to be called wolves?" Raven looked confused, trying to understand the sudden change of subject.

"Because of the hunting?" She asked still confused.

"No." The brunette smiled negligible. "We're a pack." Raven looked puzzled. "No matter how hard life is, the wolves move forward together. We do not leave anyone behind, or abandon anyone in difficult times." She said seriously.

"But you were a good time in the woods?" 

"That was a lot more of my own choosing, than my family..." She smiled sadly. "I was in a sea of self-hate and guilt. It was not their fault, but I needed to get away from the painful memories of Ariele's death." She sighed heavily. "When Clarke came into my life, I began to heal and I never thought I could get interested in someone again. Then you came." Raven smiled at the brunette. "And gradually you crept inside my heart and were constantly on my mind.”

"Michi..." Raven blushed at the words of the warrior.

"My point is..." she said awkwardly, with pink cheeks. "I will not abandon you." The words came out in an honest and sincere way, causing Raven`s heart to speed up in a confused staccato. The mechanic just relaxed against the body of the warrior. It was with a feeling of contentment in her chest, a feeling that she did not feel for a long time.

"When my parents died, up there in the Ark." Raven sighed wistfully. "I really thought it was my destiny to be alone, you know... And then Finn, and again he was taken from me by sharing his supplies with me." Raven shuddered.

"My mother says that every warrior goes thru life for things that will help them grow." Raven looked confused. "The human growth factor is often overlooked when it comes to pain. We don't notice how much pain makes us grow. Maybe fate had to cast you in a painful way, to make you stay strong." She spoke softly.

"Well, you're a sweet talker." Raven teased playfully, which did get a roll of brown eyes. But the face of the warrior was dissolved quickly with Raven light kissing against the cheek of the woman. "Thank you for being so kind to my feelings." Michi shrugged.

"But I won't be so kind to your stubbornness about moving." The warrior said changing the subject quickly and pulling her face away.

LCLCLCLC

"Okay, Reivon, how are you today?" Luna asked in a serious tone. But the brunette just shrugged. "Today we will see how your stitches are." Abby stepped forward to set the table next to the Raven bed. "I need to know how you are." Raven looked.

"A little more than telepathy helps." Clarke said from the door, drawing the attention of everyone in the room and pulling out a heavy sigh from Raven.

"Michi forces me to move every day, I..." She hesitates. Looking at luna. She sees a curious face "I just feel pain when the stitches pull?" She offered in thought. "Maybe I'll know better if I try to put weight on the leg. Michi said it will be better to do with you" The mechanic shrugged.

"Very well." Luna volunteered and approached the bed. "We will see how your body behaves under pressure."

The mechanic hesitated, but the steady gaze of Luna made her sigh and yield. She, with the help of Luna, stood up. Abby and Clarke looked at her expectantly. Luna then pulled her to take a step forward. Raven was completely serious, quickly broke into a wide smile.

"Oh my God!" Clarke was the first to approach and hugging Raven tight.

"Don't hurt!" The mechanic said in a happy voice. "Of course, it hurts the cut, but I don't feel my leg as weak as before. It doesn't hurt to support, only the cut."

"It`s normal for the incision to be painful for a while, we will remove the stitches more in the future." Abby said after looking at the stitches. "You should stay and rest for a few days." Raven nodded and went back to bed. 

Clarke wanted to be with Raven but a Trikru warrior approached in the most polite way possible to the door and told Clarke that her presence had been requested by Heda. Clarke frowned, because usually Lexa would come to her and not a warrior, but she didn't hesitate and followed the man to the tower.

LCLCLC

Clarke approached the war room curiously, she had been called to a big meeting apparently. The door opened and closed quietly, not attracting attention from virtually anyone but Lexa.

"You were informed of the false rumor about the death of Klark kom Skaikru." Lexa said gesturing toward her. She stood looking at the shocked faces of leaders and ambassadors. Clarke was tempted to hide behind a guard only for the men and women to stop looking at her.

"Glad to know it was a false rumor." Luna said sitting next to her ambassador. Clarke smiled awkwardly at Luna and waved briefly in thanks.

Some other happy comments were made, others were neutral, but Clarke felt that members of the clan of the horses and the plains were looking at her uncomfortably.

"Heda, about exiling Azgeda..." The ambassador of the horses clan began.  
"It was carried out on behalf of treason and coup attempt." Lexa cut him off quickly. "Or is tempted to say that I would take me for some kind of feeling? Lexa said coldly, if Clarke didn't know her so well she would easily be in doubt about their relationship. But she knew the woman well, knew it was a political game that should be played.

"Of course not, Heda." He said bowing his head in submission.

Clarke saw that even though the man bowed his head, the horse clan leader still looked firmly.

"Urchi, you have a problem with Klark?" Luna asked seriously, what makes the man take his eyes of Clarke and look at the leader.

"Of course not, I'm just intrigued about the history around it." He spoke in a grumbling tone.

"So, sit Skai Priska, we have much to update." Titus said in a bored tone, but Clarke was surprised by the act. The man ignored her tightly, she considered that Titus hated Urchi more than hated her. She quickly did as ordered and sat next to Luna, on the right, next to Lexa. Heda then proceeded to tell everyone the story of Clarke, the blonde made some comments a few times, but nothing too big. 

"It is curious that a member of the wolves was so far from home..." One of the other leaders, one of the favorable to Lexa, spoke intrigued.

"She is the only survivor of Brufelt village." Luna said in a neutral tone, which made all the members of the board, except Lexa and Clarke, look at her with broaden frightened eyes. "I think it is acceptable that the warrior had desires to take refuge away because she saw all she loved being killed." Clarke felt an uncomfortable shiver pass along her spine, she shivered slightly, which called Luna attention briefly. When men began to talk to each other she leaned slightly to Clarke. "Is everything okay?" The blonde nodded firmly. Michi Pain was very sensitive to Clarke.

The meeting was tense from the moment they were informed of the assassination attempt against Clarke's life, the leaders were nervous about the unknown threat. Lexa had opted to leave out the suspicion of the involvement of Nia, an attitude that left Luna uncomfortable. When all the leaders and ambassadors withdrew, only Luna and Clarke were in the room.

"You should have told them." Luna said simply.

"I can't accuse without proof." Lexa snapped. "Imagine if end up not being her." Luna looked incredulous. "I doubt it too, but it is a possibility, even if very small, that Nia has nothing to do with it." Luna thought for a moment. 

"I'm still not satisfied." Luna said in a disagreeing tone. "But I'll let you handle this situation as you wish." Lexa nodded in thanks. Luna left the room after a firm nod. The two women were left alone.

"You are strangely silent." Lexa said in a questioning tone.

"What those your war paint mean?" Clarke asked out of nowhere, making the commander give her a curious look. 

"Hm" Lexa looked at her for a few seconds to assess Clarke emotions. "Throughout my training, many didn't hold on under the pressure. When Anya chose me as her second, I was the fifth she had tried to train. According to her, they were all great crybabies." Lexa said thoughtfully. "When I had my first death in battle, I won my war painting. The woman who created it. "She pointed to the black mark on her face." She said that they were the tears I'd never cried." Clarke's eyes widened.

"Lexa..." 

"I am Heda, I cannot allow myself to feel something when I am required to lead." Lexa approached Clarke and placed her hands upon the shoulders of the blonde. "But when I'm here with you, I'm Lexa and just Lexa." The brunette smiled sweetly. Clarke smiled back and leaned toward Lexa.

"I understand the necessity of the political game. In the Ark things were not very different, that kind of attitude was needed so that egos were not injured."

"I'm sorry..." Clarke didn't allow Lexa to continue.

"Do not apologize. I understand." Clarke smiled the sweetest smile possible. "I trust your judgment and I don't mind submitting, to friction being avoided." 

"I didn't want you to feel that you should be submissive to me." Lexa said in an anguished tone. Clarke just grinned.

"We both know I'm not the submissive type." She spoke in a malicious tone that made the cheeks of Lexa light up in a deep red.

Clarke didn't give much room for Lexa to answer, she leaned over and kissed the brunette. Lexa didn't hesitate to return the kiss. She started chaste, but with a little hint of Clarke's body, the kiss deepened. Lexa didn't notice that Clarke was slowly pushing back until the brunette's thighs beat against accent throne. Lexa fell sitting awkwardly, with it the kiss broke and the brunette was looking slightly scared to Clarke. 

"Klark ..." she began in a questioning tone, but the blonde just grinned at the confused look of the commander.

"Shhh" She spoke softly and approached the woman, Clarke put a leg on each side of Lexa`s body. Mounting the commander, she made the brunette eyes widen. "So you'll hold me, to keep me from falling or will I have to help myself?" Clarke asked with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. Lexa's eyes were wide, but the hands promptly obeyed the order, placed firmly on the blondes hips.

Clarke resumed the kiss, this time much more aggressive and full of teeth. The blonde knew she should be focused on other things much more serious, but the idea of being able to make out with Lexa was more tempting. Clarke had this inexhaustible desire to explore the mouth and the woman's body since Luna had interrupted the second round to be properly started.

She let her hands wander lexa`s head and entangled in brown hair. She pulled Lexa against her. The kiss evolved very quickly, not giving a large space for both women to breathe. The hands explored and walked along the body. When Lexa`s hands firmly gripped the cheeks of Clarke's ass and pulled her tightly against her body, Clarke moan in the mouth of Lexa, when the hands of Lexa played Clarke's back inside the shirt. Clarke really thought things were going where she wanted to be. But a firm knock on the door broke the mood.

"I really hate those doors." Clarke muttered angry against Lexa's neck. 

"Me too." Lexa said breathlessly and looking scathingly to the door. But anger was cut by another timid knock at the door. "We should..." Lexa said in a long sigh, sighing Clarke got off the woman. Lexa quickly put her clothes back in order and allowed entry. Michi came timidly through the door and froze at seeing the two women.

"I really need to choose my time better." She said to herself. Clarke looked seriously.

"That's true." She rolled her eyes. 

"I just like to make a request?" Michi said uncertain of Lexa. Lexa promptly nodded. "I would like Raven to stay in the tower..." She asked doubtfully. "I talked to her about it, but I need authorization..."

"I don't know if I could find a room for her." Lexa said to herself in doubt.

"Lex, I think she means... Um." Clarke said holding a laugh. "That Raven would be with her?" She looked at Michi in doubt and the warrior nodded in agreement shyly.

"Oh... Oh!" Lexa let the feelings come loose in the presence of Michi and she felt a slight blush on her cheeks. "Of course Reivon can stay in the tower." Michi smiled appreciatively and would leave quickly but Clarke called. 

"Clarke?" The warrior smiled awkwardly.

"Can I spend time in your room then?" Clarke asked awkwardly and Michi nodded smiling. The warrior then left the room and Lexa looked curiously. "I just want to spend some time with her." Lexa smiled and nodded in agreement.

LCLCLC

The next day came quickly. Both Lexa and Clarke were told a messenger waiting to talk to them. When they entered the room the man was facing the big table. The leaders and ambassadors respectfully raised to Heda and only sat when Lexa sat.

"I was told you have a message for me." Lexa looked at the man critically, he didn't have any marks or clan sign, just a steady gaze on his face.

"I'm here at the behest of Queen Nia." The man spoke in a firm tone, but Lexa saw the fear in the man.

"Proceed." Lexa said hard, she hated the woman, but at the same time the curiosity to find out what she wanted to speak loudly.

" Queen Nia requires Klark kom Skaikru be sent to her. The power of Wanheda is the queen`s right and she demands it to be handed to her. " 

"She demands..." Lexa said in a thoughtful tone. "Come here messenger, let's talk in private." Clarke saw Luna stiffen, but didn't allow some kind of suspicion to arise.

Lexa took the man to close to the window and motioned for the man to pass, when he went, Clarke saw Lexa`s body intends.

"I don't take orders and demands of Nia." When the man turned scared to the commander, was received with a kick in the chest. The man fell off the porch eave.

"Heda" The plains clan leader spoke alarmed. 

"I don't accept orders or demands. My word is the law. Ai laik Heda." Lexa said coldly to everyone in the room. "If someone is dissatisfied with my way of taking things, have the same end of it." She continued. "Skai Priska isn't a property and her power as Wanheda is hers to give." Lexa searched the men and women with her eyes, feeling uncomfortable with two members. "And anyone who wants to challenge is welcome. I only regret the lives of those who love that person. Was I clear?" Everyone bowed their heads, mostly in regard, some for fear. But all showed submission to Lexa. "Go and find out from which clan this was man." Lexa ordered a soldier who quickly left the room.

When the soldier returned, he approached Lexa and spoke softly to her ear, preventing all to listen in. Lexa felt her body tense to the information. But remained impassive. 

‘'So, the messenger of Nia was the plains clan." Lexa said with disinterest. "Something to say about it, Ibe?" The Plains clan leader gulped.

"I don't know what it is, Heda." He denied vehemently. "I wasn't informed or had knowledge of a betrayal of this size." Lexa made no sound whatsoever.

"Heda, and about the wolves?" Urich said diverting it.

"What about wolves?" Luna said angrily.

"It is possible that they are the source of betrayal." He spoke scornfully pointing Ibe. "With Ibe he said he was not aware..." 

"You do not seem to know, how the wolves became members of my greatest confidence." Lexa said, By doing this. She made the ambassador’s more comfortable again.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> First I want to apologize deeply for the delay and for having disappeared. I know I owe you some explanations...  
> In November, a little after my last post. My mother began to prepare for a gallbladder retreat. Then near December 10th, she was doing an ultrasound and the doctor noticed a change in the right breast. Anyway, long short story. My mother has cancer. It is treatable and we are dealing with this.  
> How can you imagine my mental and emotional state was not exactly correct, and I was stagnant and with a giant writer block.  
> Anyway, today my gf broke with me.  
> But, here we go with the new chapter...

Chapter 17 - A Little History Lesson

Lexa thinks of what the ambasadors was asking. Reflecting back to past events, she starts telling the history of the wolf clans.

"We should go." The redhead spoke uncomfortably to the woman next to her.

"This is not a clever move, Helena." The man spoke uncomfortably. "You can not believe her," he countered, pointing at the brunette woman.

"I believe who I want, Kio." The redhead growled irritably. "Or do you intend to question my leadership?" He grunted irritably. "So I say again, we should go."

"How do you know this is the truth and not a move to conquer our territory?" He asked, insisting on suspicion.

"Because I would not lie to her!" Mari countered angrily. "Look, we can do this now or wait for the commander to be killed. Which do you prefer?" He grunted something that everyone ignored. 

"Are the wolves in agreement?" Helena asked out loud and a clear yes was heard from all the members present. "So. WE MUST GO. "Helena spoke in a growl and glared at the second in command.

"We should," he finally relented.

The journey through the forest was not too long, the walls of Polis were shaken by the wars against the ice clan. There was fire and destruction at the entrance. Helena feared she'd be to late to regain control of Polis. Lexa had suffered an internal blow of traitors. A blow that even she did not know yet.

Helena sighed deeply. She feared this moment, the moment when her love for Mari came into conflict with the war. But she had made her choice, she would fight for this woman, fight for her people and her commander.

She was surprised when Mari approached the wolves for help. Mari claimed that the wolves were the only ones to be trusted at that time, for what she had heard didn't describe which clans were the traitors. Helena didn't like the idea of going into the war, but for Mari and Heda, she would. The wolves weren't submissive to anyone, never involved in wars or politics, but even she feared what would happen to Nia in power.

The arrival in the main tower was silent, there were some guards already injured and others dead, they passed without much effort by the guards. Helena sent a good part of the soldiers to the underground, to eliminate potential threats, another part of the soldiers went to the highest part of the tower. Helena and Mari headed for Lexa's chambers.

They had hoped to get there to the point of avoiding conflict, but that was impossible. The traitors were already there, they had surrounded Lexa. The commander was stoic as usual, just watching her opponents.

They were three big men and a young man a little smaller in the front. They accused her of treason and that she should die.

When Lexa visualized Mari and Helena she worried, but didn't express anything externally. Worry disappearred the moment Helena killed one of the big men and Mari took another, a little less easily. Lexa took advantage of the distraction to firmly kick the man in front of her between his legs. Soon the threat was neutralized.

"What the hell is going on here?" Anya burst through the front door followed by several guards. The soldiers promptly raised their weapons for the two strangers. But a hand lift from Lexa stopped them.

"I appreciate it," Lexa said coldly. "But who are you?"

"I am Helena, leader of the wolf clan," Helena said in a serious tone. "And I believe my mission to stop the traitors was not as successful as I planned." She shrugged. "I'm sorry for the delay." Lexa nodded firmly.  
"Bants osir. Onya, ste. "The soldiers followed the order and left the room, Anya stood back looking intrigued and irritated at the two strangers. "Now tell me what you know," Lexa ordered. 

"We've never heard of this!" One of the leaders snapped angrily.

"It was not your problem." Lexa sounded cold to the man. And everyone in the room was speechless. "You think you know everything I know, but the truth is you know what you need to know." One of them opened his mouth to retort, but a firm look from Lexa stopped them. "You don't know everything. And especially about the wolves. The coalition owes them far more than you realize or need to know." Lexa looked away from them for a moment. "They fight in the dark for the coalition, fighting battles that I ask of them and that many of you have denied."

"Are they spies?" One of the more peaceful leaders asked curiously. 

"No. Quite the opposite. They act in the shadows in battles. How many battles have you almost lost and surprisingly won? "Some shrugged. "Several units of the wolf warriors came to you, fought for you and saved your lives when I could not get out of the battlefront," she explained and most waved in agreement. "They didn't betray me, and they will not betray me." Lexa spoke firmly and Clarke undeniably felt her body warm to the firm tone of the woman she loved. Seeing Lexa in her natural environment was really appealing to Clarke.

"What about the sky people?" Ibe snapped again. "It isn't unknown that they hated the coalition previously.

"The sky people would not betray the commander," Clarke said, cutting Lexa. 

"How would you know, girl, you weren‘t here." The horse ambassador replied.

"I know my people and their laws. Yes, we had problems with the coalition before. This was before Heda's unconditional support for my people. Before we won, not out of pity, but for trust, a tiny parcel of land within Polis. Where my people were protected and safe." Clarke stared at the man. "You seem to be looking for people to point fingers. But you forget how much the technology and medicine of my people saved yours. "She grimaced. "The plagues." The most loyal members of Lexa bowed their heads in shame. "When you were dying of disease, we saved you. When the cold killed you slowly, our technology saved you. So no, we did not betray the commander. "The silence grew heavy in the room. 

"As we can see I find it difficult for the sky people and wolves to betray Heda's confidence and our coalition," Luna said quietly to the rest of the leaders. Some agreed readily, others were silent. The leader and ambassador of the clan of horses and plains looked at each other uncomfortably.

"I want answers from the plains clan on the charges. Do your research. I'll give you two moons to give me a definite answer. "Clarke looked puzzled, two months was a really long time. "You're excused." Everyone stood up and Clarke followed suit. She saw Titus start talking to Lexa and the woman keeping the same serious features. Clarke withdrew from the room with Luna. Just to find Michi standing outside waiting. 

"Clarke." Michi gently greeted the blonde. "Floukru heda." The older brunette accepted the greeting politely to then withdraw with her ambassador. "You're worried," Michi pointed out quietly. "Come on..." She gently guided Clarke with one hand in the middle of her back. The two of them went to Michi's room, and when the door opened the blonde just saw someone under the covers.

"Raven?" Clarke whispers. And the brunette in question only mumbled and snuggled deeper into the skins.

"She sleeps like a rock." Michi shrugged. "She'll just wake up if you or I uncover her." Clarke laughed lightly, aware of her friend's heavy sleep.

"And how is she?"

"Annoyed to be 'punishing' as she likes to talk." Michi shrugged and Clarke laughed a little louder.

"And the leg?" 

"She's fine, Clarke." Michi smiled sweetly. "Raven is a lot stronger than everyone thinks." The blonde smiled in agreement. "What I'm curious about is all this tension in you." Michi walked over to an old sofa and Clarke followed suit. They sat side by side and the brunette pulled the blonde into a side hug. "What bothers you, sis?" Clarke smiled and let her head rest against the warrior's shoulder.

"I'm worried about this war on the horizon." Michi nodded in agreement. "Is that my fault?" She asked uncertainly.

"No. The fault of this battle that is approaching is not yours. The ice nation and the tree people have always had great friction ... "The brunette sighed deeply. "Legends say the tensions between the two clans began the day the ice clan killed Heda's love." Clarke's eyes widened and she thought of Costia. 

"Costia?" She asked terrified, but the denial of the brunette's head made her sigh in relief.

"No, Costia was a very different situation ..." Michi contemplated for a moment. "The third commander had a great love. They met some time after Heda started building our political system. The king of the ice nation, he loved the same woman as the commander. I do not remember the names, just the woman's, Miriam. Miriam was in love with Heda, Heda was in love with her. But the King, the king was obsessed with Miriam, he considered that if he could not have her, no one could. "

"He killed her, right?" Clarke said looking away.

"He not only killed her Clarke ..." Michi said uncomfortably. 

"Tell me ..." The blonde asked as uncomfortable as Michi, but she considered that if the woman was telling this story, something important existed. The brunette sighed.

"The story told is that he raped her for days, and when that was not enough he tortured her, hurt her, flogged her, and eventually killed her." Michi looked worried. "He cut off her head and sent it to Heda." Clarke looked at Michi, startled by the familiarity of the story.

"It was from this story that the queen ..." Michi nodded in agreement.

"Miriam's death brought such intense hatred to the third Heda, that all who were of the King's clan were considered enemies. A bloody was begun, there have been many deaths ... It is irrelevant to say, that after that a lot of bad blood was kept between the two nations. "Clarke nodded in agreement. "This new war, I think is just a continuation of the old ... There was never a Heda of the ice clan. There was a great majority of the people of the trees. The Trirku have always been blessed by the commander's spirit. There is much envy of the ice nation and much distrust of the people of the trees. You can imagine that all of this results in quarrels. "Clarke looked away and thought for a long time. 

"It seems like a fate well formed on the horizon ..." Clarke spoke after a long time. "I hope everything will be fine ..." She released slightly agonized.

"Heda has many enemies Clarke." The blonde looked at the warrior. "We all have. Our lives were founded on wars and obligations we didn't always choose. "Clarke swallowed.

"The victory is behind the sacrifice ..." She recited a phrase that Lexa had told her long ago.

"No," Michi denied automatically. "Victory is in preparation. In action. In the choices. "The brunette looked away. "This phrase was used a lot in the past to ease the losses of the war. War kills and destroys, little sister. War hurts, war eats people. That phrase is an excuse. An excuse to make up for the loss. The victory is not in the loss. "The brunette pulled the younger one by the shoulders and into a side hug. "You love her and you must be prepared for the difficult decisions to come. She is our leader and we would follow her to the end of the world. You are her choice, your opinions are more important than all of ours, simply because of the fact that she will listen to you. You must prepare so that by the time she needs support, you are strong enough to support. "Clarke waved quietly. 

"Thank you." The blonde spoke softly and settled closer against Michi. Clarke allowed herself to get lost in her thoughts while leaning against the warrior. She was thoughtful about everything, the way things were being constructed were not entirely positive, but Clarke stood firm on the idea that it would bring something good after all. It was difficult for Clarke to see herself again in this world of battles and wars, the time spent in the woods brought peace to the girl's heart and returning to a bloody world was still a little scary.

LCLCLC

"You're leaving your guard open." Indra's voice brought Octavia back into the present. "Pay attention to what you're doing." The woman growled furiously and Octavia turned her eyes to Clarke. The blonde was in front of her with a solid wooden stick. Octavia looked at her own staff. She felt pain all over her body, the blonde's blows were heavy and hardened.

"Come on, O." Clarke spoke earnestly and swung the staff at Octavia's head, the staff whizzed through the top of the brunette's head and she tried, she actually tried, to counter the blows. Clarke quickly pulled her head out of the line of attack and hit the outer side of the brunette's thigh, making her fall to the floor uncomfortably.

"Damn," Octavia mumbled to herself, still with her hand on her injured leg. She was frustrated with herself.

"General, could I have a moment with your second?" Michi asked politely and the three women looked at her and Indra considered for a moment and nodded, turned around on her heels and left the room. Clarke looked at the warrior curiously. "You can stay if you want, Clarke." Michi reached for Clarke's staff, which was promptly delivered to her. "We will try."

Octavia looked earnestly at the woman in front. She still did not like the warrior, but she would not be a hypocrite to say she would beat the brunette easily. Michi was by far one of the most experienced warriors she had ever seen.

"Feel the weight of the staff in your hands. Feel how it moves. The staff is a continuation of your body, distance is everything. Clarke hit you right because you're getting too close. You treat the staff like a sword, it is a solid object blunt, made to bruise and fracture. And as clever as Clarke might look with this, she knows nothing. "Michi made a quick spin of the weapon, which made Octavia jump back in fear. "Keep your distance, open your eyes Octavia." Finishing the turn, Michi threw the weapon in a downward attack, Octavia narrowly deflected. None of the women saw Raven and Lexa entering the room. Clarke quickly approached the two women.

Michi continued to launch attacks and Octavia made failed counterattacks. When Michi hit her on the same thigh hit by Clarke the brunette fell.

"Your problem Octavia kom Skaikru, it's your arrogance." Michi spoke up over the brunette. "Swallow this false image that you are superior to others just for being the first, but no longer the only one, to know how to use weapons from the grounders." Octavia looked embarrassed. "You have the ability to be a great warrior, but your immaturity lies ahead of your reason." Michi reached out to the brunette, Octavia looked at her hand for a few moments and accepted it, being pulled up. "Your training begins tomorrow, at first light." Octavia then limped away. 

"Indra will kill you for stealing her apprentice." Michi shrugged and approached Raven, pulling her into a light hug.

"She talked to me about it yesterday. Octavia must learn to control anger and swallow arrogance. Indra is a great leader and teacher, but she has always trained adult warriors. I asked permission to get Octavia to grow, before returning to training as Indra's second. "Lexa looked curiously at the wolf warrior.

"It might be interesting," Lexa approved. "Octavia doesn't understand some things as a warrior, for Indra treats her like a warrior and not just as an apprentice. Maybe you'll get the growth she needs to have. "

"She will," Clarke said in a chill as she recalled her own training. "She's going to start running, right?" Michi nodded. "And I'll have to go along?" She waved again. "Oh man, I hate to run," Clarke said with a pout.

"Is that why you ordered more guards?" Lexa asked curiously. Michi nodded. Lexa nodded in agreement and let herself smile as she saw Clarke approaching her. "Let's have lunch." The commander then left the room, being followed closely by the three women.

LCLCLC

Clarke followed quietly into the forest, just ahead of her was Michi and behind her was Octavia. The blonde was admiring what almost six months of training had done with the younger brunette. Octavia was quieter, with a more serious look on her face. Clarke was surprised at the ease with which Octavia joined.

She noticed that the brunette was no longer a warrior child but an almost complete warrior. Anger no longer made so much influence on Octavia's life. Clarke dared to say that the young woman would be returned to Indra in a short time.

A different snap in the forest caught the attention of the women, they stopped their movements and quickly entered a triangle formation, one back to the other, to look around. A shadow cast over the women and they quickly turned away from the eminent attack. Another movement caught the attention of women. 

"Attack!" Octavia confirmed the suspicions, quickly a few guards descended from the high branches of the trees, surrounding the two men, one tried to resist, but quickly was subdued by the warriors.

"Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. "Clarke said smugly. "I will not die without a fight." The men snorted. "Take them to the prisons, two guards present with them all the time. Keep them tied, arms apart, legs tied. We don't want a hanged man again. "

"Sha, Wanheda." The guard nodded respectfully and led the two invaders into the cells.

"The informants were correct." Octavia sounded intrigued. "Lexa's spies knew what they were talking about." Michi nodded in agreement.

"Let's go back to the tower, this bait joking is making me uncomfortable."

LCLCLC

"I see that this time you got back in one piece," Indra said in a wicked tone.

"Shof op." Michi replied with a roll of her eyes. "Your second did well." Octavia's eyes widened, but she quickly became expressionless. "She must return to your care. I already have a child to educate. "Clarke rolled her eyes. "Go report to the commander," Michi ordered with an amused look, she knew the commander would be in agony awaiting a response from this mission and she did not want to be the one to count the positive results. "I'll let Raven know we're okay." Clarke waved in agreement and each of the women followed her into a room.

Clarke followed in quick steps to Lexa. She was pleased that this attack was avoided with good planning. A few months ago some of Lexa`s informants had told about a new attack. This time it would be to eliminate Clarke and all they could do was try and prevent that. They bet on the futility of the people of the trees. Several warriors were hiding in the trees and buildings around Clarke. The first few months were quiet, the focus on Octavia's training turned out to be very fruitful. But Michi seemed to know that when they were in the forest that was where the attack would take place. The guards were well positioned and Octavia's timing was perfect, two intruders were held and she was safe for the time being. But Clarke thought the war was coming too fast. It made her shudder.

Clarke slowly approached the door to the Throne room. She knew Lexa would be there. The brunette was relatively methodical and would hardly leave the Throne room, because it was attached to the War Room and the latter easily accessible to the generals.

The blonde honestly surprised herself with Lexa every day. The commander was sweet, gentle and kind when in private. She was also a firm and incredibly fair leader. Clarke still had some difficulties with the rules of the clans, for they were very different, but Lexa would always have patience to explain the details to the blonde. Lexa was also tactile and affectionate, even in tense moments during the command, the brunette had never raised her voice to the blonde, always being a measured and helpful woman. Even at times, Clarke knowing that Lexa was totally right to change, the brunette never did. Even at times when opinions conflicted, Lexa always seemed to try to find a middle ground between the two.

These small, day-to-day details made Clarke fall in love with the brunette. In her private moments, the blonde realized that the brunette liked to be in constant physical contact, to speak in a low tone against the blonde's skin, to caress lightly, as if the mere idea of being physically away from the blond hurt. Nor was Clarke in a very different situation. The blonde was surprised how deep she had fallen for the commander, she never thought she would find, or deserve, such a love. 

"Come in." Clarke was brushed from her thoughts abruptly, she hadn't noticed that she had knocked on the door, asking permission to enter the room. She pushed the heavy door and took two steps into the room, Lexa had her back to the door, seemingly lost in thought.

"Keeping your back to the door is not very wise, you know that, right?" Clarke spoke in amusement, and Lexa spun around with a smile on her face.

"My guards would not allow anyone to go through them without my permission." Lexa said with a broad grin and approaching Clarke in strides. "Glad to see you whole, hodnes." She pulled the blonde into a tight hug. "My heart quiets to see you safe."

"You won't get rid of me that easy." Clarke laughed lightly, but she felt the laughter stuck in her throat at the soft, loving look of Lexa. "I will not leave you, Leksa." Clarke felt the need to reset. "It took me a long time to get you back." Lexa smiled sweetly and brought both hands to Clarke's cheek as she pulled her lightly toward her. 

"Ai hod yu in, Klark." The blonde felt her heart skip a beat. She closed the gap between their lips and allowed herself to be lost in a passionate kiss. She loves Lexa, she loves her so deeply that her body hurts. She loves so madly that she can't see herself without this woman by her side. Clarke shed all those feelings for the brunette. She kissed gently, tenderly, deeply. She wanted Lexa to know that a 'I love you' would never express everything she felt in her chest.

"I love you so much, Leksa, so much to say that seems so little." Lexa felt her cheeks redden. "I don't know what I did to deserve you and your love. But I would die to protect you. "Lexa felt her body soften against Clarke. "I could never bear to lose you ..." The confession was made softly against Lexa's neck.

The ensuing embrace was so intimate that Clarke felt like crying. Lexa had no words to answer that confession. Clarke was part of her and she was part of Clarke. The commander knew that it was still early, but she wanted nothing more than to eternally unite her soul to Clarke. She long resented the fact that she had never had the opportunity to make this union with Costia, but now she knew, her destiny and her soul belonged to Clarke and only Clarke.

The two women lost themselves, in that embrace and in the intimacy they never had with anyone else. And Lexa made the decision to ask Clarke to join her. But she barely knew that Clarke herself had decided to ask Lexa to marry her.

Even with the war on the horizon, neither woman wanted to lose the chance of being called wife and houmon.


	18. Chapter 18 - A Little Sugar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!  
> Sorry I'm late!  
> My life is a bit complicated.  
> But here we have a new chapter!  
> Let me know what you think please

Michi slowly entered the room, she had hoped to find Raven there, in fact she was a bit frustrated not to find the woman in the waiting hall. But the warrior soon restrained her frustration and went after the woman. She barely had time to close the door, when a pair of arms were wrapped around Michi's shoulders, pulling her into a kiss.

That kiss said so many different things, and to Raven, that was the beauty in a kiss, the connection that such a simple act can bring. The mechanics' hands were in Michi's hair, pulling her closer, impossibly closer. The kiss was gentle, long contacts between their lips, the body vibrating in nervous energy. A faint touch of the mechanic's tongue against the warrior's lips deepened the kiss. It was languishing, deep, overflowing with lust, but at the same time this kiss showed affection, love and desire.

They pulled apart slowly, Raven's arms tightly around Michi's neck. Their brown eyes locked, and a sweet smile appeared on the warrior's lips. Michi slowly brushed her nose against Raven's, drawing a grin from the mechanic.

Raven's hands ran from her brown hair to Michi's features, she could not explain how softly and gently the warrior infiltrated her mind. Finn ... He was a joy on a dark day, a friend, a brother, a lover. Even though he had hurt her in the end, the good times stayed in Raven's memory. But Michi, who slowly invaded Raven's heart, it wasn't a friendship that evolved into something more, Raven knew, the first moment her eyes met those of the warrior, she knew that woman would be the only one. Even through the sea of denial, she knew. 

"Rae?" Michi asked, causing Raven to turn her attention to the moment, she smiled at the warrior when she saw the worried eyes, Michi soon smiled back, mirroring Raven's smile.

"Hey, you." Michi smiled at the brunette's greeting.

"Hello." Raven smiled and lightly kissed the brunette's lips.

 

"Was everything okay?" Michi answered the question with a simple nod. "Good," Raven thought for a moment. "Have you fed yet?" The worried tone made the warrior's heart warm, she silently denied it again, and then found herself being pulled into the kitchen. "You should not be hungry." 

"Worried about my health? That I'm going to get sick? "The playful tone made Raven's eyes shine.

"I don't want to have to take care of your sick ass." She snorted playfully.

"What, were you going to abandon me?" A slight pout was made on the warrior's lips.

"Oh my god, that kicked dog face!" Raven laughed and pulled the brunette into another kiss. "I'll take care of your sick ass." Michi laughed and pulled the brunette into a hug.

"I feel better." Michi laughed. "What would you say if I asked that as soon as the peace is restored, we travel to my mother's village?" She suggested in a neutral tone. Raven froze for a moment. 

"Hey guys." Clarke's voice cut off Raven's response, which made the mechanic breathe more easily. "What are we talking about?" She smiled at the two women parting.

"Traveling to visit my mother’s ..." Michi offered with a shrug. She read Raven's insecurity and then became dismayed by the idea.

"OOH!" Clarke jumped happily, clapping her hands. "I'm missing Marie!" She smiled widely and turned to Lexa. "Let's visit, shall we?" Lexa looked confused at the situation. And she looked at Michi for some information.

"My mothers." The warrior sighed and turned to start making a sandwich to eat. 

"I want one..." Clarke's voice was present and Michi nodded in agreement.

"You want to go to the wolf clan?" Lexa asked, and Clarke nodded cheerfully. "I think we can visit ... Soon after peace re-establish..." She spoke thoughtfully. "Now it is dangerous for us to leave the citadel. Unless it's at war. "Clarke nodded in displeasure. "And I also cannot ask them to come here, the chance of an attack increases gradually without the presence of Helena in the village." Michi nodded in agreement.

"That's a future idea." She cast a brief sad look at Raven, which didn`t go unnoticed by Clarke. Michi continued with her sandwich without looking directly at Raven, she was hurt, the wolves were very attached to their family. Michi was upset, there was a need to talk to Raven about it, but at that particular moment she just wanted to be quiet for a moment. Clarke noticed the discomfort of the moment and did her best not to let it take the mood down. She imagined what had happened and decided to talk to both women.

Lexa just watched everything carefully. The situation was slightly uncomfortable and she did not fully grasp the reason.

LCLCLC

A few hours later Clarke met with Raven, Michi had retired to do something and the blonde saw the opportunity to talk to the mechanic.

"What's up Rae?" She began quietly, but Raven's frown already informed her that she knew the reason the blonde had come.

"Fine, tell me." The angry tone made Clarke refrain.

"Rae?" The blonde asked gently.

"Tell her you're disappointed and I'd hurt Michi." She rolled her eyes.

"Raven, what's going on?" Clarke opted for a gentler approach.

"She asked me to meet her mothers," Raven mumbled. "And I hesitate, I fucking hesitated." She covered her eyes with her hands.

"And why did you hesitate?"

"I'm terrified. All the time, I'm scared to hurt this incredible girl and end up fucking with everything." Raven spoke softly and Clarke barely heard.

"Raven, you need to stop thinking that something always is going to go wrong."

"And when did something work?"

"Your leg." The exchange was swift and Raven held still. "She will not abandon you for being nervous about the idea, Rae, but she was hurt that you didn't even open your mind to the idea. Talk to her. "The brunette sighed and nodded. As if she heard the conversation inside the room, Michi entered without knocking and froze at the sight of the two women sitting together talking.

"Do I interrupt?" She spoke in a timid tone. 

"Of course not." Clarke smiled widely. "I'm actually leaving, Lexa got a day away from Titus and she wants to take me somewhere..." Clarke spoke thoughtfully. "So, I'll be back later." She stood up and turned to Raven, her back to Michi and whispered. "Talk to her." Raven swallowed and gave a tiny nod. Clarke headed toward the door, gave Michi a chaste kiss, and left quickly. Michi stood there, slightly bewildered looking at Raven. They were both tense cause of the situation in the kitchen. The other brunette was looking at the floor thoughtfully.

"So…" Michi cleared her throat, catching Raven's attention. "Sorry to push you about visiting my mother’s..." She started uncertainly. "I didn't want to rush things..." Raven looked up at Michi, startled. 

"No." Michi stopped talking and looked confused at the mechanic. "I..." She took a deep breath and stood up, approaching Michi. "If anyone should apologize, it's me..." She said putting both hands on the warrior's cheeks. "I'm scared," she said, looking away. "Both me and Finn have always been orphans. My mother died at my birth and my father was sick, he ended up asking to end his life. "She swallowed. "I'm not sure what happened to Finn's parents, but both of them ended up dead ... I'm scared."

"I don't want to push you to do something you don't want ..." Michi said quietly. 

"I want... I really want to meet your family, but... What if I'm not enough? What if I ruined everything? If they hate me? "Raven fired. "I don't know how to deal with a family, I've never had a family and I don't know what to do with that idea. I don't want to hurt you but I'm scared that I'm going to end up breaking the heart of that perfect person who chose me to be- "A kiss cut the phrase in half, then Raven's hands went to the warrior's hair Pulling her closer. 

"You're a fool, sky girl." Michi smiled sweetly at Raven. "My mother’s know of your existence." The brunette's eyes widened. "Fortunately or unfortunately, they have eyes all the time in Polis. My people are always here and my sister is aware of your presence in my life. If, and only if, they thought you were not worthy of me they would have come all this way. "Michi shrugged. "They know, they accept and support. So relax. "Michi chastely kissed Raven's lips. "Having a family is crazy, but it's probably one of the biggest crazies I'd die to protect." Raven mumbled when she heard of Michi's possible death. "Relax." Michi smiled widely at the grunts. "Come on, let's go to your workshop, I'm curious about your new plans." Raven smiled broadly. She loved how the woman knew her well. She quickly grabbed Michi's hand and dragged her into the workshop, she was quieter now that the situation had been cleared up. With peace returning between the two women, and a new and more honest means of open communication, Michi felt much more comfortable than she had previously.

LCLCLC

Clarke sighed heavily as she left Raven and Michi's room. She was afraid because the situation was strange between the two. But she understood Raven's fears, it was difficult, they grew up in such a strange world, in the Ark. Even trapped in a giant, canister-filled canister, practically one on top of the other. They were alone. The last generations of the Ark were displeased with everything that was going on. The rationing, the deaths, the pains. Everything was scary, and emotional ties were questionable when you`re forced to stay with the same group of people for a long time.

Clarke laughed lightly as she recalled the Estocomo's Syndrome. One of the guards who was next to her looked curiously at her, and she gave the man an awkward smile. When she entered the room she shared with Lexa the woman was not there yet. Then she headed for the large balcony adjacent to the room and let herself think, looking at the vastness of Polis ahead of her.

Clarke then found herself thinking about the day she was send to the containment cells. It was scary and at the same time it was liberating. She was so annoyed inside the "sardine can," she was furious with Wells. Poor Wells, who was willingly delivered on a platter to be hated by Clarke so she wouldn’t direct her anger towards her mother. She saw the sacrifice he made, and she could never honour Wells memory. She felt a new sigh, strongly held within her chest. Clarke practically jumped into her own skin as she felt a pair of arms pull at her hips and sit comfortably on her middle.

"I didn't want to scare you," Lexa whispered softly. "I'm sorry."

"I didn't hear you come in." Clarke said awkwardly and settled herself against Lexa. "Don't apologize." She felt content.

"your mind was far away." It wasn't a question, but the questioning was there. Lexa knew when not to push.

"I was thinking about the past ..." Lexa stiffened a little, afraid it was about the mountain. "There in the ark. It was all so scary and terrifying and I had never really stopped to think how weird it was to grow up in a giant can. "Clarke frowned. "I was also thinking that whatever happened to me, led me directly to you ..." The voice dropped timidly. 

"We have a word for that. Sors. "Lexa began to speak in a low, calm tone, and Clarke found herself turning in the commander's arms to face the woman. "I think it's similar to the word, fate?" She spoke thoughtfully. "During the story of the commander's flame, there was always hatred, anger, sacrifice." Clarke swallowed. "But you always hear sors, there has always been a destiny. And I think, that each of my predecessors, had a specific mission, but that in the end Sors acted. Things happen as they should happen Clarke. From something tiny, like a small animal in a forest, to the fall of the mountain. "

"So nothing we do changes the outcome?" Clarke was curious. And Lexa smiled and nodded sideways.

"My nomon once told me, everything we do has consequences and accepting, dealing and moving forward is the secret. But I believe that even if an end result is coming, our choices change the consequences of things. That makes sense?"

"It's like you're crossing a river. It can be in many ways, and every shape will tire you in a way, but in the end you'll cross the river? "Lexa smiled in agreement. 

"The things that happened to us in our past shape us to what we are today. And I, despite all the consequences I've had. "She swallowed. "I would do it all over again just to have you in my arms." Clarke felt herself turn red. She soon connected her mouth to Lexa. The love she felt for the commander was so intense that a simple kiss said so much. She felt the kiss deepen and she ran her hands into Lexa's hair. She loved those brown locks, soft and wavy. She loved the way Lexa's skin felt against her. She loved every little detail of that beautiful, gorgeous woman.

"I love you," she said against Lexa's lips, feeling the woman smile against her mouth and kiss her again.

"Ai hod yu in" Lexa returned on a sigh. The two women held each other for a long time, just enjoying the quiet and pleasant feeling of their bodies together. "Octavia once told me about something you people of the sky do." Clarke stepped back and looked curiously into the woman's green eyes. "I think it was called a date?" Clarke's eyes flashed with joy.

"And what are you thinking about this date?" She asked cheerfully. 

"Well, she said something about a movie and a dinner..." Lexa said thoughtfully. "I have no idea what a movie is." She laughed lightly. "But, I think you'll like my choice to replace that." She smiled widely.

"Well, come on, come on!" Clarke jumped slightly in agitation, taking a low laugh from Lexa.

"I think we need to get ready for this? She also commented on pretty clothes. "Lexa blushed. "I took the liberty of selecting you some options?" Clarke smiled and accepted the proposal.

They soon parted and each one went to their side of the room. Clarke saw the clothing choices on the bed. They were two pretty dresses, both of lightweight fabric, Clarke thought it was some kind of silk. One in a blue royal tone and another in the same tone of the commander's red sash. Clarke was soon attracted to both, but she was in doubt. She then shrugged and headed for the bathroom, taking off her clothes and turning on the water heating. When the bathroom was steaming over and the temperature was pleasant, Clarke began to get wet and wash her hair.

She hoped Lexa would accompany her, but even so she jumped lightly as she felt Lexa's arms pulling her and a soft kiss against her ear. The brunette took the cloth Clarke used to clean, the cloth was soft and foamed with the different types of soaps that were in Polis, the scent was delicious. Lexa's hands roamed Clarke's back, belly, and breasts.

"I thought we had a date?" Clarke spoke in a hoarser tone. Lexa laughed lightly against Clarke's neck.

"You were naked just a few feet away from me, do you know how hard it is to resist the temptation that you are?" Clarke turned in the brunette's arms.

"Well, you're no good at throwing yourself away." She blinked playfully and Lexa never found the woman in front of her as sensual and perfect as she was at that moment. The intimacy of a bath together was so overwhelming that Lexa felt her heart clenched in excitement. Knowing that she could touch, have, love, and give herself to the woman that made her so happy that she felt her body was small for such a joy.

Clarke saw the change in the brunette's eyes. Lexa lost focus for a brief moment on Clarke, but it lasted mere seconds. Soon the green eyes returned to look at the blues, the blonde saw the smile and the joy in those eyes. If Clarke were honest with herself, she'd assume she'd never thought she'd find someone like that. Someone with whom she had so much comfort, so much friendship, so much encouragement. Even with the mistakes of the past she noticed that Lexa loved her.

"I fell in love with you unintentionally ..." Clarke spoke softly, her eyes straying from Lexa's. "It was as if you were a great magnet, pulling me and pulling me around. Like you're a sun and I'm a little planet orbiting around you. When I saw you, you were in my thoughts all the time, when I thought I would die, before I lost my memories. I thought of you... "Clarke put her hands up to Lexa's cheeks, her thumb moving lightly over her lips. "Your eyes were the last thing I thought about before fainting ... They haunted me for nights on end. And I knew they were from someone very special to me ... Michi said they were memories, and I was so afraid of leaving someone behind. I pretended it was a lie. "Clarke sighed and brought it to Lexa's mouth. "I believe more and more that you are my destiny, Lex ..." The commander felt her eyes fill with tender tears, their mouths joined in a slow, tender, and even silent dance that said so many words. Lexa feared how much she loved the fallen woman from the sky. 

"Shall we get ready?" Lexa asked after many moments of loving kisses and loving touches. Clarke shook herself again and persuaded the woman to take a quick shower.

Soon they were getting dressed. Lexa was in a black, light dress and if Clarke looked closely she would see that the fabric was almost transparent in several strategic parts. The fabric shifted to Lexa's body, and the only thing that crossed Clarke's mind was that she was a very lucky woman. Lexa thought the same thing, looking at the blonde in the scarlet red fabric, her blond hair became even lighter and the blue eyes just jumped.

"Someone is dressed to impress." Clarke spoke in a malicious, surprised tone. "You are always magnificent, but today, this dress ..." She approached in a few well-calculated steps and pulled Lexa by the hip. "You look stunning commander." Lexa felt her cheeks warm.

"Look who's talking." Lexa replied awkwardly and smiled slightly. "Well, do you want to know where we're going?" She saw Clarke nod enthusiastically and smiled broadly. "There's this place here in Polis, it's called the Red Forest. I think you're going to like it a lot, but it's close to the southern border of the city, so we'll have a little walk there ... I hope you do not mind? "She spoke doubtfully. 

"Of course not, Lex. I lived in the middle of nowhere in a forest, remember? "Clarke grabbed the commander's hand and pulled her out. "Is that why the dress is red?" Clarke giggled.

"I thought the colour would match you ..." Lexa said smiling, feeling her cheeks flush slightly and averting her eyes.

"Well, you're sweet. Thank you. "Clarke smiled. She thought it was very cute that the strong, stoic commander was a shy woman in the private. She loved seeing this side of Lexa.

The two women left the tower, Lexa was not lying when she said they should walk a little. Clarke noticed that Lexa was relaxed and realized that at the moment, the brunette wasn't worried about an attack. She was enjoying the walk. She was so focused on the woman next to her that when the young woman pointed forward, Clarke looked abruptly forward and felt her eyes widen.

In front of both women, Clarke saw the most beautiful red forest she had ever seen in her life. Not even the photos of the old world could compare to the beauty of that place.

It wasn't a very dense forest, but with tall trees and large canopies. The leaves were blood red, the trunks and branches were in a dark brown. Making a nice contrast. Lexa led Clarke slightly in and through the trees. Soon they were in a green clearing, surrounded by some small red leaves that flew in the light breeze. Clarke saw that ahead there was some sort of blanket and some fruit.

"A picnic?" Clarke leapt a little excitedly. "Thank you Leska!" She turned and planted a kiss on Lexa's unprepared lips. Clarke's bubbling joy made the green eyes shine in a shared joy.

Soon the two were seated, cutting the fruit and sharing with big smiles. The conversation flowed naturally between the two. Lexa explained how the legends around that beautiful forest grew up Clarke thought that the red leaves, should have come after the radiation affected the trees or the soil. But no matter how they came, the beauty was exuberant. Clarke felt her hands itch with desire to draw the beautiful image that was Lexa, amid those beautiful leaves. It was not long before the blonde convinced the brunette to lie on the blanket, watching the leaves dancing and the clouds passing over them. 

"When I was little, I had ask my father about the clouds ...." Clarke sighed and rolled onto Lexa's chest. "He would show me images and guarantee that one day I would have the opportunity to see the clouds on my own." Lexa smiled slightly at the difficult memory. "You know ... When I was in the woods with Michi, she was the first to tell me to listen to nature and I finally managed to stop to see the clouds passing over my head. It was a warm summer afternoon and I was lying on the grass, just looking up. As we are now. She met me a few hours later, worried that something had happened. "Clarke laughed lightly.

"She loves you very much," Lexa said in a kind tone. She liked to listen to Clarke's memories. With time and Clarke's stories about time with Michi, the wolf warrior was taking a place of affection in Lexa's heart. She saw the brunette as a familiar figure to Clarke. The warrior was the sister Clarke never had, was her friend and confidante. Lexa, after overcoming the jealousy she felt, began to see the woman with good eyes and today she could say that the warrior was among her most trusted circle. Even without total intimacy, they treated each other with cordiality and respect.

"And I love her very much," Clarke said, sighing slightly. "I'm so glad you guys get along," she said with satisfaction as the two women behaved with each other.

A few hours passed and the two women walked back to the tower. They arrived sharing smiles as they passed the bedroom door.

"So what are you planning?" Clarke said in a playful tone, following the porch and looking out. But the sound of a rustle caught the blonde's attention, Clarke whirled and felt her eyes widen and her mouth dropped slightly. Lexa had taken off her dress and was practically naked in front of Clarke. "Jesus Leska." Clarke felt her tongue stuck and allowed herself to approach the brunette. "You're so beautiful ..." Clarke's heart quickened as she saw the brunette turn around and like a magnet took her to bed. Clarke froze to see the brunette's back in full display, from the tattoos, the beautiful ass and the legs that went for miles.

Clarke loved the brunette's tattoos. The tribal on the arm was not so flashy, it was actually a standard tattoo in Clarke's opinion. But the two on the brunette's backs, they did make Clarke's fingers itch. The sign of infinity and the drawings and lines of the tattoo that descended on the back of the brunette. Clarke wanted to explore the marks with her mouth and hands. She sighed, realizing she didn't know why she was really holding back. She approached Lexa in three strides, and the brunette looked curiously.

"Turn around?" She asked sweetly and Lexa smiled and consented curiously. Clarke swept her brown hair to one of the commander's shoulders. Lexa let out a surprised sigh as she felt Clarke's wet, warm mouth against the back of her neck. Then the sigh became a soft moan as she felt the blonde's hands wander around her hips and explore her belly.

"Klark ..." The voice sounded small and with a degree of lack that made Clarke's knees almost give way. She loved that voice, she loved that skin. She loves this magnificent woman in her arms so deeply. Her mouth continued to explore the back of her neck, but then Clarke found herself running down her back, exploring every small spot of tattoo on her skin. Lexa was soon letting out small, satisfied moans.

"Lie down Leska ..." The brunette turned and looked curiously, but the fire in her blue eyes made her give way and lie down, her green eyes seeing that the blonde was still dressed.

"Take it off." The voice was a soft demand. But Clarke smiled at the woman's predatory look. She quickly undid the dress. The dress fell like a puddle at her feet, she removed all her clothes and approached the tempting body in front of her. She wanted to explore that body, but the needy look of the woman in front of her brought her directly up to her mouth. Their lips merged, tongues danced together, breaths short, and oxygen needed. Clarke pulled away from her mouth as the brunette's hands mingled with her hair. She grabbed both of her wrists and placed them above the commander's head. 

"No touching." Lexa made a sound of discontent. "I want to explore you." The kisses came down Lexa's neck, making the woman's breath shake. "You don't know how lucky I am that a beautiful woman like you wants to call me yours” Clarke felt the brunette wants to respond, but then cut off whatever she meant to say by pulling a tender nipple between her lips. The other breast was automatically embraced by Clarke's fingers. She allowed herself to explore, with her lips, her tongue and her teeth. Loving Lexa was a dance that never got old, the sounds, the taste, the smell. It was all a fantasy so real that Clarke prayed it was not just a dream.

The hands went down, the blonde was surprised at the contentiousness of the brunette's hands. She was enjoying that little game she had started. She could explore the brunette freely, feel every curve, every little scar she rarely noticed in the brunette's skin. To feel every little detail that made Lexa. Her mouth followed inquisitive fingers.

"Please, Klark ..." The brunette sighed as Clarke reached between her legs. The blonde smiled broadly at the pitch, full of desire. Clarke relented, her mouth slowly falling over Lexa. She knew that body, knew what Lexa liked and answered. Soon the brunette was panting heavily, her hands in her hair. "Let me touch you," she said in despair. "Klark ..." The tone was needy and desperate, and the blonde had no desire to leave the woman she loved so desperate.

"Touch me Leska." The hands flew to her blond hair, pulling, and squeezing. Making Clarke speed up. In a few moments, Lexa was lost in a whirl of pleasure, Clarke continued to pull every little tremble of the woman. Hands in her hair, she pulled her up and they shared a long, deep kiss.

"I love you," Lexa said sweetly, kissing every small part of Clarke's face.

"I love you too." Clarke smiled widely. "Come here," she said, lying on her back and pulling the brunette against her chest. Lexa settled herself, letting her hand wander over her skin.

"I want ..." She started, but Clarke cut it slightly.

"Later my love. I want to be hugged ...? "The tone was questioning and Lexa smiled at the suggestion. "I love your skin against mine ..." The blonde felt her cheeks flush. Lexa sighed and allowed herself to settle, one leg over Clarke's hip, leaving the two women touching each other with as much skin as possible in that position.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people!  
> A chapter earlier than usual.  
> Good news: I'm going to try to publish a new chapter as fast as possible.  
> Bad news: there will be 24 chapters, so we are heading towards the end.  
> There will also be 2 bonus chapters, which will be posted as a series!  
> Please comment!  
> I also started a new project, so I finish it I will post here!

Chapter 19 - Some not very surprising news

Lexa was tired, the night with Clarke had been pleasant, but long. She was watching Indra and some soldiers around the prisoners. One of them had already lost consciousness. From what Indra had reported, they had tried asking kindly, then steady aggressive, and now they were trying to tear the truth from the man.

He wasn't a big man and has no marks. Lexa suspected he was an exiled mercenary. Those were the worst ones to break. The commander heard the door behind her slightly open to someone slipping in and standing beside her. 

"He's not giving in." Clarke's voice sounded uncomfortable, but she sighed. "He will not break like that, physical tortures don’t really work on your people." Lexa frowned uncomfortably. Clarke pulled away from Lexa, heading towards the man. The brunette felt her heart squeeze and wanted to stop the blonde, but she knew that if she tried she would only find resistance from the blonde and it would probably end in an argument.

"Wanheda." One of the guards acknowledged Clarke's presence, the title caught the man's attention. He pulled himself against the ropes, keeping his eyes on Clarke. 

"Well, you clearly know me." Clarke spoke casually to the man who was staring at her. "The biggest problem you have right now is that you're tied up and so hurt." Clarke put her hand on her chin thoughtfully. "I wonder who hired you, clearly someone so...." She looked down at the man in an evaluative tone. "Weak." She saw the man stiffen. "You know, Indra, I keep thinking. How many exiles are there?" Indra looked at her in doubt, not understanding exactly what she was planning.

"About 3,000, among them are men, women, children and the elderly." Indra answered anyway, and the blonde let out a slight hum. 

"And of 3,000 people, they chose you?" Clarke said doubtful and laughed lightly. "It was so easy to predict you, you know. So simple, I imagine that whoever asked you for this service is so disappointed.... "

"I'm the best choice." He spoke between his teeth, anger bubbling inside him, he quickly lost the self-control of his mouth.

"You?" Clarke chuckled. "Who the hell would think you were a good choice?" She sneered.

"Queen Nia," He said, then his eyes widened to his own stupidity.

"Well, now you've opened your mouth," Clarke said in a neutral tone. "Finish the story, yes." She looked at Indra. "Because now she's going to start cutting pieces off you." Indra took the chance and pulled out an extremely sharp knife, the man swallowed. He thought for a moment and lowered his head in submission. 

"She'd promised me and my family lands in the new coalition as she called it, she didn't tell me details, but I understood that the first step was to kill you and then a coup," he said in a low tone. "She paid me with meat and possessions to provide for my people for a long time and made promises that my incompetence would mean their death, but my success would give room in her new kingdom. Many wouldn't, I took the job and the pay." Clarke sighed deeply and glanced at Lexa. The commander was rigid like a board.

"Heal the wounds, feed him and keep him imprisoned and always watched." Clarke ordered and Indra nodded in agreement.

"And the other?" One of the soldiers asked, Clarke soon saw Lexa leaving the room quickly. She shrugged and motioned for Indra to take over. She left the room and the guards discreetly pointed in the direction Lexa had gone. She practically ran in the right direction.

Clarke strode out into the corridors darkened by the shadows of the torches. When she finally saw Lexa, the brunette was in an empty corner, Clarke saw no soldier around her, she had clenched fists at her side, the blonde thought that for a moment the brunette was shaking with rage.

"Leska?" Clarke approached the brunette slowly, she saw Lexa's body tighten even more. The blonde approached even more slowly, she raised her hand toward the brunette. Clarke learned very early on, living with Michi, that when approaching someone in that level of anger or emotion should be slowly. Clarke's fingertips lightly touched the commander's shoulder and the woman jumped, turning toward Clarke, the blonde quickly removed her hand and retracted her arm. The act of fear itself made Lexa's eyes widen and her eyes lower in shame. 

"I... I'm sorry..." Clarke saw the brunette ashamed of her actions, she gave a watery smile and pulled the brunette lightly by the protection on her left shoulder. The brunette took a small step forward, practically clinging to Clarke.

"Shiu...." The blonde said holding up the smile and wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck, pulling their bodies together. She stroked the commander's hair and back, slowly feeling all the tension in her lover's body dissolve at her touch. "What is on your mind?" She asked as she felt the brunette finally relaxed in her arms. 

"She wants to kill you," Lexa said between her teeth. "I..." She sighed angrily. "I don't understand the pleasure she has in wanting to destroy me, in destroying what I love, who I love." Clarke nodded calmly. "I don't know why I'm so surprised at this, I think my ignorant part kept hoping she had a good side."

"Leska." Clarke pulled the brunette away from her, joining their eyes. "I don't think you are ignorant, I think you have such a big heart, you try so hard to see the good side of her people and I think it's incredible. I think you are the most incredible person I have ever met in my life! Nia, she hates herself, she hates herself so much and hates everything she has that the simple fact that you're okay, happy, makes her angry. Furious that she can't deal with her own problems, she can't see and deal with herself. She is frustrated, sad, bitter and cruel. All that you are not. And that's why she hates you and wants to destroy everything you have. Because you are all she is not. "Clarke said looking into the brunette's eyes. "She killed Kostia, she killed her and had the creepy idea of sending you the head of the woman you loved, Nia is a monster. A monster that even after doing this act of betrayal and hurt, you were still good to accept her in your coalition. You saw the good side of Nia's people, and not just the cruelty and wickedness of their queen. You, Leska kom Trikru, are the most amazing woman I've ever met in my life, and every now and then I fall in love with you- "Lexa cut her off joining their lips together in a nervous, emotional kiss. Clarke felt the tears leaking from green eyes and brought her hands up to Lexa's cheekbones, wiping the tears she could get and returning the kiss as deep as she could. 

"I love you Klark, so much, so much that I wouldn’t know how to show it to you." Lexa said kissing Clarke's cheeks, nose, forehead, and chin. "You are my calm and my strength, the moment I saw you I knew you would be my end and at the same time my beginning." Lexa closed her eyes and allowed herself to hold Clarke tightly.

LCLCLC

Clarke couldn't tell how long they had been together in that hallway, but after a while she got tired of standing and persuaded Lexa to go into the bedroom. The brunette wanted to demand a meeting to take action, but Clarke soon cut that idea, claiming that the brunette should put the ideas in order to deal with it.

"You sound like Titus," Lexa said, laughing lightly against Clarke's chest. The two women were lying down together, the brunette hugged the blonde, lying on her and with Clarke's fingers roaming her loose hair and her back.

"Hm?" Clarke opened her eyes confused. 

"First put the ideas in order, then demand a meeting." Lexa mimicked Clarke's voice and it created a smile on the blonde lips, she rarely saw Lexa loose enough for silly jokes. "Duty over feelings, Leska." Lexa shifted to Titus.

"As much as it hurts to agree with him. He's right in that case. "Clarke shrugged. "If your feelings blind your decisions, innocents will die and I cannot live with innocent dying, so yes, we should take rational, non-emotional measures in this case. Even if this is difficult ... "Clarke sighed. "I don’t want you to think I consider your feelings banal..." Lexa lifted her elbow and kissed Clarke lightly, as she pulled away she shook her head. 

"I would never think that, not even with Titus. I was innocent and silly when he taught me this and with Kostia, I took that phrase to the extreme. "Lexa smiled. "Titus, even with his faults, means well, his role is to guide me and protect me. I understand today, what he wanted and what you want to say. "She lay back on Clarke's chest. "I must keep my emotions stored here, because my decisions, as you have said, reflect not only on me. All the coalition depends on my good decisions. Your decision to bring me here has made me think more calmly about everything... I haven't made a decision yet." 

"No one is demanding that Lex at that moment..." Clarke kissed Lexa's head. "And as far as I know, the sun will only be born in many hours, so we have time to live in our beautiful bubble." Lexa, not understanding the bubble phrase, but she smiled, reflecting the smile she knew was on her love's face. 

"I love you Clarke."

"I hod yu saitam," Clarke returned. "Sleep, my love ..." Lexa felt Clarke's fingers wander, and then she was taken to sleep.

LCLCLC

"You're going to destroy her." The voice sounded behind Clarke, she quickly turned and looked at Titus. Clarke was on one of the highest floors of the tower, watching the city.

"Why?" She asked in the most mundane way possible.

"Your relationship made her weak." He closed his expression.

"Why?" Clarke repeated curiously.

"Love does not bring good," he said tiredly.

"Titus, I understand you must have seen a lot of pain through the years, especially with the commanders." Clarke began by trying to avoid a conflict. "Tell me ... In those years that I was missing and supposedly dead, was Lexa okay?" Titus hesitated. "Exactly."

"Just before you disappeared, you hated her." He spoke as if wondering what had changed. Clarke sighed and pointed to a pair of benches, then both were seated, Clarke leaned against the bench, supporting her back and sighing loudly. 

"I wanted to hate her, how I wanted to. For me if she had not left me on the mountain, I would not have made the decision I made. "Clarke stared at the ceiling. "That's a lie .... I would have made the same decision, and it would be even more devastating as I would know that your people would be in the same situation as mine. If it were Lexa? She would make the same choice and maybe that choice would destroy her. "

"Lexa lets her heart make decisions," he grunted and Clarke smiled.

"Do you love her?" She asked quietly, and she looked at him in alarm and was silent. Clarke gave the man some time.

"She's like my daughter."

"And does that make you weak?" He hesitated again and after a while shook his head. "You know, I spent a long time in a forest, alone with someone who started being a total stranger to me. She's my family today, she's my sister and my best friend, I love her and I'm not afraid of that feeling. Love is a strange feeling, isn't it? It makes you defend, protect and hurt yourself to keep someone you love from getting hurt. I know the story of Lexa, at least until Michi left the scene of the wars, I know of the choices she made in Kostia's time. "Clarke was silent for a moment. "And I feel so much pain, so keen to protect Lexa of her pain ..." She stared at Titus. "If I have to choose, Titus, I'll surrender to Nia to prevent Lexa's death." Titus choked on the air and a heavy thud sound came from near the door. They both turned abruptly and saw Lexa standing there, wide-eyed. 

"Lexa," Titus said, rising and approaching the woman, Clarke followed suit.

"You ..." Lexa hesitated.

"I'm not just walking up to Nia's icy kingdom and giving myself to her, Lexa. If I have to choose between you and me, I'll choose you to stay alive. "Clarke smiled slightly and she saw Titus withdrawing from the corner of her eye.

"Clarke ...."

"That will not happen." Clarke shrugged. "But it's an action I'm aware I will take, IF necessary." She reached over and firmly embraced Lexa.

"I ..." Lexa cleared her throat. "I came to call you for a meeting. Luna came. "She spoke firmly, and Clarke knew that the subject had not been finished, only postponed for the moment.

LCLCLC

"Are you sure about that?" Lexa said through clenched teeth.

"Of course I'm sure," Luna replied through clenched teeth. Clarke watched the two women, both brunettes were at best exploding with anger. Luna had arrived at Polis, with much anger carrying her words, apparently to prove a point, Nia had taken steps to send some warriors, under the banner of the Ice Clan to invade some villages of the Clan of the Boats. The attack had resulted in death and blood, and in the end, an extremely furious Luna, demanding some kind of retribution. Lexa tried to relax as she let out a deep breath through her nose.

"I know what you want me to do, Luna." Luna grunted. "And I agree." The older woman widened her eyes and was surprised.

"Lexa?" She asked confused. The younger one was known by many for hating fights, no matter the fact that she is an excellent fighter. She hated wars even though she was probably the most capable strategist among all commanders. Lexa was a figure of power and magnificence. Even being sweet and kind. She was ruthless, and at the same time absurdly merciful with whom she thought deserved it. Lexa protected the children and yet she had the courage to leave everyone on the mountain. Luna was intrigued by the decision, doubtful even, very little would make Lexa go back to the old fight against Nia. 

"Nia's attempt to kill me has been confirmed," Clarke said quietly. She noticed that Luna had forgotten about the blonde's presence in the room. The blonde wanted to laugh even internally, but the brunette's frightened look made her comment. "Recently two mercenaries were hired by Nia to kill me, but a few of Lexa spies knew and warned us so we were able to avoid the attack and capture them. Clarke spoke in the most professional and unfeeling manner possible. "We were able to break one of them, for information. Nia had promised lands, treasures if his loyalty would bring my death. The aim was to destabilize Lexa's emotional and weaken ties with the clans internally. "Lexa nodded in agreement.

Luna's lips closed in a thin line. It made sense, Lexa always struggled with her heart on her sleeve, and even though she was away from the battle against the Mountain, she had heard of the princess from the skies who caught the commander's attention. Luna knew, the girl Lexa, before she became the Commander of the Twelve Clans. Costia's death so profoundly affected Lexa, that the mask of the commander materialized that day. Lexa was ruthless, steady, powerful, and strong as a hurricane. Knowing that the younger brunette had been enchanted by a girl who fell on Trikru lands, was at least curious.

Luna looked steady at Clarke, the blonde saw that there were several things going on in the older woman's mind. She just looked at the commander and silently saw Lexa begging for patience. Luna saw the qualities that had drawn both Lexa and Clarke together. The blonde had a pure heart, but it was stained by war. She was so aware of her actions and especially of the consequences of her choices. The power and presence of the girl attracted everyone around, Clarke was the kind of woman who was easily followed by showing confidence even in doubt. She then noticed how Lexa looked happy around the blonde, vibrant, cheerful and for the first time in a long time, alive. The older brunette let out a loud, deep sigh and closed her eyes.

"I must say you're a good reason to go to war for, Clarke." Lexa's eyes widened, but then she returned to an empty expression. "Nia came against all of us, if the ambassadors do not accept that as motive." She pointed at Clarke. "Report that my villages were attacked and that I demand retaliation." Luna raised her eyebrows in question and Lexa nodded firmly. "I'll wait in my quarters until the time of the official meeting." Clarke waved again and Luna withdrew.

LCLCLC

"You're quieter than usual," Clarke said as she sat next to Michi.

"I'm worried." The brunette spoke on a sigh. "This war ..." She pursed her lip. "That worries me, strongly." She ran her hand over Clarke's face in a gesture of affection. "How are you with this situation?" The tender look of the brunette made the blonde sigh and a tear slowly descend her face. Michi, seeing that, wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck and pulled her in. It did the trick, all the emotions locked in Clarke's chest came out of her. Tears streamed and dried on the brunette's T-shirt. Clarke tried to speak but only sobs without sense and sniff came out. Michi held her ground, and the blonde wept for several moments. Until it all subsided and small sniffles were heard.

"I..." Clarke said moving away and running her hands over his face. "I'm sorry..." Michi shrugged heavily and made a sound as if to tell Clarke not to apologize.

"You're scared," Michi analyzed quickly. And she frowned. "You're scared ..." Clarke nodded in agreement. "Talk." She knew Clarke, the blonde needed to vent before all the pressure consumed her.

"She's willing to die for me ... And I know this was never new because she, even in pain, would die for me forever. She almost died in that duel when challenged. I'm terrified that she agreed to go to war, especially for me ... Why would anyone do that? "Michi was in complete silence just listening. "I feel a scary pain in my chest, just because she can hurt herself, I'm afraid for my people, for our people, for her family ... I'm terrified." Clarke felt tears welling in her eyes.

"She's not doing this just for you." That was painful for Clarke, but it was a reality she needed to know. "Nia destroyed so many. She has destroyed families, lands, towns and people. she uses and disassembles and when it is not useful discards. She tried to kill Lexa more often than anyone can imagine, she killed Kostia as if she were an insect and yet had the gall to use her body as a tool. She killed my wife. She killed her just because she wanted a single person. She killed my friends, my family in the Flukru village. She eliminated everyone I loved, she eliminated my humanity for years, Clarke. Those were years of suffering. And that's just me. Now imagine everyone who has already lost someone they love at the hands of the ice clan. Lexa, does it for you. But the commander does this for everyone who has ever suffered at Nia's hand. "Clarke swallowed and waved. "It's a truth, you're going to have to learn to handle, and support Lexa. She'll need you with every step. "Clarke nodded and fell silent.

LCLCLC

The ambassadors knelt in respect for Lexa, Clarke was down with the others and in her place next to Luna, the right side of the throne. Lexa moved lightly to the throne and sat down. She watched them all in front of her and allowed, with a slow wave, for everyone to rise and sit.

"I had promised a thorough investigation to you and especially Skaikru. It took some time to gather all the accurate information from various sources but it paid off. "Lexa saw from the corner of her eye that the ambassadors of Plains and Horses hardened slightly. "The attacks on Wanheda's life came at the behest of Queen Nia," Lexa said in a neutral tone. "The first attempt resulted in a massive betrayal of your predecessors. The commander pointed and the ambassadors lowered their eyes in shame. "I do not tolerate this betrayal and demanded the exchange of each clan for new representatives. The betrayal was a setup, as you know. "Some nodded. "The second attempt resulted in the near death of a representative of one of our allies. And the third, successfully avoided. That last one gave us a chance to talk. "The tone was friendly, but everyone knew what the conversation required. "With one of the Natronas, he confirmed our suspicions. Like Wanheda herself, she confirmed that they were members of Azgeda who attacked her. I thought and consulted the spirits on how to continue from that moment. Let us go to war against the ice nation and its endless betrayals to this coalition. "Most of the ambassadors, even in disgust, accepted and confirmed the participation of their clans.

"That is unacceptable." The ambassador of the Plains spoke angrily. " Why would we go to war against or strongest allies for a girl?" The ambassador of the clan of the horses nodded emphatically in agreement with the other man.

"It's not just that!" Luna shouted over the voices. "Two Azgeda war units invaded and destroyed villages of my clan! And I Luna, Flukru Heda, I demand retribution. "The other ambassadors widened their eyes and waved emphatically in support of Luna.

"It does not matter." One of them spoke. "I propose to unify the coalition under Azgeda." Lexa hardened. "Clearly our 'commander.'" He spoke in disdain. "She has lost control of her emotions and is acting from her heart and not from her head." The other man leaned. Unfortunately for them, the blow this time was unsupported, only the two stood by that choice.

"Well, looks like we found our sources of treason." Lexa said rising.

"We do not want to follow someone who uses her feelings to lead and not reason." Clarke followed everything in a shocked silence, she saw Titus shudder and shrug at the phrase.

"Guards." The armed men stepped forward. "Arrest the ambassadors of the Plain and Horses. I will send a messenger to the leaders and wait for their official position. "The men were arrested by the guards. "Pray for the spirits that they be intelligent and choose the right side of this war." They were led away and the room was silent. Titus volunteered and pulled two scrolls, on which he wrote furiously. Soon he passed the paper to Lexa, who read and nodded curtly in agreement. He picked up the paper and then two messengers rushed out of the tower.

"Heda ...." One of the ambassadors bowed his head for permission, Lexa nodded in agreement. "I'll send a messenger to my leader for war preparations." Lexa nodded.

"I will gather the council of war, here in Polis in a moons time. We must purge out the spies in our ranks and carefully plan our next steps. I'll consult the spirits to figure out the best way we can carry this out. "In a wave of her hand, Lexa dismissed everyone.

"One word, Heda?" Clarke asked and Lexa accepted. As they all left, Lexa felt Clarke's thighs being propped next to hers and her pale arms pulling her into a firm embrace.

"I'm sorry ..." Lexa wanted to apologize for the tone and the actions taken, but soon Clarke's mouth caught hers and she felt herself melt.

"I love you Lex," Clarke said softly. "I know decisions are necessary and they are difficult and I will be here every step of the way to help you in any way I can." Lexa smiled.

"I say the same, my love." The brunette smiled and pulled the blonde into another kiss. Only the mere contact with Clarke, caused great peace in Lexa and the weight of the decisions were lighter. But she feared the future, even though the presence of Clarke made the voices in her mind and her doubts calm down.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people!  
> A new chapter yay!  
> We are in the final.  
> Please REVIEW!!!!

Chapter 20 - The Choices We Make

"You want what?" The blonde's tone made the commander shrink internally. Lexa wanted to swallow dryly and retract her previous words, but the commander inside her made her inflate her breast a little more and keep her eyes steady.

"I want to conduct an inquiry into the loyalty of the Sky people." Lexa spoke in a firm tone, but she knew she sounded a little uncertain.

"So, why?" Marcus, as the official ambassador, asked in a measured tone.

"Or rather, for what?" Abby sounded almost as annoyed as Clarke, but the older woman, didn't have much power to make Lexa shrink.

"I want to make sure all the clans are free from spies and traitors." Lexa spoke again in a regulated tone.

"That's ridiculous Lexa!" Clarke growled. Soon she and Lexa turned it into an argument about whether or not to check the faithfulness of the Sky people and this soon turned into a fight that neither of them knew how to put their finger on exactly what the reason was. Marcus and Abby looked at each other and slowly left the room. After a few minutes, Clarke storm passed them, Abby even thought of going after her daughter, but soon gave up. She knew that her extremely irritated daughter would not hear reason. Soon the two returned to the living room and saw Lexa, her hands resting on the table and her head lowered. Marcus cleared his throat and Lexa automatically adjusted her posture and turned on her heels.

"We will make the checks, the Commander has demanded." Marcus gave a tight, yet polite smile to Lexa's stoic face.

"I appreciate it." Lexa spoke softly and glanced at the door where Clarke had stormed out. She didn't want to argue and end up fighting with Clarke even more about something sadly necessary.

"I'd give her some time..." Abby pulled Lexa out of her thoughts, the younger brunette just stared at the doctor. Abby tried to reach out and hug the woman in front of her, it was rare that she actually saw the feelings of Lexa stamped on her face, unfortunately this argument with Clarke made the green eyes look deeply sad. "Give her a few hours to cool her head, try to talk to her when its night time, but she's likely to come to you before that." Lexa nodded in agreement and they left the room, leaving the commander alone.

LCLCLC

Lexa was standing cold-faced, looking at the clan leaders of the horses and plains. The men had refused to meet with the rest of the coalition, so she had moved the meeting to neutral ground outside Polis. She was in full armor and a group of soldiers, including Octavia and Indra. The leaders also had their own guards.

"Plains will not participate in the war."

"Nor the clan of the horses. We believe the Queen is right, the coalition is weakened by the introduction of the Sky people. "

"I hope you reconsider," Lexa said quietly, but her right hand was on the hilt of her sword. "The consequences will be grave, otherwise." The men made a disgusted grimace.

"We don't want to reconsider." The leader of the horse clan spoke calmly. "We considered the commander's leadership flawed and clearly influenced by the presence of the girl."

Lexa was annoyed. No she was furious, first the argument with Clarke early in the morning and now two clans, even thought they were two of the smaller ones. Who were breaking from the coalition. That would require a blood payment. They betrayed their word given to Lexa a long time ago.

She was angry especially because something simple was becoming a multi-headed monster. Traitors had been detected and killed in several clans and now the leaders of two clans were traitors. The law was clear, they should be punished. And unfortunately, with an imminent bloody war, death would be the only thing that payed the debt.

"I consider both clans enemies of the coalition. No business will be done with your people and invasions into my territory will be paid with blood. "Lexa spoke coldly, she saw the men hesitate, but it was too late. There was not much they could say or do to undo what they chose.

When the last word left Lexa's lips, the guards and soldiers pulled their weapons. Lexa saw clearly when the soldiers of both clans launched against her.

Soon fighting sounds, metal colliding and grunts made themselves present in that green clearing. The blood stained the ground and Lexa defended herself, cutting and eliminating the threats that were trying to reach her. She felt a great graze on her right leg, nothing to bad to stop her from moving. She followed the line of sight and in a quick and precise movement fought back a second attack by the leader of the Plains clan.

The man was light and fluid in his movements, but his technical level didn't compare to Lexa. They exchanged blows and attacks. Lexa fought back from the heavy attacks, when the man made an attack at the height of her head, the commander pulled her head out of the line of attack, and at the same time took one foot to the middle of the man's legs.

He grunted and took his free hand to the stricken area, eyes filled with tears and he felt lost for a few seconds. Lexa whirled and kicked the man's chin. When he fell dizzy on the ground, she carried the sword directly to the man's chest, ending whatever suffering he had. Lexa didn't have much to do as she looked at the tree line, the horse clan leader was retreating with a few soldiers and several wounded. Lexa tried to order a direct attack, but a new opponent appeared and she had to fight again to protect herself. When she looked again, the Horse leader was already too far away to be seen and she didn’t have much opportunity.

At the end of the opponents and all the blood being shed, Lexa ordered that the wounded be treated and the dead cared for. She followed, with Octavia and Indra flanking her. She headed for the tower along the winding paths and kept the people of Polis from seeing the still slightly damp blood on her clothes and blades.

LCLCLC

Lexa got into the bathroom. Beside her one of the young warriors patiently waited for the bloodied armor, she would clean the armor and keep it in perfect condition. Lexa stripped off her armor and handed it to the girl, who with a polite nod left the bathroom and Lexa's room.

Lexa looked at herself in the antique mirror in the bathroom. The mirror was worn and some areas were without reflection, but she allowed herself to keep that article, it was one of the few pieces that survived from the old world. The fight had been short, but she already noticed blood in her braids and the sleeves of her black shirt were clinging to her arms. Everything that the leathers or metal did not protect was stained with some blood. The war mask was blurred and sweaty. Lexa had long since become accustomed to peace. She switched on the water, hoping that the time it took to undress would be enough for the water to warm to almost burning point so that dry blood flowed out of her hair. She looked up at the steam, Lexa was tired of today and there was still so much to do.

The brunette removed her pants and her intimate clothes, the T-shirt was more glued than she imagined, the sweat and dry blood sticking deeply onto her skin. Lexa considered tearing the T-shirt and throwing it away, but her knives were in the room and she was unwilling to move. When she heard the door opening, her green eyes were joined by blues in the mirror.

The women faced each other in a disturbing silence for a few moments, the tension of the previous fight was present, but Clarke was worried. Octavia met Michi somewhere in the tower and the older brunette went to meet Clarke in quick strides and nervous gestures. Listening to the clans betrayal and the battle, Clarke went in a near-run through the city corridors, trying to get to Lexa as quickly as possible. When she entered the bathroom she saw the brunette, staring at her own reflection.

"Leska?" Clarke called in a request for permission to approach. The nod of agreement was tiny, but it was what Clarke needed to approach. She put both hands on the hem of Lexa's T-shirt, pulling the heavy, sticky fabric from her body. She also undid the bonds of her breasts, and with a light but firm touch on the brunette's back, brought her into the hot stream of water. Lexa stumbled headlong into the water, making her hair soaked and the blood thinning now flowing from her body. She closed her eyes and let the sensation of the extremely hot water enclose her and take the pain away.

Clarke saw the brunette immersed in herself and seized the moment to tear off her own clothes at a high speed and then approached Lexa, wrapping her arms around the waist of the brunette and hugging her. Lexa leapt lightly into Clarke's arms, surprised by the invasion of her personal space, but soon she relaxed against the blonde.

"You're hurt." It was not a question, it was a simple statement.

"One of the leaders hit me in the leg, but he just scratched my leg." Lexa spoke in a low tone, practically a grunt, she felt Clarke's hands move along her belly and she allowed herself to be turned and stand facing the blonde. 

"Open your eyes, Leska...." The green eyes opened and clashed again with the blues. Clarke was, as always, transparent in front of her, blue eyes were worried and nervous. Lexa brought one hand up to Clarke's cheek, trying to give some comfort. The blonde leaned against Lexa's hand, the brunette saw a solitary tear mingle in the bath water. She felt more than she could see the light sobbing that came from the blonde. Without blinking, she pulled the woman toward her, hugging her to her chest and feeling the woman's sobs.

"I'm fine..." Lexa started to speak softly against Clarke's hair and within minutes the woman stopped crying.

"I'm sorry for earlier..." Clarke spoke against Lexa's neck, the brunette sighed softly.

"Don't apologize... I should apologize, I should have talked to you in advance..." Lexa began to speak in a voice of heavy guilt.

"You know the decisions you must take, Leska!" Clarke countered, pulling away and meeting her eyes. "God, I don't believe we quarreled over something so foolish!" Clarke grunted and put both hands to Lexa's cheeks. "Sometimes I forget that Leska and the commander must make difficult choices and I often forget that your experience as commander gives you many tools. I see Leska, the magnificent woman who is with me in my day and every moment in my mind and I get mad and crazy that many decisions you make cannot go through me because it has nothing to do with me! "Clarke pulled Lexa's cheek against her and kissed her deeply. "I'm sorry I took such a decision so personal, that I knew was wise and necessary... I didn't want to fight over something like that."

"Clarke, I should have told you before, this fight would probably have been avoided with a previous conversation. I just dumped it on you. "Lexa grunted. "I'm sorry too." Clarke didn't give Lexa much room to continue, she pulled her into a deep, long kiss. They separate when their lungs started to burn and the mouths had to separate to take a deep breath.

"I love you Lexa, so much so that the mere fact that you get hurt leaves me on the verge of a nervous breakdown." Lexa opened her mouth to appease the blonde as one of her pale fingers brushed her lips. "Promise me you'll be rational in this war, you will come back to me?" Lexa saw something she had not seen much of in Clarke, insecurity and fear. The blonde was afraid of war, fear of injury and fear of losing the brunette. Lexa didn't know how to explain it, even to herself, how deeply it had touched her. She hadn't felt needed for a long time, she had felt replaceable for many years and now there was a woman, unique, perfect in her own ways, needing her by her side. Lexa smiled sweetly at Clarke and pressed their lips together into a soft, chaste kiss, gentle and loving.

"I promise you, Clarke. Ai keryon ste yun, ai bod ste yun, en ai don con ak kom yu otaim, ai hodnes" It was an oath, the moment Clarke heard Lexa swearing her soul, her body, and her eternal return to Clarke, she knew it was. An oath.

"Ai to, Leska. Otaim. "Clarke saw the green eyes fill with emotion, and they kissed for a long time, allowing themselves to be in each other's arms.

Clarke finally noticed the time they were in the water and seeing that the cut on the brunette's leg was still bleeding slightly, she decided they should finish that shower session soon. Clarke took a cloth and lathered it, she washed Lexa's body with dedication and affection, removing all traces of blood and any trace of anything that was on the brunette's skin. Soon she washed the woman's hair, Lexa even tried to reciprocate the gestures, but was promptly shooed, Clarke washed quickly and soon Lexa found herself wrapped in a fluffy towel and being dragged into the room.

Lexa watched the blonde move to the corner of the room and pull out a small leather sack with medical supplies. The blonde ordered the brunette to sit down and even unwillingly the brunette complied to the order. Soon Clarke was kneeling beside the brunette, analyzing the cut. She decided not to suture the cut, just passed the medication and a poultice to prevent further bleeding and bandaged the leg with extraordinary care.

"I never knew about Pike," Clarke said softly, still kneeling beside Lexa. "I never knew he would make a betrayal, and I was foolish thinking things would be the way they were before I left. I'm sorry for doubting your decision... "Clarke shrugged.

"You don't need to apologize.... I understand-" Clarke shook her head interrupting Lexa.

"I'm apologizing for being a jerk to my girlfriend. I know that when it comes to Wanheda and Heda, there will be arguments, we have always been people of different approaches, I am apologizing for being an idiot with Leska. "Clarke sat next to Lexa, still staring at the ground. "I'm scared...." Clarke hesitated.

"Scared?" Lexa now saw that this situation was not just an apology, she turned, sitting in front of Clarke, one of her legs tucked under the other that was still hanging out of bed.

"I'm so scared..." Clarke felt tears well up in her eyes. "Whenever something good happens to me, I feel like I'm waiting for the descent to happen, the disappointment and the fear..." Clarke spoke softly. "I feel so happy at the fact that my memory came back to me and Michi having found her other one in Raven... But at the same time I didn't want the responsibilities and consequences that the real world brought me..." Clarke leaning toward Lexa as she felt the brunette's fingers gently caress her shoulders.

"Everything in life has consequences Clarke, unfortunately sometimes we have to deal with the consequences of other people's choices. Nia chose this war and the leaders chose the positions they want to take on it, "Lexa said quietly to Clarke. "This isn't your fault." The brunette spoke firmly, feeling the blonde shudder, it was as if Lexa knew exactly what was bothering the blonde. Clarke held her breath for a moment and in a long, deep sigh, she allowed herself to leap lightly, landing with one leg on either side of Lexa's hip.

"Promise me that you will think about each step of this war rationally? Do not put yourself at unnecessary risk? "Clarke asked quietly, bringing her hands to Lexa's cheeks. The brunette just nodded silently and then pressed her lips into a light, chaste and affectionate kiss.

Clarke sighed slightly against Lexa's lips, she again bound her lips in a deeper kiss, Clarke loved her brown hair, especially when they were freshly washed. With each small movement, the wonderful fragrant scents came out of the silky strands. The blonde could hardly prevented herself from sticking her fingers through Lexa's hair, especially during the kisses. She loved the feel of the strands against her skin as their lips joined and tongues touched.

Loving Lexa has always been something unique to Clarke, always. In every little touch on every little detail. Clarke loved Lexa's soft, delicate skin, the sighs and groans the brunette made for her. The way she called it and cursed it in Trigedasleng. She loved to trace the brunette`s tattoos, whether with her fingers or with her tongue. She loved the salty taste that was present on the brunette's skin as the intensity of the moment hit her.

Clarke smiled against Lexa's neck. The brunette's eyes were tightly closed, moaning softly. Clarke was on top of her, her mouth against the brunette's skin, and her hands were with the commanders firmly attached to Lexa`s head. Clarke was amused against Lexa's neck. She avoided leaving marks, for the simple fact that their intimacy was theirs. 

The blonde laughed inwardly at the sight of the white, fluffy towel heaped on the brunette's waist, and she immediately tried to tear off the towel and toss it somewhere by her already discarded robe. Clarke nuzzled a brown nipple, nibbling lightly and smiling against the brunette's skin.

"Do you know what I want?" Lexa opened her eyes, which were already hooded with desire. She mumbled a slight hum, demonstrating that she was paying attention to the blonde. "I want to use you as my canvas...." Lexa felt her eyes widen a little. "I want to draw your next tattoo, the tattoo to celebrate the victory of the war..." Clarke was still looking at Lexa's skin, she slowly passed her finger through the brunette's breasts, the finger spiraled from the middle of her chest, descended by the curvature of the right breast and the valleys of the ribs. Clarke smiled, satisfied with the shivering of skin.

"Wh..." Lexa cleared her throat, which was a little dry and her voice hoarse. "What do you think to drawing?" Clarke made a sound of contentment, and allowed herself to sit up against Lexa's thighs, staring at the canvas that was Lexa's skin. 

"I think of a tree... I always loved the idea of trees, and when I came here the first thing I saw were giant green trees and leafy leaves, beautiful and magnificent. I loved the fall because when they lose their leaves, they will be renewed. Michi told me of a festival during the winter, only occurs in the clan of the boats, is the renewal of the cycle for them. This idea fascinates me... "Clarke ran her hands over Lexa's body. "I want the roots to be here...." She ran her fingers along the side of Lexa's hip. "The roots will become the trunk and they'll come up here..." Lexa gasped with soft fingers popping up to the top of her ribs. "This is where the branches start, three main branches and only a few small secondary branches and a few leaves..."

"Why a few?" Lexa moaned slightly as fingers scraped the lower part of her right breast.

"Trees need time to bloom, Lex... What would be the fun if it was already done with all the leaves on you?" Clarke asked in a rhetorical tone that made the brunette smile. The blonde joined lips to the skin and remade every step of where she would like the tattoo to be made. "I want to make you my living canvas..." Clarke whispered and felt the brunette shudder heavily.

"Will you paint me?" Lexa spoke maliciously.

"Tonight my tongue will be my brush." The tone was firm and seductive. Lexa gave herself completely to the caresses of her mouth, her lips joined on her breasts and in a slow journey, down to the hips, stopping at the inner of each thigh, when the brunette thought she would scream in frustration the tongue traveled through her hot center, Pulling out a long, tortuous groan from her throat. Clarke was drawing labyrinths on Lexa, taking her on a unique journey. Being loved by Clarke was a unique journey every time. And every peak, Lexa felt herself falling more and more in love.

Clarke didn't have much time to relax against the brunette, soon anxious hands pulled Clarke in for a prolonged kiss and the years of battle made reversing their positions something simple and soft for the brunette. Lexa loved her full breasts, Clarke was amused that Lexa's eyes would widen a little and sparkle with excitement, especially when they were naked. Both of the commander's hands went to her breasts, and Lexa took a good handful, feeling the texture, the weight. She smiled wickedly as she saw the pink nipples tighten against the center of her palms. The blue eyes fluttered and closed, the brunette took advantage of the little distraction to squeeze softly the center of Clarke's chest, wandering to each nipple. As her mouth held against her sensitive nipples, one hand dropped lightly against her soft belly to the trimmed curls, Lexa did not tease at length, especially when she felt how wet Clarke was for her. Two fingers nestled inside Clarke. They began a slow rhythm, teasing and encouraging Clarke to swing her hips faster.

In a confused move, the blonde ran her hands up to Lexa's back with a faint fingernail, she pulled the brunette all over her, trapping Lexa's hand between the sweaty bodies. Even limited by body pressure, Lexa kept moving her fingers as far as she could, searching for that spot on Clarke's front wall that made the blonde moan louder and utter uncoherent sentences against Lexa. During this intense search, Clarke's mouth was locked against Lexa's skin and lips. She encouraged the brunette in her quest and abused the woman's skillful tongue over her.

Lexa knew exactly when she hit that special spot inside Clarke. The blonde's legs that were wide open to accommodate Lexa's hips jumped around the brunette's hips. And the mouth that was glued to the one of the brunette, was taken off strongly, when the blonde arched, throwing her head back and releasing a loud and deep groan. Her nails pressed harder as the commander stimulated that particular spot. She knew that Clarke was close to her release, the moans were louder and louder, and when Clarke came, it was a beauty to behold. She moaned loudly, arched her spine so tightly that it lifted Lexa easily. Her fingers tightened on the firm grip the velvet walls had. Lexa continued to stimulate the waves of pleasure, until the blonde totally relaxed, removed her nails from Lexa's back and brought both hands to her soft hair.

"Did I wear you out?" Lexa spoke in a false arrogant tone. Clarke snorted and pulled the brunette to herself, making it even more difficult for Lexa to withdraw her fingers.

"Being arrogant is not cute," Clarke said with her eyes closed. "Now, hold still and let me sleep on you." Lexa laughed softly and did as she was commanded, lying on her back on the bed so the blonde could settle against her. "I'll draw your tattoo..." The tone was low and Lexa rolled her eyes.

"Sleep, my love, we'll have the rest of our lives so you can mark me." Clarke snorted and squeezed against Lexa, in a short time, the two women slept snuggled tightly against each other and sighing pleasantly in their sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REVIEW


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOLKS  
> REVIEW!!

Chapter 21 - First results

Lexa was sitting comfortably in her chair in the war room. Michi and Clarke came in the room a few minutes later, followed by Indra. Clarke looked uncomfortable, and the wolf warrior had a version of her own stoic mask, Indra was like she always was calm and stoic. 

"I asked you to come here as people from my personal circle..." The three women looked at each other, but remained silent. Lexa gestured to the chairs in front of her, and the women took a seat nervously. "The war is getting closer and closer, and I know that all of you are on some level, discontented and uncomfortable with that..." Lexa spoke politely. "I'd like everyone to say their honest opinion on the situation..." She asked gently. The three women were silent for a moment and Indra was the brave one to break the silence.

"We're in a politically unstable situation..." She began in a neutral tone. "This war was already on the horizon a long time ago, since Nia attempted the coup, with the death of Costia ..." She spoke uncomfortably. "The departure of the Plains and Horse clan makes the game a little more complicated. We must strengthen the Citadel and urgently set up a war strategy. "Lexa nodded in agreement.

"I think we must first prevent the advance by the two traitorous clans," Michi began quietly. "We must somehow prevent the ice clan from advancing to the allied territory through them. They are in a strategic position for the queen...." Michi continued thoughtfully.

"You first consider an offensive against the two clans, rather than a direct offensive against Nia..." Lexa said to herself.

"Lexa, it's crazy to invade the ice mountain," Clarke said earnestly. "It is their territory, an invasion in the territory of Nia should be the last thing to be done."

"If we limit food through a direct dominion of allied territory, they will gradually give way," Indra said.

"But in that way the war will take years and years and this could destabilize the coalition," Lexa countered, pointing out an important point.

"Wolves can get to that point. While the ice mountain is limited to a small territory, a direct attack with a small group can be done..." Michi suggested.

"Is Nia crazy enough to attempt a direct attack on Polis?" Clarke said uncertainly and all the women looked at her thoughtfully without knowing the answer to that question.

"Well, I'll do the following. I am summoning a council of war, we will increase the guard in Polis, to guarantee the security of the citadel. And we'll absorb the Plain and Horse clans. "Clarke looked uncomfortably at Lexa, she didn't want war, even if she knew it was necessary. Michi seemed mildly displeased, she didn’t like the political repercussions of this idea, but it was the best thing to do, Indra was waiting for Lexa decision, she will fallow her Heda.

Preparations were slowly being made. Leaders gathered and strategies were being drawn up. With the absorption of the two clans being planned, the territory would be absorbed by Trikru. But to avoid political repercussions, Lexa would give some of the surrounding Trikru territory to each clan, to balance the territorial increase. The leaders were not entirely happy with that idea. The first meeting on the subject resulted in many yells and arguments. But little by little each clan leader were putting down their own idea for the balance and the moods were calming, until an idea accepted by all was put into practice.

The plains clan would be the first, without a strong leader they would easily fall by the hands of the army of the remaining ten clans. They planned the advance carefully. The plains clan was near the ice mountain, very close to where the old camp of Clarke and Michi was. The military advance was made with care. Clarke and Michi stayed in Polis, Lexa didn't want to risk any of the women, especially Clarke. And it was known that where Clarke would go, the wolf warrior would follow

Titus was the substitute commander, as Lexa had left for the battles. The man was strict, but fair, he barely crossed Clarke's path, leaving the blonde in peace. She thought Titus had finally accepted the idea of /her being in Lexa's life and her active participation in the commander's government. But the blonde, kept away from man-made decisions, she did not really want to get directly involved with him.

Clarke was uneasy all week that led up to the military advance, she often popped up in the bedroom of Raven and Michi, usually she ended up between the two women. Clarke was worried, and the two women did their best to calm and soften the blonde's concern. Clarke knew she was interfering directly in the intimacy of the two women, but both made sure to calm Clarke's concerns, Raven joked that she always wanted a trio with Clarke, which made her receive a slap from the blonde who was laughing and a funny look from the brunette.

Lexa will fulfill the promise made to Clarke, the steps of the war were made with care and avoided as many risks as possible. Lexa investigated every possible scenario, every little detail. She had made a reinforced armor and rationalized every little though. That if they came to her she was prepared for every possibility. She was being cautious, even more than the generals and leaders were comfortable with. She had justified caution, with the fact that it was such an old war against the ice nation and she wanted to make sure it would be the last. What quieted the generals and leaders, they also wanted a lasting peace.

Two weeks after Lexa's departure, Polis and Arkadia remained safe. Clarke woke up with the door slowly opening, it was one of the few nights she had slept in her own bed. Sleeping without Lexa by her side had become torture, so she turned to Michi and Raven, but she was also trying to guard the intimacy of the couple, forcing herself to stay in her own room for tonight. She was tired, like never before, the sleepless nights and anxiety over details made her nervous, she told herself that she would demand that in the next battle Lexa send messengers frequently. Her concern over Lexa was large and she was anxious about the details and to see for herself that her love was intact.

Lexa wearily entered the room and frowned at the creaky sound that her attempt to open the door silently generated. It was the middle of the night and she was too tired, too dirty and eager to see Clarke, but she was greeted by a frightened Clarke with a knife aimed at her. The commander raised her arms in surrender and smiled slightly at the woman's embarrassed face.

"I'm sorry." Clarke said awkwardly, threw the blanket and knife way on the bed and still barefoot approached Lexa.

"Hello, Niron." Lexa smiled and kissed Clarke slightly, it was a soft kiss. Lexa felt herself coming home, her home was Clarke and she was so glad to be there again, but she knew that the trip back had been exhausting and she was most likely totally grimy and smelling of horseback. "I want to take a shower first, and then I'll come to you?" Clarke accepted in disappointment, but she saw that Lexa had too much dust and mud on her clothes and she was not smelling that nicer either. 

She was relieved to accept that lexa would be away for a quick shower. And when she stripped she couldn’t see visible bandages or blood.

Clarke sat up in bed anxiously, waiting for Lexa to return. It was not long before the brunette was there, clean and wearing only a long nightgown. Clarke smiled at the brunette, she was so eager to see Lexa that she felt like an anxious child on her birthday. The brunette was as beautiful as ever, visibly tired but beautiful.

"What happened?" Clarke asked anxiously. "Are you alright? Did it work? Are you hurt? "The blonde fired questions and Lexa contented herself with smiling at the woman's concern. Clarke more often than not fired questions and Lexa thought it cute that the woman cared so much.

"I'm fine my love, there were no major injuries, just a few scratches and bruises. Nothing that was not expected ... "Lexa said and then saw the frown on the blonde brows. She then showed some small cuts on her arms and some bruises on her torso. Clarke examined everyone with caution, with all the warmth and knowledge she possessed. At least part of her nervousness had been quenched.

"What about the battle?" Clarke asked in a serious tone. Lexa sat on the bed, pulling Clarke against her, digging her fingers through the strands of blond hair, then beginning to narrate the outcome of the battle.

They had advanced through the East. A contingent of two hundred soldiers followed Lexa. There were healers of the clan of the boats and warriors of several clans, but mainly Trikru, for this was undoubtedly the clan with the larger numbers of trained warriors. Arkadia had given technology, medicines that were available, some flashlights and an updated map of the place. They had tried to send soldiers, but the armed contingent of Arkadia was too small. Lexa, to avoid conflicts, ordered the Arkadian soldiers to protect Polis.

The Plains Clan was not a large clan. But the territory gave great disadvantages to Lexa's army. Especially in summer, the great plains surrounding the clan gave a great disadvantage to an approaching army. They should be able to move discreetly so that the advance to the main town of the clan obtained a complete and safe invasion.

The invasion was simple and made at night, so that the cloak of darkness could hide the numbers of the army. Lexa mastered the invasion. Deaths were avoided when people surrendered. They would not shed blood unnecessarily. Lexa did not want to be a monster. Deaths in wars were necessary, but she would never be the kind that kills defenseless.

It was surprising to Lexa to see many soldiers of the plains clan bowing to her, apologizing for following the orders of the traitorous leaders. They begged for forgiveness, begged to prove the value of their fidelity to the Coalition. Lexa reluctantly gave in. She could not ask for support from the people and the remaining soldiers if she showed no mercy to the unarmed, she knew. But there were still many casualties of the plains clan, and a portion of the army fought strongly for the newly appointed leader.

Upon reaching the new leader of the plains, Lexa saw that he was a member of the ice clan. He was not a big man, but he must have been skillful because Nia had sent him there to rule and lead the rebels. A man a hand taller than Lexa, with the characteristic scars of the Ice Clan, not very beautiful features and long black hair. When Lexa demanded that the man surrender, because they were surrounded and vulnerable he refused. It was a bloody but quick battle, he and the generals were soon defeated by Lexa`s contingent. The commander herself performed the final act against the opposing leader. When he said his last words, he declared the queen a long life in the Trigeda language.

With the fall of the clan's enemies, Lexa kept the promise made to those who turned against the Plains clan. As promised, a new leader was placed in that region, a leader Lexa knew she could trust, a just and good leader, but especially someone Lexa knew could keep track of the clans actions. The second big battle was against the rebel members of the clan who were hiding. Luckily, they were a small group of soldiers, about 50 people who rebelled. Lexa finished them and burned the bodies. She knew that although sad and sorry, it was a necessary end. If a rotten apple remained in the basket, in a short time all will rot.

She returned to Polis shortly after setting guards, rounds, ways of protection around the new territory, trades, and strong new laws for anyone seen near the border of Azgeda. About one hundred of the Trikru soldiers would stand there in case of an invasion of the frontier or in order to prevent and to inhibit any kind of betrayal.

Lexa returned to Polis with doubts in her mind about the horse clan. This would be a long battle, which would require far more soldiers. The clan of the rocks promptly agreed to start undermining the clan of the horses, but the idea was suspended for a while. It would be quick to undermine the soldiers if they were dirty in their fighting techniques, but Lexa didn't want that. She wanted to be as fair as she could and as honest as possible. And poisoning water, as the rock clan wanted to do, would do harm to the innocent, and that was something Lexa would not allow. She always maintained that her people were not savages.

"So what's the strategy with the horse clan?" Clarke asked quietly against Lexa, she knew that if they didn't do something now, in the future there would be a bloodier fight still, with much more damage and in which Nia might be able to fold other clans to her cause, causing the coalition to become even more unstable. Lexa thought for a moment about Clarke's question, that was the main issue of the moment.

"They have a territory with many trees, maybe we will be able to invade and weaken through it. I imagine that like the plains clan, many civilians do not want to fight, and many soldiers are being forced .... "Lexa thought for a few moments. "If, we can gradually invade and dominate their territory ...."

"And squeezing all the rebels inside a single village, one can avoid killing ..." Clarke said finishing the sentence.

"Exactly, I want to shed as little blood as possible, but I know there will be deaths. And I also know that Nia must be panicking now with the loss of the Plains territory, it was the closest position to Polis she possessed. She will do something and we must be prepared for it. " 

"Helena send me a messenger while you were away ..." Clarke said remembering. "She's all set for the last step, just waiting for the signal," she said with a frown remembering every word of the message to make sure she had left nothing out. Lexa, found the expression very cute and had to restrain herself with all her might to lean in, kiss the blonde and give a little giggle.

"I hope everything goes according to plan, but something will probably happen that we have to adapt," she said, swallowing the smile. Clarke nodded in agreement. Nia will not fall without a fight, that was a certainty. "I will gather the council of war, tomorrow. And we will plan the next step. The sooner we do this, the faster it will end. But we must think well before anything. For now, my love. I just want to stay by your side. "Lexa smiled sweetly at the woman, drawing a broad smile and causing the blonde to blush shyly.

The rest of the night was quiet for the two women. They just lay there, exchanging words of affection, words of love and light touches. None of them touched the ring. They were nervous about the war, and only the simplest contact was playing the calming role, especially for Clarke. To know that the woman she loved was alive. Lexa at every little touch reaffirmed to the woman and to the commander that she was, one of the great motives of that war. It would prevent the story from repeating itself a third time.

The next day came too fast for both women. Early in the morning, everyone was gathered in the war room. Clarke saw that all the leaders were satisfied with the war. And even Luna was glad that the death toll was reasonably small. They talked about some celebration, but Lexa cut the idea by reminding everyone that the war was far from being won.

With the seriousness imposed again they began to draw a strategy against the clan of the horses. By the presence of mount and speed of attack that the clan possessed, a direct advance was dangerous. They carefully planned a fragmented advance against the clan, invading the smaller towns and cities, to reduce the number of troops. They would tighten the clan of the horses in a siege against the largest town of the clan, so that they could attack from all sides.

The leaders asked for a few days to replenish the numbers and provisions for a new battle, even though it was reasonably close, the horse clan was larger and would require more soldiers than the previous two hundred.

A week later, Lexa set out again for a new part of the war. Followed by five hundred soldiers, and another three hundred waiting for new orders, and predictions for two months of battle. Clarke stayed behind again, but this time the anxiety spoke so loudly that the woman barely slept or ate. Michi was trying so hard to keep the blonde in control and calm, but she was also anxious about all that. And she knew standing still was worse for Clarke.

"I'll go along in the next battle." The blonde said stubbornly, after waiting a month for results, Lexa had not been reporting for some time and that was making the blonde uneasy, especially since the brunette had kept her promise to Clarke on frequently news updates. They were coming out of the tower when a man came running to Clarke.

"Wanheda." He spoke respectfully and stretched out a rolled parchment. Clarke felt her heart pound and grabbed the paper from the man's hand, thanking him curtly and returning into the tower. She went to an available room and Michi followed behind her. Then she tore the seal that held the paper shut and opened it.

"Niron,

The battle is difficult and long. There were many friendly soldiers who were faithful to the Coalition cause, but there was also a lot of resistance. We lost a fifth of our soldiers, blood is having blood and it saddens me.

I am sending this message to warn that we will be setting up the siege against the main village of the clan of the horses. I'm anticipating a long fight this time around. The commander's spirit gives me good energy over the end of this war. Soon, soon I will be with you again.

Always yours,

Leska. "

Clarke read the message twice and then handed it to Michi. The warrior read the message and frowned. So early, was the siege ready? It had turned some lights on in the brunette's mind. But she trusted the commander. Michi did not want to talk to Titus, but she thought it would be necessary. Something was not right.

"What is it?" Clarke spoke in scowl at her frown.

"Does it not seem strange to you that this advance is so fast?" Michi said worriedly.

"Lexa is a great commander." 

"I agree, but Nia? Nia is an excellent strategist, Clarke. How did she do nothing? "Clarke understood what the brunette meant. Nia was one of the best strategists of the whole coalition, She dealt a political blow to Lexa without much effort. Something wasn’t quite right here? 

LCLCLC

It was an oddly cold morning when the army and Lexa returned home. The brunette was so tired of the war, so exhausted from everything that was happening in her short life. The battles were simpler than Lexa had anticipated, and that made her uncomfortable. As commander she always prepared for the most difficult, the most complex, and the most impossible of tasks. Defeating the clan of the horses was incredibly simple. The plan has hardly been adapted.

She went to the room shared with Clarke, when the brunette opened the door a pair of arms pulled her by the neck. Her mouth tightened on her lovers and within seconds she had Clarke's legs around her waist. The kiss was longing and feverish. Lexa loved the warmth of the blonde's mouth against hers, her tongue slowly sweeping against hers. Clarke's teeth made little contact with Lexa's lips, making the brunette shudder. In a quick swivel of feet, Lexa propped the blonde firmly against the bedroom door. Clarke barely held herself, releasing a loud, deep moan of pleasure as she felt herself pressed to the massive wood and the brunette's lips wandering around her neck.

Lexa got lost in the blonde's skin. She could scarcely think of the war, in fact, anything but the woman she loved, moaning and begging for it, was far from her mind. Lexa snuggled between Clarke's legs, one hand, which propped Clarke up the back of her thighs, automatically climbed up to the blonde's ass. She grabbed a large handful, pulling a loud moan from the blonde. Lexa's other hand went up beneath the blonde's t-shirt kneading her right breast. Clarke avoided to the most use of constrictive clothes, whereas in the private chambers she shared with Lexa. It was something that got the brunette vibrating every time, it made access to the blonde`s body so simple.

"Bed." Lexa nodded against her pale neck. The brunette automatically closed her teeth on the skin beneath the blonde's ear. It would have been a mark, but the commander did not care.

"I'm stinking cos of the trip ..." Lexa tried to refer the idea of going to bed.

"Fuck you," Clarke growled. "Just fuck me at once Lex!" Clarke snapped, and the strong, commanding tone of the blonde made the brunette moan loudly. "Here, on the bed, on the floor. Fuck anywhere. I just want you to fuck me. "Lexa felt herself inflame even more with the fervor of the blonde's words, Lexa thought for a second, grabbing the brunette's legs and leading her to a table. The table had just been installed in the bedroom, something the blonde used to draw and write. With a sweep of one hand, Lexa threw all the papers off the table, seating Clarke there. The blonde moaned profanely, pulling the brunette on her hair and joining her mouth in a burning kiss. "I missed you so much, I need your fingers, your lips, your body against mine, Leska." The brunette moaned loudly, pulling the blonde's lips. "Take off your clothes." Her blue eyes were on fire, Lexa heard the order and smiled mischievously. She quickly stepped back, undoing the clasps of her clothes. As she was pulling back from her pants, a fabric hit Lexa's face.

The green eyes saw the soft material hit the floor, she felt her breath catch in her chest as she finally understood that the material were the panties of the blonde. The eyes rose so fast that Lexa had to stop for a moment to absorb the image in front of her. The blonde was staring at her, one hand playing with her own breasts, her legs wide open, and her other hand playing lightly with the curls of her hair in the blonde's intimate place. She stared at the wet folds of the blonde, feeling her throat dry and her heart racing in her chest.

Clarke had always been a woman of strong emotions and desires, but to be the firm focus of the blonde's desire, and that desire being played by the woman's fingers made the brunette squirm. 

"I'll finish without you at this rate." Clarke smiled broadly when he saw the green eyes narrow. She was burning for Lexa. From the moment the messenger announced that the brunette was returning to Polis territory, she was agitated. Lying in bed, she began to think of everything she wanted to talk about with Lexa, but the physical desire to be intimate in a way only became stronger. Lexa was the epitome of desire for Clarke. When the bedroom door opened, Clarke was so self-conscious that she just wanted Lexa, wanted the brunette anyway the woman wanted. And particularly the choice of being on the table, would be a fantastically fascinating first. The brunette practically tore her clothes off. And Clarke smiled in satisfaction that the woman had forgotten everything else. Clarke felt her hands being ripped from her own body and pinned to the table.

"Keep those hands for me, priska. on me. "Lexa growled. "I want to make it clear that you are mine and your hands are mine." The blonde moaned in agreement. "I'm going to fuck you into oblivion." She growled against Clarke's mouth. The blonde was waiting for a kiss, but the brunette's mouth came down between her legs. The brunette began a strong attack on the intimate parts of the blonde and the only thing the blonde could do was curl her fingers in her brown hair and moan in adoration.

The attack on the blonde was fast and strong, a way that practically mirrored her own desire. She was rapidly reaching the apex, as the brunette replaced her tongue inside her, by two fingers that advanced deep. Clarke moaned so loudly that even the guards by the door were uncomfortable, the commander's name came out in sharp, husky screams from inside the room.

Lexa was relentless, so deep inside Clarke that the blonde felt as if the brunette were merging with her. The possessiveness was intense, the marks on Clarke's legs and torso showing how much Lexa's passionate aggression was present. Clarke loved, she loved every little piece of that woman. Especially the Grounder aggression she once hated, she loved the fact that Lexa could manipulate her body like a sharp instrument. It was almost too much pleasure, when the third orgasm had hit Clarke's body, she begged the brunette to give her a few minutes. Clarke was tempted to roll her eyes as she saw Lexa rising and moving away from the moist center, one finger continuing to lightly stimulate the blonde's clit while the other hand was wiping the grooves of her chin and lips.

"You could be less presumptuous," Clarke said brokenly, removing a giggle from the brunette.

"And you could pretend to dislike less of my presumption," Lexa said, grinning maliciously. "I love your taste." Lexa whispered against Clarke's face. "I want to drown in you." Clarke moaned softly, pulling the brunette into a kiss.

"I created a monster." She laughed lightly and the brunette looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, do not get me wrong. I love that aggressive side of you, my little monster. "Clarke smiled and pulled Lexa, hugging her with both arms and legs. "Now, what do you think we end this in the tub?"

LCLCLC

While the lovers reconnected, they barely knew that a few days away, a new phase of the war was forming. Soon they would know, when, a messenger in despair ran toward Polis.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my friends!
> 
> I'm soooo Soooooo SOOOOO sorry about making you all waiting! I promise it won't happen again. I'll publish all the ending!
> 
> Now, coming back, chapter 22 and 23 today!
> 
> Still have epilogue and bonus chapters 1 (about Maven = Raven and Michi), bonus 2 (about Clexa future) and bonus 3 (Michi paststory)

Chapter 22 – Retribution

Clarke was sitting next to Lexa at the war table. They were in a conversation, surprisingly, peaceful about the distribution of lands from the clan of the Plains and the Horses. All the ambassadors were agreeing with the orders and were accepting each other ideas in a quiet manner. A meeting that Clarke thought would take too long, with blood and anger, was passing by smoothly. This frightened the blonde a bit, for her own experiences, good times were easily changed to endless crises and deaths. She shivered as Titus entered the room quickly. She and the man were in a strange peaceful period, Titus no longer made biting comments with ulterior motives and offenses. Clarke was adjusting to this new moment with Lexa's mentor. But it was still very strange.

"Heda, there's a messenger waiting to have a moment with the commander." Titus whispered to Lexa, the blonde only heard because of her proximity to Lexa. The blonde tried to remain impassive, but concern took over Clarke's body, she hated the shadowy messengers.

"Well, we handled all that was on the agenda for today. I'll postpone the next meeting for a few hours. There's something I need to sort out. "She dismissed everyone with a wave of her hand, and all the ambassadors, including Clarke, stood up, bowed, and left the room. When the blonde retired being the last in the line of ambassadors, she found herself facing a very frightened and trembling man. Automatically Clarke worried even more, frightened messengers were never good.

Clarke was tense when she arrived at the training room, Michi was there, just meditating waiting for Clarke to appear. With Clarke's agenda being squeezed full with the increased number of meetings and appointments as an ambassador. The training had adapted to the pace that could be done. Michi internally thanked the fact that Raven was living in the tower, with schedules varying so much, otherwise it would be virtually impossible for Michi to get out of her duties to see the mechanic. The older brunette opened her eyes at the door opening, she analyzed the blonde quickly, seeing through the attempt to hide the concern that the blonde was having.

"Is everything okay?" She tried to remain reasonably relaxed, but all the warrior's muscles tensed for immediate action if necessary.

"There was an extremely terrified messenger waiting to speak to Lexa." Michi thought for a moment, what the chances were for bad news, considering there was a giant battle going on outside the walls of the citadel. But from the experience of the wolf warrior, she also knew that this could be other things and even the messenger's own nervousness to speak to the commander herself.

"That can be several things, Clarke. We should not worry until we need to worry." Clarke sighed, nodding in agreement, even reluctantly. "Well, this is how it is with Heda, and only Heda can interfere. But our mission is to prepare you for anything, so let's practice. "Michi ordered, especially knowing that Lexa would someday tell Clarke what was happening, she wanted to focus the blonde's attention on something else that was her concern.

The two women had been training for two hours, they exchanged heavy blows, but without serious injuries. Clarke was being hit more than usual, making the wolf warrior slightly hold back to avoid serious injuries. The blonde was having trouble focusing on her training, more than sometimes the woman's mind would wander to Lexa or to the war. This was gradually frustrating and irritating the wolf warrior, who finally cut the training session short and gave a big speech practically fighting with the blonde for wasting both their time in an unfocused training. Clarke felt deeply embarrassed and apologized and asked to continue the training, when Clarke finally managed to focus, the training went on at a fast pace, but was interrupted when Lexa entered the room. 

"Go on." The brunette spoke in a neutral tone. They both continued the training, over Lexa's watchful eye. When Michi interrupted the training, she was finally satisfied with Clarke's performance, finishing it for the day. Lexa then took the opportunity to get a question in. "How long do you think an invasion of the ice fortress would take?" She asked coldly, directly to Michi. The tone of voice slightly frightened Clarke, who had lost the habit of hearing the cool, calculating tone of Lexa around her.

"Considering the guards, the complexity of the place?" Lexa nodded and Michi thought for a moment. "About several hours. That's if we're competent and we have not lost too many warriors. "Lexa nodded in agreement.

"Nia is moving to Polis." She released the information, and Clarke, who was drinking some water, eventually drowned and coughing loudly, making Lexa feel guilty about the lack of subtlety. "I'm sorry." Clarke nodded in agreement.

"Is she moving fast?" 

"Yes, I changed the plan of attack. I'll leave Raider here. With several soldiers to protect the citadel. Then I would join the army at the frontlines to surround Nia, "Michi thought for a moment.

"The wolves will be ready." Lexa nodded in appreciation. "I will send a messenger to my mother immediately. Until first light. Wolves will be ready. "Michi nodded and then left the room.

"Nia is moving forward." Clarke started to speak more to herself and then turned to Lexa. "Tell me what you think." Lexa frowned and then began to speak.

LCLCLC

That night, Lexa and Clarke were in the dining room, just talking while they waited for Michi and Raven to come down to dinner. The two women were bathing and changing their clothes. When the two arrived and settled at the table. A guard emerged, and whispered in Lexa's ear. The brunette frowned and asked to walk the visitor in.

"Leska." After several minutes, Luna emerged with the guard in tow, the man struggled to follow the broad, swift strides of the flukru leader. "Explain to me why at this moment three of my villages are on fire on Nia's account!" Her voice was loud and furious, and all the guards around them readied their weapons. Luna looked tired and her clothes dirty from the trip. Clarke was startled by the tone of the brunette, for the leader was always calm and friendly, to see her so irritated frightened her. And the fact that Nia had attacked villages of the clan of the boats opened a great point of concern for Clarke.

"Calm down," Lexa said quietly. "Sit down."

"I do not want to sit down," Luna countered extremely irritated.

"This is not an invitation." Lexa's cold tone made the older brunette hesitate and stare, but several seconds later the older one gave way, pulling a chair away and sitting down. "Now, what happened?" Lexa sounded stoic, but Clarke saw the nervousness in the green eyes. Clarke saw Lexa's anxiety under the mask, she was worried about what had happened.

"Two days ago, about 150 warriors were advancing between the Flukru villages. They destroyed and devastated two of them, the largest that reacted to the invasion. They destroyed my villages, "Luna growled angrily. "They killed my people, Leska."

"Luna, I did not know she was going to take the route through your territory. This is a serious offense and I will fight back with all my might. "Lexa's jaw was locked. "They are also my people, Luna." Lexa's low tone did not do much to calm the other leader.

"They killed almost sixty people. Among them kids, they killed kids! "Luna barked irritably. Clarke shivered at her angry tone.

"The army of all the clans are at the ready or are standing ready to march. Just waiting for my orders. this will not go unpunished. "Lexa stood up, flattening the table. "That I promise you." Lexa growled low, making everyone in the room shudder and tense. "Titus." The order was short, and the man approached, swallowing. "Gather the generals and the army, we will leave today." Lexa then stood, the chair behind her dangling dangerously close to falling. The brunette left the room, Clarke seeing the opportunity left behind the brunette, having difficulty following the fast pace that the brunette was walking to the war room.

Lexa came to the room with great advantage and Clarke had time to hear a great thud inside the room and a grunt. She soon came in, seeing Lexa with her hands on her face and her body tense. A chair had been thrown away. Clarke had never witnessed Lexa's fury or frustration. But she knew that even the great leader that the brunette was, she was human and the frustration and anger that this war was bringing was leaving the commander at the limit of her emotional control.

"You are not to blame." She promptly tried to calm Lexa's anxious heart. She was still far from the commander, trying to gauge Lexa's feelings and reactions. 

"Of course it's my fault, Klark. They're my responsibility. "The brunette's shoulders fell and the blonde closed the space between them. "They died and it's my fault." Lexa's tone was sad and tense. Which made Clarke even go closer to the brunette. The guilt that Lexa carried within her was so great that Clarke feared that it would consume the brunette's kind heart.

"It's Nia's fault," Clarke snapped quickly. "You're so strong Lexa, so strong. But even you cannot be everywhere at once ... Nia is a crazy, psychotic maniac who does not understand morality or honor and has no humanity. "Clarke put her hands up to Lexa's nape, kneading lightly to stimulate the brunette to relax . "You cannot control her actions, but you can handle the consequences." Lexa was still tense, and Clarke was trying hard to relax the brunette at least a little.

"I must stop her," Clarke agreed. "I must go into battle again, my love." Lexa swallowed. "I must prevent my people from dying, I must prevent Nia from destroying everything that was built by my people."

"I'll go with you," Clarke informed her and Lexa looked at her in alarm. The information made the commander's brain take a turnaround practically losing the flow of thoughts she was having.

"No."

"Yes," Clarke replied quietly.

"Clarke, I forbid you." The brunette snarled. And the blonde just raised an eyebrow at the authoritative tone.

"You forbid me?" Clarke asked and the brunette hesitated slightly but nodded in agreement. "Lexa, I'm yours and yours alone. But not all my body and soul belongs to you, it will make me be something beyond or less than I am. "Clarke's gaze was warm, but the tone was firm and cold. "I'm going with you." Lexa opened her mouth to retort. "It's no good arguing. I'm going with you to this damn war. "The finishing tone sounded strong, but the brunette again wanted to retort. "I am going with you or without you. Your choice. "Clarke said and the brunette again froze.

"Clarke." Lexa looked frightened, and her brain was running in desperation seeking a solution for Clarke to remain protected. "I-I ..." She stammered, Lexa never stuttered in her entire short life, her brain still freaked out. After several moments the brunette closed her eyes and sighed deeply. "If these are my choices. I'd rather be able to protect you. "Lexa gave in extremely dissatisfied.

"Fine, otherwise you'd sleep on the couch for the rest of your life." The brunette poked at Clarke's reasonably satisfied tone. And anything the blonde could say was cut off with a loud knock on the door. "Come in." The order was firm and easily heard.

"Heda." The soldier came in, tilting his head respectfully. "General Indra, informs that the armies are ready to march. The wolf warrior is finishing up assembling and arming her soldiers. We'll be ready to march soon. "He bowed and left.

"I'd prepared this in case you were to fight." Lexa spoke more to herself than to Clarke. Lexa knew her lover, Clarke was a storm when she decided on something and nothing could change the idea of the blonde. She also knew that the distance was slowly driving the woman crazy and that sooner or later Clarke would want to leave in battle together. She was unhappy about being right about the personality of the woman she loved. "This battle armor was previously prepared for you, I hope it serves you well." She moved to the closet where she kept her own armor, pulling the door. In the closet was a beautiful black armor, and Lexa's armor stood side by side in that moment seemed much more worn next to Clarke's new armor.

"Do you keep your armor here?" Clarke asked curiously, and Lexa's raised eyebrow made her giggle slightly. "Yes, I'm sorry," she teased lightly as she noticed the very randomness of her comment. She then turned her eyes to the black armor. It had some details in blues, very few details, but they were visible. The pauldron was on the left side of the armor, protecting the heart. It was made of black metal with various scale-like details, the lines that defined the scales were painted blue like the sky. The breastplate of the armor was with a thick, beaten leather jacket, painted in black. On the left shoulder was a kind of leather pauldron, which would protect the shoulder. There were sleeves completed in the armor, with metal scales mixed in the leather. Next to all this was a pair of pants that protected the main arteries with a thicker leather than the rest.

"Klark?" The commander called lightly, removing the blonde from her thoughts.

"Thank you ...." Clarke pulled the brunette into a light kiss. "That was very thoughtful of you." Lexa shrugged. "We should get dressed." The brunette nodded, still displeased, but followed the blonde closer to the armor.

LCLCLC

"Are you really going?" Michi looked at Raven as if it were the first time. She was surprised by the frightened tone of the woman in front of her, the seriousness of her voice and the fear that was coming out of Raven in waves.

"I should ..." Michi spoke softly, approaching the mechanic. "You're scared ..." It was a comment, not a question, and it caught Raven by surprise.

"I'm not scared," Raven denied and turned, her back to the warrior. The younger brunette shuddered as she felt the warrior's hands on her hip pulling lightly against her body. "Michi ..."

"It's okay to be scared, Raven." The brunette's voice sounded softly against the ear of the mechanic. "I'm scared too ..." Raven felt her eyes widen and turned in the warrior's arms.

"Are you?" She asked hesitantly, and the warrior nodded. "Because?"

"I do not fear death, Rae. But I fear what it would do to you... To my family, to all that I love. "Raven felt her eyes fill with tears. "Do not cry..." The warrior was agonized and put her hands to Raven's cheeks, wiping away two tears that escaped her brown eyes.

"I do not want to lose you," Raven said softly, pulling the brunette against herself. "What would I do without you?" Tears dampened the collar of the warrior's T-shirt, and she held herself tight against Raven.

"I'll get back to you. Just like your little metal bird, came back. "Michi tried to make the brunette smile, but the watery look she received in return made her sigh slightly. "I love you, Raven." The mechanic looked startled. "And I'm going to come back to you so I can hear those words from you." Michi chose not to force a response to the statement, it was still so new between them that the words that were said might scare her. She then moved away from Raven, getting dressed in the rest of the battle armor. She sheathed her two swords and turned again to say goodbye to Raven. But the mechanic was holding her hand up to Michi. The warrior accepted what was in the brunette's hand and saw that it was the small black metal bird, which normally hung at the head of the bed.

"Take it with you." Michi looked curiously at the little bird. "It'll bring you back to me." The warrior then smiled slightly and approached Raven, kissing her deeply.

"I'll get back to you."

"Promise?"

"I promise to try." Raven loved the fact that Michi was not going to lie to her. Even in the most tense and frightening moments, the warrior was honest and measured in her words, but mostly true. It would not give away projections, illusions or expectations. She would be subtly honest and brutally true. And most of all, she would promise what she would try to do with all her strength. After the kiss, the warrior withdrew from the room with one last glance at the mechanic.

"I love you too ..." Raven whispered to herself, seeing the person she loved most going to a bloody and unjust war. Raven could not stop thinking that she was like those widows of the books about World War II, saying goodbye to those she loved and then losing them. She was agonized and frightened, but she tried to keep her heart in check. She should not suffer for something that did not happen. And it would not happen. She repeated to herself as a little mantra. "She's coming back, she has to come back ...." Raven felt her emotional charge again. "I think I'm going to work." She blocked her heart and headed to her workshop. Perhaps occupying her mind would be the best thing then, at least until she heard.

LCLCLC

Clarke followed Lexa to the field outside Polis. The whole army was there, so many that Clarke did not even try to count, she just recognized the wolf contingent, Michi was with her arms crossed, eyes closed and concentrated. She then moved away from Lexa and approached the warriors. The sounds of the other wolves caught Lexa's attention. They all approached one by one until Clarke pulled them into light hugs.

"Clarke." Lexa saw Alice approaching the blonde and pulling her into a big hug. A small surge of jealousy made the commander approach the wolves. "I missed you, little sister," Alice said softly. Even Clarke was surprised to see the first-born's affection. Alice was never one to show her feelings. When Alice let go of Clarke she bowed respectfully to the commander. "Heda." All soldiers followed the example of the general wolf. "The soldiers are ready, Heda." Lexa nodded. "As requested by my mother, Michi will lead against the ice army." Clarke looked confused.

"Why?" It was not as if the blonde doubted the warrior's command ability, but she knew that Alice possessed far more military experience than her younger sister. 

"Because, little sister, Michi has a dark talent for quietly invading places and a military vision." Alice rolled her eyes at her blood sister. "She's just an idiot who does not use the talents the spirit gave her." Michi snorted lightly and approached Clarke, the blonde readily leaned against the wolf warrior, and smiled as she felt Michi's arm land softly against her shoulders. .

"I do not like wars," Michi snorted. Lexa saw the exchange with curiosity.

"But apparently she's a talented warlord." Clarke teased what made the two sisters roll their eyes.

"We're prepared to act on your orders heda," Michi said politely and Lexa nodded, retreating.

"And Raven?" Clarke asked Michi.

"She`s scared and disgruntled," Michi said sadly. "She fears my death." Clarke nodded.

"I also fear your death," she said looking at Lexa, who was ahead. "But it is something we're going to avoid?" Michi nodded. "Be safe, sister. Come back to me and especially to Raven, in one piece, "she told Michi. "And you too, stay whole." Alice nodded with a faint smile. "May the wolf of war protect us." The phrase was echoed throughout the battalion of the wolfs.

"That we meet again." Michi whispered to Clarke and kissed her on the forehead. The blonde then retreated to be near Heda.

LCLCLC

The march began after Lexa spoke with the generals. Raider had stayed in Polis with a contingent of 200 men to protect the citadel. He and the Arkadia warriors would protect the citadel with all their might in case of an attack. Titus was again the interim leader of Polis, and he had sworn to protect Polis even if it cost him his life.

Lexa's spies had reported that Nia was not far away with her army. They were in a village of the clan of boats, which they had invaded, the village was a half`s day walk. And the scouts continued to bring constant information about the position of the enemies army. When the time is right Lexa's army will split into two fronts, one being led by the commander herself and another by Indra.

Lexa saw the wolves creeping silently through the trees. She stood on a large, tall tree, watching the village in front of her. There were several lights inside the fences of the city. She could also see a large number of burning pyres in the distance. She knew it were the villagers who gave their lives for the coalition. Lexa felt a great anger rising in her chest. She soon descended from the tree, approaching Indra and Clarke. Lexa should assume, that Clarke was following her unanswered orders, which was strangely satisfying, since the blonde never followed orders.

"The wolves are moving." She informed the two women who nodded. They would have to wait for the wolfs signal. Michi and Alice separate the battalion into units, which would almost simultaneously attack the guard of Nia's army, they wanted a silent invasion into the city and nothing would be more practical than to eliminate the guards that stood on the lookout.

LCLCLC

It was hours and hours of waiting in the cold, dark forest. Clarke, though uncomfortable with the damp chill that rose from the ground, remained still and practically motionless. She kept her eyes and ears open for any approach or sound that came out of the village before her.

"Klark." The blonde practically jumped out of her skin and spun around bristling with Lexa. "It's okay," Lexa said softly to the frightened look on the woman's face. "They're fine." Clarke relaxed at the certainty in Lexa's voice. "The advance will be slow and accurate, they do not want to draw attention. As soon as the guards are cleared they`ll sent the message. "Clarke nodded again. Lexa stood beside Clarke, watching the dark with less concern than Clarke.

"You're very calm," Clarke said softly.

"It's not my first siege." Lexa shrugged. "We should wait for Michi and Alice to do their bit so we can take action." Clarke nodded. "Despair will not help here." Clarke closed her eyes in shame and felt a slight touch against her cheek. "Calm down, Niron." Lexa sighed internally, she knew the war was not a good place for Clarke, but the blonde had put her in a difficult position to deny her participation so she would have to deal with the stress of the situation.

"Sorry. I'll keep more control of my emotions. "Lexa smiled and nodded. They were silent next to each other again, that's when they heard a loud howl sounding through the heavens. In a few seconds another and another and another. Finishing a total of five howls in the night sky. 

"They're ready for the second part." Lexa turned to Indra, who had approached them. "Let's go. Indra, head left with her part of the army. Let's box them in and disorganized all of Nia's army. Do not leave anyone alive. "Clarke looked startled, but she understood the point.

Clarke followed Lexa, and part of the army, they moved in speed, but silent by the trees, formed a great semicircle around the village and then they invaded. Lexa led, followed closely by Clarke. In a few minutes Nia's warriors noticed the invasion and reacted to the attack. The final battle had begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REVIEW!!!  
> KUDOS!!!
> 
> THANK YOU ALL


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 - The Final Battle

There was a lot going on around Clarke, she was in the middle of the battlefield, next to Lexa. The brunette danced among the enemy soldiers. Lexa had to give it to Luna. If the boat clan leader had not warned her, even in fury, of the invasion of the villages, a siege would probably have been made against Polis.

Sieges against the citadel were never easy, because the attacks would come from all sides and the destruction of the walls, which were no longer the same after the nuclear bombs, would generate many deaths. Lexa would protect the citadel with her life, even if she had to sacrifice herself to avoid a massacre. But the wind of luck was in favor of Heda. With Luna's warning everything would be easier to resolve, but even so it cost a fair number of Luna's people.

The coalition army had swept away part of the Azgeda's soldiers, freeing about half of the village. The battles were incredibly fast, especially by the number of soldiers in small spaces between buildings and other bodies. Soon much of the soldiers of the enemy were down and Lexa could feel the victory coming closer.

When a strange calmness came over the battle field, Lexa ordered the soldiers to sweep, to eliminate threats and to gather the dead to avoid illnesses. Clarke moved along with some healers, to patch the wounded soldiers and prevent further deaths from malicious injuries.

LCLCLC

Michi followed slowly, she had seen a small contingent of warriors moving between the tents of the village, she and Alice followed the men, the rest of the wolves were circling to make sure nothing would happen. They were also looking for civilians if they were still alive.

Michi had little time to react, she felt much more than she saw the blade move toward her. The tip of the spear ripped off the leather armor she wore and got caught in something in the brunette's clothing. Alice saw the opportunity and in a quick movement quickly cut the throat of the man who had attacked the two. Michi tried not to focus on the pain and continue defending herself against the other men.

As fast as it started, the attack was prevented. In front of the two wolf warriors, there were six dead men.

"You're bleeding." Alice approached her younger sister. "I thought the spear would go thru you." Michi nodded in agreement and then Alice pulled out a nearby torch and watched her sister's wound. It was long, but not too deep, cut. Michi had still managed to dodge it in time to avoid a deep and probably deadly cut. "What the hell stopped him from killing you?" Alice asked curiously. She then saw a small glow beneath the armor.

"The bird." Michi pulled the chain she had around her neck attached to the little metal bird. "Raven is protecting me even though she does not want to." She spoke to herself. She saw that the little metal bird was damaged and blood-stained, but it was the only thing that kept the spear from reaching the heart of the warrior.

"Raven?" Alice asked confused, trying to understand the connection between her sister's beloved and the metal animal.

"She gave me this little bird so that she would be with me during the battle, so it would bring me back to her," Michi said quietly.

"Michi ..." The younger brunette nodded in understanding. "We need to fix this wound."

"No," Michi denied. "We must go on." Alice looked uncomfortable. Michi watched the man who had attacked her. He was a high-ranking soldier, which could mean only one thing. "Nia is not here, sister." The realization hit the older sister, seeing the same details Michi had seen in the soldier who attacked them.

"Clarke." Michi nodded. "We should alert Heda." And so both women followed in rapid strides to the other side of the village, but there were many opponents on the way. Michi begged heaven for Lexa to protect her younger sister.

LCLCLC

Lexa was anxious, pacing back and forth. She knew what to expect, but she really wanted the situation to unfold faster. It was when Lexa's attentive ears heard a suspicious noise around the area where the healers were. When she heard the sound of steel against steel, she and a group of soldiers rushed over. The only thing she could think of was Clarke.

Clarke was quietly bandaging a soldier when she heard a different noise around her. She raised her eyes and barely had time to suddenly pull a dagger to try to redirect the heavy attack that came against her. She managed to draw the sword away from her face, but a medium cut was made against her shoulder, not enough to prevent the right arm from moving, but enough to make any defense difficult. At that moment, she thanked all the spirits, for Michi and her training to be ambidextrous.

Clarke rolled awkwardly away from the second attack, just in time to draw her sword, with some difficulty, the third attack came heavy into Clarke's body, she promptly blocked. The blow came in line of her head, descending, strong and heavy. Clarke defended, managing to redirect the blow away from her body, and in a quick spin and especially taking advantage of the fight as a left-hander, to quickly cut deeply into the chest of her attacker, the man staggered back and coughed blood, falling to his knees and then to the ground.

The blonde didn’t have much time to adjust to what was happening, she saw from her peripheral vision a movement on her right side, she could only prepare for the impact and the pain, but these never came. The sound of the impact against the sword coming toward her happened, the blonde turned quickly, assessing the situation. Nia was face to face with Lexa, the brunette with her swords crossed, shielding the blonde from the deadly attack the queen had taken.

"So the Commander...." Nia spat out Lexa's title with venom. "Showed up to protect her little princess." She laughed wickedly and in quick movements took two steps away from Lexa.

"Let's end this war, Nia," Lexa said coldly. "Your army is massacred, your subjects no longer follow you," Lexa continued.

"I will never lose to someone inferior. A worm like you. "Nia spoke with a big, hateful look. When the group of soldiers who were with Lexa, finished eliminating the soldiers of Nia and raised their arms to the queen. Lexa held up her hand.

"This fight is mine." Heda spoke coldly and everyone else lowered their weapons and circled the two women, Clarke was quickly pulled back by a familiar hand. She turned and faced Michi.

"She cannot die ..." Clarke then looked at the brunette. "What happened?" She noticed a large amount of blood on the warrior's body. Michi nodded, indicating that they would talk later, so she looked at the two women.

Nia and Lexa circled each other, estimating each other’s weaknesses and strengths. Clarke knew that the first move could easily define the battle, but with both being experienced and skilled warriors it was hard to know who would win.

Nia was well protected, but the heavy armor she wore prevented the extremely rapid movement, as Heda's armor provided. But Nia's sword was longer than Lexa's, which would probably hamper the brunette's range of attack.

The blonde queen's eyes were keen on Lexa, eager and ready to react at any moment. Lexa was visibly tense. But she kept her eyes open, her swords guarding her body. The distance between the two made the brunette uncomfortable, Nia had always been skillful with a sword and feared in battle. It had made Lexa a little more careful than usual.

Perhaps Nia's greatest fault was impatience. She soon got tired of waiting and quickly brought her sword up to attacked Lexa. It was a quick blow, cutting thru the air at speed and going straight to Lexa's face. The commander only withdrew her face from the line of attack and took advantage of the small space to approach in a counterattack. But Nia's armor well protected the Queen's torso. The sword hit the metal and was thrown to the side, Lexa closed the gap even more, preventing the queen from finding balance. The commander's arm caught Nia's attack on her, Lexa quickly brought the pommel from her sword to the woman's face, the blow was not very strong, however it was just below the right eye, opening a cut and causing a great swelling soon after contact.

Nia pulled away, the momentary pain blinding her. Lexa advanced in another attack, years of practice of the blonde managed to make her react automatically and awkwardly block the blow. She kicked Lexa hard into the stomach, causing the commander to move away with shortness of breath. They looked at each other in silence. Nia brought her free hand to the injured eye. The swelling had already covered part of the eye, and with limited vision she would lose. She looked around, trying to find a way to escape.

"This ends today Nia You will not run away, "Lexa said with difficulty. Nia saw that she had no choice, she should kill the commander so that the foolish soldiers believed that the spirit had chosen her. She then advanced again, in a high side stroke. Lexa forced herself to block, but the weight of Nia's sword broke Lexa's left sword. She promptly got rid of the useless weapon and in a beautifully mortal movement, brought the tip of her sword right to Nia's face.

The attack was brutally slow, the tip of the sword piercing the woman's cheek, exciting on the other side of the skull. Nia's gaze froze. The sword in her hands fell. Lexa gasped and pulled the sword from the woman's flesh. She took two steps back, only to bump into the body of one of her soldiers, who politely stabilized the woman.  
It was a euphemism to say that Lexa was not frightened and in shock. She had killed the woman who had tried to kill her for years. The woman who killed Kostia, who nearly killed Clarke several times. The blonde approached Lexa quickly, she saw some blood coming out of the brunette's left arm, the arm had been hit by the shattered steel of her own sword. But Lexa did not feel pain, she was in shock, still looking at Nia's body. Lexa came out of her own shock when the blonde hugged her.

"It's over," Clarke told Lexa. The brunette was still silent. Indra watched the commander, practically her girl, in shock, and then took charge of the situation. Lexa needed privacy, as much as she could, to compose herself.

"Finish the sweep of the village," Indra ordered, and practically everyone left. Michi and Indra were the only ones left.

"Lexa? My love? "Clarke thought for a moment that Lexa had broken. Clarke's voice pulling Lexa out of her shock. She wrapped her arms around Clarke's waist and pulled her into a long kiss.

"Indra. Join the army. Let's march to Azgeda's citadel. "Lexa then pointed at Nia. "Let's finish this." Indra, knowing what to do, soon withdrew to make the arrangements.

LCLCLCLC

The trip to Azgeda was halted half way. When the snow began to fall around Lexa's army. She saw an entourage of Azgeda waiting. The army moved to attack the warriors, but they all threw their weapons on the ground and raised their hands. When Lexa got off her horse and approached, she saw something that surprised her. Ontari. She was supposed to be Nia's second in command. Lexa was absurdly surprised to see the woman surrendering.

"Heda," she said and then dropped to her knees in front of Lexa.

"Explain." The tone was dry and cold. Which made Ontari even more tense and scared.

"Is she dead?" Ontari spoke quietly.

"Look at me." The girl's eyes darted to Lexa. "Your queen has fallen." Lexa dared to say the girl looked happy.

"She gave me control of the city in her absence," Ontari said, trying to keep her eyes on Lexa. "With the fall of the queen ..." She swallowed. "I am the chosen leader." Lexa stared. "We do not want problems, Heda. We were on orders and threats. "

"Continue," Lexa demanded in a matter of order.

"A rain-" She broke off and shook her head. "Nia. Nia kept the children and all who cannot fight trapped in her castle to force the soldiers' hand. The vast majority stayed in the city, I got them to stay to supposedly protect the throne. Nia took the faithful with her, to fight for her cause. We want peace, Heda, "Ontari said in a tight voice.

"How can I trust you?" Ontari's eyes widened in awe.

"Lexa." Clarke approached, she was watching the exchange carefully. Not being able to see dishonesty in Ontari's words. "Give her a chance ..." she asked.

"I cannot give traitors a chance, Wanheda," Lexa said firmly. Clarke tried not to hesitate or be hurt by the tone or title she hated so much.

"I swear allegiance to you Heda." With those words, everyone behind Ontari fell to their knees, desperate for the commander to believe in the words of the new leader.   
"Azgedakru was manipulated, mistreated and used by Nia, we do not want to live in hatred ..." Ontari continued. "We want peace," she begged and Lexa felt relenting. Lexa thought for a moment. "Since Nia attempted the coup, we are in misery, barely having enough to eat or drink. The animals fled from the valleys. We are hungry, thin and sick. We do not want any more deaths. We do not want to go against the true choice of the spirit. "Ontari tried with all the arguments she could, to make it clear that she did not want the same end as Nia, that the people wanted peace.

"I want the traitors. You must swear allegiance to the coalition officially and receive the mark. "Ontari readily accepted. "I will not be merciful a second time." Lexa turned. "A messenger will come to you."

LCLCLC

"Do you think... It appropriate... To give azgeda a second chance?" Indra asked in an extremely low tone, next to Lexa, Clarke, Michi and Alice. Lexa sighed for a moment.  
"I could not see dishonesty on her face ... I would not be a fair leader ... No. I would not feel worthy of being Heda if I could not give them a second chance. They are still part of us. " 

"Lexa ..." Indra tried to question but the Commander cut her off.

"They went through the same problems as we did, they suffered, they felt pain and they bled. They had bad leaders, as many of us had ... I must, by the spirit inside me, I must give them a second chance to redeem themselves. Just like I did with Skaikru. "Clarke nodded in agreement. "I would not be better than Nia if I`d chose the other way around." Indra swallowed.

"Blood should not have blood every time ..." Clarke spoke softly, Michi nodded almost imperceptibly in agreement.

"Yes ... This is a vicious cycle, a cycle of hatred and death ... It's time to truly live in peace, not to start another cycle of revenge." Indra sighed and nodded. She didn’t fully understand, but she accepted Lexa's decision, she knew the Commander would make a good choice, the best she could do under the circumstances. She would die for Lexa without blinking.

The army moved slowly, but soon Polis was seen from afar. They were almost home. When they got closer, they heard a horn sound in the background. Indicating to the inhabitants of the citadel, that they were back. When the main doors opened. Clarke saw Raven, waiting beside Octavia and all the others. Michi looked hopefully at Raven, but Clarke did not allow the brunette to get off her horse.

"Let's go to the healers." Michi opened her mouth to retort. "Now." The definitive tone made the brunette close her mouth quickly, her teeth clicking in the process. She smiled at Raven and indicated where they were going. Raven soon understood the message and slowly followed the procession.

When Michi and Lexa were being treated, Raven entered and watched the two women. When she saw that her brunette was shirtless, sitting on a stool, with a healer around her she promptly ran, in the best possible way to the warrior.

"What happened?" She said after choking on the bruise on the brunette's torso.

"I'm fine," Michi said promptly.

"Michi."

"I'll tell you later what happened ...."

"Michi." The tone was strong and angry.

"Raven, I'm shirtless, half naked in a cold room and with several people staring at me," Michi said uneasily. "Can we talk about this later?" Raven looked around and smiled awkwardly, accepting. "Just, hold my hand because it will hurt." The healer watching the exchange took the opportunity to approach and put, which Raven thought internally looked like green snot, the poultice on the warrior's skin. Michi shook slightly in pain as the material came into contact with the wound. Soon she was released by the healer and headed to the bedroom, next to Raven.

"Should you bathe?" Raven questioned in doubt.

"Yes, that poultice can be wet." Michi nodded in agreement, smiling. Soon Raven took the older brunette to the bathroom attached to the bedroom and filled the bath tub. Several minutes later the two women were in the tub. Michi was between the legs of the mechanic, her head resting on the woman's shoulder. Raven kept her hands around Michi's waist.

"What happened?" Raven asked softly against the shell of Michi's ear.

"It was a heavy attack, a spear. He came cutting me off, but when the attacker went to deepen the attack something prevented the movement. Alice seized the moment and killed the man. "Michi spoke softly, bringing her hands up and down against Raven's arms.

"What did stop the attack?" Raven felt her heart clench with the narrative.

"The crow," Michi whispered. She turned gently to look at Raven. "The little bird prevented the blade from advancing." Raven sighed and leaned in, Michi's face was still facing ravens and the mechanic's nose bumped against the warrior's cheek.

"Thanks to it you're alive," she whispered, mentally she thanked Finn and the silly gift he'd given her.

"I told you I'd come back for you." Soon the two women joined their mouths in a kiss that described longing and passion.

LCLCLC

Clarke and Lexa were sitting side by side in the room. Clarke smiled deeply at the silence between them. It was a comfortable silence. They barely touched each other, just enjoyed the moment of peace. It was finally peace.

"It's over." Lexa spoke softly and leaned toward Clarke. "It's finally over, my love." Clarke smiled and brought her hand to Lexa's head on her shoulder, thrusting her fingers through the newly washed braids.

"Yes it's over." Clarke smiled even more as she felt Lexa's hands on her waist and her mouth on her neck.

"I think." Lexa pushed Clarke to her bed. "We deserve to celebrate."

Clarke laughed deeply, and allowed herself to be taken by Lexa. She would always give herself without limits to the brunette. Their love was deep, transcendental. She could not wait for the future. 

"Be my wife ..." Clarke said without realizing it and Lexa froze.

"What?" The brunette lifted her head from the blonde's breasts.

"Be my wife, Leska." Clarke repeated herself with greater confidence.

"Yes ..." Lexa whispered and kissed Clarke. "I'll be your wife, Klark." They kissed deeply. The future was bright ahead and they were eager to run through every little bit of it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REVIEW!!!


	24. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end my friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This it is people  
> Now, the 3 bonus will be post one today and other two tomorrow!  
> Soon a new story!

Epilogue

"That's funny," Raven laughed, and then she felt a strong slap on her shoulder. "Ouch!"

"She's freaking out, that's not funny," Octavia scolded irritably. "Clarke, you need to calm down." The blonde paced back and forth in anxiety. "Jesus." Octavia grunted and left the room, searching for Michi.

"Clarke, for the love of the Goddess, stop pacing back and forth, you're going to make a ditch in the floor." Raven tried to hold the blonde, but she could not. "Jesus, indeed."

"Stop." Michi's voice sounded steady and almost irritated. What made the blonde lock herself on the spot.

"I really need to learn this trick." Michi smiled slightly at hearing Octavia's comment.

"I'm fine." Clarke spoke out of nowhere.

"I do not doubt it, but you're..." Michi thought for a second.

"Freaking out." Raven finished and Michi shrugged.

"I’m to be married! Of course I'm freaking out! "

"She even managed to scare Abby away from here..." Raven whispered to her girlfriend. Michi approached the blonde and pulled her into a hug.

"It would be very funny if the commander was not as nervous as you, now stop it, we have a marriage to be held." Clarke nodded in agreement. "Leave it to your best women, finish dressing and make-up."

Michi walked away several steps, until she reached the door and leaned there. She watched the three women. The union and marriage ceremony was a mixture of the two bonding traditions.

Clarke was in a kind of light and white dress, the wedding was being held on a hot summer day, and the ceremony would be finding place in a forest near Polis. The blonde was so beautiful and bright, anxious and nervous, but at the same time she was one of the most beautiful women the warrior had ever seen.

Michi was in her formal warrior outfit, a beautiful, shiny armor that was never used in war, only on special occasions. Octavia and Raven were both dressed in the same dark purple shade that made the two brunettes very beautiful. Michi was looking forward to the end of the party, Raven had promised a surprise to the warrior after and the surprises of the mechanic always turned out to be fun and pleasant. The warrior ran her eyes over Raven's body and smiled in anticipation at the woman. Raven just smirked and winked at Michi.

Half an hour passed slowly and Clarke was finally ready. Michi went to warn everyone and put herself in her place, on the left side of the altar, where Clarke would be. Raven emerged from the side entrance and turned on a small device she had been able to restore and soft music began to play. Lexa then took the cue and entered through the front arch.

The commander was very handsome, in her battle armor, with the large red cloth at her side. Her face was clear of war paint and her eyes sparkled with emotion. She walked slowly to her position in front of Titus. Lexa tried to hide, but Michi saw her hands shaking in anticipation.

Soon the music changed and everyone looked at Clarke, the blonde entered nervously, being guided by Helena. The leader of the wolves smiled widely in great pride of the adoptive daughter, the whole clan of the wolves were so happy and proud. Helena handed Clarke to Lexa with a broad smile.

"Take care of my little girl, commander." Helena threatened slightly and Lexa nodded in silence, still glued to Clarke.

"You look magnificent ..." The brunette spoke and felt her heart skip a beat.

"Just like you, Lex." Clarke smiled broadly and stroked the commander's fingers. Titus then began the ceremony. The beginning was similar to the wedding ceremony of the people of the sky. Clarke was looking forward to the Trikru part.

"We are here today to unite the two souls in front of us. The union of souls is known to be eternal, transcending the end of the physical life and being infinite. Soul mates have always met, and we are here today to witness the blessing of the first commander's spirit to the union before us. "Titus explained in English and soon began to speak in the mother tongue. "Spirit of the first commander, we are here asking for the blessing of our commander's union with the princess of the skies." Titus lifted a wooden, metal bowl and put a liquid inside the bowl "This liquid represents the soul of these two women and your blessing will be given?" A silence of a few seconds was made, Clarke felt Lexa hold her breath and then the liquid inside the cup burned, a beautiful lilac fire made itself present and Titus Smiled widely. "The blessing was given!" Everyone applauded. "Leska, Commander of the tree clans possessing the flame and Heda of us all, do you want to unite your soul to the Klark and bear her mark for all your lives?"

"Sha," Lexa said in a choked voice.

"Klark, skaipriska and wanheda, slayer of the mountain and leader of the people of the sky. Do you want to unite your soul to Leska and bear her mark for all your lives? "

"Yes." The tone was as tight as Lexa's.

"Trademarks will be given in privacy. The marriage ceremony will be finalized from there. I declare, wife and wife! With a kiss, we seal the union! "Titus said cheerfully, it had taken him a long time to warm up to Clarke, but today he felt affection for the blonde. The two women kissed chastely and long. Everyone clapped and shouted.

In the second part of the ceremony, now only Trikru, the two women went to the tent at Trikru`s side for the second part of the ceremony and the two undressed the top of their clothes.

Lexa lay on her side and Clarke lay on her back. The last stage of the bonding ceremony began. Both women would gain a great tree. With a broad trunk and three large branches. One would be representing the family, another the coalition and the last one themselves. Lexa`s tattoo would start at the hip and the branches would be under her right breast. But Clarke's tattoo would start at the base of the spine and end beneath the scapulae. The process was long but painless thanks to an ancient herb that cushioned the skin. Soon they dressed and left the tent. That moment marked a new period for both women, full of joys, memories and an eternity ahead.

"I love you so much, Clarke, so much ..." Lexa whispered against the blonde's ear, they were dancing slowly in the center of what Raven called a party hall. The soft music played in the background and the two of them were smiling broadly at each other. "I cannot believe that our souls are finally united ..."

"they`ve always been Lex, I've waited for you for so long. All my previous lives I've been looking for you ... "She then pulled the brunette into a long, deep kiss. "Today is the first day of the rest of our lives! I cannot wait to have children and all the memories and moments with you .... I love you so much, homun "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you a lot for everyone who was patience with me and so cute coment and kudos and all the stuff  
> I love you all!


End file.
